School Days
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Al came to visit while Ro's at school, things aren't as happy as she lets on.
1. You ok?

**Ok, honestly I thought we wouldn't start this until we finished Recession. But Simply wanted to switch from her plot to this for a bit so here it is!**

* * *

November. The days were getting shorter and colder. The weather was at war with itself, trying to snow, rain and hail all at the same time, leaving everything with a dirty coating of grey slush. The sky was constantly overcast and the wind never stopped.

Ro tugged her coat closer as she headed home from another exhausting day at her new school up in Scotland. Alfred had wanted her to reach out, learn and make friends. Arthur was too busy, but Britain offered the best education system, which meant she'd ended up in Scotland, living with Iain. He'd terrified her at first, but she didn't take long coming around. The Scot was scary, but he was also kind and thoughtful. It helped that France had a habit of stopping in.

Despite this though, she couldn't find a smile today. Ever since starting her new school, a group of other students had taken a disliking to her. They teased her hair colour, pushed her around, ruined her work, even spilt water on her at one point. Today, one of the boys had shoved her off the bus and straight into a pile of slush. She was soaked instantly... But she still clammed up at the thought of telling anyone... She was scared of what would happen if she did.

She opened the front door as quietly as possible, trying to sneak upstairs. Problem was there was a bag siting on the couch, voices coming from the kitchen. She paused, curiosity getting the better of her, even when she was soaked and freezing. She crept around, peering through the doorway.

His back was to her talking to Iain over coffee, but that was definitely Al's hair.

Her heart skipped - she hadn't seen him in months! She was so surprised, she didn't notice her bag slipping from her shoulder before it was too late. It landed with a soggy thump on the carpet.

Iain looked over curiously. "Ah, Ro, you're home!"

Al turns grinning brightly, honestly he looked a little run down. The chicks had grown and were starting out on their own and Matt and the bears were still roaming the mountains. He had a hard time getting used to an empty house again.

Ro took a deep breath, determined not to cry like a baby - she was a young lady now - as she hurried over to Al, hugging him tight. Al hugs back just as much, taking a moment just to smell her hair.

She still smelled like wildflowers in bloom and fresh summer rain, and it would have been relaxing, were it not for the fact she was freezing and wet.

"Jez what happened, Did you get caught in the rain?"

She considered lying for a moment, but it obviously wasn't raining... So she went for the next best choice. "I slipped coming off the bus..." she smiled awkwardly. "The floor was wet. I went straight into slush."

Al frowns softly hugging her again. She snuggled in, clinging tightly. Iain came around, rubbing her back softly. "How about you run up and dry off? I washed your big jumper today, you can snuggle up in that."

Al smiles softly. Ro pulled back reluctantly, forcing a little smile before grabbing her bag and running upstairs to her room.

"Is she ok..?"

"I'm not sure," Iain frowned softly. "She's been off for a while.. Figured it was just missing you. I've been trying my damnedest to make her feel comfortable, but she still seems down."

Al frowns worriedly.

"I was hoping that seeing you might help," he ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"I can try."

"At the very least, it'll narrow it down... All over her teachers say she's doing fine, I'm running out of ideas."

"Hmm.."

Soft footsteps crept back down to them, Ro coming back in an extremely oversized jumper - honestly, it looked like it'd fit Iain - fluffy slipper boots and the stuffed bear Alfred had bought her before she moved clutched to her chest.

Al smiles softly. She smiled back, cheeks rosy. He opens his arms for a hug. She folded straight in, clinging to the front of his shirt. He held tight rubbing her back.

Everything felt safe right here... She never wanted to leave again. She felt tears prickling in her eyes and pulled back quickly, trying to scrub them away before they could fall.

"Hey you're ok.."

She sniffled, hiccupping softly. "I-I just... I m-missed you..."

"Me too.."

Ro buried in, letting a few tears escape down her cheeks. Al rocks softly resting on her shoulder. They swayed for a moment, calming each other down. By the time they parted; Iain had made them both a warm drink, sipping his own idly.

"So, how have you been?"

"Um, okay," she shrugged, smiling shyly. "Iain's been really really nice..."

"Any luck with the magic?"

"No..." her smile died. "I can't do a thing..."

Al frowns softly. "Don't give up yet."

"Not true," Iain hummed over his cup. "You're getting that little bird to work for you."

"But I want my own magic back!"

"Hey easy. Maybe it's not that different, just looks like it?"

"I'm not meant to have feathers..."

Al hugs her again. She sat for just a moment before pulling away and sipping her tea. "I'm fine..."

Maybe he could try and help her with it later.. Iain just shot him a tired look.

"What do you say we watch a movie tonight?"

"Okay," she shrugged, muttering into her cup.

Well that didn't work.. "How's Ash doing?"

"Iain's been helping me train him," she perked up at the mention of her puppy. "He's asleep on my bed right now."

"That sounds fun. Any new tricks?"

"He can wave and do a high five," she grinned. "But he's still really wiggly and excitable, so it's hard to teach him."

"Puppies usually are."

"He loves walking though, so Iain takes us to these really pretty woods and we let him run."

Al smiles warmly at that.

"He's getting bigger too. And so fluffy!"

"That's good."

"He still needs a walk today," Iain smiled warmly. "Do you want to take him, or should I?"

Al glanced up.

Ro shrugged, shuffling in her seat. "It's cold..."

"I'll run with him after dinner," Iain chuckled. "You look like you need a day at home."

Al smiles softly, "Anything else that I missed?" He asked Iain.

"Our little lady is coming on leaps and bounds with her reading," he smirked softly, Ro turning bright ted. "And Arthur should be joining us for Christmas next month, so that'll be fun."

Al grins brightly. "Mind if I stay for that then? I'm still not sure when Matt'll come back and two sets of work is getting to me."

Ro perked up instantly, big brown eyes too hopeful to refuse.

Iain just rolled his eyes playfully. "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to ask?"

Al chuckles softly.

"So he can stay?" Ro asked softly.

"I suppose so," Iain sighed playfully but Ro just beamed, hugging Alfred's arm happily. He grins petting her hair.

Iain smiled sadly. He hadn't seen her this happy since she'd gotten here...

"Anything you want to do?"

She gasped excitedly, but Iain cut her off, 'subtly' coughing "Homework, maybe?"

"Aww I hate homework." Al pouts playfully.

"Me too," Ro pouted with him and Iain nearly caved.

"No. Not a chance," he frowned sternly. "Homework comes first, we agreed that in August."

"Fiiiine." Al sighs with a grin.

Ro whined softly, pouting. "But it's all soggy in my ba... My book!" she scrambled out of her seat, running upstairs. Her polar bear ended up on the floor, looking rather sad about it actually.

Al picks it up hugging it, "She's really out of it huh.."

"I've tried talking to her, but I don't think she's quite comfortable with me yet... She just won't open up."

"Hmm.. Maybe I can send Eagle with her for a day or something?"

"He'd never see her in the school. We don't tend to have great hulking birds in town either."

Al frowns softly. Eagle was wispy as it was in astral form..

"I'll think about it, alright?"

"Alright. I'm going to go check on her."

"Just get her out of her shell?"

"Can do."

Iain nodded softly, letting him go. Al headed upstairs taking the bear with him.

Ro had left her door ajar in her rush. Ash sat beside her as she rifled through her schoolbag, easing out stacks of wet paper. "Oh... They're all ruined..."

Al frowns softly watching from the door.

She started flicking through one of her workbooks, art, if the drawings were any clue. She got to one page and froze, choking. "T-they..."

Uh oh..

Ash whined, nuzzling up to her. She dropped her book and buried her face in his fur. "T-those jerks... W-why couldn't they leave j-just one thing alone...?"

...What..? Someone else made her wet..? Maybe not... Her drawing was hard to see, but someone had scribbled over it in thick black pen. Al frowns softly crossing his arms.

Ro just cried softly into her pet, the pooch sitting patiently through it. Neither of them had noticed Alfred.

Al quietly backed away heading back downstairs with a troubled frown.

Green eyes fixed on to him immediately. "You've brought me bad news."

"I don't think school's as entirely as happy as she lets on.."

His eyes darkened. "Explain."

"Looks like bullies.." If anyone knew what bullying was like it was Al, both from the other nations and the time he would spend in high schools.

Anger sparked in the redhead, his protective side flaring up. "Can you tell how bad?"

"Not sure.. Messing with her stuff at least."

"I need to talk to her," he stood, draining his coffee. "If she's getting picked on, I don't care how petty it is, it's stopping."

"Iain.."

"What," he snapped then backpedaled, apologizing. "Sorry... I just can't stand bullies..."

"You think I'm any better? But if you go in there like that she'll just clam up.."

Iain sat back down with a tired sigh. "Why the hell did I agree to this...?"

Al sits next to him, a bit lost himself. They knew someone was harassing her, but they couldn't do anything.

"Send your bird in. Watch her as close as you can."

"Sure thing."

They sat tensely, waiting for Ro to come back. Al ended up munching on crackers at one point.

"She's been up there an awful long time..."

Al fidgets nervously, he stood up to check. Almost on cue, Ash came thundering down the stairs, yapping excitedly.

"Whoa slow down! What now?"

He sat in front of him, whining softly. Al frowns heading up. Iain followed him silently, just wanting to listen.

Ash padded back to Ro's room, nudging the lump in the duvet. Ro hiccupped from within, telling the pooch to go away. Al sat on the bed rubbing at the lump gently.

She choked, trying to stop even though she knew she'd been caught. She just didn't want to explain...

Al kept silent pulling her into a hug.

She whimpered, giving in. She let her tears flow freely, sobbing. Ever since she'd gotten to this school, one group had made it their personal pass time to harass her. The random shoving and punching and pushing was easy to ignore once the pain left, but her art book was special. To think even that had been taken from her...

Al hugs her tight rocking gently. Ro just wept, letting out all the tears she'd swallowed down since leaving Alfred and America. They let her grieve, waiting till she calmed.

It was a little while before she puttered out, sniffling softly into his shoulder. Iain watched, a worried frown creasing his brow. Al rubs her back gently. Ro stayed silent, just wanting him to hold her a bit longer. Well he had nothing better to do right now.

Eventually, she sat up, scrubbing her cheeks with the cuff of her sleeve.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she muttered, keeping her eyes down. "M'fine..."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know, but... But there's nothing wrong," she curled in on herself slightly. "I'm just really tired..."

Al sighs rubbing her arm. "Want to get a drink?"

"I'm okay," she dried her face and finally lifted her head. She looked terrible but Iain's stubborn nature must be rubbing off on her because she refused to admit it. "I should take Ash for a walk while dinner's cooking..."

"Alright.."

She slipped off her bed, going to her wardrobe to find her wellie boots. She just wanted some air and a moment alone with her best friend. Al watched her leave then flopped back with a sigh.

She ran straight passed Iain without noticing him. Iain waited for her to go before coming and sitting with him.

"This might be harder than I thought.."

"I'm not the most subtle with these sorts of things... Still, she's getting as bad as the rest of us..."

Al chuckles dryly.

"Not the best role models, are we," Iain smirked sadly. "I don't know what to do with her... She's not Molly..."

"I'm not sure.. Last spring wasn't all that great for her either.."

"She's not used things going too well, is she?"

"Not really.."

"Well, we'll just have to change that then, won't we."

Al smiles softly.

"Let her cool off and try again. We're all suffering through a vegetarian dinner tonight."

"Alright."

Iain ruffled his hair before getting up again. "Best get on."

Al sat up following. They headed back downstairs, fishing out Ro's veggie burgers.

Al was a little unsure, they had to taste good right? He understood Ro's decision but Al was a carnivore at heart. Though he did tend to avoid eating rabbit at all costs..

Iain didn't looked thrilled about it either. He'd always kept a healthy garden growing; but he was starting to get sick of the sight of veggies. "...I can make beef burgers...?"

"Please.."

Iain nodded, pulling meat out of the fridge. "You want to make burgers or peel spuds?"

"I'll do the meat."

They split up, getting to work. Al made sure to keep Ro's ones separate but soon they had it all set up. Ro finally trudged back in just as they started cooking. She looked tired and cold but Ash was still full of energy.

Al frowns softly, worried.

She flashed him a soft smile as she pulled her boots of and left them by the door. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers." Al smiles trying to cheer her up. She brightened a little, but she still just wasn't herself. They'd have to work on that..

For now though, dinner. They set up the plates and sat around. They eat in silence for a moment before Ro asked something that almost sounded offensive coming from her. "...What does meat taste like..?"

Al glanced up stunned. Iain looked over, shock plain on his face too. Ro blushed, shrinking in her chair. "I-I was just... Curious. I wanted to know why y-you liked it..."

"W-well, it's hard to describe.. I just, meat is kind of necessary for me because of my spirit.."

"I guess," she muttered.

"Do you want to try it and find out?" Iain asked, just testing a hunch.

"No!" Ro snapped up instantly but soon shrank again. "I don't know..."

Al frowns, "You don't have too." Why did she bring this up all of a sudden..? She looked ashamed at herself for mentioning it.

"Ro, I know I complain about having to check labels," Iain said softly. "But I don't mind. It's your choice."

"If you don't want meat we respect that."

"Maybe I just wanted a change," she muttered unconvincingly.

She wasn't meant to eat meat though.. Something had to be wrong.. Iain reached over, pressing a hand to her brow. He was worrying that she getting ill, with the amount of stress she was dealing with. She just whined irritably, moving away.

Al sighs mentally. Ro just busied herself with her food, eating so she didn't have to talk anymore. Al continued with his own brain weighed down with questions now. Iain's brain was working now too, thinking up a thousand things.

The rest of dinner was rather silent, each in their own world. Once she'd finished, Ro stood to leave. Iain shot Al a look, asking if he wanted to call her up on this or leave it til later.

Al shook his head softly, she wasn't going to talk and he knew it. He nodded, letting her go, Ash whining at her heels.

Al helps pick up the dishes and wash. Really the only way they could get her to talk was to catch her somehow..

"Not ever Arthur was this much trouble," Iain sighed softly. "I swear, if I could cover her in bubblewrap..."

Al smiles slightly at that image. At least Ro had someone who cared for her waiting at home. Iain wasn't the kind of person to pretend he cared if he didn't.

Al felt a little bad for pushing her into this, but honestly he had hoped it would help..

"She was happy to begin with," Iain assured him softly. "She loves her lessons, it's just this bastard that won't leave her alone."

Al sighs softly drying his plate. How could they help?

"How about we let her be for tonight and have a think while she's at school tomorrow? Give you a chance to unwind."

"Alright."

Iain patted his shoulder. "I can finish this. Go take your bag up to your room."

Al nods going off. Ro's door was shut tight as he passed it, the dull roar of loud music through headphones ebbing out to him.

Al glanced to it before continuing to his own, feeling a slight pang as he started to unpack. Normally Matt would be here sharing this one with him.. It would still be another 20 months before Matt could even think of coming home...

Al sighs softly laying on the bed while cuddling his stuffed rabbit. Sometimes when he went up north for Matt's paperwork he visited the house and just sat trying to get a scent off the pillows.. It was only a moment of relief and the scent grew weaker each time. It just wasn't the same as having Matt with him...

He felt so lonely these days.. Even Ro was getting distant, sinking into herself. Al curls into himself just wanting things to be normal again..

"Bud," Iain knocked softly on Alfred's door. "You alright?"

Al glanced up, "Yeah, just overthinking again."

He slipped in, shutting the door with his foot. "You miss him, don't you..."

"Who?"

The Scot smiled sadly. "Arthur told me about Matt and the cubs."

Al sighs, "This is probably going to be the longest we've gone without some sort of contact.. Before I could at least write or call.."

"You can't... Spirit bird him or whatever?"

"Doesn't reach cross country. Plus I don't know exactly where he is. The only way is if Kuma pops a visit."

"Doubt he'll just wander over here," Iain tutted. "Guess you're stuck then."

Al nods softly.

"If you ever need to bitch about," he smirked softly. "I rarely sleep."

"Thanks." Al smiles.

"And, I was thinking about driving Ro to school now. If she's getting picked on on the bus, it cuts out that bit at least."

"Good idea."

"Fancy joining us in the morning? Unless you'd rather just sleep? You look like shit."

"I'll come."

"Get some rest then," Iain gave a rare, warm smile. "Car leaves at half seven."

"Alright. See ya in the morning." Al smiles softly.

"Bright and early," Iain grinned, slipping out. "Oh," he added. "If you need something to hug, Molly's room is just across the hall."

Al chuckles softly pulling back the sheets. Iain stopped by Ro's room to let her know he'd be taking her in in the morning before letting Ash out to pee. He finished up a few odd jobs then headed to bed himself.


	2. Hitching A Ride

**And here things pick up a bit!**

* * *

Morning came bright and early. The alarm on Al's phone going off for a bit before he woke, it usually took a day or two for him to adjust to time differences when he traveled.

When he headed downstairs, Ro was sat at the table alone; eating her breakfast. Al shuffles over to the coffee pot on autopilot.

"Oh!" Ro jumped up, pushing him to a chair. "It's okay, I'll make it for you!"

"Mmm?"

She sighed softly, smiling. She'd missed this; Al's complete zombie state in the mornings, his voice more than anything. She poured him a cup of coffee, but the sugar pot was empty. Ro frowned softly. She knew Iain kept sugar in, but it was on the top shelf...

She glanced at the door, then to Al and sighed, climbing up onto the counter. She opened the cupboard, but pulled it too hard, the handle knocking into the spice rack, knocking off bottles all over the counter. She yelped, grabbing the sugar and climbing down; quickly trying to clean up before Iain saw.

Al didn't seem to notice nearly nodding off again.

Ro sighed softly, adding sugar and bringing it to Al. "Here."

"Huh.. Oh thanks."

She smiled softly, sitting back down to finish her breakfast. Al sat sipping from his cup. It tasted a little funny, but it could just be the British sugar.

He was halfway through it before the world blurred dizzily, a sharp ache filling his body. Everything around him warped and changed, growing bigger and bigger. Ro's voice cried out to him, scared and worried.

He slumped sideways onto the floor, head spinning.

Ro scrambled over, panic setting in. "Alfie..?" her voice sounded a lot louder than it should.

It took a few minutes for his head to straighten out, he still ached all over though. Al glanced up slowly blinking. Ro had turned into a giant! Wait, no... He was smaller. A lot smaller!

Al scrambles away panicking. Ro grabbed him, careful not to squeeze too tight. She opened her mouth to speak when the back door opened and Iain and Ash walked in.

"Hey, Ro! Al not up yet?"

"N-no," she stood quickly, slipping Alfred in her schoolbag without thinking.

"Huh," Iain shrugged. "Must be jetlagged. Anyway, we've got to go, or you'll be late!"

Al squirms close to hyperventilating. It looked like it was the same spell as before even, he was stuck in half morph and Eagle seemed to me more in sync with his consciousness than normal.

Ro just picked up her bag, smiling nervously. "Okay!"

They headed out to the car and set off, Alfred trapped between a copy of Harry Potter and a fluffy pencil case.

Ok now his cleithrophobia was adding to his panic..

It was a long drive to Ro's school, Al getting jostled about the whole way there. As soon as Iain pulled up, she jumped out, thanking him and agreeing to meet him there at the end of the day before hurrying in and locking herself in the girls toilets, opening her bag again. "Oh my goodness, what did I do...?"

Al scrambles toward the light, climbing up the side of a textbook while gulping in air.

Ro picked him up gently, cupping her hands beneath him. "Alfred...?"

He looked up at the call but still trembled softly.

She was no better herself, verging on tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"R-Ro hey.. It's not your fault.."

"You're tiny, a-and I stuffed you in my bag, I-I don't know what to do...!"

"Calm down alright..? Just.. just get to class and when Iain picks you up we can tell him.." No use going back now, she was almost late as it is. And he's pretty sure they won't take 'I shrunk my brother' as an excuse..

"I-I can't, he'll yell at me a-and..." she was panicking, brain stalling on itself.

"Ro, Ro!"

She sniffled, little hands shaking beneath him.

"Ro it was just an accident."

"I'm so clumsy..."

"You didn't know! Hell, since when does Iain label anything?!"

"I-I guess," she cringed at his yelling. "I-I just feel so bad..."

Al sighs softly, "Just, calm down.. You're gonna be late if you don't go soon.."

She nodded softly, setting him down to try and clean herself up. It was barely ten seconds later that the bell rang... She grabbed her bag, carefully settling Alfred inside it before taking off for her tutor group (Homeroom?) her face still a splotchy mess.

The bell nearly split his head, sure it wasn't unusual for it to be a shrill ring but his size and sharper ears seemed to magnify it tenfold.

"Rosie; you're late," Al had wanted to see what her school day was like... Now he had a front row seat.

"Sorry sir," she muttered. "Lost track of time..."

"You're such a ditz," a voice called from the back of the room. "Sir, give her a detention!"

"Jamie, you know its two lates then detention. Rosie, I'm letting you off with a warning; don't be late again."

Ro nodded softly, scurrying to her seat to hang her head in shame.

Al frowns trying to see out of the bag. At least she left the zipper open this time, did his nerves a load better..

From his peephole, he could see desks full of students around Ro's age, all looking bored senseless. Except one... She had long blonde hair that tumbled over her shoulder in golden waves, but she had the sneer of a professional rugby player. She kept shooting hateful looks across the room at Ro.

Al scowls lightly. But this felt so weird.. First Al had toted her around in a backpack while he dealt with a national security crisis, now she was carrying him while dealing with bullies..

It was the oddest parallel. Ro sat low in her chair, waiting for first period bell. Once it rang, she darted out with the rest of her peers. They made it half way down the hall - just out of sight if any teachers - before someone pushed her into the wall, laughing nastily.

"Watch out, stupid! There's a wall there!"

Al's feathers fluffed angrily. What had happened to all her confidence? When Al met her she was a bubbly little firecracker.. Had living with nations and people really damaged her spirits that much?

He felt a pang of guilt and sadness at that.. If it hadn't been for him dragging her home into his mess, she never would have been in this situation... She would still be living in her tree, playing in the leaves with her friends, going home to her real family...

Maybe that's why she was having trouble with her magic.. She was forgetting herself.. He'd have to ask Iain about it later. If that was the case, perhaps they needed a little trip to the woods for a camping trip.

That is if he could reach him..

He just had to get out of Ro's bag as soon as she was back with Iain. He'd know how to fix his sparrowman problem at the very least... For now he had to sit through school..

For her first two classes, Ro was okay, working hard just as Iain said she had been. Come break time, she darted out of the classroom, rushing to the library. She hid herself away in a reading corner and opened her bag. "Are you okay...?"

"Yeah." He was getting better at avoiding her books at least.

"I've got art next, then lunch then P.E. til home... Are you going to be alright...?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"Do you need a drink or anything...?"

He shook his head.

"If you get hungry, I think there's some cookies in here," she bit her lip softly. "I'll slip you something at lunch."

"Alright." Really his only problem right now was restlessness.

She stared at him, completely at a loss.

"Ro I'm ok, really.."

"I know, I just... Hide!" she pushed him back in her bag, closing it quickly as someone came around the shelf; looking for a book. Al grunts softy as he knocked against the bags contents. This was getting old fast..

"Hey, Rosie," it was a boy's voice this time - deep and calm, just a bit older than her. "Reading again?"

"Yeah," Al could hear the relief in her voice. Whoever this was, at least he wasn't harassing her.

"Harry Potter, still? Gotta be on the Goblet of Fire by now."

"Order of the Phoenix," she smiled softly. "But I'm just hiding from the cold today."

"Alright then; see you later."

The guy walked off and Ro opened her bag again. "Sorry..."

"..Who was that..?"

"I don't know his name," she shrugged, honestly looking a little embarrassed. "He just comes over every so often to talk... He tells me books to read."

Al hums softly turning to try and see. At least someone was trying to be friends. The guy was stood at another shelf, sorting books. He was an older student, tall, handsome but a little bookish. He saw Ro looking and smiled warmly, waving.

Al approves.

"Don't make me put you back in the bag," Ro muttered threateningly.

He just grins. Ro groaned, pulling her book out and burying her face in it.

Al sat glancing over the shelves, trying to enjoy being in the open while he could. He wasn't invisible like Ro was.. He could easily be seen by humans.

They stayed there until the bell rang for next lesson. Ro set her book in her bag again, making sure Al was comfy before heading to her next class. He was getting a bit bored staying hidden though.. It would be hell if he tried to sneak off though. And Ro would panic.

Al poked his head out slightly looking around. The room was loud and messy, art supplies dotted around as students drew and painted. Ro was bent over her desk, doodling away.

Al spotted a crayon not too far away from him, he glanced around before crawling out to reach it. No one noticed but Ro's bag fell over, tipping its contents on the floor.

Al froze ducking under his wings to hide.

A moment passed and nothing happened. The room was too loud for anyone to hear it. Al peeked out again making sure. He wanders over to the crayon with a grin. It was still too big for him but he used his talons to cut off a piece more his size.

Ro had a little notebook in her bag. It was already covered in little doodles and scribbles, she wouldn't mind a few more. Al ducked back in again, content with something to do now.

Lunch came on quickly. Ro packed up, joining her peers in the queue for food. Al had doodled on a quarter of a blank page by then, he was by no means a good artist but he still tried. Though they looked a bit odd with how tiny they were.

Suddenly, the bag caved in above him, Ro jolting forwards. She crashed into whoever was in front of her while a group of students burst out laughing behind. He got tossed to the side harshly rubbing his head.

"So clumsy," a voice jeered. "God Rosie, you'd fall over your own feet!"

"Gonna have more veggies today, Veg-head?"

"She's so weird!"

Al bristles climbing up to the zipper.

Laughter jeered around them. Ro was trembling, just taking it. Someone pushed her again and she bolted, trying to leave the nasty voices behind. Al got knocked back a bit before regaining his balance.

Ro just ran to the girls toilets, shutting herself in and curling up in the corner.

Al left the bag perching on her shoulder, "Ro..?"

"Please just leave me alone..." she sobbed quietly, face buried in her arms.

Al frowns petting her ear, his own drooping in response. Ro just sat in her little ball of misery. So this was what was getting her so upset...

He needed to stop this.

"Rosie," an unfamiliar voice came in, soft and kind. "Are you in here?"

Al ducked into her hair making his way back to the bag. Ro just sniffed, trying to stop crying so she wouldn't get caught.

"Its Layla," the voice carried on. "Jordan's sister? He talks to you in the library everyday? Please come out..."

"Ro go talk to her.." Al nudged.

"B-but," Ro hiccupped.

"Trust me." Nations grew to be good judges of character for the most part, not that mistakes don't happen mind you.

She sniffed again, opening the door. A pretty girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes turned, smiling sadly. "There you are. Are you okay?"

Al hid in the bag again.

Layla took Ro's hands, talking softly. "Those guys are horrible, okay? Don't listen to a thing they say."

"B-but I'm weird," Ro muttered, nearly bursting into tears again.

"So what?" Layla smiled warmly. "The weird people are the best. I'm weird. I like to draw the people I see around me as little potato people. My brother is a great athlete, but he still loves to read."

"But no one picks on you..."

"Good point," she hummed. "Guess I'll just have to hang around you then. That is, if you wanna be friends?"

Mini fistpump from Al!

Ro just nodded softly, and her new friend pulled her into a hug. "Now let's get you cleaned up. We've both got P.E. soon and Jordan bought you a cheese sandwich after having a go at those jerks in the lunch line."

Uh.. hm.. Does that mean Al would get locked in the locker room...? For an hour and a half... This might be a problem... Not to mention it was an invasion on girls privacy. But where else could he go?

Uh.. Al peeked out glancing around. He could hide anywhere really, but it was letting Ro know... He glanced up to her.

She stood sheepishly, her new friend cleaning her up. They were distracted enough. Al quietly tore off a piece of spare paper, using his crayon to leave a note before sneaking away.

The girls grabbed their bags and headed off towards their lesson. Al tried to follow long enough to at least meet her in the gym but he got left behind rather quickly. Ro's hair was easy enough to spot in the sea of blondes and browns, but her height was the issue. She was too short to see.

Not to mention he couldn't exactly fly around at eye level without being seen.. He sighs hiding in a corner till the stampede of feet passed by.

* * *

**Alright explination time! Tried the BBC Sherlock as a few people I follow on Deviantart are huge fans, especially Arkham Asylum's Pocket!John art, and got sucked into Pocket!John fics. Came up with a few ideas I never got to use before Bird in My Hand ended, so I've decided to make a sequel!**


	3. Game On!

It was a few minutes before the halls were clear and by then, Ro and Layla had vanished.

Great.. Where too now? Al flaps to a higher point looking around.

There! He just caught sight of them heading to a separate building by the field.

Awesome, he'd be able to fly easier out there too. Nothing suspicious about a tiny bird riding the wind. Al morphs a bit more before following. What he didn't notice is the normal proud white head feathers of an adult eagle were replaced with darker ones of a juvenile. Now that you looked his tail was dark too..

The girls slipped into the gym. A few minutes later, they came back out with the rest of their class. Al could see the blonde girl who'd been scowling at Ro this morning walking with a group of snobbish looking girls. They kept muttering and pointing to Ro... Their teacher came out with a bag of footballs and a whistle. (soccer)

Al glided above watching.

A game was started up quickly. Ro was actually pretty good, darting across the field with the ball.

_Alright! Go Ro!_

Her teammates cheered her on, the girl finally getting a bit of her old fire back in her. She was grinning, hair flying wildly behind her. Her eyes were developing little flecks of pink in the chocolate brown they'd adopted.

_So it was her attitude.. _Al hums to himself, he could easily pick it up with his eyesight.

One of the snobby girls suddenly ran across the field, tackling her and tripping her up. Ro went down hard and their teacher blew her whistle. "Foul, Sarah!"

_Oh you bet that was foul!_ Al hissed softly dropping a little.

Ro pulled herself back up quickly, scowling at the girl. It was on!

_Finally! She's got her fight back!_

They ball was set back in play, the girls setting off again. Ro soon ended up with the ball but the girl was coming in to tackle again. Ro smirked, chipping it up and passing it to someone else before 'accidentally' tripping her up as she ran passed. Their teacher ignored it.

Al chirps happily.

The game ran on for most of the lesson, Ro getting fiercer the more she was picked on out here. By the end of it, she was scraped and bruised and muddy and grinning madly as her team swarmed around her, cheering their win. The other girls skulked back inside, grumbling over their loss.

Al flew a lap around grazing her hair when no one was looking. Oddly he figured out that he could morph fully without shrinking any more than he was. Ro looked up quickly, her smile growing even bigger as her classmates herded her inside.

It was last class right? He could just wait out here till she came back.

It took a few minutes. She came out still in her muddy sports kit, her smile completely erased. Layla ran out behind her in her uniform, trying to catch her and calm her down.

Al 'frowns' diving down to her.

"Rosie; slow down," Layla whined. "At least take your clothes home!"

Ro sighed, letting her catch up just as Al fluttered down. "Al...?"

Al chirps in response perching on her shoulder. She smiled sadly, petting him. Layla just stared. "Why do you have a bird?"

"It was a pet from my brother," she smiled, hoping it sounded convincing. "My uncle must have brought him to pick me up."

"Lucky," Layla bought it easily, a very trusting girl. "Jordan's meeting me out front - we have to get the bus..."

Al will have to talk to her later, maybe they could hangout sometime?

"I'm getting picked up out front," Ro took her clothes from Layla - they were sopping wet. "Walk with me?"

"Sure!" they headed around together, running into Jordan just before Iain pulled up.

Well the girls might have got revenge but she has friends now.

"Hey kid, run through a hedge?" Iain smirked as he pulled up. "Who're your friends?"

"Oh, I'm Layla," the brunette girl smiled warmly. "This is my brother Jordan."

"And we're going to miss the bus," he chuckled kindly. "Layla, we need to hurry."

As soon as they were out of sight Al jumped from Ro's shoulder to Iain's. Ro slipped into the car, smiling nervously. "I can explain...?"

Al just caught himself in the mirror shifting back. "What happened to my whites?! It took forty years for them to grow in!" (Eagles get their whites at around five years old, for Al it took a bit longer)

"Easy birdbrain," Iain petted him soothingly. "I'll set you right when we get home."

"Huh?"

"I still remember what I brewed last time this happened. I can have you back to yourself in no time."

"How did this even happen..?" Al asked him suspiciously.

"I'm allowed to keep magic powders in my spice rack," Iain shrugged. "I'm sure I told Ro not to touch anything on it."

Ro shrank in her seat, watching the road disappear behind them as Iain drove. Al sighs shoulders sagging.

"Look, it was an accident," he sighed. "No one is to blame. Just be honest with me next time, dope." he ruffled Ro's hair, earning a smile from her. Her eyes were definitely staying pinker than usual.

"..I need to talk to you about that later.." Al mumbled in his ear.

He nodded softly, driving on. Al sat the rest of the ride on the dashboard, it was kind of fun being this close to the window.

When they got back, Ro jumped out, deciding to run with Ash before cleaning up. No sense having two showers. Al hopped back on Iain as he walked in.

Ro grabbed her pup and took off out the back door. Iain made a cup of tea and sat down. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"First. Food? Please? I'm starving!"

"Back on tuna?"

"Anything at this point.. She skipped lunch.."

Iain cracked a tin of tuna on a plate and threw on a few crackers, setting it on the table for him. "She's been skipping her lunch?"

"No just today as far as I know.." Al sat talking to him while he ate, telling him about the day and how he noticed her eyes change when she opened up.

"This new friend should help a great deal then... Not sure about the boy though..."

"He seems nice."

"I know, but I'm worried he'll be ready for more before she will."

"Oh.." Yeah Ro didn't handle that kind of thing very well..

Not that it was surprising, seeming how she nearly died at the hands of a psycho crazy molesting lunatic. The fact that she was talking to this guy was an achievement in itself.

"We'll let it happen, see how it goes."

Al nods going back to his tuna. "So you think it really is her attitude holding her back?"

"It's plausible. Magic is a tricky thing, it takes its power from the person using it, but the type of magic determines they type of energy..." Iain hummed softly for a moment before looking up; a realization hitting him. "That's it!"

Al jumps slightly at his outburst. "What?"

"Her magic IS feeding off of her! Pixies are known for being bright and bubbly and mischievous little buggers, but she's gotten small and quiet and flightly. That's why her magic isn't changing back, she's behaving like a sparrow; not a pixie."

"That makes sense."

"Which means if she wants those pretty little wings back, she needs to remember how to fly."

Al grins brightly.

"You make a good little recon bird, y'know," Iain smirked, petting his head.

"Is that why I got a dye job?" He was honestly curious about that.

"Possibly," Iain shrugged. "I've got Golden Eagles, but Bald Eagles flying about a school is just not normal."

"As long as my whites come back after.." Al goes back to his snack.

"If not, we'll look into it," Iain went back to his tea. They sit around waiting for Ro.

She bounced back in an hour later, sweaty and grinning with a tired dog at her heels. "We found elf holes!"

"Elf holes..?"

"Elf holes," she nodded. "They're just... They're everywhere, I don't know how I missed them before!"

Al looked at Iain for more of an explanation.

Iain just grinned, eyes shining. "That's great!"

Al frowns.

_/She couldn't see them before,/_ Iain projected, needing to share his excitement. _/She's getting herself back, I'm sure of it./_

Oh, ok. But Al still didn't know anything about elves.

_/They're just wingless fairies really./_

Oh.

Ro was still rambling on excitedly about it while Iain started looking for dinner.

Al had to smile, glad to see her happy. They just had to hope school wouldn't ruin her mood tomorrow... At least it was nearly the weekend. They settled in for dinner eating away.

Iain kept glancing at the drive, checking the time. What was he looking for? Ro asked him several times but he just smiled and said it was a surprise.

It was when Iain was halfway through the dishes that someone pulled up.

"I'll get it," Ro called, bouncing up to open the door. Al fidgets edging closer to Iain.

"Calm down," Iain chuckled, petting him gently.

Ro gasped at the door. "Francis!"

Francis smiles warmly. "Bonjour."

She squeaked excitedly, hugging him tightly. He chuckles hugging back. Al perked up a bit.

"I thought you weren't coming back for ages," she grinned. She was still muddy, but it had dried. Ash ran over to them too, yapping happily.

"I got some time off. Why are you so dirty?"

"I had football at school then went for a run with Ash," she grinned. "I forgot to change."

Francis hums coming into the kitchen, jumping slightly when Al latched onto his neck.

"We had an accident with magic powders," Iain smiled softly. "Nothing I can't fix."

Francis sigh softly petting the small birdman. Barely hearing the "Papa I missed you.."

"Go make yourself a cup of tea," Iain took his bag, and guided Ro towards the stairs. "I'll sort out the rest."

Francis fixed himself a cup sitting in the kitchen. Al frowns softly glancing up. "You feel warm.." It might just be travel fatigue. Iain did live in the middle of nowhere. Francis just smiles at him sipping his tea.

Iain came back down, sitting with them. "Our little firecracker is finally cleaning up."

Francis chuckles as Al curls up in the side of his neck.

"Anything Artie wanted you to yell at me on the way up?" the Scot smirked playfully.

"Well, there was something about gnomes tearing up his flowerbeds I think." Francis smiles.

"I thought I'd told him just to sprinkle pepper around his fences. It pisses them off and clears them out."

"He would if he could find it, every time he buys a new bottle it disappears." Francis chuckles.

Iain chuckled. "I'll call him later."

Al smiles tiredly, it's been a long day.

"Now," the Scot scooped the little bird up in his hands. "What're we going to do with you for sleeping, hmm?"

"I want my rabbit.."

"That old stuffed one?"

He nodded.

"Be right back," Iain smiled warmly to Francis before carrying Al upstairs. "You ready for bed or just feeling down?"

"Just tired."

"It's harder being a wee birdie," he chuckled, fishing Al's rabbit out of the crumpled bedsheets for him to snuggle up to. "Want me to leave the door open so you can fly down?"

"Please?" Al nuzzled next to Mana's head pulling the ear around as a blanket.

Iain nodded softly, leaving just enough room for a bird to fly out. "Night kid."

"Night.."

Iain flicked off the light then went back down to Francis.

Francis was closing a cabinet as he came in.

"Biscuits are in the next one," Iain teased. "This is a new record for a kitchen raid."

Francis just smiles leaning on the counter. Iain just gave him a curious look.

"It's nothing just looking for aspirin..."

Iain frowned softly at that. "Headache?"

"A little one."

"Probably just tired; why don't you get some rest? You'll feel better in the morning, no doubt."

Francis smiles tiredly, hugging him for a moment.

"Soppy bugger," he chuckled, hugging back.

Francis kind of wanted to stay here...

Iain held him for a moment but pulled back when Ro bounced back down the stairs in pajamas. "I'm clean!"

Francis chuckles softly, slightly hurt that Iain had done so. It was an old habit, learnt from a bad experience a few decades ago. It was why Arthur got so anxious at times.

Ro just skipped over to them, grinning. "Francis, would you braid my hair? In the morning, the way you did last time? It was really pretty."

"Of course."

"Yay!" she squeaked, hugging his waist.

He grins hugging back.

"I really did miss you," she hummed, nuzzling close.

Francis pet her hair.

"Can I stay up a little later?" Ro asked Iain. "I wanna watch a film together..."

"Maybe tomorrow, pet," Iain smiled softly, ruffling her hair gently. "Francis was just going up to bed."

They coax her up to bed Francis changing soon after. Ro skulked up dejectedly. Iain followed Francis. "You okay?"

"A bit tired.."

"Get some rest then. I need to lock up."

He smiles tiredly heading off. Iain tended to the house before going to bed too.

Come morning Al shifted awake. He could have sworn he was dreaming about something, but he couldn't remember much. Just some big white figure..

Iain and Ro were already awake, Ro hurrying around to get ready for school. Al joined Iain in the kitchen. Francis came down a bit later, hair tied back today.

Ro came running in, hairbrush in one hand and ties on her wrist. "How much time til we leave?!"

"Half hour," Iain chuckled. "Calm down."

Francis chuckles sitting her down to do her hair.

Within about ten minutes, she had two French braids running through her hair and grilled cheese for breakfast. Al sat watching, nibbling on a small corner of his own. Iain just leaned on the counter, smiling into his coffee.

Francis finished her hair and sat at the table.

"Can we have a movie night tonight?" Ro asked. "We did them a lot in America; I kinda miss them."

"I vote yes!" Al yells, though to the others it was a little below normal volume.

Iain chuckled. "Francis?"

He shrugs "Fine with me."

"In that case, we can swing by the shop and pick out a couple films on our way home later."

Al cheers brightly. So did Ro.

"Alright," Iain chuckled. "Finish your breakfast and we'll get going."

They both finished up quickly, Al hopping up onto Ro's shoulder.

"Are you coming to school again today?" she frowned curiously. "I don't think they really let little birds in..."

"Uh.." He looked to Iain, honestly he didn't want another long day in a crowded backpack..

"He can join us for a ride," he shrugged. "I really need him here to start mixing that potion again."

"Okay then," Ro pouted softly. They climbed into the car. Francis sat in the passenger seat while Al stayed with Ro. Iain set off, radio on quietly.

The ride was quiet for the most part, with the exception of Al telling Ro about the chicks. Francis gazed out the window humming softly.

Ro and Al chattered all the way to her school. "Oh!" Ro grinned as they pulled up in front of the school. "I saw Layla! She waved and everything!"

Al snuck up to the front with the others hiding. Ro climbed out, running over to her new friend. Iain watched with a little smirk. "If you want to keep an eye on her, I can manage without you," he looked to the huddle of feathers in his lap. "No one notices little birds flying about."

Al glanced up to him considering it. He morphed hopping up to the window.

"Meet me back here for three, we'll pretend you never left."

He squawked in response taking of. Francis frowns, "You sure he'll be alright?"

"He managed yesterday," he shrugged. "The kid's had a lot worse and he's not stupid."

"Alright then.." Francis sighs pulling his coat closer.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Iain frowned softly.

"I'm fine, just over working is all."

"How overworked have you been lately?"

"..."

"Francis..." Iain didn't sound angry, he just sounded sad...

He sighs softly, "I think I might be catching something.."

"Then let's get you home," Iain muttered, driving off again. Francis was silent the whole ride.


	4. Big Brother

Al meanwhile chased after Ro, slipping in through the doors.

She hurried down to her tutor room again, giggling with Layla this time. The girls had been in most of the same classes; but Layla hadn't been too sure about talking to Ro. Still, they made a good pair. They sat together, some of the girls shooting them icy looks but no one said a word.

Al swooped in hiding under a desk.

"...freak, bet she thinks she's cooler just because she's hanging around with Jordan's little sister..."

"Kelly, he's not going to ask you out anyway," the girl from yesterday, Jamie, huffed.

"Oh, like you know! I'm pretty, and smart, and my boobs are like, a D now, so..."

Al fluffed defensively walking closer.

"Whatever, you wear push up bras," Jamie snapped defensively. "Besides, my boyfriend says mine are just enough!"

"Girls, that conversation is inappropriate," their teacher cut them off.

Are they seriously talking about these things at this age..?

Ro was pure compared to these girls, even after what happened last spring and the fall before... If he glanced over at her from here, he could still see the scar just under her chin...

He shivers a bit at that.. If these two knew what being 'attractive' would really get you into..

The bell rang for lessons and everyone set off again. Ro and Layla passed his hiding spot, mentioning maths and how their brains would explode if they had algebra today.

Al trotted after them before flying to keep up.

They managed to make it through to lunch without any bother from the group of girls that had a personal hatred for his little redhead. Come lunch though, Ro headed back to the library, insisting she wasn't hungry.

Al would frown if he could, he took off from the top of the lockers where he was sitting, following.

Layla ran after her, trying to convince her to eat, but it wasn't working. "Rosie; please! Don't let those jerks get to you."

"I'm not," she smiled. "I'm just not hungry and I've nearly finished my book."

Why the lunch room?

"Well... I'm hungry, come with me?"

She faltered at that, caught. "Um..."

_Come on Ro.. EAT!_

"I'll even treat you to a cake?"

"Fine..." Ro finally gave in, slumping in defeat.

_Yes! Layla said the magic word!_

,The girls turned around, heading to get food instead.

Once there Al got bombarded with a sea of voices, flitting up near the celling. Jez it felt like he was at some rock concert with hearing aids he didn't need..

Luckily, they managed to get through the line without being harassed. Unfortunately, all they had left were meat sandwiches. Layla tried asking the lunch lady to check but the woman refused. Just to add to the disappointment, the last cake was grabbed just before they got to the kiosk.

Al had used the safety of the rafters to shift back to his half form and cover his ears, he frowns softly watching.

"Do you want a cookie instead?" Layla asked kindly. "I don't like the thought of you going hungry..."

"I'll be fine. Iain makes sure there's always food at home, so I'll eat later."

"Iain?"

"My uncle," Ro shrugged, looking around uncomfortably. "The guy in the car yesterday..."

"You live with your uncle? He looked like he could be your dad!"

Well this would be a heap to explain..

"Look, can we not talk about this here, please..."

"Okay," Layla smiled sadly. "How about we head back to the library?"

They'd need to work out a story later for things like this.. Then again, knowing Iain and Arthur, she already had one mapped out, but it would be about as happy as her true story...

He sighs sadly.

The girls paid and slipped off again, heading back to the safety of the library. Al followed after once he was covered in feathers again.

Once they were away from the crowds, Layla spoke again. "Rosie... What happened to your parents...?"

_Do fairies have parents..?_

"House fire," Ro whispered. It wasn't entirely untrue... "They couldn't get out..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

_Stupid Nate.._

"It's okay," Ro forced a smile, voice catching. "Y-you're the only person I've told..."

"I won't tell a soul, I swear," Layla squeezed her hand supportively. "Come on, let's got in the warm." They reached the library slipping in, Al taking roost on a far shelf. The girls settled in Ro's usual reading corner, just enjoying each other's company.

_Well at least it was nice and calm here_, Al rubs his head tenderly.

"I really don't want to go to next lesson," Ro sighed. "I don't like science..."

Al could help her if she was having that much trouble..

"It just doesn't make sense to me and my teacher is really weird..."

Al frowns.

"I swear he just hovers over my seat..."

"Maybe he just knows you need a lot of help?"

"I guess..."

Well Al needed to see this guy now..

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Layla had to drag Ro off to the science block. Al latched onto Ro's bag as they passed, slipping into a side pocket.

The girls hurried across the school, making it in just after the bell rang again.

"Girls," a man's voice sighed irritably. "This lesson has already started, why aren't you in your seats?"

"Sorry sir... We were in the library..."

"Rosie, this is the fourth time you've been late this term. Detention after school today. Layla, this is your first, you get a warning. Now hurry up and sit down."

Uh oh.. Should he stay or go to Iain?

The girls dropped their bags at the side by the door with everyone else's and hurried to their seats. Their teacher turned back to the board and started explaining chemical reactions again.

Al peeked out of the bag.

He was a middle aged man, tall and kind of thin, but he still looked athletic. He wore glasses that rested slightly crooked on his beaky nose, his pale skin matching his thinning blond hair. He looked like he was hating every moment of teaching this class.

Oh joy..

If Iain caught wind of this guy being anything but professional, the weaselly creep wouldn't last two minutes...

...Why did this guy remind him of Mr. Crocker on Fairly Oddparents..? It was an odd concept yet oddly fitting...

Al shook his head a bit, focusing again.

"...Rosie, were you paying attention?"

Ro jolted up in her seat, dropping the pen she'd been doodling with. "U-um..."

"Perhaps we should leave the drawing until art, hmm? Come up front." Ro shuffled up, cheeks burning red as everyone turned to watch her. Her teacher handed her a thin wooden stick then lit the end.

"As I was saying, it even works with liquids," he flicked on a machine which started to form bubbles. "Rosie, pop one."

Ro looked uncertain but did as she was told. The bubbles burst into flames and she screamed, dropping her stick in her haste to get away from them. The stick landed on the desk, catching on to a stack of test papers.

_Oh crap!_ Al jumped out of his pocket hastily.

The stack of papers was put out quickly, but her teacher looked furious. He completely ignored the fact that Ro was close to having a full blown panic attack.

"Go wait outside."

Ro ran out, slipping just around the corner before sinking to the floor to try and calm down.

Al hissed softly under his breath, trying to get under the door. It was a tight squeeze, but he just about managed to make it. Lost a few feathers on the way though.

Al glanced around looking. The corridor was empty, all the classroom door shut. He took off trying to find her.

She wasn't far, fearing angering her teacher further. She'd curled up in a tight ball, trembling. Al frowns softly trotting over. She didn't even notice him there...

He edged closer a bit. No... No good. She was far too distraught. She was having a panic attack. Al came up hugging her the best he could, needing to help.

Ro flinched in shock, eyes full of tears when she looked up. Before she could see Alfred however, her teacher came into the corridor, still angry. "Miss Jones, do you understand just how dangerous that little stunt of yours was?! You could have hurt someone! You could have burnt down the entire blasted school!"

"S-sir, I'm sorry," Ro stammered, still trembling. "I-I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to? I'm quite sure you didn't," he ruffled indignantly, sarcasm ebbing off him.

Al bristles from beside her. At least the jerk hadn't seen him.

"Collect your bag and go to the office. I don't want you back in my lesson." With that, he swept back into his classroom, leaving Ro to dart in and grab her bag before anyone saw her crying. Al tried to follow but she was too fast for him, leaving him lost in a maze of giant halls.

What now...? He could try to find the office, but who's to say she even went there? He could follow Layla, but would that help either? He didn't even know which way was outside..

"Come with me dear, you can calm down in my office," a woman's voice came from around the corner, the sound of soft hiccupping followed.

Al perks up taking off towards the sound. He just caught a glimpse of a tall blonde woman leading a small redhead down the stairs towards the main school building. He hurried trying to catch up.

They stayed just ahead, but he could catch up if he flew a little faster. Eagle wings weren't exactly built for overall speed.. He flapped a little faster desperately. They slipped into a room near the office. Al landed on the floor just outside, panting.

Inside was the schools medical room, a bed in one corner, a desk in the other. The woman, she must be the school nurse, sat Ro down on the bed, talking gently to her to help her calm down.

At least she was taken care of now.. Al felt a little useless.. Then again; what use was he, as a bird? He sighs softly sitting down on the floor.

"I-I wanna go home," Ro's teary voice slipped out to him. "I don't wanna go to school any more..."

And he caused this..

"Now Rosie, don't think like that," the nurse soothed kindly. "How about we call home and ask someone to pick you up? We can start fresh on Monday."

"I-I want Alfred..."

Al watched her sadly, edging closer. The nurse just brought up Ro's details, calling Iain.

He should probably find a door and meet him.. He needed to get out and slip into the car before Ro caught him.

Al takes off looking for a way out. The windows were all shut to keep out the cold, but one of the teachers was walking out of the main door. He squeezed through to the open air, gaining height.

A few minutes later, Iain pulled up in his car, still chattering into his phone. "I know pet. I'm here now, don't fret."

Al slipped through the window sitting in the passenger seat. From his perch, he could see Ro running out of the nurses office and straight into Iain's arms. He just held her, swaying gently. The poor girl was still upset.

Al's ears drooped wanting to hug her as well. She had even asked for him... She wanted her brother... What kind of brother was he, leaving her like this...?

Al jumps up latching onto her back, apologizing over and over. Ro flinched, panicking until she registered his voice and just started crying harder.

Al kept up his rambling, holding tighter through the sudden dizzy spell he was having. Ro whimpered, stumbling beneath him. Al whines softly clinging.

"A-Alfred..." she gasped, pained.

"Al, you need to get off."

He glanced up.

Everything was slowly shrinking around him... No! He was getting bigger again and he was still perched on Ro's shoulders. He scrambled away hurriedly, "How..?" He soon sat nearly full size again, pajamas, bare feet, and glasses back where they belong. But his nails still had a slight point and so did his ears.

"Fuck knows," Iain frowned, picking Ro up. She just curled up, holding her shoulder. Great he hurt her again..

"Let's get her home," Iain muttered softly.

Al picked himself up slipping in the back seat. Iain slipped Ro in with him. She took one look at latched onto him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Al hugs her tight rocking gently.

Iain slipped into the front, starting to drive when Layla ran up to the car, pale and worried, Ro's work book clutched to her chest. "Wait!"

They glanced up.

"Rosie! Rosie, she forgot her books," she stumbled over, trying to catch her breath. "Is she okay? What did sir say to you?!"

"She's fine.. Just doesn't like fire very much.."

"I know... She... She told me about her parents..."

Al smiled sadly, rubbing her back gently. "Ro'll be fine."

Ro hiccupped softly, unable to look at her friend. Layla had the same look that Al had. She just wanted to climb into the car and hug her friend. Al wished Matt was here, he was so much better at getting her to talk..

Iain glanced to the school then back to Layla. "If you're getting in, hurry up."

She blinked in surprise then slipped in, hugging Ro tight. "Please Rosie... Don't cry... He's a jerk, okay..."

Al smiles softly.

Ro sniffled, clinging to them both. "Please don't go..."

"I won't Ro.."

"Me either," Layla smiled then stopped. "Um... If that's alright with you...?"

"Anyone you need to call first?" Iain shrugged. "It's fine by me."

Al didn't mind either.

"I need to tell my mum... And I should probably tell my brother... But they should understand. I couldn't leave now..."

"Give them a ring, I'm in no hurry."

They let her call, Al doing a double take when he caught the mirror turning to Iain curiously. Iain just gave him a look that said not to ask. Ro needed a friend and that was all that mattered. Yeah they could deal with this later.

Layla finished her calls then cuddled back into Ro again. "I'm allowed to stay til eight, if that's okay."

"That's fine."

"Jordan's worried about you Rosie..." she hummed and Ro shrank. "He said other people have been having trouble with Me. Creely lately. He's seriously going off the deep end..."

The creep was lucky Al didn't get big again til now..

"Let's head home," Iain finally started the car and pulled off. "I bought ice cream earlier."

Ro sniffled, looking up sheepishly. "Strawberry..?"

"You bet."


	5. Poof

They drove off and arrived home, coming to find Francis on the couch working on his laptop where as he was napping when Iain left.

"We're back," Iain hollered through to him. "Rosie brought a friend home, so play nice."  
Ro grumbled, blushing.

He glanced up through his reading glasses, "Bonjour little lady."

"Oh, h-hello," Layla smiled, blushing a little herself. "My name is Layla. I'm Rosie's friend."

He smiles brightly as Al left to get something to eat, flying was a lot of work..

"This is Francis," Ro smiled softly, wiping her cheeks. "He's an old friend of Iain's. He comes to help every so ofte-oh!" she cut off mid-sentence, mainly because Ash suddenly came barreling out of nowhere, knocking her flat on her back. Layla yelped in surprise but giggled as soon as she saw Ro smiling.

Al comes back with a plate of cookies, Francis glanced up to him curiously but didn't miss a beat.

Ro sat up, hugging Ash in her lap. "Chocolate chips?"

"Yep!"

"I just made those, don't eat them all at once.."

"Papa.."

Ro shuffled over, giving him puppydog eyes, all red and sore and damp lashes. Al joined in and Francis caves, "You two are a bad influence on her stomach I swear.."

She just grinned, hugging him before turning to grab a cookie, waving Layla over to join them. Francis shook his head amusedly.

"Your family is actually really nice," Layla smiled brightly, happily munching on her cookie. "Oh! I never got your name," she turned to Alfred.

"I'm Alfred, but you can just call me Al."

"Okay Al." she beamed. "Please tell me you're not another oddly young looking uncle?"

"No I'm only 19.. She's my sister."

Layla smiled a little sadly at that. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

She smiled brightly, making Ro smile in turn. Ash sat between them, grinning in his own wolfish way.

They sat snacking on the cookies, Al leaving briefly to get his own laptop and do a little work. He had also been keeping a journal of sorts for when Matt came back, as well as a copy of records from his side of the paper work. The girls ended up going to Ro's room. Having Layla over was making her smile more than she had in weeks.

After a few hours when he finished some work and added the last few days to his journal, Al came back to Francis and Iain. They'd settled on the sofa together, Iain catching up with his own work while he had time. Francis had finished his and sat reading next to him. Al sits in the chair across.

"You fancy cooking dinner tonight, bud?" Iain glanced up over his reading glasses - a lot of nations had them; their eyes tired easily when it came to paperwork and computer documents. "Ask the girls what they want or whatever?"

"Sure thing."

"Owe you one," he smirked, turning back to his screen.

Al smiles shifting up again to start. As he passed the bottom of the stairs he could hear laughter upstairs. Al smiles softly heading to the kitchen, he started up a pot of spaghetti with sauce and garlic bread. A meatballs on the side for those that wanted it.

The girls came down when Al called them, still grinning and giggling. The men not too long after, they sat and ate chatting happily. Layla even made an effort to avoid meat with Ro.

Once they finished Al started on the dishes, talking to Iain as he complained about idiots who couldn't file correctly. The girls went to the lounge with Francis. They could hear Iain laughing heartily at Al's mini rant. Ro smiled softly. "He looks happy..."

Francis nods softly, "I don't think he has been for a while."

"Having me here stresses him out," Ro shrugged, Layla frowned sadly beside her.

"No it doesn't, Iain is just a worry wart."

"He doesn't look like it... He just scowled all the time to start with..."

"He hardly ever does otherwise." Francis smirks softy.

She smiled softly at that. "I know... But you and Al come here and he just smiles right away..."

"We've known him longer too mind you. It takes time for him to open up to people."

"I guess... I need a wee, I'll be back in a minute," Ro slipped off, leaving a very worried Layla behind her.

"Is she okay...?"

"I think so."

"I know it's not really my place to ask, but... How exactly did Rosie end up here? How is her brother American and why does her uncle have scars on his arms and neck? I know it's nosey, but I want to understand and I want to help her..."

Francis smiles softly, "Well it's a bit of a story, and in a sense this entire family is a potluck of internationality. Iain's Scottish, and his second youngest brother Arthur was raised British. When Arthur and I were staying in the Americas some time ago we found Alfred and his twin Mathieu, who is Canadian. About two years ago now they were staying with Arthur after Al went through a bit of trouble and they met Ro."

"Wait... S-she's adopted?" Layla had always thought Iain was her biological uncle...

Francis nodded.

"No wonder she struggles with people..." the poor girl looked ready to wrap Ro in bubblewrap already.

Not to mention nearly getting killed didn't help her anxiety.. "You want to help?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "I don't know how, but I just know I can help her..."

"That's all she needs." Francis smiles.

"What is?" Layla blinked, confused by his statement. "Me wanting to?"

"She needs friends who are willing to accept her. Teenage brothers can only do so much."

She smiled at that, nodding. "Okay. I can do that."

"Do what?" Ro frowned curiously, coming back from the bathroom.

Francis just smiles. The little redhead just shrugged and sat down with him. "You're weird."

Back in the kitchen Al pauses mid-sentence slumping against the counter. Iain's smile dropped instantly as he stooped to catch the blond. "Whoa kid, you alright?"

"I..I don't know.. Just feel exhausted all of a sudden.."

"Park it in a chair," the Scot muttered, leading him to a seat. "I'll take a look."

Al sits down rubbing his head. Iain fetched him a glass of water before checking him over.

Not that it had helped much. A minute later there was a soft flash, Al tiny again and passed out cold. Iain cussed, scooping him up and hiding him upstairs before anyone noticed. He seemed alright for the most part, just asleep.

Iain let him be, going to the others. "Hello ladies."

Francis glanced up smiling softly. The girls smiled too.

"When do you need to go home?" he checked with Layla.

"Um... Soon-ish? Mum said eight."

"Is she coming or do you need a ride?"

"I'd like a ride, if I could.."

Francis turns to Iain, "You or me?"

"Do you feel like driving? You were pretty knackered earlier."

"I don't mind, I'm alright now."

"Nah, I'll go. Fidgety hands, y'know?" he shrugged, casually signing that Al had shrunk again. "I need some air."

Francis's brow creased softly, "Alright then."

"Come on girls, let's get a wiggle on."

Francis saw them off before heading upstairs. Iain had settled Alfred on his pillow, the tiny bird looking peaceful enough but just... Small. He lay half on his stomach, bird feet tucked up against his belly. Francis sighs softly sitting on the bed and petting his back.

Ash padded into the room, whining softly. The blonde smiles softly scratching his ears. The pup leaned in, wagging his tail gently. They sat together waiting for the others to come back.

Iain and Ro weren't long. They came in, Iain heading straight upstairs. "Anything?"

"He's just sleeping.."

"I don't know why he shrank again..."

"Iain..?"

"It's just not right..."

"Iain.. With him this dead asleep.. Was he using magic..?"

"It's always hard to tell with that birdbrain... I can check, but..."

Francis frowns softly. Iain perched on the bed, smoothing down Al's feathers for a moment. Francis watched curiously.

The Scot closed his eyes, just trying to sense any trace of Alfred's magic. It was there but rather low, for some reason it also felt like a bit of fairy magic mixed in there too.

His eyes snapped open in shock. "What the fuck..."

"What?"

"It feels like... Fairy magic..."

"..He's a fairy now..?"

"Not quite... But he's tainted. Birds and fae aren't meant to mix - you saw the hell Ro went through."

"What exactly was he hit with? I thought it was the same one Arthur used.."

"Honestly, half the jars on that shelf are a mystery to me. I haven't got a clue... The only thing I can think of is that being close to her, she's rubbing off on him."

"You said he was half asleep at the time though, what if he was dreaming about fairies? Would that have been a trigger?"

"Possibly. Magic is so fucking temperamental, it could have been fucking anything!"

Francis sighs gripping his hand. He squeezed firmly, trying not to let this wind him up too much. He hated not knowing about magic issues, especially since this was meant to be his area of expertise. Francis hugs him till he calmed again.

Once his anger passed; he turned his attention back to Alfred, trying to puzzle out a way to solve this problem.

It looked like his being big again had just been a morph, one that ate constantly as long as it was used. Unlike his normal magic which was used to initiate the change not maintain it. Al was equally bird and human, he just needed a spark to jump between forms.

Right now it didn't look to be too big a problem, but Iain planned to resolve it as soon as possible. "I'll be in my study..."

Francis watched him go with a soft sigh laying back. He was worried about Alfred yes, but was it selfish that he just wanted to curl up in Iain's arms for the night?

"Francis...?" Ro crept into the room. "Is... Is everything okay...?"

Francis looked up. Did Iain take Alfred? No, the little bird was still on his pillow.  
"You look really tired..."

Francis smiles softly. "I'm alright."

"Alfred shrank again, didn't he..."

"Yes.."

She sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Iain will figure it out."

"I know... I just liked having him back..."

"You want to watch him tonight?"

"I guess..." she shrugged, rubbing her arm.

Francis sits up pulling her into a hug. She hugged back, sinking in. "Is it selfish to wish someone would just hug me all the time...?"

Francis smiles at the irony. "No I don't think so." Sure he loved Arthur but he had also missed Iain rather a lot lately..

"Layla is great and I'm so happy she wants to be friends but... I'm just lonely all the time..."

"I know, but think of it this way. Now you can have a little friend in your pocket until he's back to normal."

"What if someone sees him...?"

"It's your job not to let that happen, he's taken care of you, now's your chance to help him."

"But.." she wanted to, but the idea of so much responsibility frightened her.

Francis smiles warmly, "It'll be alright."

"Wouldn't he be safe here...?"

"He might, but I think you know better than anyone what being small is like."

"I'm still small," she muttered defeatedly. "Everyone is still bigger than me..."

Francis chuckles hugging her again. "Now you know Arthur's complaints."

She burrowed in. "The only good thing about being small is that every hug feels safe..."

"There are other things, you just need to find them."

"Snuggly jumpers?"

"Perhaps?"

Ro just squeezed gently, smiling halfhearted. Francis rubs her back reassuringly. Ro stayed there for a moment or so longer before pulling away. "Thank you..."

"Anytime."

"You really do look tired though... Maybe you should go to bed..."

"I will don't worry."

"Okay..." she muttered, then glanced to Al. "...I wanna stay with him..."

"Alright."

She slipped into Alfred's bed, laying so she could watch him. Francis slipped out to his own room.

The air hummed softly - a biproduct of Iain muttering spells to himself no doubt. Francis sighs changing and slipping into the sheets by himself. Arthur had been busy with his own work and he really hadn't spent time with Iain lately, his visits had been trying to amend that.

Unfortunately, the Scotsman had a lot already on his plate. He didn't really have the time to sit and snuggle like Francis wanted.

Francis understood that family came first but he wanted a turn. It was getting Iain's attention for long enough to tell him though...

But Francis could be just as stubborn as he was.. It might as well be a standoff.

He hugs a pillow to his chest curling beneath the blanket. Perhaps him gaining a cat wasn't that farfetched, he loved attention but stubbornly hid any weaknesses.

An owl hooted outside, protesting the creeping cold. It was his only company as he drifted off.


	6. Fairy Lights

The next morning dawned cold and dim. Ro took one glance outside and hid back under the covers. Al had hidden under his wings shivering. She peered out at him, frowning sadly. She gently scooped him up, pulling his little body close. He settled in clinging to the warmth.

She petted his feathers gently, humming. "It's okay... I hate the cold too..." If this was anything like the last time, he was sure to be extra susceptible to it..

Al shifts, purring slightly at the touch. Ro just chattered away to him, mumbling nonsense as she stroked his feathers. It roused him gently from his sleep.

"...and I know it's dumb but sometimes thoughts like that just kinda pop into my head," Ro was rambling away, lost in her own little monologue of overflowing thoughts.

Al looked up, still a bit achy. What happened last night..?

"Oh, you're awake," she smiled down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Ro..? Uh.. Am I little again..?"

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "You shrank again last night... I stayed with you though."

Al sighs curling up.

"Iain said he can make you big again," she offered, just wanting him to stop being sad. "It's gonna take time, but..."

"I know." He smiles softly.

"Francis said it's my job to look after you until you're big again..."

Al looked up again. She looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Unless you don't want me to...? I mean, it's okay at the weekends, but you'd get bored coming to school with me every day."

"I'd like the help." He'd really rather not but what choice did he have now?

"Really?" she looked surprised, confused, proud and horrified all at once. He was trusting her more than she trusted herself.

She needed the confidence and he had to give her that chance.

"Do you want to get up yet? I tested it earlier but it's too cold without blankets...

"I'm kinda hungry.." He had used up a lot of magic..

"Okay," she got up, tucking his safely into her top as she shuddered at the cold. It was a little personal for comfort, but Al would be warm. Al tried so hard not to think about it..

Ro hurried to her room and pulled on her slippers and a warm jumper with pockets, transferring Al before heading down to the kitchen.

Ok that was better. The kitchen was empty, Francis must not be up yet. Neither was Iain... Or Ash... "Weird... I'm never first up..."

"Knowing the way Iain is, he probably was up all night.."

"But Francis went to be at the same time I did..." she shifted uncertainly.

"It's not that unusual for him to sleep in on weekends.." Still..

"I guess so..." she'd been hoping someone would be awake to help her. "So... I'm... What do you want for breakfast?"

"How bout toast and jelly?" Simple enough right?

"Jelly... Jam," she nodded. "That's in... Ah!" she pulled a chair over to the counter, climbing up so she could reach the cupboard she needed.

Maybe not so simple.. Making breakfast was practically a workout for the small girl. No wonder Iain tended to make it for her.

Jez would it kill Iain to leave a few things were she could reach? The jam/jelly was on the middle shelf of a high cupboard; the butter at the top of the fridge. At least the bread was on the counter.

"Maybe we should just leave it.."

"But I just got it all down," Ro sighed, holding up the things. "I really don't mind and Iain said it's okay to climb for anything I need."

"Ok.." Still it was a lot of work for toast..

Ro put a couple slices into the toaster, perching on the counter while she waited. Al stayed where he was in the pocket mulling things over.

Ro made his breakfast while he did. She set his plate on the table, lifting him out of her pocket so he could eat. He sat nibbling at his piece, needing to stop every so often just to he can get his mouth through the large meal.

Ro ate the other slice, getting up for a glass of orange juice then curling up in her jumper. Al finally had to stop before he was too full to fly properly. He came over perching up on her shoulder.

"Need a drink?" she smiled slightly at the little ball of feathers.

He nodded. She offered him a bit of her juice.

The cup was rather big to him.. Big enough to wash in.. He just ducked his head in sipping it up like soup. Ro had to giggle. It was kinda cute.

He pulls back wiping his chin on his sleeve. Maybe if he could figure out how he got big he could change clothes and wash up at least.. The best he could do right now was bathe in the sink and ask someone to rinse his clothes for him.

Where was everyone? Knowing the way Iain tended to ignore basic needs it might be best to look for him. Al asked Ro if she knew where he would be.

"Um... If he's not in his room, the library maybe?"

"Anywhere he keeps his magic stuff is probable."

Ro thought for a moment then jumped up, heading upstairs. "Here," she took him to an ordinary looking wooden door. "It's a staircase that he told me not to go up unless I desperately need him."

"That's most likely it."

"But we're not allowed up there..."

"Trust me this is an emergency. Iain has worked himself sick more than once if somebody needed to be fixed, medically or magically."

She paled slightly, rushing up the stairs. There was no way she'd manage if Iain got sick! He might not have yet but better safe than sorry.

Ro scrambled up, tripping on the top step and waking Iain; who'd been napping on his desk. "What?"

"The search party failed so they sent us." Al quipped coming over.

"What time is it?" he groaned, rubbing his head groggily.

"A-about ten," Ro muttered. "Al said you were sick..."

"Not yet but he's getting there." Al perched on his shoulder touching his cheek. Ro whined, mind making up a whole range of terrible situations.

"Enough of that," Iain frowned disapprovingly. "I fell asleep about an hour ago, I'm not dying."

"I'm banning you from this room for today anyway. If Pops isn't here to do intervention I will." Not that Al could really do anything..

"Please," Ro looked worried sick, big innocent eyes wide and pleading.

Iain sighed irritably. "Fine, whatever, I'll take a break."

Al grins.

"Watch it birdbrain," he threatened halfheartedly.

Al chuckles flying back to Ro. Ro swayed restlessly, still anxious for Iain's health.

The Scot just rolled his eyes. "I shan't keel over. Just relax."

"He's fine Ro."

"You made it sound like he was gonna be dying," she defended embarrassedly.

"Sorry."

"Tell you what, pet," Iain stretched and cracked his back. "Let me get some coffee and we'll have another sparring session."

Ro's eyes lit up at that, starting to pink at the edges again. Al perked up a bit, curious.

"I'll meet you in the basement," she grinned, turning and bouncing back downstairs.

Al jumped off before she left coming back to Iain.

The Scot looked up curiously. "Yeah?"

"You know where everyone else is? Even the dog is missing.."

"Francis went to bed after I came up here. If you can't find the dog, he's either asleep or digging up my garden again."

"Alright then."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Then let's get started," he shrugged, heading downstairs to grab a mug of coffee. Al rode down with him.

The Scot diverted for a mug of black coffee before heading down to the basement with Ro. She sat in the middle of the floor, grinning excitedly. At some point, Iain had converted his basement into a full training room with padded flooring and kick pads and just about anything else they'd need.

Oh this was cool!

"Done your stretches?"

"Yup! I'm ready to go!"

Al hopped off to the side watching. Ro got into a fighting stance and Iain smirked, an astral version of himself stepping up to the little woman.

Man.. Iain kept stealing his tricks..

Still, it was safer for Ro like this. And more realistic in terms of the kind of people she'd have to defend herself against.

True..

The fight started, the spirit Iain attacking. Ro dodged, trying to slip in for a jab in his ribs.

"Elbows Ro," Iain coached. "With your size, fists aren't going to do very much."

Being small you had to learn to fight differently. It might seem underhanded, but she needed to rely on tricks rather than power.

They continued on Al watching attentively. It was easy to see that Ro would never beat an opponent of this size, but she dealt a fair amount of damage and managed to escape which was all she needed.

Al grins. Ro bounced over, panting and grinning.

"You did great!"

"Thanks," she beamed. "Iain's a really good teacher!"

Al chuckles perching in her hair. She giggled happily.

They headed back upstairs, the ground floor empty still. But it looked like someone had rummaged around the kitchen.

Iain quirked a brow curiously.

"..Where's pops..? He was down here, I can smell it."

"I'll check on him," Iain muttered, slipping passed them and heading upstairs on a hunch.

Francis's room was dark when he entered, glass of water on the nightstand and a bottle of painkillers.

"Francis," he knocked gently, creeping in. "You alright?"

The lump under the sheets shifted slightly. Iain stepped over, sitting beside the lump, rubbing gently. "Talk to me..."

He groans softly shifting away. Great he had gone from being subtle into the sulking faze..

"I'll just go then, shall I?" Iain could be just as stubborn.

"...no.." came a quiet reply.

"Then come out and quit sulking," he softened.

The lump shifted, moving until Francis's head poked out.

"Now tell me what's wrong..."

Francis groans softly crawling into his lap, his head hurt, he felt nauseous, feverish and achy. Iain looked a little surprised at first but soon gave in and just hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well...?"

"You were busy.." Francis tucked under his chin, his misery causing his tail and ears to come out.

"I'm never too busy for you," Iain sighed softly, petting his hair. "Especially if you need me..."

Francis clung to his shirt, Iain's warmth felt wonderful against his achy body. Iain pulled him in close, laying back and getting comfortable. "There there..."

The blonde just wanted to be held for a while. Normally Francis tried to hide his stress behind a flirtatious smile, but when he got this sick he turned into a needy mushy mess. Not that Iain minded too much. He just hoped Ro could look after herself for a while.

The two downstairs had decided to play, but what was the question. Al wanted to play hide and seek. Ro was terrified that she'd lose him in the house and Iain would be furious.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." she was already having to appreciate how hard it must have been for Al to deal with her when she was this small...

"...Look for Ash maybe?"

"Has he not come back yet?"

"I haven't seen him.."

She frowned, looking out into the garden. Al ducked into her pocket again once the cold air hit him. She shuddered, still in her pyjamas but getting increasingly worried about her pet. They set out looking for the lost pup.

There were a few holes in the garden that looked like the work of a bored puppy, but the fluffy little tyke was nowhere to be seen.

Al sniffed the air a bit trying to find a direction. Everywhere had traces of the pooch, scents overlapping all over the place. Al sighs crawling out and taking to the air, he'd have to get closer to pick out which was freshest. It took some doing, but by the look of it, the pup had run off into the woods.

"He's this way!"

Ro looked up at him them ran after him, glad the mud was mostly still frozen. Al led off just ahead, tracking. She kept pace, ducking under branches as the track dove into the trees.

Something else tinged into the trail, he must have run off chasing something. Knowing Ash, he'd spotted a rabbit and bolted. They came pretty far in already.

The trail twisted and weaved through thick roots. Ash must have been pretty intent on catching his prey. Ro had been forced to slow down, nearly tripping a few times as she climbed through the roots. Al waited up for her as they went.

The trees were starting to tangle together so densely it was starting to look like some twisted fairytale growing wild. It was kind of scary... Had Ash really come in here?

"Ro..? Have you ever been this far in before..?"

"Never," she shook her head, carefully slipping onto a lower tangle. "Iain said not to; so I don't know why he'd come in here..."

"I don't know.." He had a bad feeling though.. Nothing good could happen in a place like this... "I think we should go back.."

"What about Ash?" she wanted to get out of here but she couldn't just leave him...

Al looked around again. There was a scent trail, but it was faint... They'd stopped following it and gone too far in.

"Ro I'm not so sure about this anymore.."

"What do you mean? Is he lost?" she looked horrified at the thought.

"I don't know.. Something just feels off to me.."

"We need Iain... He always knows what to do..." she had to believe he did anyway. But how did she get back up...? These branches were a lot bigger when she needed to climb them...

Al watched her worriedly.

Tiny lights darted about, eerily giggling flitting between the roots and branches.

Al edged closer to her. "Ro..?"

"We need to hurry up," she muttered anxiously, climbing faster.

Al watched her for a moment before continuing.

They were nearly out of the mess of roots when Ro lost her footing. All Alfred heard was a horrified gasp before Ro went tumbling over the last few feet of tangle wood.

He dove after her.

Not that he could stop her when he was this size. She bounced off the last root, finally laying still in a heap on the mud.

He landed on her side, "Ro? Ro!"

She didn't answer, out cold. Thankfully, she was still breathing. Al whines softly glancing around. The lights kept darting between the roots, laughing at them, but they never ventured out further.

Al crept closer to her head protectively, he could try and get Iain but who's to say she'd be safe? Or even find the way back here?

His foot landed in a sticky little puddle by Ro's eye. Al pulled at it, the goop clinging to his feathers.

Blood... Great, she was bleeding!

Al moves closer to her worriedly glancing around again. She wasn't waking up and she was going to freeze out here. She was shivering already.

He was panicking, there were things out here and it's cold and Ro's hurt. Something was building inside him but he was barely noticing it. The wind picked to a howl, like it was trying to remind him he was looking for a dog too.

His breath grew heavy, a pressure building inside almost painfully. The laughter stopped, lights vanishing. The world blurred around him for a moment, his angle of view changing. Ro lay beneath him, pale and unmoving, save for how the wind battered her around.

Al stumbles a moment, still in his awkward harpy form for whatever reason, he scoops her into his arms gently and jumps into the trees. Something screamed behind them then the skies opened, rain pouring down.

Al hissed softly feathers growing a bit more in his stress. He wove through the branches looking for the dog.

It was by sheer chance that he actually saw the pup. He'd found a small hollow at the base of a tree and curled up out of the rain. Alfred happened to glance down just as the pooch peered out of his hiding place.

Al landed on the ground long enough to pick him up with his feet before hightailing it back to the house. The dog yelped and squirmed the whole way back.


	7. Lonely

He landed in the backyard releasing the pup and sitting on the ground with Ro, feathers mixed in with his hair and dotted his arms. He curled up hugging tight trying to get his panic back under control. Ro still wasn't moving in his arms, blood drying in her hair and on her face. Ash whimpered, barking nervously.

Al only curls his wings around backing away from him. The rain kept hammering down against them, little jets of water jabbing at their skin.

Al was stuck, part of him knew he should go in and get help, but his panic was hazing his mind. Conflicting magics in his body was wreaking havoc on his instincts.

Thankfully, all of Ash's barking was enough to get Iain's attention. The Scot came out, grumbling sleepily. "Come on then, you daft hound. That's what you get for running o..." he spotted Alfred curled up behind his wings and snapped awake instantly. "What happened?"

Al's response was to press Ro to his chest, backing away with a hiss.

"Hey," Iain raised his hands calmly, stepping forward carefully. "I just want to help. I won't hurt her."

His breathing was still a bit ragged, watching.

Iain knelt slowly, offering a hand to the frightened bird. Ash had retreated inside, whimpering in the doorway. Al whines hand tentively reaching.

"Good," the redhead just smiled reassuringly - the downpour didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "Let's get you both inside where its dry and warm."

Al let himself get pulled inside feeling woozy. Iain sat them in the kitchen, fetching towels to dry off the worst. "Clothes need to come off. Before you both catch your death, preferably."

Al grips his head in pain for a moment, avian features shrinking away. Ro slipped from his grip, soaked through and hard to hold. Iain caught her, easing her down and getting a good look at her injury.

After a minute Al seemed to calm, strange pressure lifting. Iain just busied himself with taking care of Ro, peeling off her sodden clothing and checking for injuries as he dried her off and wrapped her in a fluffy warm towel.

Al shrugs off his own slowly. He felt woozy and tired, still a bit drained from yesterday.

Iain carried Ro through and settled her on the couch by the fire before coming back to help Alfred. The man felt no shame or embarrassment. In his eyes, they both needed attention before they caught hypothermia.

Once Al was settled again his head had cleared slightly. Iain made him a hot drink and got him wrapped up warm. Now they were waiting for Ro to wake up...

Al sat sipping his drink, slowly explaining what happened. Iain took it all in; nodding calmly when he finished. "Faeries live in those trees, it's why the roots are so knotted. They're nasty little bastards so I try to keep people away from there."

Al sighs softly, silent for a moment. "But my morph.." he rubs his chest. "It hurt.. Like something was fighting me.. It's never done that before.."

Iain frowned softly. "Might be something up with your bird then... I can have a look, but you and Mata still baffle me half the time..." and Eagle still made him just a little nervous.

"I don't feel anything when I'm small, why does my normal size feel so draining?" He was mumbling to himself more than asking.

"Logic would argue that shifting out of your true form is tiring... But you're not a bird first."

Al frowns, confused as hell. So was the little harpy thing supposed to be his standard right now?

Before they could really focus on it, Ro groaned weakly beside them. They glanced up looking over. She was waking slowly, grimacing with discomfort at her monster of a headache.

Al shifted closer, still bundled in the blanket. He should really get some clothes on before he shrunk again.. Ro sat up slowly, holding her head. She didn't register her towel slipping, she was too dizzy. Al glanced away. Iain just gently pulled it back up for her.

Ro shivered, covering her mouth. "F'l s'k..."

"What..?"

She paled, hunching over and vomiting in his lap.

Well now he could get that shower...

"Sorry," she groaned weakly, gagging a little at the smell.

"'S fine.." try having his sensitive nose..

She burped and threw up on her own towel this time. Iain just sighed softly. "Give me your towels and go clean yourselves up..."

Al hurried off to the shower and fresh clothes. Ro was still groggy so Iain ended up having to carry her up and clean her himself. It was a relief when she was finally dressed in fluffy pjs and tucked safely in bed.

It wasn't but a second after Al put on pants that he stumbled onto the floor dizzily, world shifting around him again. But now he was trapped in the bathroom with no shirt on.

It was thankfully only a few minutes later than Iain came knocking for him. "You alright in there kiddo?"

Al tried to yell but his tired voice didn't carry far.

"Al?" he tried the door.

Did he lock it? He couldn't think straight at the moment..

Thankfully, he didn't, but it was a pretty sticky door. Iain had complained about it for years but never bothered to fix it.

Al sat shivering on the tile floor, cold and weariness plaguing him. He would have wrapped up in his shirt if it wasn't up on the counter.

Iain looked down at the little creature with a tired sigh. "You're not having the best of luck, are you bud..."

Al whines softly.

"Come on," he just scooped him up, bringing him close so he could warm up.

Al huddled in clinging to his shirt. Iain tidied what was left in the bathroom before heading to a warmer room.

Francis was finally resting easily so there was that at least. It was one thing off his mind and another straight on it.

After getting a banana slice for a snack and warming up a bit Al felt stable again.

"So what do we do with you?" Iain sighed, just watching him eat.

"I don't know.. For some reason things feel.. Different.. Is that weird?"

"Magic is fucked up," he shrugged. "Its constantly changing and growing. All I can think is that part of you right now says that you being small is the best option right now."

Al frowns softly closing his eyes. Eagle did feel a little guarded and agitated, but that could be from the fact they were trapped being small.

He searched deeper into his core trying to find what was different. Every step closer he took to Eagle, the more his spirit animal resisted and tried to push him back.

_*What? What's the problem?*_

The bird just ignored him, hiding in his wings. Al frowns, he never did that..

Iain gave him a curious look when he opened his eyes again. Al curls his wings around his shoulders looking rather lost and lonely.

"I'll help get you sort, bud," Iain promised softly, gently stroking a wing. "You'll be big again before you know it."

He hoped so.. Al felt rather empty at the moment..

"How bout we check up on the others, keep your mind off it, hmm?"

Al nods moving over to him.

He set the little birdman on his shoulder before heading up to check Ro. The girl had cleaned up then passed out without even getting into her bed. She'd crashed on the covers...

What help was he earlier..? She even knew what was going on before he did..

Iain checked her head, making sure he'd properly healed the spot where she'd hit it when she fell. "She'll be okay..."

Al just nods silently. Iain shot him a sad glance before going to check on Francis.

Francis was lying in bed sleepily. Nose pressed to the pillow Iain was using earlier. Iain's chest panged longingly - he'd love to just curl up with him again, but he just felt awkward with Alfred watching. Al frowns softly when he sees him.

He stepped over, gently brushing back damp blond locks to check his forehead. It was still a bit warm but better than earlier. Still, it was mildly concerning...

Francis hums softly leaning towards him. Iain petted his hair gently, just watching for a moment. He seemed alright for now, just a bit clingy. Iain sat with him for a moment, just comforting.

Al sighs to himself slipping away.

Ash padded down the hall, lost without Ro. He whined softly at her door. Al landed on the floor next to him, smiling sadly. The pup lay down, sighing softly. Al pets his ear a bit before walking down the hall. Ash shuffled along behind him, just needing someone to stay with.

Al had never felt so alone before.. Even the first time he shrunk at least Matt was at hand and Eagle didn't ignore him.. Ro was his size even. Now all he had was a needy puppy following him around.

He trudged the long way back to his room, hopping up to the bed where he left his phone. Ash propped his head on the side of the bed, whimpering needily. Al glanced back to him before pushing the phone off the bed onto the carpet and jumping down again. Ash lay with him again, nuzzling close.

They ended up under the bed, it kind of amazed him how roomy it was at this size. It also had that feeling of safeness that came with hiding away.

Al unlocked his phone, slowly tapping out his frustration into a message that probably wouldn't be seen for a good year. But it made him feel better to imagine Matt could get it. He could almost imagine how Matt would respond too, the soft tut and warm smile.

It was awkward to do, his fingers were too small to register so he had to use his palm, arms stretching the length of the phones digital keyboard for the letters he wanted. Once it was done, he had a wall of text staring at him.

He sighs softly leaning back. By the time Matt even got back this would probably just have gotten deleted anyway.. Still, it helped him now...

He hit send then just pulled up Netflix to veg out on. Ash just napped beside him, wanting the company and noise. At least his fur was warm. The duo settled together for the day.

They only left again when the phone died, Al would have to ask Iain to plug it in for him. By that point, he could smell dinner being cooked downstairs. They traverse down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Iain stood over the stove, humming idly as he stirred a pot of soup. Al flutters up onto the table breathing it in.

"I've set a bit to cool for you," Iain muttered without glancing up. "Its in an eggcup."

How the hell does he do that? Al always thought it was cool yet creepy at the same time. The twins always had their senses to rely on but Iain was pure mystery to them still.

Almost like he knew what Alfred was thinking, the Scot simply smirked at his hands as he spooned soup into bowls.

"How are they doing?"

"Alright," he shrugged. "Francis woke up a while ago and said he was hungry."

Al nodded just watching him.

He set a bowl on a tray with a roll and a drink and headed up to Francis with it. Al waited for him to come back.

The Scot sat down with a tired sigh. "He's eating.."

"You ok?"

"Tired..."

"Go to bed tonight then."

"I wanted to check Ro again."

"I could do it?"

He frowned softly, mulling it over. "If she needs anything, even a glass of water, wake me up."

"Sure thing."

He nodded softly, pulling himself up to head upstairs again. Al glanced around the kitchen once more before finding his own bowl. After eating it he headed upstairs.

Just as he landed, Ro rolled over, waking sluggishly. She groaned, frowning softly.

"Hey sunshine."

She sat up, looking around for the voice in confusion. "Who...?"

"Over here Ro."

"Ro...?" she rubbed her head. "My name is Rosie..."

Al's face fell, "Ro look at me."

She turned to him, her eyes a very hazy confused brown...

"...Ro?"

"My name is Rosie," she insisted. "Why do you keep calling me that? Who are you?"

Al choked stepping back.

"Where are you?" she croaked, starting to get upset. "Why are you in my room...?"

She.. she couldn't see him..? How? He's not supposed to be invisible!

She kept glancing around anxiously, like she was still looking for him. Al jumps flying right by her face. ...She didn't even flinch...

His breath hitched wings faltering for a second. Iain didn't even come into his mind, fear and loneliness taking over. Al flew out of the room down the hall to his own, forcing himself to become big and lock his door. He held out long enough to put on a shirt and shove Mana and his phone charger under the bed before shrinking and disappearing under it.

Out of everyone he had left, Ro would never have forgotten him... She loved him almost as much as Matt did! So why... Why would she suddenly stop seeing him...?!

Al huddled into Mana's stuffed tummy sobbing softly. He was alone... So completely alone...


	8. Blinded From the Light

He didn't sleep hardly at all that night just lying there like an empty shell. When he was woken from what little sleep he had, he was met with a very irritated Scotsman frowning at him. "I thought I told you to wake me up."

Al just stared at him blankly.

"Come on," Iain sighed, softly. "Arse out here and explain."

Al didn't move at first, content to just stay there all day. Slowly he got up walking to the edge of the bed frame.

Iain just lay flat so he could see the little birdman. "It's Ro, isn't it...?"

His voice was so soft Iain barely heard it. "She can't see me.."

Sorrow flicked deep in his eyes. "She isn't blind... I think that fall rattled something yesterday..."

Al didn't say anything, just stepping onto his hand.

Iain stroked the back of his wing with a gentle finger. "We'll fix her... I just need to find out what's broken."

Al nodded softly as they headed out.

They trudged back down to where Iain had left a rather pale looking Ro huddled up on the couch. "Did you find it...?"

"Not a thing pet," Iain just played along. "No mice or birds in your room. No sign that anyone else was in there last night."

Al frowns, folding his wings around his shoulders.

"But I heard someone in there, talking to me..." she whimpered, hugging her blanket tighter. "They were really quiet and sounded like they were in my bed..."

She couldn't see him but she could hear him..? It was easily the weirdest problem they'd been stuck with for a while. Iain just focused on soothing the poor girl for now. At least she remembered Iain...

Al kept silent sitting on his shoulder. Iain rocked her until she settled back down. What happened to her..?

Iain glanced up, glaring softly at a little group of giggling elves running across his fireplace. Seeing magic creatures in the house wasn't unusual, but Ro didn't seem to notice them.

But why not Al? He wasn't magic, at least not in the 'people couldn't see him' sense. Hell Lyla saw him the other day..

Unless there was something about Layla? No... Unlikely... Perhaps Ro had taken more damage than they thought...

Al tilted his head curiously, wanting to try something. He shifted up onto his talons as feathers crawled up his torso, wings and arms melting together, face pushing out into a beak.

As soon as he became a normal bird, he melded back into her attention. She squeaked nervously, pushing away. "T-there's a bird on your shoulder!"

Al glanced to Iain confused as hell. He tried reaching out to him mentally _*Layla could see me like this, but I thought it was just cause I was normally visible. Ro told her I'm a pet from myself.. That sounds so weird..*_

_/We're a fucked up family,/ _Iain sounded more troubled in his head than he did out loud. _/Perhaps you are normal like that? You look pretty normal./_

Al sighs softly turning back to Ro with a chirp. She reached over to him tentatively.

He hops on her hand. _*Ask if she remembers me at all?*_

She flinched at first then relaxed and smiled softly. "Kinda cute, I guess..."

"Alfred sent him over for you," Iain smiled casually. "Didn't I tell you?"

She shook her head gently. "Did he say id he was coming for Christmas yet? I miss him..."

She doesn't even remember the last few days? Jeez that must have been some hit.. It was like her memory was a puzzle and the fall had knocked pieces out and jumbled the rest up to try and make a picture again. Regardless, she seemed happy enough...

They had to fix this.. He knew she was off still, she doesn't even remember her real name! It was like she'd gotten lost in the character they'd created for her.

So many questions.. Did she remember nations? The chicks? Nate? Al longed for someone to just hug him right now.. They had so much to figure out but asking her the wrong thing may upset her.

Al needed to stay with her.. She seemed a lot more comfortable with a little bird sitting on her shoulder than she had with a disembodied voice.

He could break down again later.. She needed him right now.

"So what kind of birdie are you?" she hummed, peering curiously at him. "Are we friends?"

_*...Mochni... Tell her I'm Mochni... That's the name Mom gave me..*_

"Alfred called him Mochni," Iain hummed. "Found him in his garden all lonely and thought you'd be the best person to cheer him up."

Ro beamed at that, hugging the little bird close. It felt comforting at least.

"We're gonna be good friends, okay Mochni? I'll make you a little bed and everything."

He still had his own room too, now that he figured out how to be normal size at least he could keep up with work. It was just slipping away from Ro to do it now.

Al sighs to himself settling in. For now, he just had to tolerate Ro snuggling him gently.

The three of them went into the kitchen for breakfast. Ro set him on the table, getting herself cereal. She offered him a few cheerios out of her hand. Al felt a little bad he couldn't eat them.. He took a few bites but his current stomach wasn't meant for grains.

"Guess you don't like cheerios, huh," she pouted curiously. "What do birds eat?"

_/Kid? You're call./_

_*Like this I need meat.. I'm not built for much else, it upsets my stomach..*_

"Try giving him this," Iain dug out some fresh meat from the fridge that he'd diced for a stew later. He handed her the bowl and some chopsticks so she didn't have to touch it. "Some birds need meat."

"Aww," Ro pouted, carefully picking a piece up and offering it to Al. "Next time I get a pet, can it be vegetarian? Please...?"

At least she remembers that about herself.. Al gratefully eats the offering. She smiled slightly when he ate the meat. "You were right! Mochni likes beef."

Al had to use his feet on some of the pieces to tear it in to more manageable bites but at it filled him up.

Once he was full, Iain took the beef back and Ro started her own breakfast. "He looks happier now."

Al had settled down on the table watching them. The Scot sipped coffee as his young charge enjoyed her cereal.

Something padded down the stairs, Francis coming in looking a bit off still but better than yesterday. Ro smiled up at him, swallowing quickly so she could tell him about her new bird friend. Francis frowns softly as he sat. He glanced to the boys in turn with a questionable gaze.

'Later,' Iain signed discreetly. 'Long story.'

Francis turns back to Ro, petting Al as he nudged against him.

"He's a cutie," Ro babbled happily. "I'm gonna make him a bed later."

After breakfast Ro took off upstairs with Al. Iain sat in a chair, giving a tired laugh as he dropped his head in his hands. Francis frowns gripping one of them. Iain gripped tightly, hand shaking.

Francis tugs on it pulling him into a hug. He just clung, pulling in a shaky breath.

Another day in their adventurous lives..

Iain was stressed already. He didn't know how to fix this... He didn't even know what was wrong with Ro right now... They couldn't exactly take her to a doctor either, they could try and examine her but it might make her upset.

The Scot was burning out trying to puzzle it through.

"Iain.. You need to calm down.. You'll make yourself sick.."

"I need to fix her..."

"I know.. But it might also be something she has to do on her own, amnesia is tricky."

"Fuck," he cussed loudly, shoving away from the table and standing sharply in frustration.

"Iain.."

"I promised her I'd keep her safe..." he muttered.

Francis sighs softly, "Still haven't learned that you can't do everything by yourself? Iain, Alfred and I are here too, we'll fix this. I promise.."

"You're sick... Alfred's stuck as a fucking bird, and I'm sat her whining like a fucking baby!"

"Then stop whining and start thinking. We need to find out who she is right now and who she forgot. One step at a time."

"She's set in the idea that her name really is Rosie... That much is certain."

"And with Alfred?"

"She knows who he is, though I'm not sure how much... She doesn't recall him being a bird at all and doesn't seem to see him unless he's completely a bird..."

Francis frowns softly.

"It's like she's just refusing anything magical..."

"Alright, we'll take it slow then. Ask discreet questions about what she knows about everyone, maybe tell her fairytales and see how familiar they still are to her."

"Will you help?" he asked quietly, tiredness showing in his face. "You've always been better with gentle tact..."

"You think I wouldn't? Just where have you been the last century?" Francis smirks.

Iain forced a grateful smile. "Running around after you're sorry arse."

Francis smiles softly kissing him reassuringly. "It'll be alright, one step at a time."

Iain sighed, hugging him tight. "You still keep me sane..."

They clung to each other pulling themselves together. Back upstairs Al was hanging out with Ro as she made accommodations for him, it upset him a little that he couldn't respond. Regardless, she was happy to have someone to sit and listen to her ramblings.

At least he was learning a little about her mindset at the moment. She babbled on about school and Layla and all her lessons and hoping that Alfred would be coming over for the winter breaks because she missed having her brother around. Uncles were great, but she missed her closer family.

He half wondered if she knew where Matt was right now.. She didn't mention him even once... It made his heart ache for them both that much more..

It was like anything that didn't quite fit into Rosie's story (like having a brother that was half bear) was completely forgotten to her mind. The worst part was that she looked happier than she had since Al had come to see her...

He had to try and get big for her soon.. Maybe tomorrow after school? He needed to talk to her properly. Some way that didn't upset her new memory...

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Al had stayed with Ro for the majority of it, finally getting the chance to slip away to the others while she showered.

"How is Camp Amnesia?" Iain asked as Al landed on his shoulder. "Find anything useful?"

Al shifted back sighing, "It's like Rosie is all she knows.. I haven't heard a thing about Matt or Artie or even anything when she lived with me.."

"Like I thought then," he frowned softly. "She's rejecting magic... Even if that means erasing her own identity with it..."

Francis frowns from beside them.

"The ironic part is," Iain gave an empty laugh. "Is that she's using her magic to do it. It's like magical suicide."

"What? Why the hell would she do that?!" Al squawks. He still remembers the trouble Molly went through with her magical identity crisis back with the collar fiasco.

"I'm not 100% sure if she's doing it herself or something else triggered it, but to be fair, magic has caused her nothing but trouble. Stole her home, stole her wings and forced her into a world she doesn't understand... If all of that just went away, she'd be a lot happier..."

"But she was starting to become herself again.. If she had just kept it up she might have gotten her old powers back.."

"Which is why I think something else triggered this," Iain frowned out the window. "What happened yesterday?"

"I was following Ash's scent and we ended up in that fairy valley place, I don't even know how we got there or off the trail and I kept seeing giggling lights before she fell. After that I panicked at took off with her.."

"I told her not to go in there..." Iain growled angrily for a moment. "Even the dog knows not to..."

"Iain, if Alfred was the one leading he probably got mislead somehow. It's not their faults." Francis patted his shoulder.

"I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just pissed off," he snapped, brushing them both off. "I'm burning that section down and those little bastards in it."

That probably would just end up making things worse but they let him ponder the idea to make him feel better.

Only he didn't ponder. He strode straight out of the door, making a beeline for the trees Francis scoops up Alfred going after him.

A knot of rage was building in the Scot He really did plan to incinerate an entire section of his own forest.

It was only when they got to the knoll that Francis managed to restrain him Al fluttering around their heads nervously.

"Let go!" Iain yelled angrily. "I've had enough of this. Its time they left!"

"Iain it's only going to cause more problems! Do you want them going after you too?" Francis struggled to keep his grip.

"There won't be any of them left this time!"

Al bristles angrily, coming close to him "Then you're no better than Nate was!"

That froze him in his tracks, anger leaving him in a heartbeat.

"Nate's the one who killed her home tree, I'm the reason she gave up her wings, how could these idiots have known she was a lost fairy in the first place?!"

"They can sense one of their own," Iain answered softly, no longer fighting to get away from Francis. "No matter how small, they could sense that part of her... And the part that wished she didn't have to deal with magic anymore. But it's not their place to try and change her."

Alfred huffed perching high on a tree out of reach. Francis let Iain go trying to coax him back down. Iain just paced irritably, mind racing. He kept glancing towards the knotting roots where the faeries lived, frowning thoughtfully.

"Come on mon fils come down.. If she wanted her wings back she has the power to get them now. We just need to get her to remember again."

Iain mumbled to himself before disappearing into the roots. Francis sighs torn between them.

Might as well stay with Alfred. He'd only get lost in those tangles.

The poor little thing was just so fed up with today, first he loses his twin for an unknown spanse of time and know Ro forgets nearly everything about him. Francis finally convinces him to come down at the mention of getting back before Ro started to panic without them there.

Iain stepped back out of the brambles a moment later, a small faery perched on his shoulder. She had long blonde hair and a long dress made of lily petals. Neither of them said a word as they started back to the house. Al was silent the whole way back.

They met Ro in the garden, looking anxious until she saw her little bird. "Mochni! There you are!"

Al hopped over to her. She caught him gently, fussing over him for a moment. "You mustn't wander off like that; there are big mean birds out there and they might hurt you."

Oh the irony of that statement.. Balds were supposed to be one of the biggest there is. She just hurried back inside with him, cupping him against her chest protectively. Al complied silently, just wanting to sleep his worries away. Ro disappeared upstairs to set him in his nest.

Iain watched her go with a spike of irritation - this new Ro was harder to pin down than their old one. Francis put a hand in his comforting. Iain squeezed softly, watching the stairs. "She didn't even notice the faery..."

"We'll get her back.."

"I won't let her leave..."


	9. A Little Lost

It was early the next morning that Iain caught singing in the next room. He looked up from his book, insomnia having kept him up, and frowned curiously. The Scot set his bookmark between the pages and got up to investigate.

Francis was sitting on his bed soothing a rather upset looking blonde teen that was clinging to his waist. Iain softened, sliding in quietly.

Al had ended up in a rather bad nightmare, people had forgotten who he was. He passed Matt on the street and tried to pull him home only to get punched, Arthur threatened to have him arrested, Ivan nearly killed him thinking him a stalker.

Iain just sat by Francis's feet, humming along to the Frenchman's singing.

With the both of them it didn't take long for him to calm again. Iain smiled softly, patting Al's knee. "Better?"

"Yeah.." he rubs at his eyes softly, he supposed he should be grateful the spell kept his glasses safe for him.

"Need anything? Want a warm drink?" he asked with a warm tone.

"I'd like that," he couldn't exactly have one with Ro.

The Scot pulled himself up, ruffling Al's hair affectionately on his way out. Al sat up pulling himself together.

Iain brought him his drink and a sandwich. "Figured you could go for something more than meat."

"Thanks." He smiles softly.

Iain just leaned on the wall, stifling a yawn.

"Did you not sleep?" Francis frowns.

"Couldn't," he shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

Francis really did worry about him sometimes.. Not that the Scot really accepted his concern until he was nearly bedridden.

Al finished his sandwich soon enough. Boy had he missed cheese.

"Want anything else before you bird up again?" Iain glanced at him.

He shook his head softly.

Iain nodded softly. "Leave you to it then."

Al fidgets before wandering off back to Ro's room. Ro lay fast asleep, a light frown creasing her brow. The faery Iain had brought home earlier hovered over her bed, lily petal dress glowing like moonlight in the otherwise dark room.

Al stood there just watching for a moment. The fae did nothing more than watch the girl sleep, but it still seemed to upset her...

Al let go of his normal size hopping onto the bed, "Is she ok?"

"My being near her troubles whatever keeps her blind," she muttered after a moment. "She senses me, but cannot understand what she sees, so sees nothing."

He frowns softly brushing a hair out of Ro's face. She whined softly, flinching away from his tiny hand.

Al sighs pulling back. Being a nation was a big part of who he was, with her forgetting that she didn't know him any better than a random citizen on the street.. She still saw him as her brother, but in this state, it held about as much meaning as a role in a play. She didn't really know him anymore...

He honestly felt like an only child at the moment..

"Fret not, Changeling," the faery set a soft warm hand on his arm. "T'is only a matter of time. The true part of her lays hidden in worries and sorrow, but is too curious to contain. If I stay near her, she will eventually start to see again."

"She's had a rough few years.."

"It will make her stronger. As faefolk, we face a world of dangers. She was young when she was changed, even by your kinds standards. Still, I don't imagine she'll ever grow much more than this."

"She doesn't talk about herself that much anymore.. What's it like being a fairy?"

The tiny woman smiled warmly. "It is both a wonderful freedom, and a terrifying challenge. When you're this small, everything is an adventure, but anything can be fatal. A faery's wings are her most prized possession. Without them, she is not really a faery. Simply a shadow of what should have been."

Al frowns softly thinking, "She lost her wings to be big and have a family again.. But she might have a way to get them back.. I think.. I think in order to save it, the spirit magic had to change it at least a little so it would stay in her new body. But she was already depressed then. I think if she can get her spirit back it might change her bird back into a fairy.."

"Then, perhaps you are treating the wrong injury," the fae hummed thoughtfully. "If her heart was damaged before her body, why try to fix her body before her heart?"

"Honestly we're just now figuring it out.. It's a long story."

She nodded softly. "I understand. I don't know how you all came to the circumstances you are in. Still, I can coax awake the part of her that wishes to be herself again."

He smiles softly. "I'd really appreciate that."

"T'is a pity she became human," she sighed softly. "I sense the potential for great magic in her..."

"I'll make her remember who she is.. She'll get it back I promise."

"She'll never be a true faery again... Not now. But perhaps something akin? A link between our species."

"Maybe."

"I leave that to you," she sat up straight and closed her eyes calmly falling silent. Al kept watch on them both. The fae kept up her silent vigil, watching the young redhead shift with discomfort.

It was a while before Iain came in to wake her up for school. She was groggy and irritable, not rested at all. Iain had to coax her along with promises of pancakes and strawberries. Al mussed up her hair a bit trying to help. She still looked like a zombie as she ate her breakfast and shuffled out to the car.

The whole ride the bird hopped around on her.

"Mochni, stop," she whined softly. "Please..."

He chirps at her

"I'm tired..."

Al hops closer rubbing his head on her cheek. She leaned in with a sigh, nearly nodding off again. Poor Ro.. She'd never make it through the day.

They pulled in front of the school soon enough, Al was reluctant to leave his perch on her shoulder.

She moved him off gently, passing him to Iain. "You gotta stay at home, Mochni. Birdies aren't allowed in school."

He sighs mentally, watching her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and slumped into the school building.

Al hopped to the window. She was so out of it, she wouldn't notice if he did follow her. He took one glance back to Iain to be sure before taking off after. She needed someone with her today more than ever.

He caught onto her bag shifting back and sliding in. The question was, was he really invisible as a tiny harpy or was it just to Ro's current mind?

There was only one way to find out...

He wasn't willing to chance it at the moment though, like this he could stay close to her without noticing. She stumbled into her tutor room, laying her head on the desk.

Other kids shuffled in chatting to each other before class started, Al peering quietly from the partially open zipper. A student nearby glanced over at the sound of the zipper, but didn't seem to notice him. Soon enough the teacher came in getting things started.

"Rosie, are you paying attention?" Ro was picked up quite quickly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and mumbling an apology as a few of her classmates stifled laughter.

Al sighs softly, was having that fairy around that disturbing in her sleep?

She struggled through her lessons, just managing to reach her usual hideout in the library before curling up and passing out. She never had been able to function properly with little sleep - the larger body still took more energy than she was used to.

Al sighs crawling out to her shoulder petting her face. Something about the faery upset her, but what? He just wanted her to remember again..

"Rosie?" just as he did every day, Jordan, Layla's older brother came around the shelves to chat with Ro. "Are you alright?"

Al ducked behind her hastily.

Jordan came over, kneeling beside her and gently shaking her. "Rosie?"

"Hgn..?" she woke reluctantly, bleary and disoriented. "W-what...?"

"Rosie, are you alright?" the brunet frowned softly with a very genuine concern. "You fell asleep in the library..."

She was too worn for this..

"M'okay," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes clumsily. "Tired..."

"I can see that," he smiled softly, gently feeling her brow just to be sure. "Feels okay... I guess you just didn't sleep well last night."

Al smiles softly, he likes this kid. He was naturally caring and that was all Ro needed.

"Tell you what, how about I come wake you up for next lesson? You look like you need a power nap."

Ro just smiled gratefully, curling back up and falling asleep. Al stayed nearby keeping an eye out.

Jordan simply sat by her side, reading a book from the shelf until the bell rang. When it did, he gently coaxed her awake and walked with her to her class where Layla took over, rambling about how worried she was.

Al was back in her bag by then. They trudged through to lunch, stashed Ro away for another nap and a quick bite to eat.

All good so far, just a few more classes and she could come home and crash.

She reached her last class, English. It was a hard working class and she started struggling half way through. She leaned against the wall with a tired sigh, making the mistake of closing her eyes for a moment.

Al frowns, peeking out and nudging her leg.

She shifted but didn't wake. Layla hissed at her from across the room but it took their teacher dropping a stack of books on her desk before she jolted awake.

Al flinched at the sound covering his sore ears. Ro yelped in surprise, earning a laugh from her classmates. Just a little longer..

"Do try to stay awake," he teacher sighed. "If I catch you again, its detention."

Ro nodded glumly, trying to get back into her work. Soon enough, the bell chimed for the end of the day. Ro gathered her stuff, scurrying out to the front where Iain should be waiting for her.

Al sighs in relief more than ready to get out of this bag.

It took her a moment to spot the car then ran over, climbing in and curling up in her seat. Iain frowned instantly. "You alright, pet?"

"I just wanna go home..."

Al crawls out of the bag and flutters up to Iain's shoulder, frowning.

"I don't know, bud," he muttered softly; just driving off home.

By the time they got there she had nearly nodded off again. They came inside to see Francis napping on the couch under a blanket. Al really wanted to go to his own room for a bit. Iain humored the poor girl and carried her up to her room for a nap of her own. She wasn't long getting to sleep, curling up with Ash.

When he came back down Al was leaning against the couch near Francis tapping on his phone, he was writing Matt again but half wanted to call Ivan too.

"Take it today didn't go great then," Iain came in, gently checking Francis over.

"She spent the whole day trying to stay awake.. Not that she succeeded much.."

"She's going to be unsettled for a while... But it's the only way to get through this block in her head."

Al sighs softly putting down his phone, "She doesn't deserve this.."

"Those who suffer rarely do," Iain shrugged. "I could put this off til the Christmas holidays but it'll be a hell of a lot harder on her if we do."

"We need to get her back before then.." Who knows what hell could come up at the UN party, if she wasn't prepared for it, it could end badly.

"Then expect a lot of frustration and tears on her part," he sighed tiredly.

The blonde sighs softly, leaning back.

"If it gets too bad, I'll keep her off school for a few days."

"Sounds good."

Francis shifted then, reaching out and pulling Iain into his arms. Al grins softly, chuckling..

Iain grunted in surprise then sighed and gave in. "Needy bugger..."

Al smiles getting up to leave them alone for a bit. He knew they still had a thing going even with Arthur coming between them at times. He was confused about it at first but learned to accept it eventually. Al went upstairs to his room to see if Ivan could get on skype for a bit.

Once Al wad gone, Iain twisted, wrapping his arms around Francis, just holding him close for a while.

Upstairs, it seemed like Ivan wasn't online... Al frowns opting to do work instead. He really wanted someone to talk to though..

It was half an hour of struggling to focus before his laptop beeped at him, telling him he had a video call coming through. He glanced up clicking over. Ivan's face filled the screen, tired but smiling.

Al grins brightly heart finally lightening a bit. "Hey you."

"Fredka, how have you been?" Ivan grinned. "It's been too long!"

"Tired mostly?" Al shrugs, "Spent most the summer doing two sets of work. You?"

"Much of the same really. As always. I've missed you."

"I miss you.."

"It is nearly December," his voice picked up hopefully. "Maybe you could join me for Christmas or New Year?"

"I'd love to." Al grins, then falters a bit "Uh I might have a hard time getting over there by myself though.."

Worry instantly dampened his smile. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing threatening.. I just came over to visit Iain and Ro last Wednesday and we had a little mishap."

"Did something happen to Ro?" Ivan puffed up protectively. He'd grown very fond of the little redhead over the summer.

Al smiles softly at that. He leans back against the pillows starting with his extra add in coffee. The problems he's been having keeping his normal size and then Ro's brief amnesia.

He knew Ivan had his own kind of magic from the whole Buzby's chair incident and the fact that he kept interfering with Arthur's summoning circles, but Al was still rather novice compared to the rest of his family. He could control the shapeshifting easily, astral project and Wakaya helped him learn to control his electricity. But he and Matt never really could figure out how to do much else. They knew some native rituals and Al had picked up a bit of voodoo. But the UK's brand was a whole new ball game. Their powers were so much broader, and as Iain had to constantly point out; always changing, growing and developing.

Ivan listened calmly, despite wanting nothing more than to jump through the screen and hold him.

"We're working on getting her back though.."

"Would I help if I joined you there?" honestly, Ivan just wanted his boyfriend again.

Al wanted him as well, but would Ro remember him? She hadn't mentioned him in her ramblings... And he was a large man...

"If you want to come I'd appreciate it.. But I'm not sure if Ro would recognize you."

"I could make up a story with Scotland," he suggested. The thought of Ro not knowing who he was was upsetting though.

Al smiles softly. "Look forward to seeing you."

"I'll be there in a few days."

He nodded with a smile.

Ivan was about to speak again when a terrified wail came from Ro's room. Al glanced up worriedly. He gets up going after it. Ivan was left shouting at an empty room.

Just as Alfred started down the hall, Ro came stumbling out of her room, sobbing desperately. Al frowns, walking over. The moment she saw him, her eyes grew wide in shock and relief. "A-Alfie...!"

He scooped her into a hug asking what was wrong.

"T-there w-was fire, a-and smoke, I-I," she trembled, burying her face in his should. "I-I couldn't breathe, b-but I c-could hear e-everyone... T-they were s-screaming..."

Al frowns softly hugging tight.

Ro clung, bawling. "I-I want my dad..."

...Did she have one..? Al picks her up taking her back to his room and Ivan. The closest she had now was Arthur, but she called him by name... Was it a nightmare born of her new belief that she was Rosie and not Ro?

Al settled back into his bed rubbing her back and pulling his computer close. "Sorry.. She had a bad dream.."

"Is she alright?" the worry was plain in Ivan's voice, but Ro still shrank away from the screen. She huddled behind Al, sniveling pathetically.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"W-who is that?" Ro asked softly, scrubbing her cheeks.

Al frowns sadly. "This is Ivan, my boyfriend. You sure you don't remember him? He was over last spring."

She took a good look at the screen and shook her head. "You mentioned him, but..."

Al turns to the screen with an apologetic look. Ivan just smiled sadly. "It will be a pleasure to meet you then."

"He's coming to visit soon." Al rubs her back.

"O-okay..." she muttered meekly.

Al smiles softly.

"I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on before I come over," Ivan smiled sadly. "I will call you again later, da?"

"Alright, see you soon?"

"See you soon," he nodded then the window closed.

Al sighs in his head before hugging Ro again. She clung to him, mumbling an apology into his shirt.

"It's fine, you're ok."

"Y-you just got here and I'm already..."

"It's fine Ro, it's fine."

"Why does everyone keep using that nickname," she sighed. "I hate it..."

He frowns softly.

"It's so... Boyish, I..."

"Alright.."

She sighed and buried deeper. Al sulks quietly, hugging. They slipped into silence together.


	10. When You Give a Fairy-Bird Sugar

**Hm might be on break for a bit after this, but Ive made a new title cover for this! Ive also started on a new cover for Clipped wings! It's up now.**

* * *

A little later Al brought her down for a snack, he needed to eat something or he wouldn't last much longer..

Iain had passed out on the couch with Francis, looking as tired as Al felt. He needed the rest, Al just let him be going to make himself and Ro a bowl of fruit. Ro perched in her chair, picking idly at her snack.

"You alright?"

She shrugged halfheartedly. "I guess?"

"Anything you need to talk about?"

"I'm okay," she insisted. "Just a little hung up on that dream, I guess."

"Tell me?"

"I..." she hesitated reluctantly, voice small. "I was with my parents again..."

Again..? He nodded softly.

"We were just sat watching tv... A-and dad said something smelled funny, then... Then everything started burning, I..."

Al was silent for a moment, where had that come from..? He hums softly before getting up and looking through the cabinets, pouring a little brown sugar into a bowl and setting it between them, rolling a strawberry in it. "I have nightmares a lot.. Locked up in a dark room with no way out.." Its happened far too often for his taste..

Ro just looked up, horror widening her eyes. "I..."

"But sometimes you just need a little help to make it go away." he smiles softly.

She smiled sadly; heart aching. "Thank you..."

He hands her the strawberry. (I love doing this it tastes awesome.)

Ro took it with a curious look and took a bite. She perked up instantly. "Its yummy!"

Al grins dipping another for himself.

"I don't know how you know all these tasty secrets," Ro finished her strawberry before picking another. "But I'm glad you do. It's like food magic."

Al chuckles softly.

Every now and then; they were still seeing moments of their fairy slipping through. Like a light shining through a keyhole - they just had to unlock the door. If only he could get the key..

Ro sat across the table, happily oblivious to the fact that the girl she thought she was didn't exist. They continued eating their treat until it was gone, funny how Al felt a bit perkier now.

"I might take Ash for a walk," Ro hummed to herself.

"Go ahead, I need to get some work done anyway."

"I won't be long," she smiled, hopping out of her chair to get her coat and boots. "It's cold and wet, so a little walk will do."

"Alright." Al watched her go and sighs softly as he shrank again. Why was being big so tiring...?

..weird though.. After a few minutes he started to feel energized again. Al takes to the air going to the living room.

Both men were asleep, but Iain stirred slightly at the soft flapping of wings. Al sighs to himself before spotting something shiny on the floor that glued his attention. It was just a few pennies from Iain's pocket.

But they were shiny and pretty and... Al zoomed down homing in on them. He picked one up tossing it and chasing it around. He just felt so full of energy he could do this all day.

The soft click of talons on copper was enough to make Iain stir though. The Scotsman was always on edge - he only relaxed in places like his study, where he knew he was protected. He rolled towards the noise, ready to grab the source of the noise.

Al hadn't noticed happily noming on his new toy with his beak.

Suddenly, a large calloused hand scooped him up, annoyed green eyes glaring tiredly at him. Al ducked low instinctively, slightly afraid of the man now.

"Where's Ro?" simple, blunt, and a definite confirmation that Iain was still tired.

The coin dropped from his beak as he shifted back fidgeting, "Walking Ash.."

"At least you're not that stupid then," he sighed, shifting away from Francis so he could sit up. "I still don't know what to do with you..."

Al was twitching in his hand nervously, he couldn't sit still for some reason.

Iain didn't miss a beat. "You okay...?"

"Hm? Oh I just feel like runningaroundsomemoreisall."

"Did you fall in the sugarbowl?"

"No but I was eating strawberries with Ro and I put sugar on them ittastedreallygood!"

"Oh sweet lord," Iain muttered under his breath, holding his head.

"What?'

The redhead didn't reply, he simply pulled a laser pointer out of the drawers near the couch, aiming the little red dot on the far wall. Al caught onto it instantly, ears perking up.

The dot shifted to the left, shaking. Al pounced after it giddily.

Well, Iain thought idly to himself. At least it kept Alfred out of trouble. He was happy enough to chase the bright dot.

It was kind of amusing. And if Ro came back, Alfred just had to become Mochni and she'd probably take over and move the dot for him instead. Francis had woken smiling sleepily at the scene.

Iain hadn't noticed. He was too busy hiding the dot on the lampshade where Al couldn't see it. The little bird fluttered around trying to find it. The Scot chuckled softly, flicking the light off then on again across the room. Al cawed going after it. Francis chuckles softly himself.

The game lasted until Ro came home and Ash decided he wanted to chase Alfred. The bird shrieked a bit at that, the large dog unnerving him slightly.

"Ash, no," Ro caught him and pulled him back. "Bad dog! We don't chase Mochni!"

Al huddled in her hands, the dog had got a little too excited.. Ash whimpered, shrinking down in shame.

Ro sighed softly, feeling bad about yelling but still firm. "Apologize."

The pooch whined softly, nudging the little bird when Ro held him out. Al chirps hopping up on his head.

Iain put the laser away with a bored huff. He wanted to sleep, but he wouldn't settle with Ro back. She occupied too much of his attention half the time. Francis grips his hand gently. Iain squeezed back gently but quickly pulled away when she looked over. Old habits die hard...

It still hurt France a bit, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

"Oh! I still have homework," Ro yelped suddenly, darting off upstairs.

The moment he heard her door shut, Iain turned and folded straight back into Francis. The blonde held him tight rubbing his back. Iain sighed, clinging tight. He just wanted to give up...

Francis won't let him, he'd pick the Scot up as many times as needed.

He just had too much on his plate to manage on such little sleep. A nap and a snack would help him to no end, but he'd itch with guilt if Francis got up and looked after him while the blond was the one that was sick.

Francis just kissed his cheek nuzzling in. They lay together, using company for comfort.

Upstairs Al was off flying around the room again. Ash followed him, grinning in his own dopey way, tongue hanging out.

Ro lay on her bed, trying to muddle through her science homework with little success. Al landed on her book looking it over

"Oh, Mochni, no," she sighed. "Your claws will mark the paper."

This was easy stuff to him though, he could help!

She shooed him off the book, firm but still gentle. "I need to memorize cells and stuff for biology..."

He chirps trying to come back.

"No," she pushed him away again. "It's a school book, you can't damage it."

Al sits on the side almost pouting.

A moment of silence passed before Ro groaned loudly and dropped her head on to the book. "I can't do this..."

Al chirps.

"No, I can't," Ro mumbled against the book. "Don't even try to cheer me up, Mochni. I'm stupid, he was right..."

Al sighs mentally. The poor girl just had no luck... Al jumps fluttering around.

She sighed softly in defeat. "I just want Alfred..."

Al groans in frustration shifting back and landing near her.

She looked up at the lack of rustling feathers and paled, looking straight through the tiny bird man in front of her. "Mochni? Where'd you go?"

Al frowns for a moment.

She really couldn't see him if he wasn't a bird...

Al sighs sadly morphing again.

As soon as he did, Ro sighed with relief scooping him up gently. "There you are, silly bird. Hiding under the pillows and making me worry."

Al just gazed at her sadly, he wanted to talk to her so bad..

"Please don't be sad," she cooed softly, petting his little head. "I know I'm probably no fun to be around, but I like having you here..."

_Just remember... _He thought.

Her eyes shone dully. "You're the only proof I have that Alfred even remembers me right now... I keep trying to call him, but he never picks up anymore..."

But she saw him full size earlier.. Why didn't she check the other rooms?

"I've even started dreaming that he's here," she laughed softly. "I'm so messed up..."

Al croons.

"Can the world just stop for a moment?" she smiled sadly. "I think I've had enough for a while."

_No Ro! Don't think like that! _He practically screams in his head with no one to hear.

"Oh, you're just a bird," she shook her head, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "A sweet little bird with no problems... I'd love to trade places with you..."

_Gah!_

She set him in his little nest and curled up with her stuffed bear. "I'll do my homework later..."

He wanted to cry.. She already was...

They sat there in silence for a long time. It wasn't until Iain came up to call her down for dinner that Ro even moved. Al sighs as she left the room setting his head down.

"Hard, isn't it?" the white faery appeared on the bed beside him. "Wishing you could help but being so helpless."

Al shifts back, "She's so depressed.."

"The burden of losing everything then trying to fit in where you truly don't belong," she sighed softly. "She is not human. Not even in this bewitched state, nor will she ever be. But she pretends so you won't leave her."

"I don't want her to pretend.. I just want her to be her.."

"She will. As soon as she realizes it's much better to be an honest peculiarity than a false norm."

Al nodded softly hugging his knees. Ash watched them both with a curious eye, head tilted as he listened. The two chatted for a while, waiting for Ro to come back.

It wasn't until a lot later that she returned, carried up by Iain. She'd fallen asleep, nestled between the two men downstairs and they were reluctant to let her go. Al glanced up as they walked in, frowning softly.

"I know," the Scot sighed tiredly. "It's fucking depressing and that's why she has to go through this. I don't like it any more than you do."

"...How much longer..?"

"That's up to her..." he muttered as he lay the girl in her bed, tucking her in. "She's fucking stubborn... How's the size issue coming on?"

"Getting easier, still can't hold it for more than four hours though.."

"I've not had time to look into it... Want me to try when Francis is asleep?"

"No go ahead and rest, we can deal with it later."

"You sure," he shifted dubiously. "You know when she finally comes back to herself she'll only want you, right?"

"As long as I have access to it it'll help some.." he wanted her back first..

"The fun never stops," Iain muttered, though there was an undertone of gratitude in his voice. He was happy to rest for once.

Al smiles sadly.

"Come fetch me if you need anything," he slipped out, leaving the door ajar for him.

Al sighs softly settling in for the night. The white faery took her place on Ro's pillow, watching the girl twist and turn all night.

Tuesday morning didn't seem much better for her energy wise. She stumbled through another day like a zombie. She didn't feel up to eating much and even her naps in the library weren't helping...

Al was tempted to just lure her home..

Then again, she was liable to fall into a bush on the way...

He looked around for a clock, how much longer? Not long... Not that Ro knew. She was asleep on her desk again. Maybe he should peck her foot..

A few minutes passed and the bell rang for the end of school and she still dozed on... Al crept over up onto her shoe.

The teacher came over too, a worried frown creasing her brow. "Rosie? It's time to go home..."

Al glanced between them creeping back to the bag.

Ro woke slowly, disoriented. Her teacher frowned fretfully. "Rosie, how do you get home?"

"Hm... M'uncle picks me up..."

"Okay," a sliver of relief tinted her voice. "Shall we go out to meet him? I think you need a good long rest tonight."

_Almost there Ro._

They just gathered Ro's things and her teacher walked her out to the front where Iain waited anxiously. He let out a little sigh of relief when he saw them, thanking the teacher before guiding Ro into the car. This was getting bad..

Iain remained stony faced, but his eyes were bright, calculating and full of concern for the little redhead. He knew Ro couldn't help her exhaustion, but if she knew what he was doing, she'd never open up to her magic again. But it needed a softer touch. If Francis felt up to it...

Al just wanted to hold her a while. But trapped as a bird, he couldn't.

They arrived home and Iain climbed out of the car without a word, heading to ask Francis to mother for him. Ro slinked after him, guilty shame and anticipation building in her chest. Francis just pulls her into a hug as Al flew in settling in the crook of her neck.

She curled in close, mumbling apologies into his chest. He shushed her quietly, rubbing her back. The poor girl just burst into tears, too tired to care about how she looked or if she was overreacting.

The blonde held her close singing softly. Ro clung tightly, crying herself into complete exhaustion. She slumped in Francis's arms, out like a light. He settled back on the couch with her.

Iain slid back in, eyes sadder than they had been in years. He didn't speak, just watched Ro twitch in discomfort. Al sat curled up between her and Francis.

"Not much longer," the Scot murmured.

Francis smiles sadly hugging her close.


	11. In Chains

Later in the evening Ro had been set in bed while Francis insisted on helping with dinner, Al stayed with her dozing a bit himself before he heard rumbling outside.

Ro whimpered, curling around the little bird. Al stood up straight, it was only a soft one to her but to him it sounded like an earthquake overhead. The white faery cringed on her perch above Ro's head, covering her ears.

A sharp clap sounded and Al slapped his own ears with a scream. Ro flinched, trembling. Al shivers violently. As if thunder at his normal size was bad enough, his head felt like a bomb shell was dropped nearby.

Maybe if he hid under her pillow...? Another clap sounded before he could earning another yelp. Ro whined, eyes cracking open.

Al was near hyperventilating, one of his eardrums felt like it busted and he couldn't hear out of it. He heavily depended on his hearing since his normal sight wasn't all that great and it sent him into even more panic.

The girl must have still seen a little bird, because she pulled him in sleepily, mumbling halfhearted comforts. Al huddles in whining softly, not even registering that he was visible to her at the moment.

With her little hands cradling him, most of the noise was blocked out. Still, he could feel it shaking her bed. Still with the noise gone he calms some. Ro fell back asleep, mumbling disjointed no sense about school and fire. Al drifted not long after, exhausted.

Morning rolled around, cold and bright, grass sparkling after the storm last night.

Iain was already up, leaning on the back porch as he watched the sun rise over the trees. The storm had woken him, but he wasn't too bothered. The rest of the house still asleep leaving a peaceful calm.

He smiled softly, finally able to relax a little and think about how to deal with all the events happening under his roof. So many things to sort through.

Checklist.  
First was Ro. Her magic needed reviving, and that was being sorted.  
Second was Francis's illness - perhaps he should spend a little more time with the blond...  
Last was Alfred... He knew a few shifting spells, but that was for involuntary shifts. From what he could tell, that damn bird was more than happy to stay feathered.

Then again it could just be his worry over the others, he sure enough wanted his normal size before this other crap happened..

He needed a proper chat with Alfred and maybe even with Eagle... Iain shudders slightly. He still wasn't a huge fan of the bird.

Al still wasn't able to get his spirit to talk.

Maybe the kid did need spiritual intervention? Though the Scot had to chuckle at the idea of offering people spiritual help.

It was a bit odd seeing as Al was the one who settled things between his own so long ago. Come to think of it, Iain hadn't been spending much time with his own spirit lately...

Ro didn't even know about it. Damn... He could have sworn he'd told her...

Wait! How could he have been so stupid?! Ro had felt so lonely constantly and they'd actually had a fairy on hand the whole time!

He should fix that.. He needed to get Ro fixed and get Molly up here now!

Oh Al never mentioned Ivan last night either.. The next week or so was going to be fun... Better get started..

Iain drained his coffee then headed back in, checking on Francis first. He looked better at least laying in the bed with a messy head of hair. He chuckled softly, just smiling at him.

It was rare to see him such a mess. Francis cracked a sleepy eye at the sound.

"Morning, scruff," Iain smiled with a rare snatch of quiet happiness. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Francis yawns sitting up.

Iain came over, perching on the side of the bed as he checked the blond for a temperature. He was almost normal today, looked like the worst was over. That was one worry off of his list already!

Francis smiles softly leaning in and kissing him. Iain tensed, smile faltering. Francis stopped at that.

"Sorry," Iain smiled awkwardly getting up. "I need to check on Ro..."

Francis watched him leave and sighs. Iain never had been the same since Arthur recovered from his blitz injuries... Francis wished he knew why.. Every time he tried the Scotsman closed up and refused to speak. He sighs again going to fix himself up.

Iain slipped off to Ro's room, checking on her next. He just wanted her to get better and remember who she was. Al was still cupped in her hands a little blood had leaked out of his ear and dried.

Iain frowned softly, gently easing the little bird out of Ro's fingers. He roused at the movement looking up.

"Hey bud," he frowned softly, gently examining Alfred's ear. "What happened to you? Pick a fight with the fairy?"

"The storm.. Everything's so much louder down here.. Felt like I was in the middle of a bomb fight.."

Iain smiled sadly. "Fancy getting you back to your own size soon? Getting you sorted is the last thing I have to do,"

He nodded rubbing his head softly. "Oh, I called Ivan yesterday. He wants to visit soon."

"How soon is soon?" he frowned suspiciously.

"Not for a week I think, he's still pretty backed up."

"Better hope Ro gets sorted then. I'm not sure how she'll respond to him right now..."

"It's funny though.." Al told him about her little panic yesterday and showing her Ivan. Then how after she came back thought it was a dream.

Iain frowned curiously. "It's like half of her understands it all, but the other half refuses to believe it ..."

"I wanna try talking to her again."

"It's your choice, though I doubt she'll hear you just yet."

"I meant as me, not as whatever this is. Just let me go shower and I'll come down for breakfast."

"If you're quick, you can wake her up and chat privately. Staying near that fairy might help clear her head."

Al nodded flying off to his own room. With nothing else left to do, Iain went to start breakfast.

Al had showered quickly and walks back to Ro's room, it was still a bit disorienting switching sizes so drastically. Ro was still asleep, sprawled across her bed. She looked the most rested that she had in days. Al sat on the side shaking her gently, his still damp hair dripping on her arm.

She groaned, trying to shake him off sleepily. "Go 'way..."

"Come on Sunshine, I wanna talk to you."

Ro cracked her eye open, but sat up as soon as she saw him. She didn't say a word, just hugged him tightly, clinging tight.

Al hugs back nuzzling in. "I missed you.."

"Please tell me you're staying," she whispered, voice thick. "Please..."

"I've been here since yesterday, don't you remember? We talked to Ivan and then you went out with Ash while I ended up crashing through dinner."

"I... No," she pulled back, eyes brimming with confused tears. "I... I don't know..."

Al smiles sadly.

"Y-you were definitely here yesterday...?" She asked, not sounding very sure.

"Yeah I was, you had that nightmare and we sat and ate strawberries... I've been here the whole time Ro, just open your eyes.."

"I... No," she pulled out of his arms completely, hugging herself. "I-I'd remember you coming here! Y-you said you were busy till Christmas and that you'd come later!"

Al sighs, "Please.. Ro, come back please..."

"I haven't gone a-anywhere...!"

"You're not you right now.. Please just let yourself remember.. Flying through the trees, Matt, Me, that bastard Nate for God's sake.."

"What... Alfred, please," she shifted further away, looking very worried and uncomfortable. "You're scaring me... I-I don't know anyone called Matt or Nate..."

Al was tearing up at this point. His tears just set her off. She tried to keep them in, but her tears crept out anyway. Al reached out gripping her hand tightly. Ro caved, folding into him. She just wanted her brother...

Al hugged her tight rocking softly. Ro clung to him, hiccupping softly. It felt like she'd forgotten something but the more she tried to remember it, the harder it was to focus on anything. Her head hurt and she could swear something was watching her constantly... Buy how could she tell anyone that? They'd think she's insane!

Al could sense her distress though, "Ro you're not crazy, you've just forgotten how to see, I'm much older than I look and you haven't always been this tall, look between the lines and let yourself free..."

"That doesn't make any sense," she sobbed. "I'm not trapped, I... I... What's wrong with me?!"

"You made yourself forget.. Now you have to remember, will it as hard as you can.."

Ro tried, but all it did was send a crippling wave of pain through her head. She choked, clutching her head. Al pressed a palm into her head trying to help, he did what he does with Matt trying to send images, Matt, Molly, her playing with Kuma, Reading with Ivan.. Last was a tiny figure in a Rose petal dress sitting in his palm.

Ro screamed at the last picture, recoiling like it had burnt her. She curled up away from him, trembling and sobbing into her mattress. Al watched her worriedly, wanting to pull her back in but afraid too.

The door cracked open behind him, Iain peering in. He must have heard her scream and come racing upstairs. He glanced to Ro, looking at Al for an explanation.

"She's almost there.."

"Need me to take over...?"

He nodded hugging himself. Iain ruffled his hair encouragingly before scooping Ro into his chest, soothing her gently. Al sat watching quietly.

Ro bawled for a few minutes before Iain could get her to listen to him. Once she started to calm down, he convinced her to take some painkillers and curl up back in her bed. She complied with him, but was reluctant to be alone..

Al crept up to her side.

She looked up, eyes big and teary, but the bit that really caught his attention were the little flecks of pink starting to shine through the chocolate brown she'd adopted last year. He smiles softly pulling her into his lap to cuddle. Ro curled up and latched in to him immediately. She needed him...

Al held her close pulling the blanket over. Ro just snuggled in, trying to relax and let her headache ease. She could stay home today.

She needed it. But still, she asked about school, sheepishly asking if she still has to go. The reluctance was clear in her voice.

"Not today, pet," Iain smiled sadly. "I think it's best if you have a day to rest."

Al smiles rubbing her back. Ro nodded softly and cuddled back into Alfred while Iain slipped off, saying he needed to let the school know she wouldn't be in today.

Francis was in the kitchen fixing himself some tea. Iain nearly walked in but stopped when he saw Francis and headed for the phone before he could be collared into a conversation. He just wasn't ready yet. That kiss still had him uneasy.

He needed to talk to him sooner or later

Childish, though it maybe, Iain was pitting it off or as long as he could...

He managed for half an hour so far. His stomach had forced him back to the kitchen where Francis managed to corner him. The blonde was sitting at the table, looking up to him.

Iain caught his eye for just a second before looking away. He didn't want this conversation. Francis frowns softly. Iain just needed to cool down. Just relax. He'd managed the last few decades just fine.

Why did he get worked up like that..?

If only Francis could see, Iain thought almost bitterly. If only he could see how much raw emotion he was holding back right now...

It still didn't help the blonde settle. Iain's thoughts drifted as he made his drink, back to that night... Before he could stop it, he dropped the spoon, hands shaking too much to hold it.

Francis frowns walking over slowly.

Iain cussed under his breath, nearly dropping the sugar bowl too before he set it down. Francis put a hand over his steadying it.

Iain let it sit for a moment, but moved away quicker than he wanted to. He wanted to stay and let Francis just hold him again, but every time he considered it and nearly gave in, Arthur appeared in his mind, a silent warning to himself.

Francis just wanted to know what happened..

They had gotten to this stage only twice before and both times, Iain had gotten angry and stormed off before Francis could get anything bout of him.

He sighs softly sitting at the table and laying his head on it.

"Don't," Iain whispered. "Please... Just don't..."

Francis didn't respond. Iain grit his teeth, turning to leave. He needed air. The blonde let him go without a fuss.

Iain just went out back, sitting on the grass while he reigned himself back in. He had enough on his plate without this coming back...

The sky had cleared up since last night, sun shining through. It was a beautiful day, but it was still winter... He shivered from more than the cold though.

They might get snow again at this rate. Ro would love that, he thought idly, a sad smile gracing his lips. His little family kept growing and he was starting to feel like he couldn't look after it as well as he wanted to.

All he had to do is ask for help from time to time. But he was too proud. He scrubbed away a few rogue tears of pure frustration, sighing shakily. He'd been getting ahead of himself, to think things might finally be getting better.

He just needed a pick me up.

Iain was just too dismissive of his own needs to see that. Either way he had been out there for a while, his fingers started to tingle. He was reluctant to head back in, but be knew he had to...

Iain slipped back into the kitchen, quietly hoping Francis would just let him be, and hoping he didn't look like complete crap.

Francis wasn't even there anymore. Iain found himself both relieved and disappointed. He didn't want to talk about it, but he secretly longer for company. There was a note on the fridge saying he went shopping.

Iain finally gave in, heading to his room instead. He just needed a minute alone...

Francis didn't return till two hours later. By then, Iain had rebuilt his walls, making a snack for Alfred and Ro like nothing had happened. Francis didn't comment, putting away his bags. They ended up working around each other, not even exchanging glances.

Francis was hurt, but it didn't show. Iain felt the sting just as much, but was far too arrogant to admit it.

It wasn't till Al came down that he perked up. Ro had insisted on coming with him, though still a little dizzy, she didn't want to be left alone. Al smiles softly sitting in a chair after getting a drink. Ro sat on the couch for a moment before giving up and lying down instead. Iain managed to slip off somehow.

Francis sat with her petting her hair. She hummed snuggling in. Al set his glass down curling up in the chair and hiding his hands in his lap.

Ro looked over and frowned sadly. "Alfie...?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah I'm fine." his hands were shaking lightly, nails grown out and he was sure he was an inch shorter.

She clearly didn't believe him. Ro shifted over, very worried. "Are you sick...? You look pale..."

"Fine."

She took his hand gently. Al swallowed as his fingers twitched. If he was changing, she wasn't noticing it. She just held tight, squeezing comfortingly.

He couldn't hold it much longer though.. Francis watched with a worried frown.

"Al, there you are," almost like he could sense the American's distress, Iain came back in, and gestured for him to come out. "I was wondering if you could do something for me? It'll only take a moment."

"Sure thing." Al stood up following him. Ro watched him go and slunk back to Francis.

Iain led him upstairs out of the way. "Feeling flighty?"

"I can't hold it much longer.. Why? I've never had a time limit before, usually I'd just have problems getting it started.."

"This what I'm trying to figure out. You think I could have a chat with old bird brain?"

"You can try.. I can't get him to talk to me.."

"So the bastard's sulking, is he?"

"Pretty much."

"Let's have a look then, see if I can't help him get his head out of his ass."

Al went off into a room to sit. Iain came in and knelt across from him, closing his eyes to focus. He hasn't connected to his own spirit in some time, so he wasn't surprised by the less than friendly welcome he received.

Al just sat quietly nudging his own as it ignored him.

Eagle could only ignore it for so long though. Iain's dragon slipped passed the bird's defenses, coiling around him as he smirked mockingly. "Something wrong, skyling?"

His feathers fluffed at the unexpected presence. Cautiously peeking out from under his wing. Dragon snorted a plume of smoke, giving the air of a parent, waiting for their moody child to stop sulking.

Eagle pulled his head up, something looked a bit off though.

Those sharp green eyes softened slightly, his low voice adopting a gentler tone. "Speak, young one."

The bird flicked his head rubbing his face on the ground. Looking closer there were tiny little ropes everywhere. His beak tied shut, feet held down, wings wrapped up, they looked to be made of something sparkly. Looking over at Al's half (who incidentally looked a few years younger in here) he had similar ropes but they didn't constrict him as much as Eagle's.

Odd... He came closer, inspecting the ropes in more detail. It looked like fairy dust or something, maybe that was what Iain had sensed before? He pulled at it with one sharp claw.

Eagle flicked his head again as the rope loosened, it was still there but he could open his mouth again. Dragon pulled it a little looser then waited for the bird to speak.

"I-I don't know what happened.. It started out as a want to stay with Little Wing and help, then there was a funny taste and we were small. Later something drew in her power and changed the magic holding us.. Her power counters mine. Too opposite."

"Poisoned," the dragon muttered darkly. "We can start separating you, but it will not be pleasant... It will take many days too..."

Eagle shifted nervously turning to gaze at Al, then nodded softly.

The great black beast examined the chains again before carefully pulling one away. It gave a little, but hurt a lot. The bird and Al shrieked in unison, but Eagle's presence flowed just the slightest bit more.

Dragon tugged the chain a bit more before letting go and separating from Alfred's spirit.

Al had collapsed where he was sitting, the strange pressure inside had lifted some but he was still exhausted from using up power. Iain however looked refreshed from finally reconnecting with his spirit.

The blonde looked in serious need of a nap.

"Rest," Iain smiled softly, rubbing his back. "I think Francis can keep an eye on Ro for a little while."

Al sighs as he closed his eyes and his form folded in in itself. Iain lingered just long enough to make sure he was alright before going back downstairs to the others.

Francis had started braiding Ro's hair idly as she watched cartoons on Iain's one TV. She giggled softly as his fingers brushed the ticklish spot on the side of her neck. It was refreshing to see a genuine smile on her face again. The Frenchman was smiling softly himself.

They radiated calm and it washed over Iain as he walked in the room. Francis seemed a bit more relaxed than before at least. Iain came in and sat with them, hoping that the good mood lasted a little while longer.


	12. Locks

An hour later Al flew down and joined them, he was still tired but cold and hunger woke him up. He nipped at Ro's fingers asking for food.

The girl looked down in confusion at first but beamed when she saw him. "I wondered where you'd gone. Are you hungry?"

He nips her again.

"Ow, okay, I get it," she pouted, getting up. "Your beak is getting sharp."

Oops.. He didn't mean to hurt her..

She rummaged through the fridge, trying to find some raw meat for him. "This stuff is so gross..."

Al just bounced a little on her shoulder looking silly, he'd have to explain dietary needs sometime.

Ro glanced back at him and smiled softly. "You really do like it though, don't you. Sometimes, I wonder what's so great about it, but I feel a little sick when I even think about trying it..."

As she should really, Al figures if evolution applied to fairies at all they were inheridly vegetarian as a whole. It was all in the way they were built.

Being such small creatures, they would struggle to hunt and would naturally forage. Besides, they tended to befriend their woodland neighbors as opposed to kill them.

Even if she did eat it her stomach wouldn't know what to do with it, it would essentially be poison in a sense.

Not that she looked willing to try it any time soon. She looked a little queasy as she picked out a little chunk for Al to eat.

Al takes it and eats before hoping onto the bowl himself, if it made her that uncomfortable he could get it. He kind of wondered how she adapted to grains and dairies so quickly though, maybe they had little fairy bakers and milkers?

He'd have to ask her when he got bigger again and she remembered who she was. He'd never bothered to ask her about her life as a fairy before. He'd asked her about being a fairy, but nothing on how they lived or what their world was like.

Though to be fair she had been spending all her time asking him about humans, on top of family crisis's and taking care of his country it didn't really occur to him..

Now that things were a little quieter though, it might help her confidence to know her family was actually interested in where she had come from and not just the weird halfbreed she was now.

Once he had ate his fill he jumped back over to her, nudging her hand up he tried crawling into the sleeve of her sweater.

She let him, too confused to stop him really. "Are you okay? You're being awful cuddly."

_It was freezing in here! Was the heat even on?_

Ro just shrugged, hugging her arm to her chest gently. "I guess it is pretty chilly today. Let's go back to Francis. He has the blankets!"

They went and settled in again Al cozy in his new hideaway and ready to sleep.

Ro snuggled back in with Francis, happy to have someone to cuddle, but also wondering where Iain kept disappearing to. Francis wondered as well..

He'd turn up eventually but it was starting to feel like he was ignoring them.

Most of the reason Francis came over was to spend time with him, but it was starting to look like Iain didn't want to be in a relationship anymore.. Granted he had been doing such for a while now. But then why did he allow Francis to crawl all over him when he was sick?

Iain was a caring man, though only to those he cared about. He was also ruthless when he had to be and often made decisions that came across harsh and rash. But his schemes usually worked out for the best.

He was so confused.. All he wanted was an explanation..

And he'd never get one at this rate. Iain was sulking off somewhere and he couldn't leave with Ro snuggled up on him. Not to mention the fact that asking her to move would probably upset her.

He sighs to himself settling in.

They sat for a while before Ro turned to him with a sad look on her face. "You just want to leave, don't you..."

Francis looked at her surprised, "No.. I just want Iain to talk to me."

"Oh," she hugged her knees. "I don't know why, it's just.. I got the feeling that you just didn't want to be sat here anymore..."

He hugs her gently. "It'd be useless anyway. Even if I get up to find him he'd just run off again."

"Why is he so sad?" she sighed, leaning in. "Am I stressing him again? And don't try to tell me I don't because I know I annoy him... He was happier living alone..."

"No I think it's me.. Something upset him years ago and he's been avoiding me without saying why."

"Did you two have an argument or something? If its been years, can't he just moved on...?"

"I don't know.. Though I have a feeling it has to do with Arthur."

Her face brightened a little at the mention of the Brit. He had become her father figure, but she rarely got to see him these days. "Do you think Arthur might visit soon? He promised he'd come see me at some point."

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him lately.." It seemed they were both ignoring him at the moment, part of the reason he was so reluctant to be sick before.

Then again, he didn't know if Arthur had been trying to get ahold of him lately. Iain wouldn't let him have his phone while he was ill...

Ro sank back, hope fading. "He's busy, I guess..."

Francis rubs her back.

She offered him a weak smile. "I still have Ash and Mochni though. So I'm not really alone anymore."

"Alfred's here too."

"He is?" She frowned, headache starting to creep back. "I swear I keep seeing him, but then I look for him and he's gone... It just feels like I'm having the same nightmare over and over..."

"Yes he's here, he just had to go run errands for Iain earlier." Al sighs mentally.

"Oh yeah..." She muttered, rubbing her head. Why did everything feel so muggy and hazy?

Francis massaged her neck, rather worried.

"Why can't I remember him being here?" she asked softly, fear coloring her voice. "Why can't I remember anything before having breakfast?"

Francis frowns softly.

"I know I was awake before that. I know I did something but I can't remember what it was...!"

"Easy, calm down."

"My head hurts..."

Al glanced up, hesitating before shifting and leaving her sleeve.

She panicked at the movement, thinking she'd squashed her bird. "Mochni?!"

"Ro.."

She groaned, gripping her head again.

Al hugged her fingers, "Ro please just see me.."

She made a distressed noise, biting her lip hard enough to break the skin. Francis hugs her tight, Al started trembling.

"Make it go away," she whimpered. "Please... Please make it stop..."

"No!" Al yells, tears in his eyes. "Stop hiding already! I'm tired of it!"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, please!"

Al hopped up on her hand gripping her finger in his talons for a perch. "Look at me!"

Ro just curled up tighter, sobbing hysterically. The poor girl was aware of him, but her mind was still rejecting it.

"Please.. I'm begging.."

She just shook her head softly, trembling on the verge of panic. She just wanted the little voices to go away...

"Come on sunshine.."

She wanted to. Part of her wanted to scream and see what was speaking to her but it was smothered by the part that refused to believe something was there.

Al reached up touching her cheek. She flinched like she'd been expecting it to hurt before cautiously peering out at him. Al stood on her hand watching her with tearful pleading eyes.

Recognition lit up her eyes for a brief moment, irises flaring pink before her sparrow took hold again. Her eyes dulled back to brown as she shut down, fainting and nearly falling off the couch.

"Ro!" Al slid off her hand when it fell, Francis catching her.

She didn't respond, hanging limp in the Frenchman's arms. Francis checked her over while Al scrambled back up on the couch.

Aside from being cold and damp from sweat and tears, she seemed to be okay... But what was going on in her head and her heart? How mixed up was her spirit if it was fighting itself like this?

Al whines curling up under her chin. Ash whined from his place on the floor. He had been oddly docile these last few days... Did he know what was wrong with his owner?

Francis sighs sitting back with the girl in his arms, they'd have to wait and see..

It was an hour before Ro stirred, groaning softly as her eyes struggled to open. "Daddy...?"

Francis frowns softly petting her hair. Al looked up in horror.

"Is that you?" she whispered hopefully.

Al sat trembling watching her.

Her eyes opened properly, focusing on Francis. Her hope turned to heartbreak in an instant. "Oh... Sorry..."

"...Ro..?"

She blinked awkwardly, turning to look at the spot Alfred was standing in, but apparently couldn't focus on him. She frowned in confusion, eyes glazing. Al waved his hand around.

She tried to follow it, she truly did, but her mind just wouldn't process his existence...

Al frowns.

If her sparrow was fighting off magic like Iain suspected, it was clearly winning... But her fairy was fighting back fiercely.

Al growls, if he wasn't being tied down himself he would force himself in and give that little talonfull a good scare...

Perhaps once he was free... For now, for Ro's own mental health, maybe he should just let her rest. He tore away flying off.

In his haste to disappear, Alfred managed to fly straight into Iain's face. The Scot spluttered, getting a mouthful of feathers.

Al squawked in surprise falling. Iain caught him but looked rather annoyed. He ducked under his wings defensively.

Iain just sighed irritably. "Just watch where you're flying, kid..."

"Sorry.."

"What's got your feathers all ruffled anyhow?"

"Just lemme go so I can murderize your dust bunny population or somethin.."

"I'm rather fond of my local dust bunny population and how about we leave them alone, aye?"

Al sighs.

"Trying to get through to Ro again?"

"She locked back up..."

"That'll happen," Iain sighed. "She's still fighting it... But that this rate, I'm hoping it should be a matter of weeks."

That long..? Al didn't know if he'd last..

"Come on, bud," he scratched his little head gently. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Alright.."

"Feel up to getting rid of a few more chains?"

He nodded.

Iain sat on the top step and before Al could prepare, Dragon was back in his mind, his hot breath warming the little bird. Eagle jumped slightly at the sudden appearance.

"Calm, skyling," the ancient beast soothed. "I shall unbind your wings soon."

Al was sat closer this time now that the bird wasn't pushing him away. While the spirit beasts set about dealing with the chains, Alfred was left sat aside waiting for them to finish or notice him on the sidelines.

He gazes curiously at one of his own ties on his arm, how did he not see these before..? He was sure it was just the same spell as before at first, it only started to feel different when he grew that first time. It was trying to smother Eagle and keep the bird from him and he didn't even notice..

He needed to let Iain know. It was no good freeing Eagle if he was still trapped. It would just make it harder for Al to go human because most of his spirit would be bird.

He cringed as a shot of pain came from his spirit. They were getting chains to break but more tried to take their place. Thankfully, dragon could snap them faster than they could grow.

Al shivers softly curling up as the pain continued. The dull ache spiked sharply, burning like fire. He let out a gasp. Why was it clinging so tight that it hurt to pry away? Why did magic have to be so damn complicated?

Al shifted, laying on the floor and hugging himself. Pain sparked again, but it came with a hint of hope. Eagle could move a little and the chains weren't growing anymore! Al smiles softly watching them.

It was odd to see Iain's dragon fussing over Al's eagle like it was the black beast's own child, but he did it naturally. There were only a few chains left now but both spirits were starting to look a little worn. Eagle was just above him in power at this point, but what happens when the bird was free and the human still tied? That was something they needed to figure out before it became a problem...

For now though they were both tired again. Dragon withdrew, leaving Alfred and Eagle feeling very unsupported. Al sighs as he sits in Iain's hand again.

"Nearly there, bud," he sighed, petting his little head gently. "How you feeling?"

"Looser, but tired.."

"Much more to go? The old windbag won't let me in..."

"A few, not much."

"That'll be good then. All over soon."

He smiles softly.

"I was thinking about calling Artie, you fancy joining me?"

"Sure."

He smiled tiredly, heading back to his room to grab his phone. Al sat on his shoulder quietly. Arthur picked up quickly, sounding tired but happy enough. Al closed his eyes listening.

"Finally got the gnomes out of my garden," Arthur sighed when Iain asked. "Got a nasty bite on my leg for it though. Still stinging."

"Didn't you just sprinkle pepper on your flowers?" Iain frowned softly.

"No, they kept stealing it so I had to take them out by hand and you can imagine they weren't happy about it..."

Al smiles softly, must have been rough.

"Everything else been alright?" Iain asked kindly, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"Fine, fine," Arthur assured him. "I'm just tired is all. On the bright side, I'm nearly finished with my paperwork, so I might make it over soon. How's Ro doing?"

_Uh oh.._

"That is a long story," Iain groaned in defeat. "In short, she's getting there..."

Arthur must have heard how tired his brother was though. "Iain, are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine."

"I don't believe you. I'm coming over."

Al had to smile slightly, it's getting harder for Iain to hide things.

The Scotsman grumbled, but didn't reject it. "Francis is already here. Alfred too, sort of..."

He hoped he didn't have too much of a panic attack with that..

Arthur could stay pretty levelheaded when he had to and if he knew Iain needed support, he tended to keep calm.

"I'm going to pack up a bag and catch a train in the morning. I should be with you for around three when Ro gets out of school. Go get some sleep."

_It would be good to see him again either way._

Arthur let them go and Iain flopped back on to his bed, rubbing his face tiredly. It caused Al to slip off his shoulder onto the mattress. Thankfully, Iain's duvet was soft and bouncy. He sat there for a moment watching the redhead.

He just lay for a moment, eyes closed. He just looked exhausted. Al came over curing up by the side of his neck trying to offer some comfort.

Iain choked a smile, cupping his hand around the little bird. "Thanks kid..."

Al smiles softy. They lay like that for a little while before going back to the others.


	13. Overwhelmed

Francis sat where he was still, curled around the little fairy girl. Ro was still snuggled into his chest, staring blankly at the TV. Al frowns softly at the sight. She looked lifeless, fed up with everything. It hurt him.

She needed to reconnect. Maybe Arthur could bring something out in her. She did live in his land.

Francis glanced up to them as they came and sat. Iain smiled tiredly at him, a silent plea for some quiet time later. Ro glanced up then sighed and settled back into Francis.

Francis smiles softly petting her again. Al just rested against Iain's neck drifting off again. They watched TV in silence, no one making a noise until Ro started mumbling in her sleep.

Francis glanced down curiously. She wore a confused frown, asking Alfred why there was a strange man following her but he didn't seem to be noticing him.

Al was still asleep on Iain's shoulder. Who was she dreaming about?

"Don't..." She started wriggling, like she was trying to shake out of someone's grip.

Francis pet her hair gently.

"Please... I... Alfred...?"

He frowns softly "Ro?"

"Don't leave, please...!"

Francis hugs her hushing softly. She clung to him, whimpering softly.

"It's alright you're fine."

She relaxed for a moment before waking suddenly, jolting up with a look of panic on her face.

"Easy.. Just a bad dream."

She sank back into him, shaking slightly. "I-I... I was... I need Alfred..."

Francis rubs her arm glancing to Iain.

Iain just frowned curiously, signing to him. 'Ask her about it I'm curious.'

"Will you tell me what happened?"

She sniffed, looking up at him with damp eyes. "I... I was... I don't know where I was... But Alfred was there and then he wasn't, I..."

He hugs her tightly.

"Someone was chasing me..."

That sounded like what happened at the old plantation house..

She sniffled softly, burying her face in his chest again. Francis held her tight swaying gently. She huddled in, just trying to calm down. She didn't know what was so unsettling about that dream, but it had been so real...

Francis sung softly as he threaded his hand through her hair. Ro slowly relaxed and eventually managed to drift back to sleep. He sighs softy looking at Iain.

Iain stared at her with a sad smile. "She's getting closer..."

"We'll have her back?"

"If that's coming back to her, she's slowly remembering who she is. It's painful to watch, but once all the bad shit finally comes back, the good stuff should follow it."

Francis sighs petting her again.

"Soon..." Iain whispered to himself. "Soon..."

They sat there a few minutes quietly, the clock turned 6, they should start dinner soon. Not that any of them really had much of an appetite... Still Francis was always one to make sure they were fed, even if it was something light.

Iain took Ro in the end, hugging her protectively while Francis set about mothering them all. The blonde came back with soup and cheese sandwiches along with the egg cup for Al.

Iain coaxed Ro awake, gently convincing her to have something to eat. At least her being there meant Iain ate too, if only to set an example.

Al was nudged up as well and set on the table with his own meal. The bird needed to keep his energy up. The loosened chains might make it easier to stay big, maybe even last longer, but it was none the less still tiring.

After a decidedly dour meal, Ro asked if she could just go to bed. They let her go without a fuss, Al deciding to stay with the men for the time being. Iain fiddled with his sleeve, restless and distracted.

"Do you want to talk?" Francis asked quietly.

"Arthur's coming down tomorrow..."

Francis watched him for a moment, torn between being happy or being disappointed that he wouldn't get time with Iain now.

"I'm picking him up from the train station when I pick Ro up after school.."

"Alright.."

Iain was a little torn himself. He wanted a moment with Francis... He wanted to just curl up and be a child for a while, but at the same time, he was so glad Arthur was coming because it meant it would be harder for Francis to corner him and force him to explain everything.

Al could sense the tension rather easily, one thing about their spirits is it allowed them to read emotions with their senses alone. Not that he really needed that added ability to see how tense Iain was right now.

France was watching the Scot with a hard to read face. He wanted to hug him but unsure if it would be accepted. It could really go either way when Iain was like this...

France decided to chance it, if he didn't act now he'd lose his chance when Arthur got here. He shifted over pulling Iain in a tight embrace. Iain tensed immediately, panic gripping him first, though he didn't know what he was expecting to happen. He was more shocked than anything.

Francis held firm resting his cheek on the red locks. The Scotsman sighed softly, finally giving in and curled up into the blond. Al smiles in relief. Francis holding firm as he rubbed Iain's back.

Iain just soaked up as much comfort as he could. The familiar scent of the other man was the most soothing thing of all. In all the time they'd known each other, it hadn't really changed.

If Iain didn't want to tell him Francis had no choice, but it still wouldn't stop him from caring even if the Scot pushed him away.

Right now, Iain needed him close. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting stressed and tired and overworked. He needed to sleep, but had too much on his mind to rest. He hated not being able to fix everything around him.

Francis worked his fingers over Iain's neck smoothing the familiar knots. This was how they always ended up sooner or later. Iain finally caving in and letting Francis fuss over him for a while. If only it didn't have to end tomorrow...

He needed it, but would Arthur be upset if Iain was this unnerved?

As much as Arthur didn't like sharing, he still loved his siblings. If he agreed that Iain needed him, he wouldn't argue Francis spending some time with the scot. The question was, would Iain let him, knowing Arthur was there?

It was all a big chance, nothing to do but do the best he could tonight and see how the Scot faired in the morning.

For now, they could work on easing the tension in Iain's back and shoulders. One good nights sleep should help tide him over for the next week or so. Francis continued to ease Iain while Al decided to go exploring and leave them be.

There wasn't a lot to explore around Iain's house. The most interesting thing he found was a very restless dog trying to get out into the garden.

It was all different from down here though. He found some mouse droppings under the TV stand earlier and lots of dust, even some hidden holes in the walls that he might look into later. Al flapped up to the door knob attempting to turn it.

It refused to shift, the metal too smooth. It was hard enough trying to stay on top. In the end he had to shift to open it but he was still too tired to keep it, changing back right after.

Ash darted out, heading straight to the flowerbeds to relieve himself.

Al watched him glancing around the yard under the moonlight. It was weird walking _under_ the flowers for a change. The world felt a lot bigger from down there... Scary, but so full of chances and adventure.

He found holes in the dirt from something or other, trails that he probably would have needed his eagle to see before.

An owl hooted from above, ruffling his feathers in a tree. He froze, Al was easy pickings down here. Thankfully, the owl didn't seem interested, but that wasn't to say nothing else would be...

He should probably get back inside, "Ash!"

The pup looked up from whatever he was sniffing before woofing and running back over. Al hopped onto his neck and they headed back to the door.

The warmth in the house hit him like a brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. It really was cold out there.. With a little help from the pup he managed to nudge the door closed again before heading further in.

The men were still on the couch, Iain being uncharacteristically quiet and docile. Al wondered if he was really alright. He didn't seem it... Ash padded over, nuzzling them gently. Francis glanced down at them smiling sadly. Iain petted the pup, smiling halfheartedly.

Al crawled up onto his arm slipping into his shirt pocket. Peace radiated from the redhead, a sleepy warmth and enveloping them all. The rest of the night was a lot calmer. They dozed off together in the end, snuggled on the couch.

The next morning Al flew around Ro's head chirping and mussing her hair to wake her.

She grumbled and frowned, waking reluctantly. "What time is it...?"

Al couldn't answer.. He just hopped around again.

Ro sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. One glance at the clock and she was scrambling to her feet, tripping over herself in her haste to get into the shower.

Al sighs mentally, heading downstairs. Iain was already digging up breakfast for Ro, muttering about needing to shop. Francis was watching the dog outside, Al landed on the table, "She's up."

"I heard the running," Iain smirked. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What do you fancy, kid?"

"Eggs? Don't think I could eat a whole one though."

The Scot nodded softly, ambling along. Francis and Ash came in a few minutes later sitting. Ro joined them soon after, looking quite flustered. "I can't find my tights..."

Al glanced up from his tiny pieces of egg, "Under the bed?"

"I've looked everywhere. I think they're all dirty..."

Francis hums "Come on let's go take a look for something else."

They headed back up to her room only to find that she really didn't have anything but her skirts.

Well one of the longer ones with some shorts should do right? She wouldn't be outside long enough to get too cold.

She slipped it on but still didn't feel too confident. "I don't like my legs..."

"It'll be fine, we'll get the laundry started today if you really need them, but honestly I think they look great."

She just shifted awkwardly, tugging the hem of her skirt lower.

"Come on you need to eat, we're running late as it is."

Ro whined, running down to the kitchen to eat quickly. They piled into the car soon after. Al slipping into the back of Ro's hood. She smiled softly, despite not really noticing him there.

Once they arrive and head inside the bird does his best to stay hidden but still close. Ro slipped out of the car, tugging her skirt down as she hurried into the school building. Al pulled up the hood a little to cover himself.

She'd missed tutor time, but at least she could head straight to her first lesson. The room was noisy as ever before the bell rang.

"Rosie!" Layla pounced on her as soon as she came in. "I thought you weren't coming!"

_Oh that arm just barely missed crushing him..._

Ro managed to wiggle away, smiling sheepishly. "I overslept."

_Well he tried to wake her._

"Oh well," Layla giggled. "We better get to our seats. "

Al chanced a peek around the room, it looked normal enough, but he was sure that the mean girl was supposed to be further away than she was now..

Jamie, the girl with the blonde curls that Al had been watching for the last week came charging up to them, scowl burning on her pretty face. She pushed Ro roughly, sending her into the side of a table. "You little cow!"

Al clung to the fabric he was hiding in, having a mini panic attack at the sudden movement.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Layla yelled, quickly getting between the two of them.

"Move it, runt," Jamie spat. "Just because your brother's popular, doesn't mean we won't flatten you too!"

Al's feathers bristled angrily, daring a look out. It was a standoff between Layla and Jamie, Ro struggling to right herself.

_What pissed in her cereal this morning?_

Jamie pulled back her fist, ready to swing but their teacher happened to come in just then.

Saved by the bell, Al sighs settling in again.

The match wasn't off though. They could practically feel the hatred radiating from across the room. Al clung to Ro's back worriedly. She was on thin ice and it was a mystery unto itself as to why.

Class was tense the whole session, seeming like it took years to end. When the bell rang for lesson change over, Jamie lingered, waiting for Ro and Layla to head to the hall. Al bristled from the hood watching her.

Layla led the way, pulling Ro out of the door quickly. They made it half way down the hall before Jamie grabbed the back if Ro's collar, choking her and dragging her back off her feet. Al hissed, beak biting the hand harshly.

Jamie yelped, pulling her hand back on instinct before grabbing him in anger and squeezing cruelly. He screeched in pain pecking at her some more.

"You shitty little pest," she huffed, shoving him in her coat and wrapping him up roughly.

Ro scrambled back to her feet, eyes blazing. "Give him back."

Al couldn't move. The fabric too thick and heavy for him. It was hard to breathe in here!

"Let him go!" she repeated, anger flaring. Jamie scoffed, squeezing tighter.

"Make me."

There was a moment of silence before Alfred heard the dull whack of skin on skin and the hands around him loosened.

"Rosie!"

He scrambled about trying to find the exit, heart thudding uncomfortably in his chest. It was harder than expected, the coat very heavy. By the time he got out, Layla was holding Ro back, Jamie wiping blood off her chin. "You jumped up little bitch...!"

"Give me my bird."

Al wiggled out, flying over and pressing against her neck.

Ro gasped, hands flying up to hold him protectively. "It's okay, you're safe."

Al shivers softly. It was one thing not being able to save Matt from a killer mutant bear, being overpowered that easily by a twelve year old and a coat of all things shook the super human nation.

Suddenly, Jamie's scowl dropped and she replaced it with tears, making a real show of her bloodied lip. And no wonder why.

"Girls? Why aren't you in your lessons? What happened here?!"

Al quickly crawled into Ro's sleeve to hide, it still didn't help his adrenaline levels though.

"My office, now," the nurse rounded the three of them were rounded up and lead to her office.

Not good... Al was exposed and he couldn't sneak off now, Ro was in trouble. If she got detention he wouldn't be able to tell Iain and they'd end up late picking up Arthur..

"Explain," the nurse said sternly as she set about tending Jamie's lip.

Ro just bit her tongue, glaring at the floor. She couldn't admit to having Alfred. Then she'd be in trouble for hitting someone and sneaking a pet in...

Al was still shaking pretty badly in her sleeve, his panic had caused him to go on the defensive and with Eagle so over balanced against his human it was hard to snap back out of it.

"Rosie...?"

Ro sighed, easing Alfred out of her sleeve. "Jamie was hurting him... I lost my temper..."

Al was like a little fuzzball with how puffy and tucked up he was, clinging to Ro's fingers worriedly.

The nurse looked at him and sighed. "Rosie, we don't allow pets in school. And we definitely do not allow violence. I have to report this."

"But miss," Layla started.

"No buts. Off to lesson with you. As far as I can tell, you're just third party. No need to keep you out of class."

_Did he make things worse? He was just trying to help her.._

Layla slipped off to her lesson and Ro was sent to wait outside the nurse's office until she was ready to take her to see her tutor.

Ro curled up on a chair, looking at Al. "You okay...?"

He crooned softly, still a bit ruffled but slowly calming again. She just sat and petted him gently, cooing to him. Eventually the fluff evened back out and the little eagle relaxed.

Ro smiled warmly at him, eyes warmer than they had been in a while. Wait... Was that... Were her eyes starting to go pink around the outside again?!

If Al could smile he'd be beaming right now.

"I'll be okay," she hummed. "So long as Iain doesn't get angry over this, I'll be fine..."

He chirps lightly in response.

"Rosie." The nurse came out, disapproval plain on her face. "You're spending the day in exclusion. Your lesson work will be brought to you in a different room."

"Okay...?"

_Oh this might be bad, but on the upside she didn't have to interact with Jamie and he would be allowed to stay._

"Also, I'll need to take your bird. He can't stay in school so I'm calling your uncle to collect him."

_Or not.. Iain wasn't going to be happy.._

"But," Ro's calm shattered. "Can't he stay just once? He won't be any trouble!"

"He's already caused trouble, now stop arguing. You punched another student and unfortunately for you, you have to face the consequences."

_And so would he, not that Ro knew.._

"Now follow me. Seclusions waiting for you." She led Ro down the hall, taking her Ro a small room down the head teacher's corridor. The only person in room was the teacher in charge of the room. He smiled sadly, like a disappointed father. "Who have we got today then?"

"Rosie Jones. She hurt another student."

"Pick a cubicle, Ms. Jones."

Ro looked at the small boxes in cubicles around the room and anxiety blossomed in her chest. She couldn't stay in there... It was far too enclosed.

Al jumped onto her shoulder worriedly.

"Rosie..? Are you going to air down?"

"I-I..."

Al chittered nervously, gently tugging at her hair.

She stammered, a light tremble gripping her shoulders. She couldn't go in there... For some reason, she felt a huge need to be outside, near trees and flowers, not locked in a stuffy classroom.

_Come on Ro snap outa it!_

She took a mechanical step forward, then another, legs shaking. Al hopped up fluttering around her.

She just looked up at him when the nurse gently caught him. "Get settled. I'll make sure this little fellow gets home alright."

Al struggled to get free, chittering loudly.

"Now now, let's not make a fuss."

Ro bit her lip, torn between not getting in any more trouble and making sure her bird didn't freak out.


	14. Daddy Aslan

**We've worked up a bit of a backstock of chapters so why not add a second for today?**

* * *

Al got taken out of the room and back to her office, he sat sulking on the windowsill. The nurse was kind and gentle with him though so it wasn't unbearable. It wasn't long before Iain came to collect him. Al ducked his head when he came in.

Iain just smiled warmly, playing the relieved carer. "Ah, there he is, the wee mite. Rosie's awful attached to him, came from her brother, you see. She misses him something terrible."

Great.. It was impossible to tell if he was mad or not...

The nurse seemed relieved, thinking he was just an over attentive but caring uncle. He scooped Al up into his hands while the nurse explained what had happened. Al sat stock still in his hands, his mishap from earlier still fresh in his mind.

Once everything was explained, Iain nodded curtly. "I'll have a word with her when I collect her later. She isn't usually like this..."

Was Al in trouble though?

"I'd best be getting off," the Scotsman excused himself, slipping off to his car.

Once they were alone, Iain finally looked at the little bird. "I can't let you anywhere, can I..."

Al ducked his head shamefully,

"Give me your side. What happened?"

Al shifted hastily, "Jamie started it!" he started rambling off rapidly "She was super bitchy today and shoved Ro in class and in the hall she grabbed her shirt and it was choking her so I bit her!"

"Calm down," Iain hushed him gently. "I'm not angry. It was bound to happen sooner or later to some degree. Are you both alright?"

"I am but Ro got sent to isolation and I don't think she took the cubicles well.."

An odd light came to Iain's eyes at that but he didn't comment. "Anything else?"

"Her eyes started changing again."

The light grew, an excited grin managing to sneak its way on to his face.

"Are we close?"

"So close," he whispered, anticipation building. "We can't let her give up. Not now."

Al grins.

"Come on, let's tell Francis."

They headed back home again to find Francis attempting to find his electronics.

"What you lost there?" Iain smirked when he came back to find the Frenchman searching. "If it's your sanity, I don't think you brought it with you."

Francis groans pouting. He looked a little more tired this morning.

Iain softened when he saw that. "You okay?"

"I just need to check what's happening, it feels like the metro shut down again.."

"Sit down, I'll get my laptop."

Al stayed with the blonde as he sat back on the couch. Iain darted up the stairs, grabbing his laptop from his bed before rushing back down, already loading Google.

Turned out it wasn't entirely serious, a power outage had caused the computers to crash and they needed the rest of the day to check for any damage.

It could have been a lot worse. Hopefully it would all right itself by tomorrow. Francis would just have to put up with being uncomfortable for today.

"Is it headaches again?" Iain asked kindly.

"Yes.."

"C'mere..." He pulled the blond over gently and started massaging his temples. Francis sighs leaning into it.

This was one of the few tricks Arthur had never quite been able to pick up. Iain was the only one that could ease Francis's headaches like this.

Either way it eased him to sleep just before lunch. Iain smiled softly, easing him onto the couch before going to make sure the house was ready for Arthur later. Al decided to use his own free time to catch up on his records, knowing Ro she'd want to see Mochni when she got out.

Three o'clock came around before they knew it. Francis was still asleep so Iain let him rest, instead heading off for Ro alone. It occurred to him on the way that only he and Alfred knew that Arthur was coming...

Al flew down just as he was about to head out the door. It slightly worried him that he could still feel feathers on his back while he was big. They'd have to balance him back out soon. He still needed to tell Iain he was unbalanced. As far as the Scot and his dragon knew, Eagle was the only one tied down.

He'd bring it up next time they needed to work on it..

For now, they headed back to the school.

When Ro came out, she looked pale and shaky, like she'd just had a really big panic attack and was left to deal with it alone.

Al latched onto her immediately, worried. She brought him close, pressing his little form against her damp, sweaty cheek.

Iain frowned, climbing out of the car as fast as he could to get to her. She looked ready to pass out if anything else stressed her out. They made it back to the seat at least.

Iain perched in the back with her, holding her comfortingly until she calmed down enough to talk. She explained that seclusion was a tiny box seat in a tiny room and they didn't let you out all day. "It was horrible..."

Al croons, nuzzling.

"You're alright pet," hummed. "Let's get you home. There's someone we need to pick up on the way." They buckled up heading off to the station.

Ro curled up in the back seat, very confused until the station came into view and she saw Arthur standing by the doors. As soon as the car stopped, her belt was off and she ran to the blond, all but tackling him. "Arthur!"

Al had slipped from his perch in her rush, just coming over and landing in the messy blonde hair. Arthur just chuckled, hugging her tight and making a note to fuss over both of them later. He really was soft when it came to his babies, no matter how old they got. At least he recognized Al right off even with the color change.

Iain ushered them all back to the car, loading up Arthur's bags into the trunk. It wasn't long before they drove off again. Arthur sat with Ro, cuddling all the way back to the house.

Francis was still asleep when they got there, looking a little cold with the way he was curled up. The blanket Iain had set over him had fallen off. Arthur frowned softly, quickly covering him up again. Francis settled again soon enough, leaving him to go back to the rest.

Ro had gone to change, leaving Iain in the kitchen alone.

"Why is Francis here?" Arthur asked softly.

"For Ro. She needed someone more open than me."

Al comes back and sits on the table. Not that they noticed him.

"You swear you haven't..."

"Arthur, just don't... Please, just don't ..." Iain went from content to looking like someone had just run a knife through his heart.

Al frowns worriedly.

"I just..."

"I know," the Scotsman whispered. "But you know I wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry... For... This entire situation... I didn't want to, I wasn't thinking straight at the time, I..."

"It's okay, Arthur... He's happier being with you anyway."

_Is this why Iain was so stiff when Francis hugged him?_

"But I...!" Arthur started to protest but Iain cut him off with a tight hug.

"Just forget it... It's done."

Al watched on sadly, still a bit confused.

"I'm sorry," Arthur muttered again, looking more like the supportive one in this embrace. "Truly, I am..."

"I have my family... That's all I need..."

Before Arthur could respond or argue that, Ro came bouncing back down the stairs, Ash at her heels. The men separated and quickly wiped any trace of their moment away, making it look like nothing had ever happened.

Damn the Celts were too good at that.. Even Patrick was starting to pick it up and the kid was only ten. Al sighs to himself waiting on the table.

It was like nothing ever changed. Arthur busied himself fussing over Ro while Iain dug around for dinner. Al went unnoticed for a while.

It wasn't until Ro decided she wanted to help cook that Arthur turned his attention to the little bird.

"Hi.."

"Do I even want to know why you're a bird?" Arthur smiled sadly, picking him up gently.

"Ro accidentally spilled something in my coffee."

"Iain's storing his powders on the spice rack again?"

"Yep."

"We keep telling him it's a stupid place for them... Are you okay?"

"For the most part, we're getting there."

"I can help, if you want? Might get you a bit freer in time for dinner."

Al shrugs explaining about the weird chains that appeared.

"I can try, but this is Iain's forte."

"If you want?"

Arthur shrugged. He felt like he should at least try. Al sat in his hands quietly, waiting.

It took a moment for Arthur to connect and slip into Alfred's spirit realm. The Brit stepped forward, needing second to get used to the unfamiliar surroundings. "Alfred?"

"Over this way."

Arthur turned, following the voice.

Al and Eagle were in their usual spot, the bird tilting his head at the newcomer.

Arthur headed straight to Alfred, fretting like a mother hen. "I thought you said Iain had been removing these?!"

"From his side yeah," Al nodded at the bird, "He was so wrapped up before he couldn't even twitch."

"Well them let's loosen you up some too."

"Please."

Arthur reached out to grab a chain and regretted it immediately. There was the sharp hiss of burning skin before he yelled and pulled back. "Ah, shit, fuck!"

_That's bad.._

"Fucking.." Arthur was ready to go on a long cussing rant, but heavy gold paws stepped up beside him and he fell short, simply sighing instead. "What do you want?"

Al stared awestruck. He had heard about Arthur's spirit but never actually saw it. Sat beside them now was a huge golden lion, tall proud and regal with piercing blue eyes and an air of pure power. The beast just stared at his host with a tired look. "You should know better than to touch spirit chains..."

Again Eagle felt a bit downsized.. The only one of the Celts that didn't tower over his was Molly's fairy, but even the little imp came pack with devilish tricks.

Well at least being related to the Thunderbird let him feel a bit better. Size wasn't everything, but they were undeniably powerful beings.

The lion lifted a paw, taking a lazy swipe at some of Al's chains. Al flinched instinctively but a few came loose. He swiped again, breaking a few.

Al felt his own power balancing again easing his instincts.

Once he was balanced, the lion simply yawned and strode off. Al sighs softly in relief.

"Well then," Arthur shifted awkwardly, likely embarrassed that his spirit clearly did as it pleased. "That should help for now."

"Thanks." Al smiles softly.

"I'll get out now. Unless you wanted anything else?"

He shook his head.

"I'll see you on the other side then," Arthur ruffled his hair with his good hand then faded out.

Al hugs Arthur's thumb once they woke up.

"...bloody idiot, you should know better," Iain was mid rant, healing Arthur's scalded hand but Arthur was fixed on his son.

He brought him close, nuzzling gently. "There there..."

Once the skin had renewed Al looked up again. Both brothers stared at him, smiling softly. Al smiles back, he felt better now at least.

"Dinner's sorted," Iain offered his hand to Alfred. "I'll serve up, you go wake Francis." Al slipped up to Iain to 'reappear' for Ro.

Arthur shrugged and headed off. Francis was bundled in the blanket, the problems from earlier already solved so he shouldn't have the headache anymore.

Arthur chose to wake him gently anyway, rushing his bangs back and kissing his brow. "Francis. Time to wake up."

He mumbled cracking his eyes.

Arthur smiled warmly. "Hey..."

Francis smiles reaching out to hug him. Arthur sank into the embrace happily, holding tight. "I missed you..."

Francis nuzzled in with a sigh, "I missed you.."

They spent a moment just clinging to each other, soaking up the relief if being together again. Francis was more than content to cuddle with how sick he's been, but they soon pulled apart heading to the table. They would have plenty of time to snuggle later.

Al had stayed in his bird form for the meal, unsure if Ro forgot he was there again. It saved upsetting her and she seemed pretty happy to have her little friend nestled in her hair. It gave him a chance to rest his magic as well.

After dinner, Arthur and Francis snuggled back up on the sofa. Francis clung almost needily. Arthur just held him, petting his hair gently. He hates being sick..

"Talk to me Francis," Arthur cooed softly. "What's wrong...?"

He sighs telling about the trains this morning and being sick before that, grumping on how Iain hid his phone away.

"At least now I know why you didn't answer my calls... How's Iain been lately...?"

"He's a bit stressed with the whole thing still, Alfred, Ro's memory and everything."

"But it's nearly sorted now?"

Francis nodded.

"Then he'll be okay..." He hummed, snuggling.

Francis smiles closing his eyes. Arthur kissed him sweetly. Francis pressed into it before snuggling again. They settled together, peace settling around them.

Al was in the kitchen with Iain and Ro still, using the faucet for a quick bird bath after the dishes were done. Ro giggled, watching him splash around.

After he deemed himself clean enough he shook off as much water as he could hopping out.

"Feel better Mochni? You look fluffy."

He chitters, preening a bit. It wouldn't do any good till he dried though.

"Oh, actually, Ash is due a bath too..." Ro pouted slightly. The pup had been getting happily dirty these last few days.

_She makes it sound so fun._

Iain just smirked. "You wanted a puppy, you've got to take care of him."

"I know..."

Al was pretty much stuck on the counter till his feathers dried, where was the pup anyway?

Almost like he knew he was due a bath, the pup waddles in from the garden, looking like he'd been rolling in the flowerbeds. Again...

_Oh that's what she meant._

Knowing Iain would be annoyed if that much mud was tracked through the house, she picked Ash up, hurrying to the bathroom.

Al laughs to himself quietly.

"She's a good kid really," Iain chuckled softly, mopping up the mud in the kitchen. "Can't wait until she's a wee terror again."

Al chirps in agreement, if he changed back now he'd just end up in wet clothes.

"Can't help but feel I've forgotten something though.."

Really? What could that be?

Whatever it was, it was bugging the Scot and he couldn't place a finger on it.

...Whatever happened to that fairy he brought home?

She'd been lingering in Ro's room for the most part...

Then what did Iain forget?

Maybe he was just losing it...?

Al shrugs settling in a kitchen towel. Iain sat down to a cup of coffee. The house grew quiet.

It started to grow peaceful when Ash decided he was done with his bath and came thundering down the stairs, sopping wet. Al laughs mentally. Iain sighed, muttering about that dog being the reason he needed wooden flooring.

It was fun to watch at least. Iain tried to coral the pup but to no avail. He just got more excited.

"Ash, come back," Ro called after him, hurrying down the stairs just as Ash ran to her call. They collided in the middle of the stairs, tumbling to the bottom in a heap.

Uh oh.. Not so funny anymore... Iain cussed, rushing over to them as Arthur came from the lounge to see what was going on.

"What on earth?" Arthur grabbed the dog while Iain checked the girl.

"Ro? You alright lass, wake up."

Al walked over to the edge of the counter trying to see. Ro must have hit her head because she was out cold. Other than that though, she seemed thankfully unharmed...

He crooned trying to make his way over. He couldn't fly when he was this wet though.

Ah to hell with it.. He shifted back trying to crawl down the counter. Ash whined and tried to wiggle over to him but Arthur held him firmly.

Francis finally came and fetched Al before he fell, bringing him over. He sat hugging himself shivering and cold.

Iain frowned at the little blond and got Francis to swap with him. Francis got Ro and Iain held Al, using his magic to heat his hands just enough to warm the birdman. Al sighs in relief as Francis checks the lump on her head.

Ro groaned, wincing in pain.

He shifted her upright, "Ro? Can you hear me?"

She flinched, squirming. Francis pets her hair gently.

She leaned into it, relaxing for a moment then jolting up quickly. "Alfred?!"

Al glanced up hopefully. Her eyes darted around the group, passing over him several times before they filled with tears. He groans.

"I thought he was here..." Ro scrubbed her eyes, leaning into Francis. "We were running and I slipped, I... The man! Where did he go?!"

Francis held her tight, "You were dreaming, you fell down the stairs and hit your head."

"He was chasing us! H-he shot Alfred!"

"It's ok, just bad memories."

"B-but I..." She groaned, doubling up.

Francis rubs her back. She let him, waiting for her headache to pass. Al sat in Iain's hands, a bit hopeful, but still sad.

"She'll get there bud, just a little more..."

He just nodded. Arthur slipped off with Ash to finish drying him off. Ro clung to Francis, not bothering to move. He took her to the couch to be more comfortable. Iain came and sat with him, offering what comfort he could. Al watched on silently.

More and more was coming back to Ro, she just didn't know how to make sense of it yet. Would she be able to see him again soon?

Hopefully... For now, it was still hurting her.


	15. A Little Talk

The next morning she was easier to wake, they made it to school on time. She had a nice bruise on her hip from yesterday but she had her black tights again so at least she felt better in herself. Layla grabbed her as soon as she got out of the car, wailing about being worried stiff.

Al was more careful about where he hid this time. Ro made a point of avoiding Jamie as much as she could, if only it meant not having to spend another day in seclusion.

It went rather smoothly as they made it through to lunch.

Ro went to the cafeteria to get her lunch with Layla only to find that once again, any of the vegetarian options had already been bought out.

_Maybe they should start packing her lunch.._

Judging by the smug looks of a few kids across the dining area, it wasn't by chance that her lunch was ruined.

Al sighs to himself, he really couldn't stand mass bullying. Jamie was popular and clearly didn't mind throwing her weight around...

Ro just sighed and slunk off to the library instead.

_Peer pressure was a bitch sometimes.._

Layla couldn't join her with her food, but Jordan was already browsing the shelves like always. When he spotted her, he frowned softly, coming over. "Rosie?"

Al wanted to come out and hug her but maybe a friend could help.

"What're you doing in the library?" he sat beside her. "Shouldn't you be eating lunch?"

"Not hungry," she shrugged. "And everything's meat again..."

"That's happening a lot lately... I can't remember the last time I saw you eat anything..."

_That's it they were packing her lunch._

"I'm fine, okay! You're starting to sound like Iain!"

_Oh that didn't sound good.._

"What, Rosie, I just wanted to make sure you're alright!"

"I don't need another brother!" She stood, anxiety making her edgy. She hadn't been eating right for a while, but the thought of eating in public made her feel sick.

_Ro calm down.._

"Rosie, calm down," Jordan seemed to be on the same wavelength as Alfred. "I didn't want to upset you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Al sighs wishing he was closer to her.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to eat anything, but," he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a cereal bar. "Take this. Give me some peace of mind."

_At least it was something._

Ro reluctantly put it in her bag then went back to sulking.

Gah! Al just wanted to pull her into a hug!

Jordan did it for him. He couldn't just leave her when he knew she was upset.

_He really liked this kid._

The two of them just sat together until the end if lunch. Al was determined to fix this when he got home.

But how? He was still just a bird.

He could shift to normal for a bit? But that might upset Ro.. At least he could convince Iain to start making lunch for her.

Then again, she might recognize him again if her mind was opening up again. It was worth a shot.

They went to the next class soon enough, taking him from his thoughts. They were back in science again. Ro lingered by the door, reluctant to enter.

Maybe he could give this guy a lecture when he came in? Though it would look odd appearing in pajamas and no shoes.. Maybe wait until his bird issue was solved... Yeah..

Ro forced herself into the class and took her seat just as their teacher came in and started the lesson.

_Please no more demonstrations.._

"Now, we were going to be looking at chemical reactions today," he started, strolling through the class and taking the register. "But thanks to one of our class, we are no longer allowed the equipment this week."

Ro flinched as the room groaned in disappointment.

Al sighs relieved though.

"Instead, we get to do a mock exam," he smiled with false cheer.

The room exploded with protests.

_She wouldn't do too badly right?_

From the look in her face, she was expecting to fail.

_Oh boy.._

"This test will take all lesson. Anyone caught cheating will be kept behind after school to repeat the test alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Then start."

Ro looks down at her paper with a face of despair. None of this made sense to her...

Al glanced around the room. Everyone else looked calm, reasonable looks of concentration dotting the room. It was just Ro...

Al chanced it climbing into her lap. She looked down at him, frowning in confusion like she wasn't really sure what she saw.

Al just peeks over the desk before hopping on the paper and taking the pencil. She stared at him in shock, quickly checking that no one else could see. How was a bird writing?!

Either way it helped her out.

She shielded him from the class, pretending she was still writing away and pulling the appropriate faces to complete the look, all the while making sure no one got too close to see.

_He'd actually teach her this stuff later._

Once he reached the end of the paper, Ro slipped him back into her bag, checking through the paper to see what he's even written, not that she would know if it was right or not.

He had tried to make his writing look like Ro's. It wasn't easy with the pencil being so cumbersome to him.

He just had to hope it passed. It was clear that Ro was not favored in this class. He waited it out for the rest of the period.

Once the final bell rang, Ro was out like a shot. She just wanted to go home. Or at least get out of science. Her teacher scared her and she didn't know why.

_How much longer to go?_

One final lesson - only 50 minutes. Ro went to run down the stairs when she must have lost her footing. She nearly went tumbling down the steps, and would have if another student hadn't caught her backpack.

"Careful there, Rosie! That would have been a nasty fall."

"Yeah, real nasty," Jamie shoved passed them, making Ro think that maybe she hasn't really tripped after all.

The student that caught her, a tall boy with scruffy blond hair and bright blue eyes, smiled brightly at her. "Maybe I should walk you to your next lesson, just to make sure the stairs don't give you any more trouble?"

Ro just nodded, too stunned to argue. If it wasn't for the British accent, she would have sworn that he was Alfred...

Al was torn between pecking Jamie's eyes out or checking to see if he had a new brother running around..

If they looked a little closer, they'd find several tiny differences between them, but Ro couldn't process passed the initial shock. She let the boy lead her to class. Once there, he smiled warmly and slipped off to his own seat across the room.

Al shook his head a bit focusing back on Ro. She all but zombied through her class, unable to stop glancing back at the boy. She knew he wasn't Alfred, but it made her heart ache for him terribly.

The boy just smiled at her every time he caught her looking. Al spent his time gently thumping his head on her books at his own incompetence.

When the lesson ended, he came back over, huge grin on his face, his hand coming to rest on Ro's shoulder. She tensed instinctively but he didn't seem to notice.  
"Hey, Rosie! Wanna get the bus together? I usually see you get off at the stop before mine - I can walk you home."

_What is with this kid..? Jorden was one thing but for some reason this one struck a nerve.._ He seemed innocent enough...

"Um... M-my uncle picks me up now," Ro managed to mutter nervously.

"Naww, shame," he sighed. "Can I walk you to your car, at least?"

"I guess?" She felt cornered. Was she even allowed to say no?

The bird looked up worriedly.

The boy grinned and threw an arm over her shoulder, scooping her bag up. "Allow me."

Ro just hugged her arms to her chest, just trying not to panic. He wasn't going to hurt her... He was just another student! But he really did have her all but trapped against his side as they walked out.

Al edged closer to the top of the bag, his senses weren't sitting right. Something about him was unsettling...

As soon as they came into view of Iain's car the Scotsman made a show of getting out, abusing his height for subtle intimidation. "Rosie, there you are."

The boy faltered for a step, grip tightening on Ro unintentionally.

"I guess this is you then," his smile came back in a heartbeat. "See you tomorrow?"

Ro just nodded numbly, gratefully taking her bag back from him and sank into the car.

As soon as the door closed Al hopped to the window hissing at the guy, if his feathers were anything to go by he was clearly disturbed.

The boy jumped back in surprise, shocked. Iain just smiled at him and slipped back into his seat, driving away. Al huffs going back to Ro.

She'd curled up in her seat, hugging her bag as she hid her face in the fabric. Iain rubbed her back gently.

"I don't like him.. I don't care if he looks like me something's off about that kid."

"He has no idea what personal space is, I'll give him that much," Iain sighed.

Al grumbles, trying to put his feathers back in order after being battered around by a pencil box.

The ride home was mostly silent. When they pulled up though, Ro refused to uncurl and come inside. Iain tried coaxing her, but she wouldn't budge. Al finally went to the door before coming out in full size and picking her out of the seat.

Her first instinct was to panic, fear taking over. She kicked and screamed, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Ro, Ro it's me! Take it easy."

She stopped, looking up at him. "A-Alfred...?"

He smiles gently, "Bad day?"

She just shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder. "They won't leave me alone..." She choked.

"Who won't?" He held her close moving back inside, the pavement was freezing!

"Jamie and her stupid friend and... A-and some of the boys keep..." She was trying not to cry, but finally admitting to being bullied hurt almost as much as the bullying itself. "I-I..."

"Hey I understand. People pick on me too." First things first, he headed to the kitchen for food.

"I just don't understand," her breath hitched. "I-I never did anything to them... I just wanted friends but they hated me right away and I don't know how to stop it anymore...!"

"There's a lot of people like that.." He set her down and fixed around the kitchen, slipping a note to Iain about the lunch issue before he forgot.

Iain took it before slipping off to Arthur and Francis, telling them not to go into the kitchen for a while.  
"I'm just a freak... I shouldn't have started school..."

Al set a plate in front of her, hot quesadilla with a side of grapes. "Ro people like that don't pick on you cause you're a freak."

She just started up at him, teary eyes full of hopelessness and heartbreak.

"Think of Jamie like an alpha wolf, she's forceful, pretty, and mean when upset. Which makes everyone else want to do what she says."

"How do you know that?" she frowned softly.

"Because it's happened to me too."

"You're not a puny runt though," she muttered scornfully, burying her hand in her arms. "I can't do anything..."

"Now see that's where you're wrong. There's a reason why she attacked you."

"Because I'm worthless..."

"No. Because you threaten her."

Ro looked up at him in shock then burst out laughing. "I don't see how!"

"She sees it like this. Where Jamie is the alpha, you come in from some unknown part of the world intruding on her territory. Trying to move in on her pack and take them away from her, and in that case she's trying to chase you away."

"Well it's working. I don't want to go back anymore..." Ro hid her face again. "I'm done..."

"Ro who do you think people would rather hang out with, the bitchy self-absorbed wolf, or the one who protects her friends?"

"I don't know," she stifled a sob.

Al pulls her into a hug. "She hurts you because she's jealous. People like you naturally and she doesn't have that."

Ro just broke down, bawling into his chest. Al hugs her close letting her vent.

She just wanted to be left alone. She loved the friends she had, but with so much of the school seemingly against her, she didn't want to risk going back. And that boy... She didn't even know his name, but he seemed to know her very well. Did he actually like her, or was it another scheme set up by Jamie?

Al was determined to figure out the last bit. Maybe if he could get a name Iain could search him up.. Set up or not, if the kid upset Ro in anyway, they could be sure Iain would hunt him down... Al would be close behind..

Ro fell silent in his arms, trembling with exhaustion.

"Come on.. Put something in your stomach and we'll go chill out ok?"

"I'm not hungry," she whispered, scrubbing her eyes on the cuff of her jumper.

"Trust me it helps, just the grapes?"

She looked at them but the moment she considers it, she started to feel nauseous. He sighs at her face hugging her again. She huddled in, muttering apologies into his shoulder.

"It's ok.. Just settle down."

"I'm making everyone stressed..."

"Maybe but you know what would help?"

She looked up, desperate to know how she could stop being a pain for everyone.

"Quit hiding things from us, we're worried because you won't let us help. Maybe if you tell us more it'd be easier to solve things."

She shrank back at that, guilt bubbling in her chest. "I just... I didn't think it was that important... Y-you all had so much else to take care of..."

"That doesn't mean you're not important. You're not happy and in my opinion that is a very big deal."

"But... I'm just... I'm just me...?"

"You're my family, we took you in because we wanted to. No one deserves to be alone."

"Even Iain...?"

"Even Iain."

"He didn't like me when I first got here..."

"How so?"

"I... He kept avoiding me... But you and... Someone who looked like you, so I might have just been you actually... But he got really annoyed when you tried to take me near him..."

Matt? Was she remembering when they first met? If it was back when Iain rejected her, it had to be when she still had wings!

"I felt so small... I still kinda do, I guess, but..."

"Ro he's grumpy to everyone when he first meets someone. When I was six and said he has the same caterpillar eyebrows like Arthur's, you should have seen the face he made."

"I guess... He just kinda scares me a little..."

"He likes you, really."

"He's not really the sort of person that would let me start here if he didn't want me to," she smiled sadly. "I know... But I still get anxious near him at times..."

Al smiles rubbing her back.

"Um... Alfred..?"

"Yeah?"

"I probably sound stupid now, but... Does Iain have a sister?"

He smiles, "Yes he does."

"I keep remembering someone about my height... She's really pretty and nice and she reminded me of him, but I can't remember ever meeting her... It's weird..."

"Don't worry about it, it might clear up sooner or later."

"My head just feels fuzzy a lot... Like I've forgotten something that never even happened..."

"How do you know it didn't if you don't remember?"

"Because I'd know if you had a brother or if I'd met someone as kind and pretty as Iain's sister or if I'd met a big Russian man or a guy with red eyes... And I haven't. None of it makes sense because it didn't happen."

"But what if it did?"

"But it didn't!" She insisted, starting to get upset again. "None of it!"

Al sighs mentally.

"If part of it's true, then it all has to be true and if it is, then I don't want to remember!"

"Why...?"

"Because," she shrank visibly. "If a man really did drag me through a castle like that, I don't want it to be true..."

(( I say castle because that's all she can associate the stone walls of Nate's hideout with ))

Al frowns softly.

"It can't be real, b-but I wake up, a-and I can feel his hands... It hurts and I can't breathe, but it's not real, it can't be..!"

He reached out hugging her. She latched on again, trembling like a leaf. He just held tight.

"Please," she begged quietly. "Please tell me it's not true..."

He didn't know what to say.

"Please..." Even though she couldn't complete the image and link it to reality, it still had her distraught.

He just hugs her. His lack of a response just upset her further. She needed the reassurance.

"Ro, relax."

"I'm scared," she tried to stop but it was hard. "Nothing makes sense in my head anymore!"

"It's ok. We'll sort it out.

"You promise...?"

"Promise."

"Okay," she pulled in a few deep breaths, calming herself. "Okay..."

He smiles.

Ro straightened, drying her eyes again. The more the brown faded out, the quicker she was getting back on her feet. "What do I do about school though...?"

"Give it one more shot."

"What if it goes wrong?"

"We'll talk about it then."

She sighed, hugging herself. "Okay..."

He smiles hugging her. She snuggled in, thinking things over. They sit in the kitchen a while.


	16. Fairy Tales

"I don't like my science teacher," she finally admitted, voice soft.

"Oh?"

"He... He's really grumpy all the time and his lessons are really hard... Be keeps getting us to do experiments with the little fire thingies and I keep telling him I don't like them and he keeps making me..."

He hums hugging her.

She sighed, deciding just to stop talking. She felt exhausted and her phone had been buzzing in her pocket near constantly for ages now.

"You going to get that?"

She pulled her phone out and instantly handed it to Alfred. "It's Layla... Can you talk to her?"

He takes it. "Hello?"

"Rosie, oh my god, finally! I've been calling you for ages! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry she's been kinda busy."

"Oh..." Sheepishness entered her voice when she realized it wasn't Ro. "Um... Who is this?"

"It's Alfred."

"Oh!" She perked up a little at that. "Is Rosie okay? I saw her leave with Tyler today but she didn't look very happy about it and I was just worried about her."

"She's ok, but who's Tyler?"

"He's one of the popular boys in our year group," she told him, though sounding confused as to why he would ask. "He's not too clever, but he's really good at sports."

_Yep he didn't like that one.._

"He's not known for being overly nice to girls unless he has a crush on them," Layla rambled on. "But I don't think he's the kind of guy she'd want to hang around... Are you sure she's okay?"

From the sounds of it, Ro wasn't the only one terrible for getting worked up over things.

"She was a little shook up but she's fine now."

"Did he hurt her?!" Sweet Jesus, Matt would be proud of that momma bear right there. "I swear, if he has...!"

He had to smile, "No she's fine."

Hopefully she and Matt would get to meet one day. "Can I talk to her?"

"Hang on." He offered it to Ro.

She looked at it uncertainly.

"Do you want to?"

Ro didn't really know, so she settled for half way and put it on speaker, hoping her voice didn't sound too husky. "Um... Hey?"

"Damn it, he made you cry!" Never mind...

Al had to hold back a chuckle.

"No he didn't," Ro protested but her friend wasn't buying it.

"Rosie Jones, don't you dare lie to me! What did he do to you?!"

"He didn't do anything! He just walked me to Iain's car but I really didn't like it because he made me feel uncomfortable!"

Al sat on the side smiling.

"I swear, I'm getting you a leash soon," Layla huffed before finally calming down. "Seriously though, are you sure you're alright? Mum said I can pop over, if it's alright with your uncle."

"I'm fine. Alfred was here when I got home..."

_She'd be ok now._

"Hey Ro?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be weird if I said your brother is kind of cute?"

Al flushed.

It was Ro's turn to giggle now. "I don't think you're quite his type."

"Naww, shame. Guess I'm too young or something."

_Yeah he's too old by couple hundred years.._

He might be able to humor her if she got too infatuated though. She was a sweet girl. He sat back listening. They discuss school and homework for a bit before Layla asked Ro what she was doing this weekend.

"Um... Nothing that I know about, why?"

"You wanna come over? Mum's going to be busy, but she said so long as Jordan stays in with us, you can sleep over."

Al grins.

"I can ask?"

"Cool! Let me know when you find out, okay? See ya later!"

"You want to?"

Ro put the phone down on the table. "I've never spent a night away from home..."

"It might be fun?"

"But what if I have a bad dream or something?"

"It'll be ok."

"And the way I eat won't be annoying?"

"What makes you think it's annoying?"

"Cuz I don't eat the same as everyone else..."

"But Layla respects that doesn't she? She wouldn't try and make you eat something you don't want to."

"I guess... No one ever told me how sleepovers work... It's all new..."

"All it is hanging out together long enough to stay the night. It's not complicated."

"I guess so..." She shrugged. "I'm just worried that she'll end up thinking I'm weird and decide not to like me anymore..."

"Ro, you're not weird, you're special. Magical even."

Ro blushed, ducking in embarrassment. "Now you're just being silly..."

Al grins brightly.

Ro looked at him and ended up grinning. "Shut up..."

He chuckles.

"I need to ask Iain anyway..." She mumbled, refusing to let the excitement inside her bubble over. "If he says no, I.."

"It's fine by me, pet! Just tell me what you need!" Iain hollered through from the lounge.

"You were listening the whole time?!" She turned pink again, her round cheeks puffing out cutely.

Al full out laughs this time.

"You were shouting, how could I miss it?"

"Nosey!"

Laughter echoed through from the lounge too. Al pulls her into a light hug.

She hugged back, prodding him playfully in the tummy. "Meanies, all of you!"

"Yeah well, we do it because we care."

"I know," she hummed, squeezing tight. "Thank you..."

He smiles hugging back.

"Adorable," Iain smirked, slipping in. "Fancy taking the cuddle party to the lounge so I can start dinner?"

"Alright."

They shifted rooms. Arthur smiled warmly at them, waving them over to the couch to join them.

Al sits giving him a proper hug, his extra features were still present in full size, not as noticeable as it was when he was small but still there.

Arthur patted the feathers he could feel through his shirt but didn't comment. His ears and nails might look off to someone normal though. But the feathers weren't as bad as before he rebalanced.

Either way, no one really noticed it. They spent the time chatting with each other, Francis joining in as well. Iain brought their meal through to them, declaring they were having dinner with a movie.

Al grins just happy to be normal for a little while.

"I should let Layla know, shouldn't I?" Ro said after dinner.

"Yeah you probably should."

"I'll text her," she pulled her phone out, smile blossoming again.

She learned that phone quick. She had to be fluent on it or she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Plus, Iain wanted to be sure she could call for help if she needed it.

Well it was a good thing then.

"What kind of pajamas should I take with me?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know.."

"Its cold out," Iain smirked. "I vote the onesie with the little hood on it."

"What, Mr. Penguins?"

_She had one of those? Sounds cute._

"Aye, Mr. Penguins," he grinned. "It's fluffy and warm." And covered her completely...

Al chuckles.

Ro giggles. "Mr. Penguins it us!"

Al smiles leaning on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur just hugged him tight. It felt nice to be hugged again.

Say, wasn't Ivan meant to be joining them soon? Al smiles at that, maybe in another day or two.

Did he tell Iain?

Yeah, he just didn't know when he'd show up.

Maybe that was what he forgot earlier?

Al frowns softly.

Remind him, just in case?

He glanced around for the redhead.

Hmm... Nowhere in sight.

"Where's Iain?"

"He was here a second ago..."

"Ash is gone too."

"Maybe he just went out back then."

"Maybe... I'll go check." Ro jumped up and ran off. Al lingered for a moment before following.

They reached the back door to find it unlocked and Iain's boots gone from the porch.

Al frowns softly, did they go in the woods?

Maybe... The trees looked dark and menacing. Would Iain really go in there alone? He did know them better than anyone else would, nation compass or not.

Ro frowned uncertainly. "The woods give me the creeps..."

"We should just wait till he comes back."

She nodded softly, hugging his arm.

Al led her back in and sat on the couch again. "He went into the woods I think."

"Lunatic," Arthur muttered. "If he were anyone else, he probably wouldn't come back out again..."

"Is it that bad back there? I know I had a hard time getting around but then again I can.. ya know.." _Fly_

"He keeps some pretty nasty little creatures in there," Arthur nodded. "They only left you two alone because they know what you are."

"Hey, I don't like this story," Ro protested. "You make him sound like some evil magic monster tamer..."

Al hugs her.

She hid in his arms. "I don't like scary stories..."

"Hey it's ok. I know a different one."

She looked up hopefully.

"It's about how a kid named Matt met his best friend in the world."

Something lit up in her eyes, but she didn't recognize the name.

"See Matt lived up north were it was cold a lot but he was lonely. His brother lived far away and they didn't get to see each other very often at this point."

"They should just move closer," she muttered softly.

"It wasn't that easy," He chuckles. "Anyway he was walking out in the snow one day when he came across a big white hill and started climbing up it.

Ro just nodded, listening intently.

"The hill started moving, turned out it was a giant polar bear. And not just any bear, it was Nanuq the king of the bears."

"The bears have a king?" she gasped. "Was he mad at being walked on?"

"Well ya see Mama always told Matt that he had the heart of a bear, she taught him how to use it but he still didn't understand it much and she had been gone for a long time now.."

Sadness flickered through her eyes.

"But Nanuq could sense Matt's new powers and decided to help him with them. He taught Matt what being a bear meant and even taught him how to make magic ice."

She gasped softly, wonder filling her eyes.

"But Nanuq had to leave after a while. Matt was still lonely though so Nanuq gave him a gift."

Arthur smiled softly beside them, heart warming with how much she loved listening to fairy tales, even when she couldn't remember being one.

"He came back the next day with one of his own cubs, though he was old enough to leave his mom he was still far too small for a cub his age. So Nanuq brought him to Matt so that they could be friends and help each other out. Matt named him Kuma and kept him fed. Kuma kept Matt company and protected him when he was in trouble."

"Naww," she beamed. "It sounds like they were good friends."

Al smiles.

"I wish I could meet someone like that... I bet they'd be really nice and loving and great at giving hugs! Just like you," she hugged Al lovingly.

Al hugs back but his smile saddened a little, he still missed his brother.. Only a year and a half to go... This was going to be hard..

At least he had family support. Iain wouldn't kick him out and even if he did, Arthur or Francis would put him up in a heartbeat. All else failed, Ivan would never turn him away.

He held back a sigh. Nothing could make up for their connection though, sometimes Matt felt like his other half. Well so did Ivan and Eagle, but in a different way. Matt was just that last little piece of Al, just as Alfred was the last piece of Matt. They existed together.

Al shook it off and smiled again. Ro must have felt that he was off though because she looked up with genuine concern in her eyes.

"What?"

"You just... I don't know, you felt sad all of a sudden..."

"I just really like that story."

She poured softly, debating if he was lying or not. It was hard to tell with that smile. She gave it up as a bad job in the end and settled for hugging him as fight as she could. He hugs back with a sigh.

They huddled together for a while, only parting when Arthur pointed out it was getting late and Ro had school in the morning. Al let her go leaning back.

Ro disappeared to get ready for bed but came back once she had her pajamas on. "Iain isn't back yet..."

Al frowns softly looking to Arthur. Arthur was already on his feet, worry creasing his brow. Francis and Al followed. Ro tagged along, scared of being left alone. They all went out to the yard looking out.

There was no sign of Iain or Ash... If they'd gone into the woods, they hadn't come out...

"Dad..?"

"He'll be okay," Arthur assured him instantly, though he sounded unsure himself. "He knows what he's doing."

Al frowns glancing out again.

"Alfred, don't even think about it," Arthur caught his arm, whispering in his ear sharply. "You'd lose human form in there and never find your way out."

He sighs giving in.

A cold wind kicked up out of nowhere, making Ro yelp in shock. Al shivers. Francis takes Ro back inside.

"Come on," Arthur pulled Alfred back towards the house.

They head back in closing the door but leaving it unlocked. Arthur watched through the window anxiously. Ro got sent to bed and Al sat fidgeting with his rabbit.

Hours passed. Ro couldn't settle and kept fidgeting in her bed until Arthur took a break from playing look out to help her drift off. Francis kept watch in his place.

It was early morning before anything moved outside. Something furry came sprinting out of the trees, a dark shape stumbling after it. Al was at the window at this point, hurrying to the door.

Just as he opened it, the first shadow started barking wildly - definitely Ash!

The pup made such a fuss that Arthur wasn't long out after Alfred. Al glanced back out to the other.

The second shadow - it had to be Iain - hadn't moved. He had stumbled just beyond the tree line then stopped. Al wandered out to him worriedly.

The closer he got, the louder the ragged sound of pained breathing became. He ran the rest of the way. Arthur sprinted after him.

When they reached the Scotsman, he was curled up, his left side torn and bleeding heavily. Al hefted him up taking him back inside. Iain protested weakly, but had no strength to fight it.

Arthur cleared the table, getting Al to set the redhead down there so he could try and heal some of the damage. The American does so going to get Francis and bandages.

The moment Arthur started to work, Iain started kicking up, insisting he didn't need it. It only took a minute for Francis to come in and pin him.

Iain honestly looked frightened while his brother healed him, and it wasn't because of the wound... Francis frowns at that worriedly. What had happened out there?

Al came back with Iain's aid kit setting it next to Arthur. Arthur healed what he could then cleaned and bandaged the rest. Iain still had a nasty gash across his stomach and left chest, but at least his lung wasn't torn anymore.

Francis finally let him go and helped him sit up. Iain shivered, a mixture of shock and cold hitting him. It took everything he had not to throw up right then.

"What happened?"

"There..." He took a few gulps of air, voice sore. "The fairies were... Complaining... Said their young kept... Disappearing..."

Al frowns, "From what..?"

"I call them fairy snatchers..." Iain doubled over, coughing up a glob of blood and mucus.

_Never heard of those before.._

Francis gets something to clean him up with.

Arthur took over, letting his brother rest. "Technically, they don't exist. But every now and then, a young hobgoblin pays too much attention to the old tales that a goblin can become stronger by catching fairies and pulling off their wings and eating them. It would explain the injuries too... Hobgoblins are vicious little bastards..."

"So it's just a serial killer?"

"In effect," Arthur sighed tiredly. "In short, it's a problem for Iain because it's his job to referee the creatures in the woods..."

"Feel free to help," Iain muttered huskily, wiping blood off his chin.

Arthur just smiled apologetically. "You know I'm no good at controlling them..."

Francis sighs getting Iain a drink. As if they didn't have enough to deal with already...

Al glanced at the clock, they needed to wake Ro up soon, "Is Ro in danger from this? She seemed rather bothered by something last night.."

"Only if she goes into the woods," Iain rasped. "The more she turns back to herself, the more these goblins will be drawn to her, but they shouldn't be able to get passed the trees."

"Alright.."

"Just be careful..."

"Iain, you need to rest..."

Al and Francis eased him up and into a more comfortable seat. The fact that they weren't waved off was like a red flag.


	17. Little Alfie Problems

It wasn't till Ro was actually up and ready that they were disturbed. Someone knocked on the door. Ro ran to open it, letting the others finish their breakfast. "Hello?"

"Privet little flower!"

She yelped, running back to the kitchen to hide behind Alfred. Ivan frowns softly for a moment but grins as Al comes up and kisses him.

Ro watched with a mix of anxiety and confusion. "Francis...? Why... Why are they kissing?"

"That's Alfred's boyfriend."

"Oh... He never told me he had a boyfriend..."

"I thought you saw them talking to each other last week?"

She nodded softly. "But he just said they were friends..."

No Francis was pretty sure Al had mentioned 'boy' in there.. Why was that important to forget?

"It's not that I mind, just... He's really big..."

"He's nicer than he looks, trust me."

She whined uncertainly.

Her complaints were cut off as Al led him inside. She sat beside Francis, trying to go unnoticed. Ivan just smiles greeting the others. Arthur smiled brightly, greeting him warmly.

Al was a bit torn now, would he go to school with Ro or stay with Ivan..? She could survive one day without him, right? It wasn't like he did anything more than hide in her bag all day... And he deserves some time to himself.

Al had made her lunch too so she'd have something to eat this time. Peanut butter and jelly with Cheetos. A whole box of treats she would be hard pressed to ignore. She'd be okay... Right?

"Time to go, Rosie, dear," Arthur hummed brightly. Arthur was driving her today since Iain couldn't. Al watched as they left with a bit of a sigh.

"You having a day at home?" Iain limped down the stairs just after Arthur pulled off. He didn't want Ro seeing him all messed up but he was hungry as hell. "Hey there, great northern, how you doing?"

"Would it kill ya to take it easy..?"

"I am well but it appears I have missed a lot."

"I'll starve next time, shall I?" Iain smirked cockily, though it was dampened by the pain in his eyes. "In short, Ro's having a bit of an identity crisis and can't remember half of her life, specifically, the part about being a fairy. Bit of a shitter really."

"Yes I've been told of that but what about you?"

"Just a run in with the local wildlife," he hummed, digging through the cupboards. Al sighs and Ivan pats his back. It was quiet until Francis came in looking for the ginger.

Iain took one look over his shoulder and sighed irritably. "Joy, the fun police are right on cue."

"I'm not the one who nearly lost a lung.. Why are you up?"

"Because I'm hungry," he frowned. "And I still have my lungs, so I don't see what the problem is."

Francis sighs. Sometimes he wished he could just tie the man down when he needed.. He could, in fairness. The only person who would complain was Iain.

Al shrugs, sitting at the table. Ivan sitting with him. They had nothing really to do but be together. And watch Iain refuse to go back to bed. Al held onto his arm for a while just wanting to be close. Francis let Iain stay but kept a watchful eye.

Arthur soon came back, frowning the moment he saw his brother. "He should be resting."

"That's what I told him.." Francis frowns.

"Stubborn twat..." Arthur huffed.

"Moody teenager," Iain shot back, smirking.

Ivan walks in by himself, but his scarf looked a bit lumpy on one side.

The Scot noticed first. "You've got yourself a stowaway?"

"He said he was tired and next thing I knew he crawled in."

Francis frowns softly, "He managed to last the whole night."

"A pretty rough one too... He deserves a rest," Arthur smiled sadly

"I think he looks rather cute this small." Russia smiles.

The brothers smiled to themselves, both of them knowing just how hard it was to find someone, even as a nation, that didn't find magic and its unavoidable little accidents like this troublesome or annoying.

Ivan was the only one, besides Gilbert and Francis that they knew of that had this much patience when things went a little strange.

The other four spent the day catching up, filling in Ivan and Arthur about what had been going on with Ro and Alfred.

Come three, Iain wanted to pick Ro up, saying he needed to get out of the house before he went insane. Al had woken up by then going with him. Arthur had insisted on driving though, worried Iain would pass out half way if they let him go alone just yet. Al sat on the window rest searching worriedly.

Iain didn't look great, but sitting with the window down seemed to help him relax better than being trapped under Francis watch.

When they got to school Al took to the air looking around franticly. Students milled about everywhere, but he couldn't spot that familiar little redhead anywhere. He wove in between a few trying to find her, Layla, SOMEBODY.

There! He spotted Jordan first, his height making him easy to see. And tucked safely into his side was a little bubble of red hair.

Al rushed over jabbering franticly.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, Alfred's outburst scaring the life out of them.

Right they couldn't speak bird... Al just settled for landing in her hair and trying to calm down.

"Silly bird," she sighed, petting him gently. Jordan just stared at her like she was insane. "Oh, no, don't worry! He's my pet. Iain brings him to pick...me up... Iain?!" She broke away from him, dashing to the car. She hadn't seen the Scotsman since last night and she was still worried.

Al clung to the hair in an attempt not to fall. Jordan followed her, calling for her to slow down and try not to panic.

Ro just ran straight to the car, stumbling with relief when she saw Iain in the front.

_Well she seemed like she had an ok day at least._

She pulled the door open, hugging Iain tight, ignoring his pained grunt of protest. She was just glad that he was alright. After a moment, the Scotsman gave in anyway and hugged back.

Jordan came to a stop by the car, smiling softly. "Guess you're Iain then? She's been chittering on about you all day."

_Ok she's been safe then if she was worried about him all day._

Iain just smirked up at him. "I take it you're her new babysitter?"

"I like to think of her as extended family," Jordan smirked right back. "She and Layla get on so well, they might as well be sisters."

Al was busy musing up said girl's hair.

"Hey, Mochni, stop it," she whined, making Jordan's smile grow.

"Anyway, I've got a bus to catch. See you tomorrow Rosie."

He ran off, leaving Arthur to raise a suspicious brow. "Who was that?"

"My friend's older brother," Ro shrugged.

"*cough*boyfriend!" Al slides in.

Arthur chuckled and Ro turned red, scowling at Iain. "Is not!"

"I didn't say a thing, pet."

Al double taked, she heard him!

"You did, I heard you!"

"Honestly, I didn't."

"It wasn't Arthur and you're the only other person I'm the car!"

Al chirped indignantly.

"I know, you're hungry," Ro sighed, picking him up and moving go the back seat. "I'll feed you when we be home."

He huffed pouting. Arthur waited for her to belt in then set off home. The little bird mused her hair more in revenge.

"Hey, stop it!"

His chittering almost sounded like a laugh. Ro pouted, cheeks turning red.

As soon as the car stopped he flew off.

"Mochni!" Ro scrambled after him, leaving her bag in her haste.

He let her chase him around the yard before the door opened and Al dove into a rather surprised Russia's scarf. Ro skidded to a stop when she saw Russia, slipping on the smooth floor of Iain's hallway. She landed with a soft squeak or surprise.

"Are you alright?'

"Y-yeah, I..." She stammered, scrambling back to her feet. "Um..."

"He's teasing you isn't he?"

"Who..?" She asked quietly.

Ivan tugged his scarf enough to show feathers before they disappeared again.

"Oh..." She felt a little abandoned, knowing her bird has a new friend to hide with.

Ivan started giggling as Al moved along his neck, reaching in and pulling him out. "Stop that!"

"I...m'gonna get changed," she whispered, slipped passed him and running upstairs.

Al grins sheepishly at the Russian who pouted at him.

"What are you two doing now?" Arthur sighed, bringing Ro's bag in and setting it on a hook by the door.

"He's ticklish~"

"Strange flirting, just what my house was missing," Iain grumbled irritably.

Arthur frowned at him. "He needs a nap..."

"Can I use rope?" Francis comes in.

"I'm getting closer and closer to saying yes," Arthur muttered.

Al wiggles out of Ivan's hand sitting on his shoulder instead.

"So," Arthur turned back to Alfred. "Is that lanky kid really her boyfriend?"

"No but I think he's crushing on her at least, she goes to the library every day and he talks to her. The girl she's staying with this weekend is his sister."

"Is she comfortable around him? Is he à good kid?" Arthur was kicking into daddy mode.

"Yeah he's fine, way better than that Tyler guy yesterday.."

"I don't like the amount if boys at this school."

And Al thought it was bad when he and Matt started dating..

With her size, Arthur worried twice as much about his little girl, even I'd she was a magical sprite of mischief. Fairies have never been known for their physical strength.

_God help Seychelles.._

Come to think of it, maybe there was a reason he'd never seen her date anyone... Then again, at least she was a nation. She could defend herself against most humans and the nations had their own agreements in place now..

_Anyway, back to now._

Arthur had started pacing, humming thoughtfully to himself. He was trying to decide if he liked this boy... Maybe Al shouldn't have said it.. Francis chased after the blonde.

Arthur was just as overprotective as the rest of them, only he tended to act before he'd though it all through.

The Frenchman tried to calm him back down, leaving Iain unguarded. The Scotsman was ultimately too tired to run off anywhere. Instead, he decided to tease just about everyone in the house. He went up to Ro's room, slipping in and sitting with her instead. It was simple, but no one would think to look for him in there.

Al and Ivan sat down as Francis continued to talk to Arthur.

"I don't like it, Francis. She's too young for this sort of thing."

"Lapin Alfred was teasing her, it doesn't mean anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've seen that kind of smile before. He definitely likes her and I'm not comfortable with it."

"You're not going to interrogate the boy are you.." Prussia was rather put off for a week after his session with Daddy pirate..

"Ro is precious... We already lost her once..."

Francis softened at that. She didn't come back like they did... If Iain hadn't found her as quick as he did, she wouldn't be here to argue about right now...

"I just want to keep her happy... She's suffered enough."

Francis sighs hugging him. Arthur hugged back, nuzzling in.

"She'll be alright.. With this many men around standing guard why wouldn't she be?"

Because sooner or later, she had to step out alone. If she kept ageing, they had to let her grow up. They couldn't think about that now..

"Where did she go, anyway?"

"She went up to her room after I hid with Ivan.."

"Lord give me strength..."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ro must have been listening because she peered around the door sheepishly.

"Uh.."

"If I did, I'll fix it, promise," she assured them. "I don't mind!"

Francis came over pulling her in, "No no its not you.."

"I heard my name," she muttered sadly.

"It's alright."

Ro just sighed, hugging back.

He pulls her into the room sitting. Arthur had busied himself making tea.

Al watched her. Ro just sat and fiddled with her hair dejectedly. He hopped over to her.

She smiled sadly when she saw him. "Hey, Mochni..."

Well she could still see him. Just not in the form he wanted..

"You know... If you'd rather sit with Alfred's boyfriend, that's okay..." She offered kindly. "I guess he was your friend before you met me."

Al frowns nuzzling her.

Her smile softened as she petted him. "Where did Alfred go?"

"I'm right here.."

She perked up at his voice, looking around hopefully before sighing again. "I miss him so much, I swear I can hear him talking..."

He sighs. Ivan frowns sadly. Ro just sat in a world of her own, talking softly to the bird. He was a good listener.

She admitted that she felt lost a lot of the time, lonely for no reason, because she knew her family loved her and was always there, but her heart still ached for something... School was harder than she thought... All this, she told the bird, thinking no one else could hear.

He sighs sadly. How much longer till she cracked? And who would crack first: Ro the repressed fairy or Rosie the stressed schoolgirl?

Al moved closer trying to hug her. She must have gotten the idea because she smiled softly and hugged back. It made him feel a little better.

"Hopefully, he'll come home soon... I miss him..."

He's been here the whole time.. It hurt him that it was so easy for her to forget..

Then again, even if she remembered the bird was him, it wouldn't have helped her all that much. It would have just made her feel guilty about needing him so much.

Al's mood didn't improve much come dinner. Ro picked at her meal, but still didn't want to eat with people watching. Iain refused to come down too...

After the bird disappeared to his room, needing some time alone.

Of all the creatures in the house, only two bothered him. Ash came in, settling on the bed beside him and the fairy that had been following Ro perched on his headboard. Al was laying against his rabbit, feeling rather down.

"She grows stronger, sparrow man."

"It still hurts.."

"I understand... The idea if being forgotten entirely often makes many beings uncomfortable and anxious."

He sighs sitting up.

"She still knows you're there," the fae muttered.

He smiles slightly.

"I can feel her true self when she sleeps. She's trying harder and harder to get free of that blasted sky rat because she knows you're trapped as a baby terror."

"Really?"

She nodded softly, soft white curls bobbing gently. "Her wings are aching to be free."

He smiles at that.

"I would have liked to meet her before the red one changed her... Her kind are so rare now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Had she stayed as a fae for a few more years, she would have been able to join the Aithne. The few among us able to manipulate fires."

"Really? You each have different powers?"

She looked at him almost offended. "Of course we do. We're not insects."

"Sorry.. I just don't know much about faries.. I wasn't able to see you all till a few years ago..."

She softened, smiling sadly. "So many of your kind have forgotten we exist."

"I know the feeling.. I have creatures at home with the same problem.."

"In each home tree, the fae within are moderated by three elders, one a fighter, one a healer, and one elected by the fae folk every few decades or so," she explained slowly. "They ensure each family in the tree is getting what they need and they also keep track of the types of magic young fae are developing. It's a game of balance, I believe they say."

He nodded.

"Once a child starts to settle into their magic, they are sent off to start learning their skills and how to use them in a useful way for the tree. The fae you often see teasing humans are either young, or rebelling against the elders. The defense wings are skilled with trickery but only keep men away from our homes."

"Hmm."

"The only fae you ever need to look out for are the rouges.. Which... I suppose she is now, actually..." The fairy frowned softly.

Al frowns. "There's still one thing I don't get.."

"What's that?"

"If she's meant to be a firebender, why is she so terrified of it? I don't think she was before..."

"Wrong," the fae dismissed him. "Any child born with pink eyes is destined for fire. Her fear of it shouldn't have happened, but losing her home tree has turned her against own powers. That is why it's so hard to reach her."

"In essence, she has grown to fear herself."

He knew that all too well..

So what happened if she grew into her powers again?

He'd have to help her..

It would be hellish...

But he'd get through it.

It might not even happen though...


	18. Borrowers

Al went with Ro again the next day. The day went smoothly, Jamie literally nowhere to be seen.

It seemed a bit odd.. Did something happen yesterday?

Either way, it made for a relaxing day. Their last lesson was PE and their teacher declared, since it was raining, they were inside doing trampolining instead.

Al sat up in the rafters to watch.

Most if the girls were a little clumsy, or plain avoided getting on. Ro however took to it like a duck to water. It only took her a few turns to get used to being in the air again.

He grins at that, maybe he could get her to climb some trees at home.

With a little coaching, she was soon doing twists and splits and even a few drops. Looked like being airborne never really left her.

_This was great!_

Her teacher watched with a bright smile, gears working in her head. Al was too bouncy to notice. He was just stoked that Ro was happy.

At the end of the lesson, the girls went to change. The teacher caught Ro as she came out of the changing rooms, talking to her quietly. By the shocked smile on Ro's face, it was all good news.

_Damn it was too loud to hear them!_

Ro nodded, agreeing to something before grabbing her stuff and getting ready to trudge through the rain, back to the car.

Oh rain... Al hesitated before heading out. He technically was a water bird so normally rain didn't bother his flight much. But at this size..

Ro opened the door, leaning out to open her umbrella first. If he could slip under? He attempted it but she ran off before he caught her. Leaving him to battle the water alone.

He barely made it back to the car. The weather was horrendous! Al shivers shaking the water from his body as best he could. His feathers were water repellant but it was too much to just slide off.

He landed in the back to Ro bubbling away, mid rant to Francis, who had ended up collecting her today. Iain was taking a bad turn and Arthur wouldn't leave him, just in case.

"...fantastic, like I was flying and it was just so... Fun! And then miss asked me if I wanted to join the school team and I said yes! Do you think Iain will mind? They practice after school and do competitions and I know he likes me home, but..."

"I think it's a great idea! You'll get to experience new things and its exercise at the same time."

"I just wanted to keep jumping. It almost feels like I have wings when I'm up in the air like that."

He chuckles as he drove off. Al ended up rather wet under his top coat, it was almost like the faucet again!

And he had to get inside the house too! He could try getting Ro's attention, but she was still feeling over joining the trampolining team.

The jump between the seats wasn't to bad.. Maybe he could make it up there? Only one way to find out.

Al took a running start and leaped. He nearly made it, but had to grab the back of the seat and dig his claws in. Best not let Iain see that one...

Now how to get to the front.. More climbing, probably.

The car hit a bump and his grip slipped dropping him to the floor. If he didn't damage a wing at this rate, it would be a miracle.

His bones were fragile enough in bird form, impact was a lot worse now. The car drove on as Al tried to gather himself, when they parked at the house he just barely managed to slip to the front and out the door before it closed on his tail.

Ro was too excited to notice the little bird. She ran into the house, both avoiding rain and eager to share her news. Francis just assumed that Alfred was hiding on her and followed. Al was too small to catch up before getting locked outside.

At least on the porch, he was under cover. Didn't stop the wind slicing through his tiny form though. He wouldn't be surprised if the rain turned into sleet... Maybe he could find another way in?

Iain was always complaining about fairies and elves sneaking in. How did they get through the walls? Maybe those holes he thought were from mice? Al left the porch edging around the house looking.

It was awkward shuffling, but he found one just under the outer ledge of the kitchen window. He could climb up if he went half human. Al sighs and shifts to his anthro form, but it felt like something inside ripped as he cried out.

Pain rippled through him. Unfortunately, no one was going to help him. No one knew he was out there. Instinct was taking over again, he managed to keep enough of himself to get out of it and to harpy form.

He needed to get inside quickly. Once he was in, he could curl up in his room and just hide until he felt better.

He climbed up to the hole as fast as he was able, it didn't help that his feet were slick with mud. The climb was awkward and difficult, but between claws and the rough texture of the walls he soon managed to reach the little hole. It was just the right size for him in his harpy form and shockingly warm and cozy.

But it was also dark.. Aside from the light coming in from the hole he couldn't tell if it led off anywhere.

He could follow it and find out. All else failed, he could just trace it back to the opening and try to get in another way. At least he might dry off in here.

If he was wet before he was soaked now.. He.. He just needed to rest for a minute.. Check the damage..

As he settled to do so, he could swear he could hear soft whispering echoing down the hole at him. Al glanced around franticly, nerves acting up.

The whispers grew louder, someone giggling. Al scrambled back on all fours. Heavy damp feathers fluffing only slightly.

The laughter grew louder still, echoing around like someone was behind him now too. He turned jumping back.

A face had appeared in the opening, a bright smiling face peeping out through sopping green bangs. "Papa, it's a sparrow man!"

Al hunched down defensively.

"Willow, what have I told you about going out in the rain?" an old man with a puffy grey beard and a little walking stick hobbled down the hole. Judging by his drooping wings, he was a fae, but hadn't flown in years.

"To not to, but papa, look," the green haired youngster scrambled inside, her wings fluttering excitedly. "It's a real life sparrow man! I told you they still existed!"

_What was going on?_

The elderly fae seemed to notice his confusion and offered him a hand. "Sorry about my granddaughter. She gets excited easily. You taking shelter from the rain too?"

"Uh.. Yeah.."

"Care to join us for something to eat?" He asked kindly. "We haven't much, but that's nothing new."

"Oh, papa," the youngster, Willow, pulled a satchel made of leaves off her shoulder. "I meant to tell you! I found some berries by the edge of the woods."

There was a family living in here? The things you learn.. Iain had always said he had fairies living in his house, but... Literally?

His chest still throbbed dully, but so did his stomach. Flying was a lot of work sometimes and he doesn't get lunch at all.

Willow helped him back onto his feet (pushed him really) and lead him down the hole towards the darkness. Al hesitated before following. He couldn't see a thing..

As they carried on though, soft lights started to appear on either side of the tunnel, casting a soft lavender glow across the rough walls. It lead all the way down to a quaint little living space with a tiny fireplace, a table and chairs and a pile of moss that was either a bed or a couch.

Wow.. He never would have thought they could do stuff like this..

"Nanna, Rowan, come meet our guest!" Willow called out. "I'm making tea."

"Sorry for her enthusiasm," the older fae smiled kindly, sitting beside him. "She doesn't often get to see others if our kind."

"It's fine.. But if she's been exploring the woods you might want to warn her.. The local home tree out there has been having problems with hobgoblins I heard."

"Pfft, I can take them," Willow huffed arrogantly.

"Your father said the same thing..." Another old fae appeared in the room, her white hair shining like opals as it tumbled down her back. "Don't be foolish."

"I'm not!"

"Willow's gonna get eaten!" a young boy leapt out from behind the old woman, grinning devilishly.

"Shut up, Rowan!"

_Wow this kid was spunky._

"Who is out guest?" the old woman asked before the younger two could start bickering.

"Um... Say, what is your name, sparrow man?"

"My name's Alfred."

"Alfred," Willow frowned. "That sounds like a human name."

"I heard the man in the house say that name a lot," the older woman muttered to herself.

He fidgets nervously.

"I think it's as good a name as any," the old man shrugged. "Willow, your tea?"

The youth gasped and hurried back to the little fire, rescuing a thimble from the little flames. She brought it to the table with acorn cups.

Al held back a sigh of relief watching them.

The two youngsters darted around each other and soon, they had a rather appealing meal set out, but it was all nuts and berries...

Well Al had managed normal food in his harpy form, it should be fine.

They were all served a nice plateful and started eating. After a moment though, Rowan piped up. "Willow says sparrow men eat meat. Is it true?"

"Well, most of the time.." might as well play along.. "But I can eat other things too."

"Hah, I told you," he grinned at her.

"Yeah, but you also said they weren't real," she snuffed.

The older two just sighed.

Al just thought this form was some mix of his spirit magic.. Was it a real species? Was it really that rare?

"And do you-"

"Let they poor boy eat," the old woman scolded gently. "We can ask him questions later."

Al went back to his plate, he'd have to ask Iain about it when he got back in the house. If he ever got away from these over eager fairy children.

Still, this little home within the house was rather amazing. It was like he dropped into those movies about borrowers, little people, and the Disney fairies.

They had their own little house with presumably multiple rooms. They had a kitchen and lounge. It was like a children's recreation of a normal home only tiny and with no electricity. But why were they here if there was a home tree so close by?

He was curious but would it be rude to ask?

If it was, at least he might avoid hours of questions...

The meal... was it dinner? It had taken him a while to walk around the house.. Ended soon enough. The table was cleared and Rowan bounces back with a grin. "Do sparrow men really hunt hawks and wear their feathers?"

"Um I've never done that. These feathers are mine."

"Aww.."

"But I don't know about others."

He grinned again, brown eyes bright.

He really didn't know a lot about this.. Clearly neither did they because they believed every word.

Al sat back absently smoothing his drying feathers, he couldn't do anything about clothes at the moment. The fae around him wore vines, flower petals and leaves. Not the most comfortable looking clothes...

Hopefully we wouldn't end up sick. It was actually quite warm in the fairy hole... It was uncomfortable being watched though..

Rowan definitely had a fascination with him. Willow looked like she wanted to pick a fight just for fun.

_ Just focus on preening.._

Time must have passed faster than he thought, because it wasn't too long before the two youngsters were being ushered off to bed.

Al should leave.. Try and find a way out..

But where? Out the hole he came in through? Then he still had the issue of getting into the house.

Well he could try and look for one that led inside, there had to be one somewhere.

Why not ask the older fae? If there was a tunnel unto the house, they should know.

He took a breath stepping over.

The old ¡man looked up from the little block of wood he was whittling. "Yes, sonny?"

"Um Do you know a way into the house? I kinda need to get in there.

"Whatever do you want to go in there for? Old Red isn't the friendliest I'd you catch him in a mood..."

"Well there's someone there I need to meet."

The old fae gave him a quizzical look.

Al sighs just opting for the truth. "I'm not a real sparrow man, I'm human.. The man in there is my uncle and I had an accident with his magic ingredients."

"So you are the child... Or were," the old man smiled sadly.

He blinked curiously.

"You tore my wing roughly seventy years ago... You thought you could see something and tried to catch me. You missed and broke my wing then left, thinking it was a trick if the light..." The old man didn't sound angry, just stating a fact, telling an old tale.

Al frowns, "I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

"I know," he smiled sadly. "I just wanted to tell you for all that time..."

"What's your name..?"

"Bracken," he fiddled with his little carving.

"I guess it's nice to meet you properly then."

He just smiled kindly. "We do have a tunnel into the house. We live just beside the water boiler so you come out in old red's food store."

That explains the heat in the little home. It was lucky for them though. They wouldn't last long if they had not warmth in here at all. Not in winter.

Al waited patiently for the old fae to finish whatever it was he was doing.

He chipped away a few more bits of wood before seeming to remember Alfred didn't know the way. "Oh, pickle my sproutlings, you don't know where the tunnel is!"

He smiles shyly.

"Follow me, follow me," her pulled himself out of his chair and started hobbling towards a tunnel leading off the main room.

Al follows along quietly taking in his surroundings. Most of it was just more rough walling, the odd but of fluffy cavity insulation...

It got dark again for a moment but his ears were enough to keep going. The floor started to slope slightly.

Finally he saw a light off ahead. They headed towards it, coming out I the cupboard above the counter - the one Ro had been getting stuff from when she knocked that powder into Alfred drink.

Well that was an odd coincidence..

"Do feel free to visit us," Bracken offered. "It would be nice for the grandchildren to see a new face every now and then."

"Thank you. Actually I know someone who's been looking for new friends, I might bring her along."

"Sounds perfect. Hurry on. I expect you've been missed awfully."

He smiles, heading out and making his way to the counter.

It was late. Dishes from dinner sat in the sink and the house was quiet. No one was in the kitchen. He flapped his wings testing to see if they were dry enough to fly. Taking off to find someone.

Iain must not be feeling well because he was already in bed. As was Ro... Arthur sat reading. Al was glad to find someone at least. He moved over landing on his upturned arm.

Arthur glanced up in confusion them beamed. "There you are! Iain said you'd be back, but we we're starting to wonder."

"I got left outside. Too much rain, it weighed me down."

"Bugger me, we all thought you'd be hiding in Ro's bag like usual. Poor girls been frantic, trying to find you. Iain wouldn't let her outside though. Said she'd catch her death in that rain."

Al curled up in the crook of his arm, "I met some of Iain's roommates though, nice family."

"I didn't know he had any," Arthur smiled tiredly, bringing Al in nice and close. "Might make an effort to visit them later."

Al yawns softly nuzzling in. "I feel kinda bad though, the grampa one said I broke his wing a long time ago..."

Arthur gasped softly. "He's still here?"

"Said his name was Bracken.."

Arthur nodded softly. "I remember meeting him a few decades back. You swatted him by mistake and Iain was fuming but couldn't really do anything about it because obviously, you can't see them... Well, couldn't. Is his wife still with him? Opal?"

"I didn't get her name but I think so. They've got grandkids, thought Ro might like to meet them. Kept asking me questions about sparrow men, I thought this form was just cause of Eagle.. Are they real?" He was clearly tired, entering his rambling process.

Arthur chucked, petting him softly. "They are real, though I'm not sure if you class as one. Best leave it till morning though. You need some rest."

He hums softly, gripping Arthur's sleeve.

"Who do you want to settle with tonight?"

Al shrugs softly, he seemed pretty content here.

"Stay with me then," he smiled, getting comfy. "I don't feel like going upstairs."

Al smiles snuggling in, He still needed to check something before he drifted off though..

Arthur closed his eyes close to sleep himself.

Al closed his eyes entering his core. The pain spiked back for a moment as he looked around. It turned out Eagle's right wing was ripped free of the chains when he morphed earlier, but in retaliation Al's left arm was tied down roughly.

Whatever was holding him sure as hell didn't want to let go.

He sighs sadly, too tired to deal with it right now. He curled into Arthur's arm more, letting the familiar scent calm him to sleep. Arthur curled up around Alfred, smiling softly as he snoozed.


	19. Venom

Come morning Al explained to the others what happened in detail, Francis quickly apologizing and nearly smothering the poor boy.

Ro had yet to wake up for school, having been up half the night worrying about her bird.

It's Friday, She'd head to Layla's later. Al would have to meet her at breakfast. For now he decided on a proper hot shower and a fresh change of clothes. The ones he had had on have been soaked twice now.

Arthur eventually went to wake her, coaxing her downstairs for breakfast and helping her pack for her sleepover and her day at school.

When she came down Mochni was taking breakfast from Ivan. The poor girl almost sobbed with relief. She brushed straight passed the Russian, scooping her little bird up and cuddling him close. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Al chirps nuzzling.

"I-I was so worried," she whispered into his feathers, just closing her eyes for a moment. "If you didn't come back, I don't know what I'd do..."

Al wondered if she meant the bird or Alfred himself...

She was getting awfully attached to a bird she'd only owned for a week or so... Even if she didn't know, maybe she could still sense him? Maybe her heart still saw what her mind couldn't.

He debated about going with her today, he wanted her to be safe but she'd go to Layla's right after and he wouldn't have a way home.. Short of hiding out at Layla's house until Ro came home tomorrow afternoon, he had no choice really.

He'd have to stay home... But at least he'd get some time with Ivan and be himself for a while. He'd just have to trust that Ro would be okay for a while on her own.

Ro cuddled him all through breakfast, only letting go once she had to leave. Arthur had to mother her all the way out to the car, chiding and hurrying her until she hurried up.

Once she was inside Al sighs hugging Arthur's neck. "I don't know if I should feel guilty for worrying her so much or upset that she still sees me as a pet.."

"A touch of both would probably be healthy," Arthur smiles softly, holding him for a moment. "It's her fault you have feathers, even if it was unintended. But she can't help not knowing you."

Al kept the hug for a moment before letting go so Arthur could drive home, sliding down into his coat pocket to fight the chilly air.

"Make sure to stay there this time," Arthur teased gently as he climbed into the car and took off.

_It was PE! He refused to hide on Ro while she was in the locker room!_

Arthur just chuckled, smirking to himself.

Al hid below the lip of the pocket in embarrassment. They drove off but had to stop at the store. Iain still hadn't been shopping and now was as good a time as any. Not that the Brit minded shopping for his brother. They had similar tastes so it wasn't hard to know why the Scotsman would want.

Al had tried asking for some sweets but Iain had banned him from sugar till he was normal again.

"Not a chance," Arthur laughed. "I've already been warned and I have too much else to do rather than play with a laser pointer for an hour or so."

"Aww.."

"Don't. I put up with enough of that when you were younger."

Well it was worth a try. The rest of the time in the store was spent almost quietly, Al asking the occasional question about new odd foods he saw. Arthur answered when he could, but a lot of the time, he just muttered that Iain and his people were losing their minds if they thought this stuff was edible.

They checked out and packed up the car, heading back. Francis and Ivan helping Arthur bring things in.

"Has his Lordship woken up yet?" Arthur asked as they put things away.

"He's been a little grumpy but mostly docile. I'm worried about his appetite though he hasn't had much all day."

"I repaired the damage to his stomach," Arthur frowned softly, worried that his brother hadn't really been eating much at all. Not that Iain ever did, but it was even less than usual now...

"I think it's more than getting split open.. When you were healing him he looked absolutely terrified and I don't know why.."

Arthur stopped, shifting sheepishly. "Well, um..."

Francis raised a brow.

Arthur turned to him, looking very uncomfortable. "He... He's actually... I feel like I shouldn't tell you, but he's scared of magic... Not his own, but being controlled by someone else's... Didn't he ever tell you?"

Francis shook his head.

"Its why he acts up so much for whoever is leading him... He refuses to be controlled and he knows magic is the only thing that could make him. I'm not too sure where the fear came from, but its been his strongest fear since we were children..."

Francis softens at that leaning on the counter. Alfred had gone off to spend some fullsize time with Ivan so it was just the two of them. "Alright that explains that then, I won't tell if you don't."

"He'd throttle me if I told him I'd told you," Arthur smiled sadly. "I just don't feel right leaving him alone, but he'd never let me look after him..."

Francis pulls him into a hug. "Well I'll tell you a secret too. Whenever he gets injured or sick like this and any of you or the kids are around, he feels like he's failed in his responsibilities in some way..."

"That one's not much of a secret," Arthur smiled sadly, snuggling in. "We try to tell him it's alright, but he never listens..."

Francis smiles softly rubbing his back. "Maybe he just needs a pickme up."

"Did you have something in mind?" he asked hopefully.

"Well there's always booze but I'm not sure that's such a good idea at the moment," Francis chuckles. "I was thinking something like his favorite dinner and a men's night with the rest of us."

Arthur laughed sadly. "I don't even know what his favourite meal is anymore. We've been out of touch properly for so long!"

"Good time to learn."

"You'll have to ask him. He'll just kick me out."

"Nope. We're both going to talk to him and he's going to play nice, even if I have to smack him over the head with Ro's sparkly plushies to do so."

"Not the sparkly ones," Arthur chuckled. "Those are her favourites. Maybe a generic bear instead?"

Francis grins chuckling lightly.

Arthur leaned up, kissing him gently. "I missed your smile."

Francis smiles pulling him close.

They stood together, enjoying a moment of closeness before Arthur pulled back. "Sorry... I'm too worried about him at the moment..."

"It's alright." Francis grips his shoulder, "How bout we fix up some tea and check on him?"

Arthur agreed, offering to take care of the tea.

They brought up the tray and peeked in his room. Iain lay curled up under his covers, odd for him to look so small... It was difficult to tell if he was sleeping or not though, since he had his back to them and the room dark.

Francis set the tray on the nightstand sitting on the bed. The redhead didn't shift. His eyes were closed, breath soft.

"He finally starts resting when we wanted to talk to him," Arthur muttered quietly.

Francis smiles softly moving back over to him.

"Do we wake him or just leave him alone?"

"Let him sleep, at least for an hour or so."

Arthur nodded softly.

They came back downstairs to find Alfred clinging to Ivan in the living room. It was that particular kind of clingy that happened after they had had some special alone time.

And Arthur didn't want to think about that! Nope. Not at all!

Good thing when Al saw them he pulled away. "Hey Dad? Can I ask you somethin?"

"Of course," Arthur shrugged, hoping it would serve to distract them all.

"I've been thinking lately.. I know mine's different from yours cause I have Mom's mixed in.. But do you think I would be able to learn new magic? Most of what Matt and I learned was from the natives and maybe a touch of voodoo but then again we never thought to ask you guys for help." Matt had managed to pick up a little waterbending back when Iain was first training Patrick, maybe they just needed a teacher?

Arthur looked both stunned and thrilled by the idea. "Well, there's some of me in you, so surely you must be able to learn to some extent... Was there a skill in particular you were hoping to try?"

"I'm not sure. Most of the stuff I do know is either nature or spirit related."

"They are the easiest to pick up," the Brit mused. "Have you considered healing? It would help to no end, the amount of scuffles our family is always getting itself into."

"Well Matt and I have always been able to do that to each other, but when I try it on someone else it's ten times harder."

"Practice that then, maybe? To be honest, Molly or Iain would be better to ask about this... They always understood how to teach it better than I did."

"Alright."

"Why the sudden curiosity, anyhow?"

"It's just.. with all that's been happening to me over the last few years I don't really know much on how to fix things.."

"To be honest," Arthur smiled sadly. "We tend to make things up as we go along.."

Al smiles slightly.

"We're trying to cheer Iain up. If it works, ask him to teach you a few things."

"Sounds good."

They should check on the Scot again soon. His wounds were still tender. They distract themselves with small talk for a bit before looking.

Iain was awake this time, his asleep interrupted by a fit of pain in his side. He must have agitated it because he was bleeding through his bandages.

Francis walks over to him worriedly. Arthur sighed softly, slipping off to find the first aid kit again. Iain had curled up tight. He hadn't noticed his guests.

Francis touched his shoulder gently. He flinched sharply, gaze darting up. His eyes were wide and vulnerable.

Francis just smiles gently, undoing the bandages. Iain let him, shockingly complacent. The wound smelled like damp moss and old wood...

Francis frowns, were those things poisonous in some way?

If they were, Arthur didn't seem too concerned about it...

Something didn't sit right still.. He examines it closer.

His skin looked tight and inflamed near the bite wounds. Francis tried prodding it open. Iain bit off a yelp, swatting his hand away. He sighs softy.

It might well be infected... But Iain was being stubborn again. They might have to drain it though..

So long as they did it without magic, the bitter thought popped up. Like this wasn't troublesome enough as it was.

Francis waited for Arthur to come back with supplies before attempting it. It took a fair bit of coaxing and bullying before he would finally lay back and let them touch the tight red skin on his side.

Francis looked it over for a few minutes before making a small cut. Iain flinched but refused to react to it any more than that. Just grin and bare it.

Once he deemed it deep enough the knife withdrew and Francis pressed lightly. The Scotsman hissed, jaw clenching defiantly. They could tell by the cold stare in his eyes that it was hutting badly.

But they did draw out puss, oddly colored at that. Francis cleaned it up as he drew it out. It came out a thick amber mucus, sticky and quick to dry on Iain's skin.

It was almost... tree sap if Francis had to place it... Explained the wood smell... But why? Arthur looked perplexed himself.

He got out as much as he could for now cleaning the area.

By then, Iain was shaking, panting raggedly. It was like it physically hurt to have the puss removed at all. They bandaged him up and let him rest. The redhead curled back up tightly. Arthur didn't want to leave him...

Francis sat on the bed looking to the blonde worriedly. Arthur hovered anxiously, unsure how his brother would react if he attempted to comfort him.

"Should we call Molly..?"

"Maybe...? She can get through to him..."

Francis pats his shoulder leaving them to call. Hopefully Molly was free and could make it down...

He used the house phone as he hadn't gotten his back.

It took a few tries before Molly picked up. "Iain?"

"Not quite."

"Francis..." He could hear the frown in her voice. "What happened?"

"I need some medical advice, Iain got into a fight with a hobgoblin and now he's bleeding sap."

"Idiot," she muttered fretfully. "Hobgoblins are venomous, but not to a deadly extent. It just stings like a bitch... You're going to have to keep draining it, no matter how much of a fuss he kicks up."

"How long till it clears?"

"Depends on how bad the bite was. Might take days, might take closer to a month. I couldn't tell you without seeing Iain and the hobgoblin that bit him."

"I'll keep an eye on it then."

"Be patient with him," she wanted to come over, it was plain in her voice, but she sounded like she couldn't. "His bite won't stop hurting him until it's all drained. Constant pain can make people pretty emotional, so if he needs you, just sit with him, okay?"

"Of course."

"How's Ro doing?" Molly asked - she wanted company for a second and she hasn't checked in on her little flower or a while now.

"She's finally made some friends."

"That's fantastic," she gasped like a proud mother. "What are they like? What're their names?"

He sat for a moment talking to her. Poor girl got lonely, living by herself. Patrick was her only neighbour and even he lived with Wales half the time. Eventually though, Francis needed to get back to Iain.

He hung up heading back upstairs.


	20. Lost

In the time Francis had been on the phone, Arthur had managed to break through enough of his brother's arrogance for Iain to let him rub his arm gently. The Scotsman wanted reassurance, but his pride wanted to reject it from his younger brother... But it was soothing, knowing someone was there...  
Arthur offered Francis a tired smile when he walked in.

He smiles back, quietly signing what Molly said.

Arthur's eyes saddened as he carefully smoothed down that wild red hair. Francis sat on the bed gently. Iain just kept his face hidden, glad of the company but too stubborn to admit it. They sit with him a while, Francis picking up a book and reading to them at one point.

After a while, Iain fell asleep again. They only knew from the soft snores he gave occasionally. Francis glanced up when he heard them. Arthur did too, meeting his eyes. A moment of silence passed before Arthur chuckled softly.

Francis smiles.

"I know I'm just sitting with him, but it feels good to finally have him let me in a little."

"Hard to crack that one."

"He's a stubborn old git," Arthur smiled affectionately. "But I wouldn't change that for anything..."

Francis squeezed his hand gently before going to refresh the tea and make lunch.

Ash pranced around his feet as he came back down, whining excitedly.

"And what's with you? Need out?"

He barked then whined again.

"Alright come on."

As soon as the door was open, the pup shot off, darting for the tree to do his business. Francis went about the kitchen, Ivan had offered to cook dinner later but it was lunch now.

At least Arthur had grabbed the shopping yesterday. The last thing they needed was to run out if food now. He made a few sandwiches, letting the dog back in. Big blue eyes found the tray of sandwiches in a heartbeat. Poor things bowl was empty.

Francis chuckles feeding him as well. Ash almost grinned, licking Francis's cheek when he set the bowl down.

He left him to eat, passing out the food to Ivan and Alfred then returning to Iain's room.

Iain had shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back. He wore an uncomfortable grimace, a thin layer of sweat shining on his brow. Arthur was trying to soothe him but.. like Molly said, it must be hurting. Francis was starting to wonder how often he would need to tend to the bite.

It would be a matter of keeping an eye on it until they knew.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Francis and Arthur tending to Iain while Ivan and Alfred cuddled. Ivan made beef stroganoff for dinner. They managed to coax Iain into eating some, but for the most part, he stayed curled up in his bed.

The next day was much the same.

It felt odd not having Ro bubbling around them. Even without her memory, she kept life in the house. All they had was Ash, running in circles because no one had taken him for a walk. Al ended up taking him out.

The pup ran and yapped, trying to get Al to jog with him like Ro and Iain did. Al sped up a bit letting him. A wolfish grin lifted his furry face. The dog was just as spirited as Ro used to be. Al chuckles at that. Those two would be trouble when she got back.

They went around the neighborhood for a bit before starting to head back. Little lights a darted around at the corners of hi vision but never left the treeline. He blinks at that, curious, but not looking to it.

They jogged back to the house, the pup thankfully worn out now. Al let's him off the leash, taking off his coat. He slunk into his bed, curling up and yawning cutely. Al sat on the couch with a sigh, rubbing at his chest.

Arthur happened to come down at that point, and saw him. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You look tired," he smiled warmly.

"I might be a little.."

"Is walking the dog really that tiring? He's still inky small."

Al chuckles.

"Do you know if Ro took her phone with her? We can't get a hold of her to find out if she needs picking up or not."

"I thought she did.."

"Either she isn't near it or she forgot her charger..."

"Iain should know where Layla's house is, he took her home not too long ago.."

"We just drained his bite again..." Arthur sagged slightly. "Francis kicked me out so he could calm him down..."

Al nods softly. They'd have to wait then...

Eventually Al went back to his small form riding Ivan around. It was late when Arthur came down again, finally having gotten the directions to Layla's house. Al hurried over to him wanting to come with.

Arthur waited just long enough for the bird to perch on his shoulder before heading out to the car. He fidgeted the whole ride over.

It was a good ten minutes driving. They pulled into a nice little road lined with trees and stopped at a house half way down the road. Al shifted on his feet nervously.

Arthur went to the house Iain had told him and knocked. Jordan answered, looking a little confused.

_Uh oh.._

"Who are you..?"

"Arthur," the blonde offered a hand politely. "I'm Rosie's father. She stayed here last night and hasn't come home."

Al chirps at him worriedly.

"She went to town with Layla earlier. They were having lunch out then going home...?"

_Not good not good!_

"She never came back?" Arthur tensed, alarm bells ringing. "Where did you say they went?"

"A little coffee shop Layla loves. I'll show you the way," Jordan grabbed his coat and both of them hurried to the car.

Al started pacing the back of the seat as they went. Jordan directed them into town, weaving through the streets in hopes that they would see the girls. Al jumped out the window once they arrive at the shop.

It was shut and locked up. No sign of the girls anywhere. He flew around the entrance trying to pick out Ro's scent from the who-knows-how-many others.

There were so many, they just melted into one big mess of sweat and fatigue, mixed with busy city soot. Just faintly though, he could smell a whiff of flowers and dew. He tried to follow it through the meraz of other things.

It was patchy and hours old, leading to a bus stop just down the road. The buses leaving from there though headed towards the opposite end of town and beyond, away from where either of the girls lived.

He perched atop the sign trembling worriedly.

Why would either of them get on a bus going completely the wrong way?

They needed Iain.. It was his land.. Maybe he could sense for them or something.. If he could focus long enough to try anyway... They needed to hurry back.

Al moved back to Arthur as quick as he could, nations could usually track specific citizens if they needed.. The only reason it didn't work for Nate is he kept moving countries, changing his papers, it made it harder to follow..

This would be easy in comparison. Ro was technically Arthur's citizen, but she was also a magic being, meaning even if Iain couldn't track her in his land as a person, he could hunt her down like he would if he was looking for fae. If that failed they could always search for Layla too.

Al landed on Arthur squawking up a storm. Arthur flinched, quickly moving him away. "Ah, ow! God, you're loud!"

He croons chittering.

"Wait, what?" He frowned when he finally understood.

Al glanced to Jorden worriedly, debating. Jordan kept looking between them and his phone, obviously trying to call his sister.

He didn't have much choice shifting, "The bus stop, I tracked her to the bus stop, they went to the other side of town!"

"What?! Why the hell would they do that?!"

"I-I don't know.."

"We need Iain. Jordan, were going. I know someone how can help."

The teen looked up and nodded before hurrying back to the car. As they drove off, Arthur handed him his phone, telling him to call Francis. Jordan found the number and dialed.

"Bonjor? Arthur?"

"Uh, no, I'm. Jordan."

"Que? What's wrong, where's Arthur?"

"He's driving," he glanced over. "I think we're coming back to you? We can't find the girls."

"..We'll meet you in the yard.."

"Francis, we need Iain," Arthur called down the phone. "Wake him up and get him ready to help hunt."

"On it."

They drive back as fast as Arthur could manage without getting caught, skidding into the yard. They pulled into the yard to find Francis pacing restlessly, Iain being supported by the mountain of a Russian.

"Uh... Should he really be up?" Jordan asked uncertainly when he saw Iain but Arthur blanked him, running to them. "She took a bus out of town, Iain needs to track her."

"I've already had to confiscate several knives.." Francis grumbles as they helped the Scot to the car.

"What was he planning to do with knives? He can barely stand for Christ's sake!"

They loaded him up Al fidgeting before finally settling on Ivan's shoulder trying to keep calm. Jordan ended up wedged between Francis and Ivan, Iain needing to be up front to track and Arthur needed to drive.

Seating would be a bit of a problem when they found the girls but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

They raced along the roads, swerving around other cars and to nearly crashing a few times as Arthur followed his brother's seemingly random directions. Al clung tight to Ivan in order not to get thrown.

When they finally skidded to a halt, they were in the next town over, outside a little church. It looked old and empty. There was a lonely light on in the doorway.

Al tore off ahead of them and in through a cracked window.

Arthur scrambled out after him, grabbing Iain so they didn't lose their lead. The Scot stopped them at the door. "Chill your shit. If you charge in there, the pastors going to lose his shit."

Ivan and Francis jogged up after. Arthur knocked on the door as Jordan joined them. They could hear someone inside, faint chittering from Al as well.

The door opened and an elderly man in a black robe peered out at them. "Hello?"

"Yes were looking for some young girls?"

That got an alarmed look from the man. "Excuse me?"

"Not like that, our daughter and her friend. Have you see them?"

"What do they look like?"

Francis set about describing Ro while Jorden did Layla.

The pastor relaxed, smiling softly. "They came here earlier, asking if they could hide from someone. One of them was rather shaken though and they missed their bus home. I offered to let them stay and have someone from the congregation take them home in the morning. Neither of them had a phone number though."

Francis sighs slumping slightly.

"Come through," he waves them all in. "I set them up a small room in the back."

They entered and get led back where the girls were. Al already there rambling stressfully to the red head, not that anyone could understand him. Ro was trying to calm him down, Layla lying beside her, curled up in a miserable little ball.

Iain sank down into a seat as Jordan and Arthur hurried towards the girls. Francis stepped over pulling her into a hug. Ro hugged back tightly, breathing a sigh of relief into his shoulder. He held for a moment before letting Arthur have a turn.

Arthur just kept holding her, petting her hair as he let his worry ebb. Layla had started crying beside them, her brother hushing her quietly. Ivan stood in the back patiently with a worried frown.

Iain wasn't so patient though. "Look, can we finish this up at home? Please? I'm tired..." Ivan helps him up and they head back to the car.

Now came the fun part. His to fit them all in?

In the end Ro sat on Francis's lap and Ivan called himself a cab. Jordan and Layla curled up on their own, the poor girl looking terribly pale.

What had happened to them? They'd have to ask Ro when they got home...

They dropped the other two off first heading back. Ivan waiting on the porch when they arrived along with an anxious Alfred. He had gone with Ivan to beat them home so he could change. Ro climbed out, looking exhausted. She saw Alfred and bolted for him, hugging tight. Al hugs back with a sigh as Ivan helped Francis with Iain.

While they took the Scotsman back to bed, Arthur took Alfred and Ro to the kitchen and made tea. Al was reluctant to let her go anyway. She was glad to cling too. As soon as they were settled, Arthur asked her what happened. Ash came barreling down the stairs as they sat.

She caught the pup in a hug, talking slowly. "We were just going to get lunch but this guy came out and grabbed Layla... I don't know what he wanted, but she screamed and I panicked..."

Al frowns hugging tighter.

"H-he got... Personal," she whispered, burying into Ash's fur. "I hit him... I think I broke his nose..."

_Well Iain's training was sparking through, that was a good thing._

"I just grabbed Layla and ran... We got on the first bus we saw and when it stopped I didn't know where we were but we were safe again... But Layla wouldn't calm down, it was so scary... I've never had to look after a person before..."

"Hey its fine.. You did great. And those self-defense lessons paid off right?"

"I guess so..." She just curled into him. "I never want to need it again..."

Al held her tight rocking gently.

"You're okay poppet," Arthur smiled sadly. "Are you hungry? It sounds like you've had quite a day..."

She shook her head softly. "The church man fed us..." They stayed with her for a while just calming down.

When she'd finished her tea, Arthur suggested she went to bed. She'd feel better in the morning. Al let go reluctantly before curling up.

Arthur came to check on him after settling Ro. "Are you alright, Alfie?"

"I should have gone with her.."

He sighed, coming in and sitting by him. "None of us could have seen that coming.. "

Al tilts a little, leaning on him. Arthur just petted his hair gently. "Both of them came out fine. Everyone is safe and Ro is one step closer to being herself again. They're okay."

Al let him for a moment closing his eyes, at some point he must have relaxed because he shrunk again. He had been big most the day..

Arthur settled him with his stuffed rabbit before letting Ivan know where he was. Al was asleep by the time the Russian came to bed himself. Francis was tending to Iain still.

His bite needing draining again, the redhead sitting through it with a miserable air of resignation. He just wanted to curl up and sleep.

As soon as it was done Francis cleaned up and rubs his arm gently. Iain sighed, closing his eyes before giving in and burying his face in Francis's side. Francis fingers his hair a bit, comforting. Iain slowly drifted off, letting the motion soothe him. Francis continued a few minutes before leaving.

Arthur met him in the hall, smiling sadly. Francis wrapped him in a hug, clinging. Arthur held him tight, swaying gently. The stress was getting to him.. He needed to lay down for a while..

"Come on," Arthur led him to their bed. "I've locked up and seen to Ash. Let's go get some rest."

Francis curled up into him clinging tight, again Francis was rather cat like long before his little acquirement. It made Arthur smile softly into his hair. He'd always loved Francis's clingy side. It was nice to feel needed every so often.


	21. Poisoned

The night crept by giving way to first light. Al was too tired to grow today having used up his time with Ivan the last two days.

Ro woke early, shivering with a chill she couldn't shake, no matter how many of her blankets she huddled under. In the end, she gave up and crept over to Alfred's room, hoping he could help her like he always did. She was convinced he was made of sunshine, because she couldn't feel sad for long when he was close.

She found him laying on his rabbit while Ivan showered. She must still see him as a bird because she sighed and sank down in to the bed, pulling her knees up sadly.

Al grumbles at the movement looking up.

Ro looked... Older from this angle...

He frowns crawling over to her. "Don't be sad.."

"Kinda hard to be happy when the only person you can talk to is yourself, half the time.. " she muttered softly.

Al blinked confused, "Not true.."

"I really wanted Alfred but I'm just enjoying another conversation with myself... Should I be worried that your voice is getting clearer? I'd ask Iain, but I'm scared he'll say I need to see a doctor..."

"He talks to invisible things all the time, he wouldn't call you out on that." It was true, most couldn't see what he was conversing with.

"I've never seen him do that..."

"That's cause he doesn't let you."

"He doesn't let me do a lot of things... He probably won't let me go out again after yesterday's mess..."

"I doubt that.."

"I wonder if Layla's alright... She was really scared..."

"You should call her."

"I should call her.." She stood up, heading back to her room to look for her phone.

Al had so smile the slightest bit, if his voice was getting clearer than she was getting closer. He flew off needing to see Iain.

The Scot was awake when Alfred glided through his door, trying to use his own magic to numb his side slightly. Al landed a little ways away from the pillow.

"Be with you in a moment, bud," he hissed, trying to smile nonchalantly. "Just putting some ice on it..."

That reminded him he wanted to ask about lessons..

Iain cooled the bite down a little bit more before the effort became too much and he had to stop. "Okay... What'd you want...?"

"Ro can hear me again. She actually questioned whether you'd send her to the psyche ward for it."

A spark lit up in his tired eyes. "Brilliant."

Al smiles brightly, "Actually I wanted to ask you about something too."

"So long as I don't have to get up yet," he joked weakly.

"I asked Dad yesterday if he thought it'd be possible for me to learn some of your guy's spells. I know it wouldn't be the same cause I've got mixed blood but he said to ask you about trying out healing."

"Hell, what I wouldn't give for Mata's ice right now... If you put your mind to it, I reckon it should work."

Al smiles continuing, "Well Matt and I figured out part of it on instinct, but I think it's also just part of how our link is set up cause when I try the same thing on someone else it's like pushing through a brick wall, well for a normal person that is..."

"When you say normal, you mean human or nation? Because with people, they subconsciously reject it. They refuse to accept what they can't understand."

"I mean someone without super strength pushing through a brick wall. I've only done it to you, Dad, and Molly though. But none of you knew I was doing it.."

"Don't do it again unless you have to..." Iain frowned at that admission. "Mingling magics never ends well..."

Al nodded taking note. Though Iain was supervising when they did Molly. In which case, he probably didn't include that in his warning.

"Gag, this fucking eye," Iain muttered irritably, rubbing his left eye.

Al inwardly cringed at that, was it still causing problems?

"It keeps losing vision at random moments.. Hobgoblins wouldn't have gotten a nibble if I could have seen the bastards coming..."

_Crap.._

Iain just sighed. "So, anything aside from healing you wanted to learn?"

"I don't know.. I'm not sure what else there is, you guys seem to have new tricks every day." Al chuckled a bit.

"We make it up as we go, really," the Scotsman chuckled. "Something new fucks up every day, so we keep bullshitting ways around it."

Al smiles leaning against Iain's arm. Iain petted him gently, a warm smile lifting his face.

"I forgot to tell you I met your house mates the other day. When I got caught in the rain?"

He just laughed. "Which ones?"

"Bracken and his family. They seem really nice, though I still have no idea what a real sparrow man is.."

"It's an old breed if fae that's nearly extinct now. They were called sparrow men because they flew sparrows through the woods, taking down hunters in the sky. They don't have their own feathers, but they did usually wear the feathers their mounts molted. Hence looking like sparrows too."

"That explains why Willow thought I was one."

"She's a sweet wee thing," he smirked affectionately. "Can't wait to see what her skill is."

"Oh! That white one in Ro's room said she'd have fire when she grew into it, how often does that happen?"

"Close to never," his eyes lit up with devilish glee.

"But Ro's also afraid of fire right now too.. The fairy said it was cause she lost her tree and her power's going against her."

"Details, details," Iain dismissed. "Fun fact, she would have been killed or abused by her tree, if we'd left her. Think about it. How much damage could one tiny sprite do with all the fire she could want at her fingertips?"

Al hums feeling a bit better at that.

"When is her birthday, anyhow?"

"Febuary I think? She didn't have a calendar but I'm thinking it's around the eighth." It took a while to explain considering their different time telling methods.

Iain just hummed softly. "We need to be careful around her 15th. That's when her powered should start manifesting, if they're still growing in."

"Alright."

Iain twitched suddenly and gasped in pain, torn muscles spasming.

"Iain?"

"Fine... M'fine..." He forced through clenched teeth.

Al wasn't so sure, wings half raised to get help.

The fit didn't seem to be subsiding...

Al took off getting the first person he found.

It happened to be a very sleepy Arthur.

"Dad! Dad wake up! Iain's having a spaz attack!"

That was enough to wake him. Arthur cussed sprinting down the hall. Al followed back through.

It took Arthur just a second to assess the scene before him. He grabbed the towel on the floor and the pocket knife on Iain's bedside table and quickly started draining the bite again. It had swollen to a disgusting size, Iain skin tight and smooth like a giant blister.

"Alfred," Arthur called over his shoulder. "If anyone else is awake, go tell them to catch me some ice. Lots of it..."

Al takes off again soon returning with Ivan fresh from the shower, a tub of ice in his hands. Arthur took a handful, bundling it up in a cloth before pressing it to Iain's side. The redhead grunted in pain then relaxed with a weak sigh. Al glanced up to him.

Iain was paler than before, sweat shining on his almost white face. His chest heaved laboriously and he must really be bad because he wasn't brushing off the gentle hand Arthur was running through his hair.

Al frowns leaning on his arm again. His skin was burning up, feverish. Not good.. Maybe just draining the bite wouldn't be enough... But what else could they do?

Aside from trying to keep him as comfortable as possible, all they could do was watch him suffer.

Al rubs the arm he was leaning on worriedly.

"Someone fetch Francis," Arthur spoke softly. "I need to call Molly..."

Ivan left to fetch him. Said blonde came in a moment later.

"Take over? I need to make a call."

Iain protested weakly. "Molly's busy... Let her be..."

Francis just hushed him petting his hair. The redhead sighed, closing his eyes under the gentle touches. Arthur squeezed his brother's hand before slipping out. Al had curled up on Iain's chest as they waited.

Despite their attempts to comfort him though, Iain couldn't settle, pain ebbing in his side. The dull throb practically pulsed under Alfred's small form. He could feel it too.. Iain's heartbeat sounded off as well..

Arthur had been gone for quite a long time now... Francis was getting worried..

"Um... Francis...?" Ro crept the stairs, just back from running with Ash. She held a note in her hand. "Why has Arthur gone to get someone called Molly?"

"Iain's sick, she's coming to help."

Her face saddened instantly as she crept closer. "What's wrong with him...?"

"He got bit by something venomous."

"Like a snake? I didn't think they lived around here?"

"I'm not sure.."

Ro came and sat on the bed, frowning at Iain for a moment before gently refreshing the ice on his forehead. "Is he gonna get better soon?"

"Hopefully."

"I'm fine, pet," Iain smirked weakly, patting he shoulder. Ro just took his hand, squeezing gently.

Al crawled over into her lap.

She looked down and smiled softly, letting him. "Hello Mochni..."

_Just a little more..._

"Are you helping too?" She whispered idly as she fiddled with Iain's hand. The odd thing was, feeling her delicate hands around his own was actually rather soothing.

Al smiles fluttering his wings a bit. Ro smiled back, her eyes warm as the brown melted away almost completely for a moment.

Al grins brightly. They were so close...

The three of them sat with Iain, Ivan coming in with fresh ice when needed.

It was nearly the whole day gone when Arthur finally returned, pulling his sister along behind him. Molly looked tired herself, but that didn't stop her darting to Iain's side and wrapping him in a hug. Francis sat back letting her to it.

She held his head against her shoulder then curled around him, whispering into his ear. The moment she did, the Scotsman relaxed completely, finally falling asleep.

"Molly..?"

She peered up at him through her bangs. Francis wraps them both in a hug. Iain mumbled groggily. Molly sighed and leaned into him but remained silent. Francis held firm as long as she needed.

It wasn't until Arthur coaxed Ro downstairs for a snack before bed that Molly opened up again. "Does she really not remember me right now...?"

"She's nearly got them back.. Just one more push."

"Arthur explained on the way over... I wanted to hug her but I knew I couldn't..." She laughed sadly. "I don't know why it upset me so much..."

"We're all upset to be honest."

"I know... It just caught me off guard, I think..."

He smiles sadly, rubbing her back.

"I guess... I think more than anything, I didn't want to lose the only sister I had..."

"She'll be back soon."

"I know... For now, Iain needs me more..."

He held onto them a bit longer, reassuring them both.

After a while, Arthur came back with tea and sandwiches for them. "Here. Thought you might be hungry."

Francis leans over pecking him as he coaxed Molly over. The three of them ate together. They would worry about feeding Iain when he woke. Francis tried to lighten the mood a little by talking about some new fashions he was working on.

Thankfully, it worked. "Are you going to be putting on a show again?" Molly asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"I might come spring."

"Can I help...?" She loved dressing up, but rarely admitted it.

"Of course. Maybe we can even pull Ro in when she's back? Give you two a matching set?"

Her face lit up. "That would be fantastic!"

Francis grins.

Arthur just smiled warmly. "You're terrible."

"What...?"

"You're more excited about having an excuse to dress Ro up again." Molly just blushed and shrugged.

Francis chuckles

"I can't help it... She's like a little doll!"

"I suppose she is in a way."

That made them both atop and frown at him curiously.

He shrugs, "Just the way she acts sometimes. All cute and pouty.

"I think that's more because she knows you're soft," Arthur teased him. "You give into her."

Francis flushed, "Not true!"

"Oh, it is so true," Molly grinned.

Francis pouts at her. Molly just pouted straight back, her long lashes fluttering. He groans hanging his head.

She giggled in triumph, hugging him. "You big old softie!"

Francis smiles hugging back. Arthur hugged him from the other side, pecking his cheek. He smiles leaning into it. Arthur leaned around and stole his lips sweetly. He grins.

Molly flushed, covering her face. Francis chuckles squeezing her.

"Not fair," she squeaked, curling up in his arms. "You know that's gross!"

"Aww come on~"

"No!"

Arthur smirked. "What's wrong with a little kiss, him?"

Francis chuckles.

Molly was just withering under their gentle teasing. "Please stop..."

"Alright."

Arthur sat back, saying no more. This never normally bothered her too much...

Was she alright? Arthur looked concerned, but when he asked, she brushed him off with a feeble smile. Maybe she was just tired? She had sounded worn out when the Frenchman had called her... It was a long journey from Ireland to Scotland. Not as bad as America and back, but far enough. She must be wiped.

Francis rubs her back sending her off to bed. She was reluctant to leave Iain, but knew she needed her rest. He'd be fine for now. Ro had school in the morning too so they all should settle in.


	22. Jarred

How well would the poor girl function, knowing her uncle was sick though? And what about Layla?! Would she be in after the weekend she'd had? Al snuck into her bag again at breakfast to be sure.

Arthur drove her to school again, seeing her safely into the building. Al kept close to the zipper listening in.

If the gossip was anything to go by, nearly everyone in school had some horrible version of Layla's ordeal. But what about Layla? How was she?

No one seemed to care about that... They just made up horrible lies, getting worse each time. Layla probably wasn't in school, judging by how often Ro kept sneaking a text on her phone.

Al frowns worriedly.

"Rosie, is that a phone?" her teacher called over. Ro shoved it back in her bag without locking it. She'd been texting Layla, her last message promising to come and see her after school.

_Best stop doing that.._

Ro was restless all day, forgetting and unable to focus. She was so distracted that she didn't even see the group of girls until she walked straight into them. Al jolted from the impact sliding a bit.

"Oh my god, watch where you're going, you dumb bitch!" Jamie... He'd know that voice anywhere... What the hell was she pissed off at now? She just got more aggressive as time passed!

"Well, you going to apologize?!" She shoved Ro roughly. A crowd had formed around them, egging them on.

"Just leave me alone," Ro sighed irritably, trying to slip passed her. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Because you're a chicken," the blonde girl jeered, swinging a fist at Ro, only to have the redhead dodge and make her miss and look like a complete idiot. The crowd roared with laughter.

_No good egging her on, just back away._

Jamie kept swinging but Ro kept getting out of the way. She would have run, but the crowd blocked her in. Thankfully, it was broken up by the lunch staff before things got too out if hand but Jamie was angrier than ever.

Al poked his head out cautiously, glancing around. What the hell was her problem..? Students milled everywhere, meaning Ro couldn't sneak off like she wanted. Al kept an eye out from the back.

She finally slipped through, deciding to go to her next lesson early. Even if she couldn't get in, she could wait by the door.

Al crept out petting her neck softly.

Ro jumped at first when she felt him there, thinking someone had snuck up behind her. When she saw it was just him, he sighed with relief, nuzzling in. Al smiles hugging her cheek

"If she wasn't here, school would be a lot more fun," Ro admitted to him. "I don't know why she hates me so much... I haven't done anything to her..."

"I've got no clue.."

"I don't suppose you would know..."

"Talking to a bird? How pathetic can you get?!"

A hand swung down, snatching Alfred up roughly while leaving three nice scratches across Ro's face. She stumbled in shock, tasting blood in her mouth.

Al shrieked wiggling his hands out and scratching at her.

"Stay still," Jamie hissed, squeezing cruelly.

He gasped trying to take in air, his ribs hurt.

"Let him go," Ro's face filled with horror when she saw Alfred writhing in her grip. "Let go, you're hurting him!"

Al scratched at the hand, _out out out!_

Jamie shook his roughly to stop him. "Stay still you flying rat!"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"Make m-" Jamie didn't even finish before Ro's fist collided with the side of her face, sending her flying.

Al landed with a pained shout his arm hung limp off to the side.

"You little bitch," Jamie gasped, struggling up. Ro just glared down at her, pink eyes burning with hatred.

"Don't touch my brother."

Al sparked up at that, it didn't last long as the hand closed around him again.

"Don't make me hurt you," Ro threatened, taking her bag off.

Jamie stood up fishing out a jar from her bag and stuffing him in it, panic enveloped him beating at the glass, he couldn't even open his wings all the way.

"Give him back!"

She ran off in the other direction disappearing.

Ro gave chase, her heart pounding. Iain might not have been mad that she'd turned Alfred into a bird, but if she lost him, she was definitely dead.

Ro caught glimpses here and there but after a while she vanished altogether.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no!" She couldn't lose them! She had to find them again! She was close to panicking! She needed help! But who to call?

No one at the house. She knew she should, but fear of being scolded was strong...

What to do..

She couldn't even tell the school or she'd get in more trouble with them.

She had to call someone.. Maybe Molly? She might not get as mad..

Molly! Shed completely forgotten Molly was there now! She raced back to her bag, dialing Molly's number and praying no one else picked it up. It rang a few times raising the tension.

She nearly burst when Molly finally picked up, sounding like she was still half asleep. As soon as Ro explained what had happened though, she was on her feet and rushing out of the door. Ivan caught the panic and followed.

She nearly didn't wait for him. As soon as Molly was in the car, she revved the engine to life and started to drive off. Ivan slid in just barely.

She took off at a dangerous pace, speeding all the way to Ro's school. Ivan held tight to the dash as she went. Molly stayed silent, not bothering to even acknowledge the Russian beside her. He would like to know what was happening though..

Molly had switched into hunting mode, if the cold stare in her eyes was anything to go by.

It was one of the few things that could scare the Russian, an angry woman. The fact that molly had proved more than once she could blow up a building just made it worse.

Once she pulled up at the school he grew even more worried. She moved to get out if the car before they had even fully stopped. Ivan rushed after her.

It was only now that Ivan realized Molly had out on one of Ro's uniforms. Like thus, she looked just like any other student in the school. Ivan stood out like a sore thumb.

Where did she get that? This girl was scary...

She wove through the school until she found the library and Ro sat outside of it, holding back tears of despair.

Ivan frowns softly stepping over.

She looked up, giving g a sob of relief. She sprang up, hugging the Russian tightly. "I'm so sorry...!"

He blinked confused before hugging tight.

She held him into she felt calm enough to speak. "Alfred slipped into my bag... Another girl ran off with him and I didn't know what to do..."

His heart caught uncomfortably, worry escalating.

"What does she look like?" Molly frowned. Ro described Jamie to her, struggling to stay calm when she thought about what she could be doing to him right now. They headed off to search.

It was hard to know where she'd be. Ro suggested they try their luck and just look in the class she was meant to have. Ivan followed along unusually quiet.

Ro peered into the classroom before nodding. "She's in there..."

"So we just wait for her to come out, da?"

"Better idea. Ro, give me the name of an important teacher."

"Um... Mr. Gatwick, our head if year?"

Ivan glanced to her curiously. Molly put on a bubbly smile before knocking on the classroom door. Ivan took a step back.

When the teacher waves her in, Molly opened the door and leaned in. "Sorry to interrupt, do you have Jamie? Mr. Gatwick needs to see her right away."

Ivan and Ro waited for a response,

"Sounds important," the teacher shrugged, simply taking Molly at her word. "Take your bag, Jamie. Homework is due in next lesson."

Ivan put on his cold grin as she came out.

Jamie looked between them then back to Ro, mind racing. "Let's go, sunshine." Molly grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall, back to the spot behind the library where no one would find them.

Once there Ivan stepped up. "I would very much like my little sunflower back if you please."

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about...!"

"The bird. Now."

Jamie shivered, "Why? It's just a bird.."

Did she not notice he was a tiny human with wings before? Realization flashed through her eyes. She reached into her backpack, pulling out Alfred in his little jar and handed him over.

Al was shuffling around the jar franticly. He had shifted to his anthro form, whites starting to show on the top of his head. Right arm hung limp as he struggled.

Molly took the jar and moved away, trying to calm him down before she let him out. "Alfie, sweetie, breathe."

Al wouldn't settle though his arm hurt, his ribs hurt, but mostly his core hurt. He struggled trying to get out of her grip.

"Shh, poppet," she cooed, stroking his hair gently as she sent calming magic through him. "Settle down..."

He couldn't he couldn't! As soon as her grip let up he struggled again.

"Let me try.." Ivan stepped over.

She passed him over and went back to the girls instead.

Ivan pulled his scarf loose. Ivan NEVER takes his scarf off in front of others. Even when he couldn't wear it he had SOMETHING covering his neck. He was far too conscious of the ugly scars across his throat from years of bad history, only Al, his sisters and Toris had seen them. He gently wrapped the little bird in it as he struggled. But his struggles calmed somewhat after a moment.

Just then, the bell rang for next period. Students started flooding the halls. Jamie took a chance and made a break for it, shoving the redheads hard enough to knock then over. Before the girls could react, she was already lost in the crowd.

Ivan pulled them back up, "We need to leave."

Molly nodded grimly, pulling Ro along before she could start to argue. Alfred still wiggled in the scarf as they got to the car but it was less frantic than before.

"I'm sorry," Ro muttered from the back of the car when they were back on the road. "I let him get hurt... This was my fault, I should have been more careful..."

"No it's not your fault, he wasn't paying attention either."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't hit that powder..."

"Yes but he wouldn't have helped you with school either would he?"

"I didn't need help," she protested automatically.

Al almost made it out before Ivan wrapped him up again.

They pulled up at the house again and molly disappeared to tell the boys what had happened. Ivan closed all the doors and windows before slowly unwrapping the scarf, Al was still rather startled but with Ivan's scent surrounding him he wasn't as apt to fly away.

Ro sat to the side, watching in silence. Ashe came and sat beside her, nuzzling gently. He was still in full morph and shivering terribly. Guilt tripped her heart, squeezing tight.

Francis came down the stairs in a clatter, causing Al to duck back into the scarf. Ro looked up at his arrival, her eyes startling pink compared to the muddy brown they had been for months now. He blinked at that wrapping her in a tight hug.

She gasped, shocked by the sudden embrace but unwilling to reject it. Francis held tight as they waited for the others.

Molly and Arthur came down, but Iain had refused to get out of bed, sending his dragon spirit in his place. Ashe whined uncertainly at the scaled beast, hiding in the corner. Al still hadn't shifted back. Poor arm continued to knock around as he hid from the giants.

"Where is the skyling?" the dragon growled softly.

Ivan blinked at him but pulled the scarf back enough to show Al before he ducked away again. The black beast snorted out a tired puff of smoke before shrinking to roughly the size of a sparrow. He flew up to Ivan's shoulder, pausing for permission before he slipped under the scarf.

Al brushed up closer to Ivan fearfully.

Dragon just curled up beside him, green eyes watching sadly. "Oh, skyling..."

His arm hung loose but whether it was broken or dislocated was hard to tell beneath the feathers, breathing still off from his panic and cracked ribs, feathers puffed defensefully as well, while a few were bent out of shape.

The dragon just curled around him gently, sniffing and inspecting the damage.

Being this small had downsides too.. It was distressingly easy to get hurt and any damage was a lot of damage.

The poor bird just huddled in a ball, shock finally starting to wear him down. Iain's dragon settled with him, healing and comforting the distressed little bird.

Ivan had settled on the couch as they hid. Ro came and sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the lump under Ivan's scarf. He smiles sadly gripping her tiny hand.

She squeezed tight, the guilt never leaving her eyes. "Will he be okay...?"

"He'll be fine."

She sighed and buried her face in her knees.

Francis watched them worriedly. Arthur slipped off to make tea. Molly stood with Francis, hugging his arm gently. It was a bit of a mess..

"You okay, sweetie," Molly asked him quietly. "You look a wee bit pale... Maybe you should sit...?"

"Maybe.."

"Come on... Let's leave them be," she guided him to the kitchen to sit with Arthur.

He sighs sliding into a chair.

Arthur looked up with a concerned frown. "Francis?"

"I'm worried.."

"About which part of this mess, exactly?"

"Alfred."

"Iain is looking after him," Molly assured him gently.

"But we couldn't even see him.. You know what happens when he's trapped like that.."

"I know..." She sighed and moved back, getting the feeling she wasn't helping him much.

He fidgeted for a moment before hugging her. She hugged back but didn't bother sparking up another conversation.

"Well," Arthur sighed. "At least we've got Ro back. One less thing to worry about."

"Yeah.."

"That girl bothers me," Molly muttered softly.

"Ro..?"

She shook her head. "Jamie... The girl that's been bullying her at school and hurt Alfie..."

"Alfred says she just keeps getting worse as the days go by.."

"Something about her feels wrong..."

"...Wrong how?"

"I don't know... Something about her has me all nauseous and dizzy but I can't figure it out..."

Francis frowns curiously.

Arthur's brow creased in a mixture of curiosity and worry. "It might be nothing. You're still pretty tired."

"I'm never wrong about people," she argued. "Never! You know that!"

"Calm down. It does seem a bit odd that she centered in on Ro and Alfred of all people, why does she seem to get more aggressive every time she sees them?"

"I don't know and not being able to work it out is killing me...!"

Francis rubs her back gently.

"I don't think it's safe for Ro to go back to school..."

Francis frowns softly. Ivan comes in with a little box lined with one of his shirts. Alfred had finally fallen asleep and Ivan and Ro made a little bed for him to rest in. Iain's dragon stayed beside him, like a tiny little guardian watching over him. Ro shuffled behind them, looking paler than before.

He still hadn't changed back yet, but there were a few white feathers just above his brow and the tips of his tail had bleached a smidge.

"At least his feathers are coming back," Arthur sighed softly. Francis pet his back with a finger.

"How about we all just go to bed... Were all exhausted. We can carry on tomorrow."

It wasn't that late really, it just turned three a while ago. Still, a nap wouldn't do any of them any harm. The girls looked ready to pass out and Arthur could feel a headache coming.

They headed off to settle, did Ro ever call Layla back?

No, but it was the first thing she did when she shut herself in her room. She curled up in her bed, not even bothering Ro change before she pulled out her phone and called her friend. The house grew quiet everyone trying to unwind.


	23. Finding The Key

For the most part, it settled but Ro couldn't stop worrying about her friends and her family. In the end, she took Ashe out for a run but didn't think to tell anyone before she left.

Alfred stirred after a few hours. Sitting up stiffly. The dragon was still sprawled beside him and snorted a lazy greeting.

He glanced around with golden eyes, "We're back at Foxhair's den...?"

"Aye," he stretched like a cat. "I've patched you up as best I can under our current conditions."

His arm did feel somewhat better, and he could breathe properly..

"Don't move too far, skyling. You're still weak."

"Where are the giants?"

"Scattered about in their nests. Your cold one should still be close by."

If Eagle didn't feel small before he was miniscule now... Sure, the dragon was small too now, but it was purely through choice... There was nothing they could do till someone noticed them..

It was Molly that finally came to see them.

"Wildcat?"

"Tweetiepie," she smiled tiredly. "How're you feeling now?"

"Still hurts.."

"Want me to take a look? I don't mind helping."

Eagle croons rubbing his chest. Molly just offered him her hand. He crawls over carefully.

She cupped her hands round him, bringing him to her lips for the gentlest of kisses. As soon as she did, warmth spread through his body, most if his pain ebbing away. His core still ached though..

Molly smiled apologetically. "I think that's the best I can do..."

His beak formed a sad smile either way.

"So what exactly happened earlier, anyway?" she set him back in his nest and lay beside him so she could chat comfortably. "Ro was all over the place with trying to get you back, she ended up rather vague."

"...Chi-chi tried to comfort Little wing, the wheat witch caught us in a glass cage.."

"Why do you keep hiding in her bag...?"

"She is troubled, being hunted.."

Molly's eyes sparked. "Hunted? Are you sure?"

"The wheat hair is far too predatory for a childish grudge."

"I knew it," she hissed angrily. "But why?"

He shook his head unsure. She groaned in frustration, earning a dissatisfied grumble from Dragon. "Control yourself."

Eagle rubs his chest again.

A tiny green eye caught the motion. "Something the matter, skyling?"

"Chi-chi sleeps and cannot wake.. Without his tame ground I am only wild sky.."

If dragons could frown, he was scowling. "Let me in."

Eagle's head bowed and closed his eyes. Pain pulsed throughout the chamber. Eagle was only tethered by his talons now, flapping franticly and trying to get to Al. The blonde on the other hand was unconscious and nearly entombed by the reactant chains..

Dragon growled, darting to the blond the moment he saw him and started trying to pull off his chains.

This trap may have nearly lost the bird but it was determined to keep the boy.

And he was determined not to let it, even if it meant waking his human for extra support.

Was this entirely Ro's rebelling magic though? What gain would she have to keeping her brother tied? If it was Ro's doing, it would be panicked overflow. But even if that were true, she had no reason to panic now... So why is he still trapped?

Was it someone else entirely? Much like Ro was only held back by her own insecurities, maybe this was being caused by Alfred's current lack of balance and a feeling of instability.

Or was it something else? A trap set deliberately for another being that he stepped into?

There were so many things it could be and that made it a hell of a lot harder to work out what it actually was.

The chains chipped away piece by piece, new ones being shot down as they came.

Would they ever stop reforming? They couldn't do this forever.

Finally enough was cleared for Al to wake. His eyes shot open, gasping in air as if he had been underwater too long. The dragon watched with sharp attentiveness, green eyes piercing. Once he caught his breath he sat up as much as he was allowed rubbing his face.

"Are you well, small one?" the beast asked with a surprising kindness.

"Better now.. And I got a good look at the makeup of these things.."

He snorted, sending a wave of warm air over him. "What are they?"

"The chains.. Some kind off snare to subdue magic.. But it's not meant for a nation let alone one with a spirit.. Our power is split, Eagle is nature while I'm civilization, it's too confused and trying to separate us from ourselves to weaken us.."

"Do you know how were supposed to get it off?"

"Maybe.. If I can get To Eagle we might be able to fry it together? It might at least keep new ones from coming up."

The dragon just nodded and started ripping off chains again. A few stood firm still but Al was able to latch onto Eagle at last. By then, Iain's dragon was exhausted, puffing out great plumes of smoke.

Sparks zapped the chains setting them alight with electricity. Their light dulled greatly but still held tight.

"I must leave," dragon panted. "Come to us upstairs if you still need us..." He slowly disappeared, fading away.

Al sighs holding onto his bird in relief for a moment. When he wakes up he's still in the little box. Molly was still watching him. Al manages to shift back to his harpy form again, smiling.

She smiled back brightly, eyes lighting up. "It worked."

"Mostly."

"Better than nothing. How much more to go?"

"Not that much, no more new ones at least. But I'm off balance.. Eagle is still dominant power wise but that doesn't mean I can't be in control. I'm just more bird than man at the moment.."

"Okay," she sighed, gently scratching his head with one delicate finger.

Al leans into it, he always had liked that.

"You're kind of cute like this..."

He turns red. She just smiled warmly.

"Where's Ro? Is she ok?"

"She's in her room," Molly's smile saddened. "She's been on the phone to someone for the last few hours. Layla, I think?"

"Can we go check?"

"Sure," she offered him her hand to climb up on. Al hopped on with a smile. She set him on her shoulder before heading up to Ro's room.

Al was nervous, did she really remember before he blacked out or was it just a dream?

Molly knocked on her door, opening it slowly. Ro peered out from beneath her duvet, eyes still so beautifully pink. She looked exhausted, like she'd been crying, but she didn't look too teary. Al jumps latching onto her.

She gasped, hugging him as tight as she dared. "I'm so sorry...!"

"You're back.."

"Are you still hurt?" she was much more focused on him than her own ordeal. "I never wanted you to get hurt, I swear...!"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"She put you in a jar..."

"I'm fine Ro, I'm just glad you remember me."

"How much did I forget...?" She asked timidly, afraid to truly know.

"Doesn't matter you're back now. But could you do me a favor?"

She sniffed, nodding quickly. "Anything..."

"Pull out your wings?"

She gave him a confused frown but tried to bring them out. Al was silent for a moment, then warm arms wrapped around her.

"I can't..." She opened her eyes, looking up.

Al just smiles tickling something on her back. She jolted in shock, turning quickly to look.

It was wings, her old ones! All sparkly just like they used to be. She just stared for a month, eyes wide and disbelieving. She moved them gently, opening and closing, fluttering gently.

"T-they..." She choked, eyes flooding.

Al hugs her again tightly. She hugged back tightly, crying tears of pure joy.

"Just keep happy and they'll stay like that ok?"

"Really?" she looked ready to do anything if it meant her wings stayed.

He grins. She smiled back, snuggling in again for a moment. Al held tight, ignoring the feathers still on his back and legs. They could worry about the rest of the chains when Iain and Dragon were better.

Ro slowly subdued, pulling back with the brightest smile she'd produced since becoming human.

"Wanna go show em off?"

She nodded eagerly but as soon as her hand touched her phone, she seemed to remember herself, smile falling. "Layla..."

"How is she?"

"Really upset... She can't sleep..."

"You want to go see her?"

She nodded. "I said I'd visit after school but after Jamie..."

"Come on let's find Molly, she might be able to help."

Ro got up, wings still fluttering excitedly behind her. Despite how worried she was for her friend, she couldn't quell her joy at having her most precious treasure back again. They head to Iain's room looking for her.

Iain looked up at them sleepily, but Molly wasn't there. Al nudged Ro in anyway.

She shuffled forwards, managing to stumble on something on the floor. She opened her wings instinctively to right herself, the beautiful iridescent limbs shining in Iain's dark room. The Scotsman sat up quickly, grimacing with pain but ultimately filled with wonder. "When...?"

"Like two minutes ago...?"

Al chuckles stepping up behind her.

Iain just grinned, laying back down. "Son of a bitch..."

Al came over hugging him gently. "Thanks for saving me." he adds quietly.

"Like I'd let you get off easy," Iain smirked tiredly, hugging back warmly. Al smiles warmly and they left him to rest. Hunting for Molly again.

They found her coming out of the bathroom. She looked rather pale, but the moment she saw Ro's wings, she gasped and ran over, making such a fuss Ro turned beet red.

Was she alright? She wasn't sick was she? In all the drama of the last few days, if she wasn't feeling well, no one would have noticed.

Al slipped in to hug her himself. Molly felt a little clammy, and slightly thinner than usual. But she seemed alright and making a fuss wouldn't help anything right now.

They sit her down and Al fills her in on the incident from the other night. Molly's mothering instincts lit up instantly, her tender heart going out to the girl she'd never even met.

"Ro promised to go visit after school but that was before the uh.. jar.."

"Well then," Molly huffed, a defiant grin on her face. "I don't think Iain's going to miss his car for a while. Call her and let her know were coming."

Al smiles as Ro ran to the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Molly just gave him a confused look, like she didn't understand why he would ask. "Fine, why?"

"You just look like you've been sick.."

"Arthur just scared me," she smiled awkwardly. "I had to calm down in the bathroom, is all."

He frowns hugging her again. "What'd he do?"

She huddled in, more cuddly than usual too...

"Nearly hit me in the face with a door..."

"I'll tell him off for ya then." Was that really it? Seemed like such a small thing to be upset about. Molly just stayed pressed against his chest until Ro came back, saying Jordan answered the phone but they could still come visit.

Al let her go with a smile to them both.

"Are you coming too?" Ro asked Alfred.

"I donno, do you want me too?"

"Layla likes you," she shrugged. "And seeing you always makes me feel safer..."

He shrugs. "Lemme put on some real clothes."

"Okay," she smiled. "I need to put my wings away..."

"We can take them out for a test later ok?" Al grins heading to his room. The girls sorted themselves out downstairs, getting ready to go too.

Al comes back down grabbing his jacket and shoes that had barely even been used since he got here. They bundled into the car and headed off.

Molly drove, letting Ro sit in the back with Al. Ro gripped his hand tightly, a little nervous. Back to herself or not, she was still uneasy having to look after a person. Still, she refused to leave her first friend alone when she needed help. Al was happy to let her up until they pulled up.

Once there, Ro didn't even hesitate. All if her anxiety vanished as she hurried of the door. Al ambled up after. Molly tagged on behind. Jordan opened the door for them, directing Ro straight up to Layla's room. They headed up and knocked on the door.

"Jordan...?" Layla's voice croaked through the door. She sounded like she'd spent half the day crying.

"It's Rosie," Ro said gently. "Can I come in?"

There was a pause then a quiet yes. They opened the door and shuffled in.

Layla clammed up when she saw Molly and Alfred. "I-I thought you were alone..." She muttered, pulling her duvet up protectively.

"We can leave if you want?"

Layla mumbled something in to the sheets. Molly smiled understandingly. "I'm Molly. Rosie's older sister. It's nice to meet you, but I do need the loo..?"

"D-down the hall... On the left."

Molly thanked her and slipped off.

Al glanced between them unsure what to do.

Layla seemed more relaxed now. "You never said you had a sister..."

"Big family," Ro shrugged. "We'd be here forever."

There was still Matt, Dylan and Patrick alone.. Then Gilbert, Ivan... How did you explain that your brothers were gay, exactly?

Ro just kicked off her shoes and crawled into Layla's bed with her, pulling her into a hug. Al sat on the floor seeing nothing else to do. The girls seemed to be sorted now. All the brunette had needed was her best friend. He smiles softly letting them talk for a while.

"Hey," Jordan checked in on them after a while. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

"Fine with me, Molly's the one driving though."

"I, uh," he smiled sheepishly. "She offered to help me cook, actually..."

Al chuckles.

"Guess that's a yes, then?"

"Sure thing."

He smiled and disappeared back downstairs. No doubt Molly had something up her sleeve to help cheer Layla up. Al pulls out his phone checking his messages in the meantime.

Arthur had sent him a message, asking where they'd all run off to and how long they planned to be. He replied back to that saying Molly had gone mama bear on Layla.

He could almost hear the soft chuckle Arthur would give when he read that.  
'Say, is Molly alright?' Arthur sent back. 'She hasn't seemed quite right since she came back. I know she was at the end of her role with work, but something's still off...'

'She looked like she got sick earlier but when I asked she passed it off as you almost hitting her with the door..'

'I was with Francis. We were both napping until about ten minutes ago...'

'I don't know then..'

'I'm talking to her when you come home.'

'Ok.'

Arthur didn't answer after that, probably busy ranting to Francis.

On the bright side, Layla seemed to have calmed down a lot now. Al smiles softly. Maybe they'd be ready to get back in school tomorrow?

Ro was definitely bouncing back but for Layla, it was a little harder to get over, it seemed. She must be wallowing on it. As easy as it was to say she shouldn't, but they all knew it was easier said than done...

To be honest all three of them had been through the same thing, except for Molly and Al it hadn't been entirely prevented.. And Ro's didn't exactly end nicely anyway... The girls sat up, Layla wiping her eyes with a shy smile. "Sorry for making you come over..."

"Its fine, feels nice to get out of the house anyway."

"Did I upset her earlier...? Rosie's sister...?"

"No she's fine."

"She looked... I don't know, I think she looked sad..."

"I hear she's cooking dinner if you want to talk to her?"

She nodded softly. "I want to. I want to be friends will all of Rosie's family."

Al smiles and they all head downstairs. Layla clung onto Ro, a strange parallel to how they first became friends just a few weeks ago. Molly smiled warmly when she saw them all. Jordan was knelt on the floor, digging through a cupboard for a saucepan. Al settled at the table nearby.

The girls gathered by the sink, talking quietly. Jordan soon joined him at the table.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for coming over."

"No prob."

"So... Is Molly your sister?"

"Well technically she's my aunt. It's just to Ro she's more of a sister than an aunt so she calls herself that.

"Oh..." He Frowner softly, trying to puzzle that one out. "She doesn't look old enough to be your aunt though...?"

"Our family is very very weird, Molly is Iain's little sister but most of us are close to the same age."

"So, how old is she?" His cheeks were pinking slightly, giving away his interest.

"About 19." Al half wondered how Iain would react to this kid. Jordan had respected Ro. He'd taken her as a little sister, never even tried to make a move, Alfred had seen that. But Molly was the same age as him... Could anyone blame him?

His smile returned, impish but still kind.

Al smiles back, well it couldn't really hurt could it? Molly could easily say no to him. It wasn't going to hurt anything more than the kid's ego. "Maybe when all this is sorted, I'll ask her over again..."

"That's up to you."

"Would you be cool with it?"

"I'm fine with it." Iain might be another story but he was also bedridden for the moment.

"What about, uh... Iain, was it? I met him once, but he seems kinda... Family oriented?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, Molly hasn't had the best past so he's rather protective."

"Oh," the kid looked ready to back off there and then. "I don't want to pry, but I don't want to cross any lines either...?"

"You never know unless you try. Might work out?"

"I just don't want to upset her by mistake," he sighed. "She's beautiful... W-wait, I..!"

Al just chuckles.

"Sorry, but she is," he smiled bashfully.

"It's fine."

"What're you two talking about?" Ro came over, having left Molly hugging Layla tightly, smushing the girl until she ended up in fits of giggles.

"Nothing."

She just gave them a spot on imitation of Molly's 'oh really' look. Al stared at that for a minute before breaking into giggles. Jordan joined him, finding it cute more than anything.

"Molly's really rubbing of on you." he chuckles. "I can't wait till Matt gets home to see this.."

"I swear, if you two gang up on me again," she pouted.

"Hey we're twins! Mischief is in our DNA!"

"Kind of like Fred and George," she grinned. "But who would be who...?"

"Hard to say really."

She just shrugged. "I'll figure it out later. They're like my favourite characters."

Al chuckles.

Jordan cringed, leaning over to mutter to Al. "I apologize now for the fun you'll have when she finished book seven..."

"Oh.. right.."

"What was that about book seven?" Ro asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," the brunet smiled awkwardly.

Al just grins, he would need some back up on that one..

The five of them just chattered while Molly cooked. Ro and Layla came and sat with the boys, Layla slowly coming out of her gloominess more and more as the atmosphere brightened. Al went back to help her at one point when it was nearly done.

Soon, they all had a good hot plate of cheesy pasta carbonara. Ro's had been separated before they added in bacon. They ate, cleaned up and sat for a while. But eventually they had to head home.

At least Layla seemed to be out of her funk by the time they headed home again. Molly had given her her number too and told her to call if she ever needed anything. They left the siblings in lighter spirits and returned home with much the same.

Al had come in when they got back, immediately going to talk to Ivan for a moment and apologize for worrying him today. Ro went to bed, knowing she had school in the morning. Ashe jumped in with her and the two settled down. The rest of the house did as well, soon falling asleep.


	24. Tooth Fairy

The only interruption to the peace was early in the morning when soft grunts of pain started up from Iain's room. They sounded muffled, like he was trying not to be too loud, but struggling.

Al easily picked them up, shifting away from Ivan and walking down the hall. The closer he came though, the more it started to sound like crying...

Al frowns softly opening the door.

Iain had curled up into a tight ball, arms wrapped around his bloody waist so tightly he shook. And there... Shining on his face in the moonlight, two silver tracks of tears marring the strong face that never cracked. He ground his teeth together to fight it off, but it didn't help at all.

Al moved over worriedly gripping his hand. Why was he bleeding?!

Iain didn't even look up, he just gripped back tightly, needing the support. Al tried to pull his other away to get a look at the wound. That was a little harder to do, be he managed it. The wound looked infected again, like it had gotten worse rather than better.

Al frowns softly, clinging to Iain's hand, what to do? He should really fetch Arthur or Molly...

Al opted for Molly, she might be sick but Iain did tend to take to her better. That and she knew more about this than Arthur. Molly was harder to wake than he would have liked, but the moment she saw blood, he had her full attention. They raced back to Iain's room.

She scrambled over to him, hushing and cooing instantly as she scanned him over, trying to find anything, any reason as to why he was getting worse. Al stepped up behind them worriedly.

"Absinthe," Molly muttered, her own anxiety starting to rise as her own spirit, a little green fairy stepped out from the curly mess of her hair.

"You thinking he's got teeth?" the tiny fae asked. Molly just nodded and the fairy took a swan dive off her shoulder and disappeared into Iain's wound.

Al blinked at that anxious but curious too.

"Alfie, I need your muscle," she called him over as Iain started to shift with discomfort. Al comes over gently pinning Iain to the bed. The Scot must have been able to feel Molly's fairy looking around his abdomen, because he soon started kicking and cussing through gritted teeth. As long as his middle stayed still Al let him.

It only took a few minutes before the little green imp reappeared, hefting with her a heavy white chunk of... Something.

Iain slumped instantly, giving a few quiet sobs of relief.

"...What is that..?"

"Goblin tooth," she glared at the chunk of bone "They sometimes chip off in things they bite and secrete poison for days..."

"That's why he kept filling back up?"

She nodded softly. "It will still swell up and need draining for a few more days, but Arthur should have known to check for tooth shards... This is why he wasn't healing..."

Al grabbed the first aid kit off the desk and helped her wrap it up. Once it was tended, Molly tutted at the ruined blankets, muttering about it being a lot of washing.

Al hefted Iain downstairs to the couch, both to keep an eye on him and let Molly gather the sheets. Iain pretended to be asleep, most likely to save a little of his dignity. Al slid the newspaper over to him anyway before he sat and flipped on the tv, now that the pain was gone he would most likely get bored.

Sure enough, after about ten minutes, he quietly pulled the paper down and started reading it.  
His dragon had materialized again and lay on his chest like a black cat, comforting his owner in his own way.

Al held onto his own in his mindspace, just wanting the comfort of finally being reunited. Petting his feathers gently and smoothing them out.

It was nearly time for the others to start getting up when Molly came back and said Iain's bed was clean again. Al pulled her down on the couch to sit for a bit. She sank in, slowly clumping into his side. She was exhausted. They still didn't know why she was sick..

And unless they weaseled it out of her, she wouldn't tell. For now the three of them enjoyed the restful quiet.

Ro was the first down, already dressed and ready for school. She was bubbly and full of energy again and it was already bursting out. Al had to chuckle a bit as he shifted Molly over to Iain and make them all breakfast.

Ro beamed the moment she saw him, darting over for a hug. Al smiles hugging back.

"Are you going to take me to school today?" she asked cheerily. "Everyone else looks ready for bed."

"Hm, I might." Should he go with her? After what happened yesterday... But she had her wings again...? Already, she was turning back into that little firecracker they all loved, so maybe she didn't need him following her anymore?

Maybe.. He fixed up breakfast, bringing it through to the red heads, the smell bringing the others down as well. Ro was right though. They all looked half asleep still. Iain couldn't stomach much, but he kept smiling tiredly at Ro. Molly excused herself quietly, saying she needed the loo.

Was she ok..? Al didn't really have much of a choice then.. Arthur offered, but it was clear to see he felt uncomfortable leaving Iain. He borrowed the keys and took her up.

She paused by the gate, checking her phone before grinning. "Layla's coming in. I'm gonna meet her by the bus stop, okay?"

"Alright, be careful today."

"I will," she smiled sadly. "I'll stick with Layla and Jordan. Oh, and don't follow me, okay? That was kinda creepy..."

"Fine.." He pouts.

She ran back, giving him a quick hug before disappearing to find her friend. Al watched them disappear into the building and sighs heading home. She wasn't going to need him for much longer now... It was a little disheartening.

He pulls into the drive heading inside. The first thing he heard was shouting - Arthur must be pissed because he was giving someone a real lecture. He raised a brow at that following it.

"...utter arseholes and it's no wonder if they've been doing this and been left unstopped! What did you expect to happen?!"

"What's going on?" He came in to find Arthur pacing and Molly sat in front of him, choking back angry tears.

"She's got a group of lunatics running wild all over her land and didn't think to tell anyone! Her citizens don't even know!"

"It would have sparked panic," she muttered.

Al frowns softly.

"They're bleeding you dry, Molly! Someone high up is using you!"

"Will you just back off already?!"

Al glanced between them unsure who to back. Arthur did have a point, but he didn't need to blow up at the poor girl.

"I will not! Not until whoever is hurting you is sorted out!"

"Right now, that would be you," she whispered cruelly.

Ok that's gone too far. Al pulled her up taking her to the other room. Arthur was left gob-smacked, speechless. Molly just tried to struggle out of Al's grip. "I know what you're gonna say so just say it!"

"What is there to say? I'm not even sure what you guys are yelling about.."

"Then stay out of it," she tried to brush passed him. "I've got it under control."

Al just pulls her into a hug.

"I can... I'm..." She hiccupped, hopelessness finally catching her. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

"It's ok, I don't know what I'm doing a lot of the time." He quipped gently.

"I can't find them," she stifled a sob in his shirt. "I know they're there, but I can't figure out who..."

"What did they do?"

"They're bleeding funding, embezzling money I don't even have and my people can't afford to keep supporting it... I'm running out..."

Al frowns hugging tight.

"I thought I might know who it was, then Arthur called and said about Iain and I just..."

"Alright, calm down.."

"I was calm, until he started yelling at me," she cried.

"Did you tell him about the tooth? Woulda been a great comeback."

"I went to tell him, that's what sparked all this..."

He hums rubbing her back. Molly sighed, burying her face in his chest. Al held her for a bit.

When she finally pulled back, guilt bubbled in her eyes. She knew she should apologize, but her pride argued that Arthur had been out of line and should apologize too.

"You ok?"

"I hate that question right now," she laughed emptily.

Al smiles sadly.

"I need to go home..." Her smile died. "I need to sort all this out..."

"Go ahead, I'll bully Iain while you're gone."

She shrugged, muttering something anxiously.

"Hm?"

"I'm scared..." She muttered, hugging herself. "What... What if it's another Nate...?"

He frowns, hugging her again.

"I know it's a stupid thing to cause all these arguments for, but..." She couldn't face another person like him...

"It's fine.. I understand.."

"Arthur doesn't..." Her bosses didn't, she doubted herself.

Al just squeezed gently.

"I didn't want anyone to worry over it... It's an internal affair..."

"You could have just said you were sick, we wouldn't have minded."

"Iain needed me," her stubborn determination came back. "He never would have let me help if he knew..."

He couldn't argue with that..

"Now Ro is back and I just wanted to spend some time with her... I wanted to see her fly. I want to see her happy and I know if I leave, it could be years before I'd come back again..."

"There's still Christmas?"

"I might be a complete mess by then," she laughed sadly.

Al sighs unsure what to do.

"I'll try, okay?" it was the best she could offer him.

"If you ever need help.."

"I know," she hugged him tightly. "Apologize to Ro for me. I hate to disappear, but the sooner I go..."

"Good luck.."

She gave him one last squeeze then slipped out, heading for the door. Al heads back to Arthur.

Arthur had sat out back on the porch with a mug of tea. He looked quite stung by his sister's harsh response, but too stubborn to let it show. Al sits next to him hugging his shoulders.

Arthur leaned in with an exhausted sigh. "She left, didn't she..."

"Yeah.."

"Stupid girl... If she comes back hurt, I swear..."

Al smiles softly. It was funny just how often Arthur acted like her older brother. Truth be told, she could flatten him magically. She just couldn't reach the top shelf alone, was all...

They sat there for a while before heading back in, Al shrinking down and resting for a bit. The house drifted into a tired lull.

Al checked in on Iain during lunch. The Scot was resting easier now that his wound was sorted. He flew in landing on his knee.

"Hey there bud," he smiled up sleepily. "How's the wing?"

"Doing good. You?"

"Could be a lot worse," he smirked wryly.

Al grins back.

"So did you want something or are you just worried about me?"

"Just checking in," he shrugs. "Ro didn't want me coming with her today.."

"She's definitely back," he chuckled drily. "Why would she want a babysitter?"

"I'm still worried though.. Jamie's been going awful far lately.."

"Without you as bait, she'll have to play really dirty to get at her right now. Even she isn't that stupid to attack when everyone is going to be on her like maggots on shit..."

Al sighs nodding.

"Let her have some space. If she starts giving us reason to worry again, we're back in," he petted Al's head gently.

"Alright.."

"Don't look so glum. She has to grow up eventually..." After all, she might still be aging...

"Feels weird not being the kid anymore.."

"Responsibility sucks," Iain smiled sadly. "Its constant worrying, even when you know they're alright and can look after themselves, its constant worry..."

"Never gets better?"

"If anything, distance makes it worse..."

"Hm.."

"I know it's not helping you settle, but I prefer not to lie," Iain yawned softly.

"..She'll be ok.. Right..?"

"With her confidence back and decent friends by her side, school is going to be easy."

Al smiles softly.

"One bully won't stop her," Iain smirked. "She already faced King of the Twats. Princess Bitchface should be nothing in comparison."

The blonde laughs at that.

"Jus have some faith in the wee mite. She maybe just surprise you yet."

"Can't wait."

Iain lay back with a soft smile, closing his eyes. Al moved up to his chest ready for a nap himself. The Scot just smiled softly, warmth radiating from his chest in a comforting way.

Must be nice being a furnace at times... Al curls up dozing lightly. Iain fell asleep, soft snores rumbling through his chest.

Francis looked in on them briefly before leaving again. They looked peaceful. Arthur however was still agitated by what happened earlier. Francis sits with him.

A moment of silence passed between them before Arthur started. "Molly left..."

"What happened?"

"She has a bad egg somewhere in her government... It's why she's been so sick lately. I tried to ask her about it and get her to open up and she just shut me down and it turned into an argument..."

Francis hugs him gently.

Arthur buried in with a sigh. "I just wanted to help her..."

"She's stubborn, just like you."

"But she knows she needs help... She admitted it herself but she'd rather sit and suffer than let me in. What did I do to mess our relationship up so badly that she won't let me in even when she's this low?"

"Well maybe blowing up at her earlier wasn't the best option?"

"I know... But she just," he gestured angrily in frustration. "She knows how to get on every last nerve!"

"You don't have the best track record either."

"She's going to come back in pieces," Arthur sighed irritably. "Excuse me for wanting to stop that."

Francis hugged tight. Arthur just let him, trying not to think about it. The worst part about Molly being separate from the rest of them now meant they didn't actually have any power to stop her or interject and help either.

Francis finally coaxed him into eating something a bit later. He still kept glancing at his phone, like he was expecting a call for help at any moment.

Time seemed to creep by after that. Arthur was so preoccupied with his thoughts and Iain and Alfred were still asleep that none of them noticed that it was time to go fetch Ro from school. Ivan finally noticed the clock and asked Arthur about it.

He cussed loudly, getting up to look for his keys. "Where did I leave them?"

Francis comes over after finding them.

Arthur sighed, honestly just fed up. He was about to take them when he swore again, realizing he'd been so wrapped up in his own petty problems that he'd been ignoring Iain again too.

Al was still asleep on the Scot's chest, feet twitching softly in his dream. Iain was still snoring peacefully, getting the rest he needed.

"Okay... They should be fine," Arthur muttered, hurrying back down to Francis. "I'm ready."

Francis smiles softly heading to the car. Arthur let him drive, knowing he'd break every speed limit that was on the way. They pulled up soon enough.

Ro was sat on the short wall of a flowerbed at the front of the school, looking quite worried that no one would turn up. She was texting away on her phone and didn't notice them pull up.

Francis honked the horn. She jumped in surprise, falling off the wall and into the flowers.

"Oops."

She scrambled back up, glaring at the car. Francis grins apologetically.

She just sighed, coming over to the car. She didn't say anything, but it was clear she wasn't pleased at being forgotten. Francis drove off home.

Silence hung heavy in the car, Arthur tapping away on his knee while Ro hugged her knees to her chest, watching the world go by.


	25. Distance

The trip ended and they pile back to the house. Al was twitching a bit more when they came in, a frown on his face.

His discomfort, however slight, was enough to wake Iain. He more sensed the blonde's distress than was actually woken by it. He just petted him gently, muttering softly. "You okay kid...?"

Al whines softly mumbling about his brother.

"I know bud... He's alright though, swimming and catching fish in the ice."

Al seemed to lean into his hand craving the touch. Iain was content to stroke his little wings. He settled back down.

Iain couldn't help feeling sorry for him though... It would easily be next summer before Matt could even think about coming home again.

They haven't been this out of contact since they were new colonies.. Technology and learning to write before that had been a lifesaver..

But now they were alone again... Alfred didn't have Matt and as much as Matt didn't have Alfred, he still had the cubs. Al was likely to cling for at least a week when he came back..

Iain chuckled softly when he thought about it. He'd never admit it, but he often found how close the twins were quite sweet.

Francis comes in checking on them. Iain smiled tiredly at him. He got a weary smile back as Francis sat.

"Something tells me you didn't have a good day," Iain was surprised that his voice rasped. He must not be drinking enough.

"I assume you heard the argument earlier? Molly left, Arthur is brooding in guilt, and Ro is angry that she got picked up an hour late.."

"I heard the arguments earlier. Why was Ro late being picked up?"

"Arthur was stewing so much we lost track of time."

"How many of us are there in this house?" Iain sighed. "I'll just give her bus fare again."

Francis leans back in his seat stretching.

"Did anyone remember to start dinner?" Iain asked with an inferred tone of irritation. If no one could keep track of a houseful, he would get out of bed, healed or not.

"Ivan had the thought to order in, it should be here soon."

"Please tell me he considered Ro..." Was the Russian aware if her diet? He wasn't sure.

"Spinach alfredo pizza."

He just sighed in relief. Francis rubs Iain's shoulder.

"Help me downstairs?"

He offered his arm, hefting him up. Al sat up sleepily as he was moved.

Iain just held him gently, making sure not to drop him. He woke up more as they walked, yawning softly. They headed down, meeting back up with Ivan and Arthur. Ivan smiles as they come in. Iain shot him a tired smirk as Francis eased him I to a chair.

Al looked around. "Where's Ro?"

"Stormed off out with Ashe the minute we got in..." Arthur muttered.

Al frowns.

"I told her to steer clear of the woods, but I don't know if she listened..."

Al jumped up heading for the door. Iain moved to follow him. Al shifted heading out barefoot and all, calling out.

It was already growing dark, a curse on the winter months. Ro and Ashe weren't in sight. He checked around the house quickly.

As he rounded the front of the house, she came jogging down the lane, pup running at her heels happily. Al sighs hugging her.

She was a little surprised by the embrace. "Um... Hello?"

"Hi.."

"Can you let now, please?" she asked uncomfortably. "I need a shower..."

"Sorry.."

She gave him an awkward smile. "Sorry... It's been a weird day..."

He smiles slightly back. She turned to go back down Iain's road and nearly got hit by the car delivering their pizza.

"Hey!" Ashe barked angrily as Ro picked herself back up from where she'd fallen back in her haste. Al glared at the guy as he stepped out.

"I'm so sorry," the driver came over to see if they were okay. "Are you alright? I didn't hit you, did I?"

Al seemed a bit touchy still as Francis walks out to them. Ro just got back on her feet and ran inside, leaving the driver apologizing to thin air. Francis had to calm both of the men down, finally getting inside food in hand. At least the food was still hot.

Al sat at the table still rather put off, causing Ivan to hug him. Iain frowned softly at them for a moment before getting up from his seat. Francis glanced up to him.

"Need a piss," he muttered, heading to the stairs. He limped slightly, but at least walking wasn't opening his side again. The rest of them just started eating.

By the time Iain came back, his food was cold. Al wasn't angry anymore at least, just quiet. Ro hadn't even come down. She must be in a foul mood because Ashe his under the table, not even trying for treats.

Al went up knocking softly. She didn't answer, but the light was spilling out from beneath the door. She was in there. Al sighs going downstairs again and sitting out in the back yard.

The night was creeping in, a chill setting in the air. Something was sniffing around the edge of the treeline at the end of Iain's yard. He watched it curiously, if just to distract himself. It looked like a rabbit, happily grazing on the little flowers that still fought the winter's chill.

Al didn't care about the cold at the moment, laying back and tracing the stars with his eyes. That was one of the biggest perks of Iain living so far to the north. Light pollution here was practically none, so the stars were always visible on clear nights. Iain couldn't stand feeling trapped by modern conventions. He hated cities.

He sighs, Matt was gone, Ro was happy again but was also being distant again, Molly was facing who knows what hell.. Was it so much to ask for that his family just be happy and safe and together? Being stuck three inches tall seemed so trivial right now..

They never had peace for long here... His height wasn't really an issue.

Cold wind breezed over him, carrying with it the sense of home but also foreboding.

A strange smell was coming from the woods, musky and damp, but a humid sort of damp that one would usually associate with summer and the thick air before a bad storm. He frowns sitting up and glancing over. Nothing looked out of place, but all of it felt... Wrong?

Al frowns hugging himself in discomfort. Maybe it was best just to stay inside tonight...

Al walks closer to the house leaning against the wall. The building projected warmth and safety, a castle against whatever was lurking out there...

He wasn't ready to head inside just yet, even with the ill feeling. It was just too tense in there.

"Ugly bastards," Iain muttered leaning out of a window across the porch as he lit up a cigarette. He rarely smoked now, mainly because Francis had argued it taught Ro habits she shouldn't be picking up and made his house smell. "They're reeking up my woodlands."

Al looked up at him.

"I know," he sighed. "I should be resting, it's a filthy habit, blah blah. I think I've earned myself one."

"What's out there..?"

"The goblin that bit me and his tribe. They're small, but breeding. I'm going to start moving all the fae in the forest into my house for a while until I can kick the bastards out. As soon as I've healed, anyway."

It was going to get crowded then.. Maybe Al should just head home for a while, take Ivan with him.. It'd be two less people to worry about..

"Don't worry about them. They live in the walls an up in the loft. We actually have at least three families that live here constantly, I don't know if anyone else moved in lately?"

"How do you get rid of goblins?"

"Kill them," he shrugged, taking along draw from his cigarette then letting the smoke drift idly from his lips. "Decapitation is the surest method."

Not all myths were friendly.. Al knew that too well.. Considering the damage they'd done to Iain's body, these weren't the sort of creatures you invited in...

Again the cold wind from home washed over him, making him shiver.

"Don't stay out too long. You'll end up making yourself sick."

Al couldn't stay out here much longer anyway, his bird blood to close to the surface at the moment.

Iain finished smoking and shut the window, silently hoping he wouldn't have a moody Frenchman ready to lecture him for it. Al took a moment longer before following.

Arthur had set up in the kitchen, tapping away at his laptop. Al sat next to him needing some company.

Silence ruled for a moment t before Arthur looked up and removed his glasses. "Everything okay...?"

"Fine, whatcha doing?"

"Covering Iain's work for him, since he's got enough to be thinking about already."

"Hm." Al should check his own really.

"You sure you're alright...?

"Do you think Ro's mad at me..?"

"Why would you think that?" Arthur asked gently.

"She hasn't come down since nearly getting run over..."

"Well, call me crazy, but nearly being run over sounds like a good reason to hide away," he frowned softly. "I think she's upset that we made her wait for an hour after school today. We all forgot about her..."

"I was asleep.." Using his magic constantly was wearing on his energy..

"I know," he soothed. "I meant myself and Francis. We agreed to step up and take charge and we're not doing the best job of it..."

Al sighs.

"Why not go and talk to her, if you're worried she might be mad at you. If she is, at least she's likely to yell and tell you why she's upset," Arthur tried to joke lightly.

"I tried to go in earlier but she wouldn't answer.."

"We had the same issue trying to get her down to eat something..."

Al leans on his hand.

Arthur rubbed his back. "She'll be okay."

The house eventually slunk off to bed.

Today was a bad day… Al did his damn hardest to stay social, productive and happy every day he had, but there we're still days where he felt alone unneeded and depressed. Especially after his depression from the great wars these days hit him hard.. Al clung to Ivan keeping him in bed for as long as he could before the Russian needed to leave for food and errands. After that he spent the day burying himself in work when all he wanted to do is sit on the desk in his room looking out the window while wrapped up in Mana's furry ear.

Ro was still distant. She ran up to her room the moment she came home and locked herself away. She even refused to let Ashe out and ignored his attempts to sneak in with her.

It just made him feel worse.. He hadn't even bothered to eat today either..

Arthur was so busy running around trying to keep the house in order that he forgot to check on him. It wasn't that he didn't care, there was just so much going on right now... Ivan had texted him on and off but was stuck in business conferences, Francis was out doing his own errands.

In the end, it was Iain that sat with him again. The Scotsman had been barred from helping around the house, but refused to be idle.

Al continued to tap at his computer quietly. Iain just played on his phone for a little while, simply offering company while he worked. Sometimes, that was all Alfred needed.

It made him feel less alone at least, currently he was searching news reports on his country. The ill feeling from last night stuck with him making his stomach turn more.

"If anything was truly wrong, you would know it," Iain said softly after a few minutes. "Don't work yourself up over Molly's issues."

Al glanced up in surprise.

Iain just gave him a wan smile. "I've been around a few years, kid. I don't need magic to see what you're googling."

"Oh.."

"Your boss would have called you by now, don't you think?"

"Yeah probably.." But it still bothered him.. He knew the wind had never lied to him before..

"Trust your gut," the redhead nodded. "But if your boss hasn't called, Google isn't going to help you."

He sighs putting the laptop down. Iain set down his phone and turned to the young blond. "Talk to me. What's up?"

"I've just been kinda out of it today.. That and I can't shake the feeling something bad's waiting at home.."

"You don't have to leave until you're ready," he assured him softly. "We'll even head over with you, if you're that worried. But right now, I want to know why you've been hiding up here all day."

He sighs curling up, "I'm worried.. Ro's avoiding me again, Molly could be unconscious for all we know and I want Matt to come back and never leave.."

"Ro is avoiding all of us right now," Iain sighed. "If things start to settle down here, I can try and get you north to visit Mata, but I Cannae promise you... As for Molly, we just have to trust her. She can look after herself if she has to. They'll only get her if she lets her guard down..."

Al pulls over his rabbit rubbing on the ear. "Why's Ro being distant..? We just got her back..."

"That's something I'm trying to work out," Iain sighed. "I know she was pissed at being forgotten, but she's been out of sorts too long for that to be the issue."

Al still wanted to take her flying. Heck he could probably use a good flight himself to break his mood. So... Why not just burst into her room and tell her they were going out? The spontaneity might just break the funk she was building

"...Wanna go flying..?" Al wasn't sure if Iain still could, he had only shifted once that he saw.

Iain looked surprised at the offer, smiling softly. "I don't know if I still can. I've not tried it on my own."

Al smiles softly, "Worth a shot?"

"If I can get sprouting wings to an art, I might teach Molly too. She can play fae with Ro."

Al smiles shifting to his feet. Iain got up with a soft groan, still tender around his stomach. Still, a little pain never stopped the Scot from learning a new trick before.


	26. Faith Trust and Pixie Dust

They headed outside, Al shrugging on his coat but leaving his shoes off. He stops under Ro's window for a moment. He could just see her curled up on her window ledge inside. She sat gazing out at the sky with such a look of pained longing.

Al spread his wings coming up to her window. The redhead jolted in shock at the sudden appearance at her window. Al just smiles gently.

"You scared me half to death," she threw open her window, scowling.

"I'm sorry.."

"What're you doing, anyway...?"

"I needed some air.."

"Oh..." Sadness twitched in her eyes but she didn't ask to join him.

"Wanna come?"

"I haven't flown in so long..."

"We can start out slow."

She sighed softly, closing her eyes. Her wings fanned out behind her, glowing beautifully in the dim sunlight. She was scared they wouldn't support her anymore. Al moved out of the way back to the ground.

Ro stepped up onto the ledge and looked down. It seemed a lot further down than it ever had before. He stood by Iain watching.

"Tenner says she falls," the scot muttered with a hint of mischief. Al smirks softly.

Ro sprang out of the window, wings fluttering behind her. Just as Iain predicted though, she plummeted, wing muscles weak from disuse. She couldn't flap quick enough. Al leapt up catching her. She hit his chest with an irritated huff, wings shivering angrily. He came back to the ground setting her upright.

She glared at the sky again with a furious determination. She as going to get back up there. Al had to smile softly.

"Well, don't just scowl at it," Iain smirked. "Get going."

Al chuckles pumping his own wings a few times Ro followed suit, her own wings beating faster and faster until they started to hum like a distant engine.

Al jumps into the air, circling the yard. Ro slowly lifted herself into the air too, unsteady using the now unfamiliar limbs. It was a start.

She couldn't get very high though. After just a few seconds of flight, she had to land, back already aching. Al came back landing next to them.

Ro sank to the floor, panting. "I don't remember... It being that hard..."

"You're just outa practice. Wings are just like the rest of your muscles you need to keep them exercised."

"I used to be fastest in my tree," she muttered.

Al tilts his head thinking, "Ro do you remember how you feel to make your wings come out? I want you to try again. Just keep pulling at it."

She gave him a confused look but tried it anyway.

If she could pull her wings out like that could her fairy become a morph like his bird did? Would that be too much to hope for for the poor girl? It was worth trying.

She sat concentrating as hard as she could, but nothing changed. Al glanced to Iain curiously. Iain had that gleam in his eye. The one that said he had an idea bubbling in that strange mind of his. He raised a brow questioning.

He smirked, projecting his thoughts over. _/Is she ticklish?/_

_*Yeah she is.*_

_/Make her laugh. I've got a hunch./_

Al crept over shrinking down and brushing his wings against her neck. She whined, squirming. He smirks doing it again.

"Hey," she giggled, despite trying not to.

Al dug his fingers behind her ear continuing to brush her neck.

"Alfred!" She squealed, laughing loudly.

He chuckles moving around more. She wriggled, trying to brush him off. He kept it up, coming back every time she caught him.

The more she laughed, the brighter her wings glowed, the more they looked like they had when she was small. Al grins going for those next. Ro was laughing so hard now she was crying.

Al chuckles darting away back to Iain. Iain chuckled softly as Ro calmed down again. She looked so much brighter now she was smiling. More alive.

"Try again?"

She looked at her wings and shrugged, eyes bright. "Promise not to do that again?"

"Maybe..?"

She scowled playfully before closing her eyes and trying again. Al watched hopefully.

At first, it looked like nothing would happen... Then a sudden burst of light blinded the two men for a moment. Al yelps rubbing at his eyes. When he looked again, Ro was gone!

"Ro?"

"Here!" Her voice practically screamed in his ear. "I'm right here!"

Al jumped falling off Iain's shoulder. Tiny hands gripped his wrists just in time, pulling him back. "Careful!"

"Ro?"

She grinned down at him, barely five inches tall and happier than she'd been all year. Al laughs hugging her. She hugged back fight, wings fluttering excitedly.

Al turns to Iain, "Ok your turn."

"Do I have to shrink too?" he joked.

Al chuckles, hopping off and growing again. This time his harpy form stayed though.

Iain rolled his shoulders testingly before, with a little trouble albeit, sprouting his great black dragon wings.

Ro gasped in surprise. Al grins jumping up and taking to the sky. It made sense that Ro couldn't fly while big, Al himself had to subconsciously manipulate his body to make it lighter though he never really paid notice of it. Ro darted up after him, her wings able to cope with her weight now. Iain flapped up lazily behind them.

They looped around the yard a few times. It really helped improve their moods, flying had to be one of the best sensations you could ever feel.

Even in her tiny form, Alfred could hear her laughter ringing bright and clear in the evening air. Al chuckles rolling to the side and passing over Iain. The Scot just chuckled, drifting lazily.

The bird pumped a few times going up higher before going into a dive. Al was a bit of a trick flyer. It took years of practice in movement, reading the wind, subtle manipulation of magic, and many many crashes to get as good as he was but it was worth it.

Iain was half tempted to show off just to embarrass him - all he'd need to do was let dragon steer for a moment. The black brute had been flying for longer than Alfred had been an official nation. But why be so childish?

He dove before climbing again and barrel rolling to the side, it got his blood pumping and that's really all he wanted right now. The exhilaration was just as good a stress release as punching a hole in the wall. Better even since it didn't cause damage unless he slipped up.

With his redheaded extra mother down there, it was unlikely he'd get hurt. Iain might like to play it cool, but he was just as soft and overprotective as the rest of them.

They stayed in the air until the sun started to set. Al landing back on the ground with a smile. Ro tumbled down next to him, accidentally morphing back to her full size before she landed. She tumbled into the grass and rolled over, laughing happily.

Al chuckles sitting in the grass.

Iain set down gently beside them. "All better now?"

"Much."

Ro just sat up, beckoning them both closer. Al leans in curiously. As did Iain.

Once they were both close enough, she hugged them both tightly. "Thank you..."

Al smiles hugging back. Iain smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around both of them for a moment.

Francis called them in for dinner a few minutes later. The trio headed up together, their happiness like a light in the dark.

Wednesday morning came Al fluttering around the kitchen while breakfast was cooking. Ro bounced down the stairs, hair flying behind her in a curly mess. "Francis?!"

"Hm?" Said blonde looked over curiously

"I think I used the wrong shampoo!" Her hair was usually wavy, but easily straightened. It was never this bad. Was Iain mis-storing his potions again?

He'd ask later. For now Francis turned off the stove and sets her in a chair.

"I look like a poodle," she cried in despair. "I tried straightening it and everything but it doesn't work!"

"Don't worry, we can still fix this." Francis smiles. Al had ducked behind the milk jug on the table trying not to laugh.

Ro just dropped her head on the table hopelessly. "I live in a houseful of magicians... You think bad hair would be the least if my issues..."

Francis scoffs "I might not know how to make potions but hair I can do anything with."

"Why would anyone keep a potion in the shower?" she exclaimed. "In a shampoo bottle!"

"Iain is a strange man sometimes.." Francis just pulls her to the other room to do his own brand of magic. Ro rambled on about how Iain seriously needed a shelving unit for all his junk while Francis fixed her frizzy mop.

Once they left Al rolled back on the table giggling. If Ro caught him, she'd probably start plucking feathers. He sat and laughed for a few minutes before calming down again.

Arthur shuffled down sleepily. He stopped by the lounge where Francis was still working on Ro and burst out laughing. Francis shot him a look that said if he didn't stop he would get his own makeover later.

He tried to apologize, but could barely get it out without snorting. Ro turned red, half anger, half embarrassment.

Francis sighs continuing with his work. "You wouldn't know what caused this would you?"

"Molly's straightening shampoo," he forced out through an ill concealed smirk. "She always keeps a bottle here, but I think the spell is going off."

It took about ten minutes but Francis managed to make do with her hair. They returned to the kitchen to find Al trying to pick food out of the still hot pan. She shot Arthur a dirty glare before looking for fruit juice in the fridge. Francis shoed Al away from the stove before he burned himself and finished cooking.

Arthur came and took the little bird, sitting across the table. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one...?"

Al had to grin chuckling. Arthur chuckled softly with him, smiling apologetically at Ro. Plates were passed out soon enough, distracting them.

Ro picked at her food, more shifting it around her plate than anything.

Al frowns softly hopping over, "Ro I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you.."

"It's fine," she shrugged. "I'm not really that hungry this morning."

"Why?"

"I suck at science," she gave him a dead stare. "I don't know how digestion works."

Al curled up a little at the look, looking hurt.

She sighed, setting down her fork. "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry."

Why? Was she still uncomfortable with her hair? ...no. Francis was a miracle worker with hair, she looked fine. She didn't eat much at dinner last night either. She'd slipped off to the loo for so long that she ended up eating alone after everyone else.

Al frowns crossing his arms.

"What?" she sank back in her chair, sipping her juice.

"Eat."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"I don't believe you."

"You never do," she muttered.

Al sighs sitting back.

"Let her be," Arthur frowned, gently pulling Alfred back across the table. "If she's not hungry, you can't force her..."

The bird just went back to his own food quietly. Ro picked at a little more, but stopped if she caught him looking. Why did she refuse to eat? All he wanted is for her to be healthy.

He'd have to figure it out later. For now, Francis needed to get her in the car and off to school or she'd be late.

Al tried to sneak in after her. Now that she knew he was there though, it was getting a lot harder...

"Seriously, Alfred!"

He grins sheepishly.

"You don't need to babysit me," she understood he was just worried, but she needed to feel just a little bit of trust from him.

He got taken back inside sulking.

"You're going to have to get more creative," Arthur smiled softly. "She's too stubborn."

"I trust her, I do.. I _don't_ trust Jamie and her goon squad!"

"I know. But she's a young lady looking for herself. She needs to feel like she can make her own choices."

Al sighs flopping on his back.

"Oh, don't you start sulking too.."

"Sorry."

"If you're that worried, why not sneak someone into the school as a student? She'd never know."

"How the hell do we do that? Even if we did she'd probably figure it out later.."

"True... Her friend quite likes you, you could ask her to keep an eye on her for you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we've got enough to do without getting stressed over all this."

"You're right.."

"Go wake up Iain. He needs breakfast and a good start on his papers. His boss wants them back in and he's getting good a figuring out our handwriting."

Al nodded heading upstairs. Arthur went back to the kitchen go start making tea.

Al flew into the Scot's room landing on him. Iain grumbled, rolling over in his sleep. It was odd to see the redhead resting so much.

Still it was a good thing right? Too bad the roll had tripped up the little bird. Iain just snored softly. Al shuffled out from under him with a huff.

How did Arthur expect him to wake him up? He crawled back on top of the man. "Iain."

"Piss off," he mumbled.

"Artie wants you up though."

"He can piss of too..."

Al chuckles. Iain grabbed his quilt, tugging it up over his head. Al tumbled off again because of it. Good thing he had wings or he'd be flat by now.

It took a minute to right himself. Now what?

Al tried pulling the blanket. Not that he achieved much in this size. Al tried hopping around instead.

"Bugger off," the groan from beneath the sheets came.

Should he keep going or just give up and let him be..? Arthur said he needed to eat and get back to work...

"..Did you know Ro ruined her hair this morning?"

"What, she shave it off?" Iain muttered.

"Something with the shampoo, seriously she was as frizzy as Molly on a bad day."

A soft chuckle came through the sheets.

"She also looked about ready to deck Artie for laughing at it."

A little wave of pride washed over him. Al smiles chuckling.

"Art wants me up, don't he," he sighed.

"Said you need to eat."

A soft sigh then he pulled the covers back. Al leapt up hovering nearby.

Iain dragged himself up slowly, checking his wound briefly to ensure it was still healing. It looked a lot better than it did Saturday. Still, it looked very sore. Regardless, he got up and headed downstairs. Al perched on his shoulder as he went.

Arthur met them on the kitchen, already with a cup of tea and some of the breakfast Francis had cooked for the Scotsman to eat. Ivan had had to head home after dinner last night. Everyone kept leaving...

Ro was still there for now at least. She couldn't go anywhere, even if she wanted to. Al would have to leave eventually though.. And then he'd be alone again...

He just sat quietly on the table trying to push it out of his mind. The three stayed relatively silent until Francis came back.

Francis had fetched the evil cursed shampoo and demanded it be taken care of. Iain took one look at it and simply threw it in the bin. "There. Problem solved."

Al went into another laughing fit at that. Arthur sniggered. Francis would rather see it burned... But if he said that, Iain would tease him for being a drama queen all day. Either way he wasn't seen much the next few hours.


	27. Transfer

Arthur went to look for him near lunch. Al got left sticking to Iain.

"Seems like you're getting left with me a lot these days," the redhead hummed idly.

Al shrugs, "Better than being alone or stuck in a jar."

"Nice to know I'm your first choice," he chuckled.

"So what now?"

"It's nearly Christmas," Iain shrugged. "What do you think Ro would like?"

"Well that might be a bit tricky since she already got what she wanted most."

The Scotsman smiled softly.

"Maybe Harry Potter stuff? She's been reading through those since I got here."

"She loves stuffed animals almost as much as Molly does, why not find her a Hedwig?"

"I can do that."

"Ask her what house she wants to be in and I'll start making her a scarf." Iain smirked, looking forward to the new task to keep him busy. Al grins.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yep."

"Iain, where's Francis?" Arthur came in, looking annoyed.

"Hell if I know," Iain shrugged. "Probably sulking over the fact that none of us take personal beauty seriously."

Al chuckles.

Arthur just frowned irritably. "I can't find him."

"He didn't leave did he?"

"It's not time to pick Ro up yet, so I don't see where he'd go?"

"I donno.."

"I'm not hunting him down," Iain dismissed. "I'm still worn out looking for the girls."

"That was last week," Arthur huffed.

"I could if you really wanted me too." Al shrugs.

"Francis is a big boy, he can look after himself," Iain shook his head.

"Alright then."

"You don't even care," Arthur muttered before storming out.

"Why's he so touchy..?"

"Fuck knows. Probably horny."

And bad memories...

Why did it seem Iain and Arthur never ran out of secret feuds?

Al just opted for distracting himself with the challenge of hunting for forgotten tuna cans. He eventually found one in the back of the cupboard, but considering the sheer amount of apparently cursed crap Iain kept in his house, should he open it?

It didn't seem tampered with.. Worst came to worst, he could probably be fixed again. He'd just be a frog for a few days instead if a bird.

Al pushed it to where he had a bit more light before tugging at the tab. It came open quite easily and actually smelled very edible. Which was enough to get him to chance eating it. It tasted safe and delicious. Maybe, hopefully, Iain was passed his days of poisoning foods...

Either way the hunt was a success!

After lunch though, he soon found himself with nothing to do again.

Hmm... He could always practice stealth around Iain but it was irrelevant when the man could literally read your mind at times.. Still, annoying him might be more entertaining that staring at the walls.

He took off to find him. That was easier said than done it seemed. The only one he could find was Arthur who was still stressing over Francis.

"Dad?"

Arthur stopped typing angrily on his laptop and looked up. "Alfred?"

"What's up?

"A metric fuckton of work to do and Francis and Iain have pissed off somewhere! I'm sure they think I have all the time in the world to chase after them!"

Ok he was rather upset... Al hopped up on his shoulder giving the best hug he could.

Arthur sighed irritably, rubbing his eyes. "I just wish I knew what they were doing..."

"I could look?"

Arthur looked up, his insecurities burning in his eyes for a moment before he blinked and they were gone. "No. It's fine."

Al sat back on his shoulder. Arthur tried to focus in his work again. He knew Iain wouldn't do anything, but he wasn't sure that Francis wouldn't try. The Frenchman couldn't be blamed. He still didn't know why Iain refused to be with him...

Al was still unsure what he was still tense about. Maybe he should just check on them? For Arthur...

He lingered for a moment before going to look. It took a fair bit of hunting, but he finally found them outside, right on the edge of the trees. He flew over landing on the ground just behind them.

Neither of them noticed him though. Iain was busy muttering about the fairy population, though he seemed to be trying to ignore Francis too. Francis was watching with concern, not convinced he was ready to go in there.

"I need to get them moved, now..." He couldn't lose any more of them...

"Not unless you have back up."

"Arthur's no good with trolls or fae... If anyone, I'd need Molly and she's not here."

He sighs.

"I can do it alone, I..." His hand went to his bite without thinking.

"I could go?"

"I won't let you get hurt..."

"You need something."

"Maybe Ro could talk to the fae..."

Al shifted to his full size, "Guys?"

They spun around to face him, both surprised.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing," Iain looked just a little uneasy. "Trying to work out how to shift the fae."

"What you thinking?"

"I need a distraction, something to draw the hobgoblins away from the home tree long enough to get the fae through the tree canopy and started towards the house. Goblins are ground creatures, even if they're willing to climb the trees, they'd never break the canopy."

"Hm.."

"I'm the only one besides Molly that the tree trusts, but its keeping the goblins off me too, since they seem to like the way I taste..."

"How hard could it be?"

"They catch me, they'll eat me..." Iain stated simply.

Al shifted.

"There's only one thing that would keep them all away from me and the tree and I don't want to do that..."

He looked into the trees. He could swear he could see ugly little creatures lurking in the leafy shadows. It kind of creeped him out.

Sickly yellow eyes leered at him, a fat purple tongue licking fat green lips in a display of pure greed. He shivers slightly. The creature sank back into the foliage, melting away in the undergrowth.

He turned back to Iain. He must have seen it too, because he looked white. Francis frowns worriedly.

Suddenly, the goblin leapt out again, hissing a horrible shriek at them as it hit Iain's barrier. It gave a dull thud, like hitting glass.

Iain yelped, stumbling back in panic. The goblin laughed, a choking rumble in the back of its short throat. It was taunting them!

Al hissed defensively, talons growing subconsciously.

It was a short creature, about the height of Alfred's thigh, with knobby green skin and a brutish but misformed body. It's head was too large, shoulders too broad for its smaller hindquarters. It's wide mouth was lined with jagged yellow teeth, each at least three inches long and lethally pointed. It grinned and gnashed its rotting teeth at them through the barrier, as if it knew Iain wouldn't stop it from tormenting him.

That is until Francis threw a large rock at it. The creature hissed loudly, a noise like scraping bones, then lumbered back into the trees.

The blonde huffed turning back to Iain. The poor man was shaking, struggling to calm himself down. He knew it was just one creature, but he couldn't... He wasn't ready...

Francis pushed him back inside. He staggered along numbly, sinking into the nearest chair. Al sat with him as Francis fetched a drink. Iain just dropped his face in his hands, closing his eyes in despair. He was a bit of a mess at the moment.

He hated it. He was meant to know what he was doing, why couldn't he get over one little goblin?

It had jumped him, it wasn't that unexpected.

Not that that meant Iain wasn't going to beat himself up over it.

They just needed to get the one goblin and he'd be fine.

If it didn't get its teeth into him again...

Al could go in, it wasn't that hard of a hunt was it? It had looked vicious, but it was small too...? Shouldn't be that bad.

But was it a good idea...? If he had to he could..

For now, it was best if they just avoided the trees...

They sat waiting for Iain to calm.

A few minutes of deep breathing and he was steady enough to talk to again.

"What do we do?"

"Same plan," he muttered. "Just need a big diversion..."

"Hm.."

"Do you think you could either fight off or outrun a group of them?" Iain asked quietly, like he was revolted by his own thoughts.

"Totally, if I can literally bear wrestle with Matt these things should be cake."

"They're a lot stronger than they look," the Scot frowned a warning. "Once they get a grip on you, they won't let up til they're dead."

"Ok."

"...How would you feel protecting the bait?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, "Oh..."

Iain looked extremely uncomfortable. "The only one they'll chase over me is Ro..."

"...I'll keep her safe..."

"If she even agrees to it..."

He nodded softly.

"Speaking of our wee gem, what time is it?"

They looked to the clock. It was coming up to three already.

They should start up the car. Al fidgeted though, he wanted to go meet her but was she still upset with him?

"I don't think I can drive," Iain gave him a tired smile. "And I imagine Francis will want to keep an eye on me... The keys are by the door."

"Alright then.." Al shifted up moving toward the door. The keys sat on a hook by the door, waiting to be taken. He slipped on his shoes and headed out.

A flash of yellow glinted in the trees, but it could just be his imagination. Al just sat in the car and drove off.

The drive to Ro's school was uneventful. He pulled up out the front and waited for Ro to come out. Only, she didn't...

Al frowns stepping out of the car. All the other students filtered away, but there was no sign of Ro anywhere.

He pulled out his phone and tried calling her. She didn't pick up. A male voice answered the call. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Nathan Cripley," the stated his name with far too much self-importance. "Head of Science at the McEathal school. Are you Rosie Jones's father?"

"No I'm her brother.."

"Well, either way, she is sitting a detention with me this afternoon," he sniffed, sounding like a sob. "She has been consistently late to my lessons all year and seems to take pride in disrupting my class and ignoring its contents. I've been trying to call her parents, but no one ever seems to answer."

Al growls softly.

"You can collect her from my room in twenty minutes. The receptionist will show you the way." The line went dead. He marched up to the school heading inside.

"Excuse me, sir," the receptionist tried to stop him. "You need to check in."

He sighs backtracking to do so. The receptionist thanked him, looking relived. She was young, probably new to the job. No sense giving her hassle.

He walked to the science room, having learned the layout somewhat from riding around with Ro. Only one room had anyone in it.

Ro was sat at her desk, silent tears of frustration dripping on to a test paper in front of her. Her teacher didn't even seem to care, busy marking other papers already. Al opened the door not even bothering to knock.

They both looked up at the noise, Ro whimpering with relief while her teacher rose angrily. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Ro."

"She's serving a detention, please come back later."

"Why?"

"I'm quite sure I just explained this to you over the phone?" He gave Al a dead stare. "Rosie is finishing a test, try not to be so loud."

"And why is she taking the test?"

"It's simply an end of term paper. Every other student in my class has already handed theirs in and I was marking them. Rosie insisted on being late to my lesson, so she is making up the time now."

Al crossed his arms leaning on one foot.

"She still has fifteen minutes of exam time left. I'm within my rights as a teacher to keep her for it."

Al wasn't able to argue with that, he shifted over to a desk sitting down.

Ro looked over to him, silently begging him to end this sooner. She couldn't answer these questions! To her, her teacher was keeping her here just to show her how little she understood about science and the reasons humans said things happened for.  
"Eyes on your paper, Rosie."

She looked down, fighting back a new wave of hopeless tears.

"Haven't you ever thought of offering tutoring?"

"I haven't seen reason to," he shrugged disinterestedly.

"Well considering you force combustible chemicals on pyrophobics who legally probably shouldn't even be handling them I'd say your method is a bit flawed.."

"That's a bit of a wild accusation from someone who just sat down in my classroom," Cripley scoffed. "I assure you, everything that happens in my class is by the book."

"Punishing a 13 year old for nearly having a heart attack when a ball of fire explodes in her face is by the book?"

"What kind of stories has this girl been telling you?" he raised a thin brow. "It's true we explored flammable bubbles a while ago. She dropped the splint on unmarked coursework, though I'm curious to hear the take she cooked up for you."

"I heard it from the nurse, after you sent her in the hall she nearly passed out from sheer panic."

"I sent her to the nurse go calm down."

"No you gave her detention and had her wait outside."

"Unless you've been in my classroom, I don't see how you're in a position to dictate to me over what actually happened and what didn't."

Al leans back crossing his arms again.

Cripley sighed and glanced at his watch. "Time's up, Rosie. Bring me your paper and you can go."

Al looked rather cross with the man still. Ro just brought her paper up and set it on his desk. He handed her her phone back, warned her not to have it lesson again then dismissed her.

She grabbed her bag and headed straight out the classroom. Al followed after.

Ro made a beeline for her locker. She put the key in the lock then stopped, hitting her head against the metal door in frustration.

"What?"

"Go ahead... Tell me I'm stupid..."

"Why?"

"I stared at that paper for an hour and a half and I couldn't answer anything," she admitted, shame clogging her throat. "I couldn't even read half of the words..."

"Ro you're not stupid.. You just don't understand it.."

"It's the same thing..." She sniffed.

"...You know growing up there was a lot of things I didn't understand. In fact there were some things that's an everyday thing today that were considered impossible or even bad two hundred years ago..

"None of it makes sense to me... I know it should, but..."

"Ro it's ok you don't understand it.. You've lived your whole life not needing or even knowing about science. Why should it be instant knowledge to you when there's things in your world that would probably make me confused?"

She choked, biting her lip. She tried so hard in all her classes, why was it just this one?!

Al hugs her tight, "It's hard to understand cause that teacher is a jerk that assumes you know this stuff already. If you needed help this bad you could have asked. I can figure out a way to explain it where its easier to follow."

Ro just turned into him, crying softly. "I-I didn't... You were already so busy... A-and the bird thing, and..."

"Ro.. If you need help I'd rather you ask than just letting it sit and making it worse.."

"I just wanted to try..." She sniffled. "I-I wanted to prove I could do it..."

"It's fine if there's things you can't do. Just look at Iain, he thinks he can take care of the entire family single handedly and how often does he end up sick or injured to show for it?" Al petted her hair. "And don't tell him I said that he'd probably trap me in a shoe box for an hour..."

She smiled halfheartedly at that, but only for a moment. "I don't want to go back to his lessons anymore..."

"I'll ask for a transfer on the way out."

"I don't even know who you're supposed to ask..."

"That's fine we can figure it out."

She nodded softly, clinging to him with one hand while she tried to dry her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. He led her up front to the office where they got started on getting the process settled.


	28. Renewal

The receptionist listened kindly before taking them to Ro's head of year down in the year 8 staff room.

Ro's year leader was a rather large lady with a warm smile and kind eyes. When she saw Ro's sore eyes and Alfred's lingering anger, she invited them into her office immediately. He sat explaining how Ro was having difficulties and how the teacher pinned her because of it. The fire bubble was a rather pressed topic for the moment.

"Well, the bubbles are a treat for our year 8 students," she assured him gently, her accent thick and comforting. "When Rosie was offered a place here, no one mentioned her issues with fire, or the science department would have been informed. I'm so sorry."

Ro just curled up in her seat, hugging her legs.

Al rubs her back. "I guess that's partially our fault too though.." He didn't even know about it till recently..

"If you feel there is definitely an issue in Mr. Cripley's class, I can request for you to be moved," she spoke to Ro this time. "But the only other class at that time is a lot more advanced than the one you're in right now..."

"I can help catch her up if she needs it."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but Rosie doesn't seem to have the same understanding of Science as she does for other subjects... I can see your good intentions, but she needs someone qualified to help her catch up. Tutoring, maybe?"

"Maybe.."

Ro hid her face in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Rosie, dear, don't be embarrassed," her year leader comforted tenderly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone struggles in one subject or another. I personally hated P.E." she chuckled to herself.

Al smiles softly.

"I'll have a word with the science department about getting you moved, why don't you go home and just relax for the night."

"Thank you."

Ro just nodded numbly, picking up her bag. They headed to the car and drove home. Ro sat quietly the whole way.

"You ok?"

"I guess," she shrugged uncomfortably. "I just feel a little useless after the while science thing..."

"...Iain had a job for you.."

"Oh...?" Her unease grew. "Um... If its about that vase I knocked over last month, I still don't know how to fix it...?"

"No it's not that. ...Remember the goblin that bit him?"

"Y-yeah..?"

"It's only if you feel up to it.. But he wants you and me to distract it while he moves the fairy tree.."

She sank in her chair, fidgeting. Al sat silently, worried himself.

"How many goblins are there?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure.."

"One caught my uncle back on my old tree..."

"...Iain says they've taken a lot of the kids... He's gonna move the tree into the house till he's healed up enough to get rid of them.."

"I have to really, don't I..." She looked anything but willing, but grim determination shone in her tired eyes.

Al sighs. "Neither of us like it either but we don't have much of a choice.."

"I'll do it..." She couldn't save her own tree, but she could help save another.

Al reached over gripping her hand. She gripped tightly, little hand shaking slightly. They pulled into the drive walking inside.

"I swear they're watching me," she whispered, pressing against Al.

"I know.. I feel it too.."

"I want them to go away..."

Al squeezed her hand pulling her in the house.

"Um, Al..." She stopped him just inside the door.

"Huh?"

"Please don't tell anyone about science," she asked softly. "I... I don't want them making a fuss over it..."

Al smiled, "Sure thing."

She sighed with relief, hugging him tight. He hugs her back.

"Everything alright?" Arthur came out into the hall. "I heard the door shut them nothing...?"

"Yeah we're good."

Ro smiled softly, but Arthur's gaze made her uneasy. She knew he could tell.

"I'm gonna.. Go change ..."

"Alright."

She slipped off, hurrying up.

Arthur frowned softly. "Why was she upset?"

"She agreed to help Iain with the fairies.."

"Why would that upset her? You didn't force her, did you?"

"No but she's nervous about it.."

"Understandable," Arthur muttered. "She just looked kind of teary..."

Al smiles softly hugging him. Arthur looked a little surprised but wasn't one to turn his children away.

"I took care of it, don't worry."

"If you say so," Arthur squeezed him warmly before pulling back.

Al grins and went to find Iain.

He found the redhead outside again, staring icily out at the woods. Al walks up beside him.

"Aye?" the Scot grunted.

"She said she'd do it.."

"Then we'll do it Friday when she comes home..."

He nodded.

"Help her practice her flight. She'll need all her strength."

"Sure thing."

"Make sure she isn't bitten..." It almost sounded like a hidden threat...

"I will."

"Francis is doing dinner. Amuse yourself til then."

Al nods going back inside

Ashe met him at the door, whining.

"What's up?"

The poor pooch must be getting lonely. Everyone kept forgetting him. Al picked him up petting. He snuggled in, tail wagging sadly. Al smiles going to sit with him. All the pup wanted was a bit of love.

They curled up on the couch and watched tv for a while.

Ro came back down just before dinner. Al and Ashe walked up with a pout.

She instantly melted with guilt. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

She reached for her puppy. "I haven't played with you in ages.."

"Maybe go for a walk after you eat?"

"We usually walk in the woods," she sighed. "I suppose we could run along the road until the goblins are gone...?"

"That'd be best."

"I don't really like the roads... The cars make the air taste funny..."

"I could go with you?"

"You don't have to," she shrugged. "We're usually okay."

"If you're sure.."

"You can come if you want to," she smiled softly.

He grins. Her smile brightened at that.

They settled in for dinner. Ro still wasn't eating much, but at least everyone seemed to be in growing spirits. Chatter fluttered across the table, smiled returning to their faces.

After wards the two of them headed out the door. Ashe bounced off excitedly as they walked up the road. Ro giggled at him as he stopped to sniff everything in their path.

"So other than science how's school been?"

"Pretty good, I guess," she shrugged. "Jamie hasn't been bothering me much lately, but there's still a few people..."

"That's better than her though."

"Yeah... I'm getting really good on the trampolines though," she offered, trying to lighten the conversation. "Coach thinks I might be able to compete soon."

"Awesome. Sounds like fun."

"Do you think anyone would come watch...?" She wanted to think they'd be interested in her achievement, but she knew nations got awful busy too...

"I would. I'm sure the others would come too if they're free."

She smiled gratefully. "I just wonder what the point in learning all this stuff is sometimes..."

"You never know.."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You never know when knowing something will come in handy."

"I suppose," she smiled softly. "Did you have to go to school too...?"

"Yeah at one point. Though the first time I went it was a lot different than today."

"How?" she stumbled as Ashe tried to dash after a cat.

"Well mostly I learned to read and write."

"Did you have evil teachers...?"

"My teacher was ok but punishments were a lot meaner than today. If you misbehaved they swat you with a paddle and stood in the corner."

"Being humiliated in front of everyone," she muttered under her breath.

He nodded.

"How much longer until I get Christmas break?" she asked tiredly. "I just want to be with everyone again..."

"Two weeks or so I think?"

She sighed softly. "I love school, but I just need a break..."

"Almost there."

"Could I... I wanted to get a little present for Layla," Ro hummed softly. "Maybe Jordan too. They've been so nice to me since I got here..."

"That's nice. Remind me when you're ready and I'll take you shopping."

"Friday? We could go after school?"

"Sure. We can get that done after we help the tree."

"Okay," her smile faltered a little. "How exactly are we doing that, anyway...?"

"I'm not sure.. Iain probably has something though."

"Okay..." She'd just have to trust Iain then...

Al wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She leaned in, nuzzling gently.

They walked along the road for a while before heading back. Ashe was happy again but was still determined to stay with her. As soon as Ro sat down in the lounge, Ashe wiggled his way into her lap. Al sat next to her.

She hugged the pup and leaned into Alfred's side. He smiles hugging her.

Arthur came in to offer them a cup of tea, smiling warmly when he saw them.

"Hey."

"Either of you want a drink? I just put the kettle on.."

"Sure."

"Do we still have cocoa?" Ro asked hopefully.

"I think so," Arthur smiled. "Do you want me to ask Francis if he'll make you his special again?"

She nodded softly, smiling meekly. Al grins. Arthur slipped off to sort drinks. They settled back in.

Arthur went to find Francis. Said blonde was finishing the dishes from earlier.

"Hey," Arthur came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Francis smiles turning to peck him.

Arthur smiled tenderly. "Ro wants cocoa. Would you mind making it?"

"Not a problem."

"Thanks," he kissed his cheek lovingly. "I think she just needed a bit of attention."

Francis hugs him before fixing it up. They took the drinks back through to the lounge, passing them out. Ro took hers with a sleepy smile. She looked like she needed it. She sipped her drink and snuggled into Alfred.

Arthur cuddled with Francis. They each got hugs.

It was a nice way to wind down. Ro fell asleep on Alfred's lap. He sat petting her hair. She smiled softly, peaceful.

She needed some peace..

Arthur pottered around them quietly, cleaning up odds and ends. Al stayed for a while before taking her to bed. When he tried to put her down, she clung to him needily.

He sighs softly. She didn't mean to be a bother, but she was lonely.

Al settled in next to her. She curled up, relaxing in relief.

* * *

Thursday morning, they'd move the fairies tomorrow. Ro woke with anticipation bubbling in her chest. She still had a full day, but the knowledge of what was to come scared her.

It shouldn't be that bad should it? Maybe she suffered an acute form of anxiety? It would explain how she reacted under pressure.

Al would be with her, it'll be fine.

She had a glass of orange juice for breakfast before getting a ride to school again. Normal enough day so far.

It looked like it would be a good day until they got a call from Ro's school around lunch. Al frowns watching Arthur answer it.

Arthur's face went from confused to livid. He set the phone down and exploded into a rant of swearing and anger. Al flew around his head trying to get an answer.

"Someone was teasing her at lunch, they figured out she didn't like fire."

"What?!"

"Playing with a lighter," Arthur explained on his way out the door. "They managed to catch her hair with it. A good chunk of its been singed apparently."

Al landed on his shoulder with a groan, hands covering his face.

He paused just by the car. "Should we take Francis?" He was the only one that took beauty seriously...

"I think he might help.."

Arthur ran back in, grabbing him. They took off rather quickly. The route to Ro's school was second nature at this point. They pulled up and piled out.

Al had morphed into bird form having not been dressed. They headed in, being directed to the nurses office. Ro sat on the bed in the corner, her long red hair singed up to her shoulder on one side.

Francis pulls her into a tight hug as he looked it over. They would have to cut most of her hair off to get rid of the burnt bits...

Francis held her tight, Al nuzzling under her chin. She hugged back, most frustrated that she'd gone through all that effort this morning for it all to be worthless. He'd fix it though.

Arthur muttered to the nurse softly before nudging Francis. "Home?"

They nudged her into the car and headed off. She gazed out of the window all the way home, fiddling with her short bits.

Once there Francis started working.

By the time he'd snipped away the charted pieces and levelled out her bangs, she was back to her short pixie cut that she'd had when she first met the twins.

Francis smiles gently. Ro touched it curiously, a soft smile spreading over her face.

"Alright?"

"I feels like it used to..." She whispered.

He ruffles the locks gently as he started to clean up. Ro grinned and got up, ending up outside.

Al was staring of in the distance in the yard. Ro kicked off her shoes on the porch and joined him barefoot.

"..You ok?"

"I feel great," she admitted, laughing softly.

He smiles softly.

"I don't know why," she giggled. "I feel... More myself than I have I'm a while."

"That's good." She wasn't going to need him much longer was she...

Would he be entirely sad though? She did get very time consuming... Al did have responsibilities still..

Maybe things would finally settle down once she stopped needing them so much...?

He's miss her, but at the same time she wasn't a nation. He couldn't hold onto her forever.

Even if she did stay, she'd pass on eventually. The fae be met under the kitchen sink were proof enough. They aged. They might live a long time, but they still aged.

Al sighs leaning over and hugging her. She turned to him and smiled, hugging back.

"..You'd never forget me right?"

"Not intentionally," she frowned curiously. "Why? Oh... Are you leaving again?"

"Not yet.."

"Probably soon though, right? I mean, you've got a lot to keep up with, so..."

"Not till after Christmas at least."

She nodded quietly. "Okay..."

She wasn't thrilled by the thought of him leaving, but she knew he didn't have the time to babysit her anymore. Not that she acted like she wanted it anyway. She wanted his trust, she just didn't know how to ask.

They sat for a while cuddling while they could. Eventually, Iain called them in. Francis already had dinner going.

Ro looked at it with a lingering doubt. Al still didn't get why she was so off about it.. It was like she'd just gone off all food... He hadn't seen her eat properly for nearly a week now... It worried him..

Still, what did he say? He knew she wasn't eating at school either, he'd seen it when he was going on her and she'd been forgetting to pack a lunch. And she refused even when he pressed her that morning

Even fruit, she didn't pick at like she used to, so it wasn't an issue with grains or dairy... Al sits at the table mulling it over.

Even now, she nibbled odds and ends, drinking more water than anything. If only she'd talk. Honestly, it was a wonderful she still had the energy to go to school at this rate.

Al ate rather quietly. The others were absorbed in their own thoughts. Tomorrow they'd move the tree.. Did he leave it til after then?

Maybe.. She was honestly starting to be quite concerning...


	29. Goblin Bait

Dinner finished rather quickly, Al helping clean up. Iain took Ro outside to get her practicing her flight for tomorrow. Al watched for a while but came inside again. If she kept it up, she might be able to fly with her human body too soon.

Al was still worried though, he paced around on the counter quietly.

Arthur eventually stopped him when he nearly knocked a cup onto the floor. "Alfred, what's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"You're wound tighter than a coil spring. What's up?"

Al sighs. "Ro's not eating.."

"I know..." Arthur sighed. "I've been meaning to have a word with her, but so much else gets in the way..."

"I don't get why.."

"Stress is all I can think of..."

He sighs sitting down.

"I wonder if she's pigging out at school or something...? Could explain why she isn't hungry at home?"

"I don't think so.. Most the time there's nothing for her to eat."

"What do you mean?" Arthur frowned softly.

"The kid's make it a point to buy her out.."

"Those little bastards," he muttered angrily.

"I started packing her lunch but I've been busy lately."

"If someone had told me, I'd have kept it up," Arthur grumbled. "No wonder she's been looking thinner... Thought it was all the exercise..."

Al whines softly.

"I can talk to her?" he offered.

"Please.." He doubted she'd talk to him..

"Perhaps after we move the tree though?" No sense upsetting her before something so important.

"Yeah."

"Come on," he stopped the little bird up. "You need to unwind before you have a fit."

Al huddled in his hand fidgeting nervously.

"Relax," Arthur hushed, petting him gently.

He tried, it took a while before the soothing motions started to work.

Just as Alfred started to relax, Iain came through, carrying Ro. He lay her on the couch and started rubbing her back. Ro groaned but didn't complain.

Al jumped up again at that, "What happened?!"

"Just sore," Iain dismissed him, focused entirely on the redhead. "We managed a short flight full sized."

He sighs curling up in the side of her neck. She turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile. Well at least she was alright. Iain's soothing ministrations soon lulled her off to sleep. Al remained close resting in the crook of her neck.

Rather than move her, Iain just threw a blanket over her and let her rest. Francis passed through to them. Iain caught his eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze.

Still being stubborn.. "Everything alright?"

"Sore flight muscles, bruised egos," Iain shrugged. "Everyone's anxious to move the tree."

"Ro isn't eating," Arthur piped up.

"What?"

"Alfred told me. She hasn't been able to eat anything at school for lord knows how long..."

He sighs rubbing his head.

"Doesn't explain why she's stopped eating at home though," Iain pointed out.

"She keeps saying she eats weird..." Al mumbles.

"She eats weird?" the three men gave him an array of odd or confused looks.

"I don't know... It's like she's embarrassed about something..."

"Embarrassed about how much she thinks she's eating, maybe?" Arthur offered.

Al shrugs.

"Fae don't each much," Iain muttered. "Despite having a bigger body, she would feel like she's being greedy... But she was fine until recently."

Francis ran a hand through his hair, "We'll talk to her later.."

"After we move the tree," Iain and Arthur said in unison.

"Alright."

"For now, bed," Iain scolded. "Ro is skipping school tomorrow. We're moving the tree just after lunch. Hobgoblins hate sunlight so around noon is our best chance."

"I'm just as old as you are, you can't order me around." Francis jibed lightly.

Iain muttered something under his breath and it didn't sound like he overly appreciated Francis attempts at a joke. Arthur glanced between them before declaring Ro needed a bed. He stopped her up and hurried off. Francis sighs to himself. Starting to leave.

"For fuck sake Francis, just come out with it already..." Iain sounded tired, resigned... Not what he was expecting.

"Why are you so uptight? I know the goblin scared the crap out of you but is that all it is?"

"You seem to forget that we're finished," he muttered after a moments hesitation. "You've been trying to get closer again. I don't want it..."

Francis frowns for a moment. "Well forgive me for the slip up. I just thought that I was allowed to care about you like a normal human being.."

"You're allowed to care, just stop trying to coddle me," he snapped without conviction. "You're with Arthur, trying acting like it!"

It stabbed at Francis, he never had a problem with the blondes clinginess before, it was just who he was.

"He's acting all fine but he's too stubborn to admit he's fucking lonely. You know that..."

"Iain.." The kiss had just been a slip.. He was sick and caught in the moment, it was more of a want to thank him than anything.

"Just remember to keep your space," he pulled himself up, wobbling slightly on stiff legs. Francis watched him leave, after heading to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Iain slumped up to the roof and lay on his back, just watching the stars.

The night passed through quietly, Francis coming to bed a bit late and slightly tipsy.

Arthur sat up when he entered, sad green eyes glowing with concern. "Francis...?"

The blonde sighs slipping onto the bed.

Arthur slipped closer, nose wrinkling at the lingering smell of wine. "I take it things didn't go well...?"

Francis pressed into the brit, he understood if Iain didn't want to actually be together explicitly anymore, but to refuse any connection at all hurt him. Arthur held him close, worried for the both of them. It was a rather uneasy night for them all.

Come morning, Iain was still on the roof. He sat watching the sun rise over the bare trees. Dark lumpy figures lumbered down lower in the branches, avoiding the early sunlight. Al comes up joining him.

"You shit the bed?" Iain didn't shift his gaze from the treeline. Cigarette ends littered the tiles around him. Another smoked away in his mouth.

"No!" came the hurried reply.

The Scotsman shot him curious frown. Sure he had accidents when he was younger but it wasn't that bad was it? "I was only joking..." Iain muttered. "Please tell me you didn't actually...?"

He shook his head, it's just the thought that embarrassed him.

"Thank fuck," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Well that was awkward..

"What brings you up here then?" Iain changed the subject for him.

"Catching some sun. I like watching it come up sometimes."

That softened the old bear. "It's a grander sight back at your old shack, I suppose? Nothing much to look at here, save dead trees and brown grass." Nothing like his hills and lochs... Oh, how he longed to head back north...

"Take what you can get."

"Last time I took that advice, I was arrested for stealing," Iain chuckled.

Al laughs a bit.

The Scot sobered quickly though. "See the thicker shadows in the evergreens?"

Al glanced over. The few trees out in the woods that kept their leaves were still dark lower down. What Iain wanted him to see were the lumpy shadows that didn't quite match the fine needles of the tree.

"They're watching us..?"

He nodded grimly. "They know we'll protect the fae. Perhaps they can smell Ro, I'm not sure."

"I have permission to tear their heads off?"

"Piss on their corpses if you have the time."

He smirks softly.

"Just remember they know how to climb trees and those skinny back legs do have enough power in them to jump so expect an aerial ambush. Once they get a hold on you, you're good as dead."

"Got it."

Anxiety still glowed in those tired green eyes, but it was muted by a grim determination. Despite complaining about the faeries living in his lands, Iain would do what he could to protect the innocent.

They eventually went inside to get breakfast, no use fighting on an empty stomach. Arthur joined them on the way down, stating that Francis would join them when he was finished sulking.

And that worried Al a bit, what was wrong now?

Iain just huffed, muttering profanities at the coffee machine.

_Great they were fighting weren't they.._

Whatever it was, it wouldn't interrupt the move, would it?

Hopefully not.

Before it could be chased, Ro shuffled down in her pyjamas, hugging her stuffed bear tightly. She looked rather pale and withdrawn.

Al hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "You ok?"

She shook her head, looking a little dazed. _Great still not talking.._ Al fluttered over to her shoulder, gently petting her ear. She felt cold... Icy, even... Arthur came and started fussing over her.

Would she be alright? She looked like one good scare would make her swoon. Al sat on her shoulder as Arthur tried to snap her out of it.

He couldn't quite pull her out of her detached state of mind, but he did managed to sit her down and coax a bit of breakfast down her.

Something at least.

After that, she just shuffled over to Iain, latching on, much to his surprise. _Alright what happened..._

Whatever it was, the Scot wasn't in on it. He looked just as worried as the rest of them.

They waited worriedly, seeing if she would talk. Iain had to coax it out of her and even then it was a tiny whisper. "I can't do it..."

Al sighs mentally. He didn't want her in danger in the first place but how would they distract the goblins otherwise? Their only other bait was Iain and he needed to be with the fae.

There was always Al? Make him smell like a fairy and lead them off? But would they buy it? If they would smell Ro's blood while she was inside the house... Mask her?

Gah, this was more trouble than it was worth, surely! They really could use a good break.. Once this was sorted, it was nearly Christmas. They could all relax then.

They needed a new plan for now, Al volunteering right away. Iain shot him down in a heartbeat. "Not being funny, kid, but those goblins don't give a shit about you and tweetypie. They can't eat you. You don't empower them."

"Iain just let me try."

"Why? You think you know better?"

"Iain.. I can handle this. You'd be surprised at the kind of things I deal with back home.."

Green eyes turned cold for a moment, calculating. "You can't protect her from everything..."

"She doesn't need me anymore.. Why force her into something she's not part of.."

"Art," he nodded to the blond and Arthur quietly took Ro to the lounge. Iain turned back to Alfred. "If she can prove herself to this tree, they might accept her as one of their own. She's not happy being human."

"I know.. but how else are we going to get her into it? If I go maybe she'd follow.."

"She'll do it and not because I've forced her to. She knows this might be her only chance to impress them. Besides, if there was another way to distract those goblins without offering her up on a tray, don't you think I've had done that instead?"

Well pissing people off usually worked for the blonde.. Punch a few faces and the group would flock to him..

But would revenge overpower hunger for power and food?

It works most of the time right?

Iain seemed adamant that it wouldn't this time...

Al sighs irritatedly. What was making the redhead so irritable lately?

He had no choice but to relent.. But would it kill Iain to have a little faith in him? The Scot would most likely ogle at some of the things Al had back home, horned serpents being just one of many examples. Dragon was the only thing that even compared to their size here that he'd seen, these imps were nothing.

They still had a few hours left to get ready. Arthur was helping Iain move the fae while Francis was meant to be on standby in the yard in case anyone was bitten and needed a medical. But he still wasn't up yet... When he did come down he looked the same as ever anyway.

Ro had calmed, just as Iain said she would, though she still seemed pale. Francis gravitated toward her fussing a bit himself. She mumbled weak complaints, but let him mother her just a little.

Al sat off by himself watching it all, he felt useless in his current state..

Within the next hour though, it was time to get ready. It was nearly noon. The sun was at its highest and the tree had been alerted yesterday and was expecting them. Al shifted to his full height following them out.

An air of grim determination hung over their group. The plan was that the distraction team would set off away from the tree and hopefully lure the goblins with them. He still didn't like it.

Ro hadn't said a word. She just opened her wings, shrinking enough that she was light enough to fly but still big enough to be too tasty for the goblins to resist. Al followed swiftly after.

They set off, darting through the trees. As Iain predicted, hungry cackling soon echoed after them. Something constricted in Al's chest, it didn't come on as fast as before but grew stronger as they went. Ro bobbed and weaved through the branches just below him, ignoring the greedy panting that followed them. Al's talons had kicked off a few already.

Their stocky bodies were thick and heavy. Were it not for their momentum making it hard to keep a grip on them, he and Ro would already be grounded.

Ok, a bit harder than he thought but still doable.

One jumped Ro and nearly got her wings. She screamed and rolled, managing to tip it off. How many of these things were there?!

Al was quick to puncture the brain of that one before it fell out of reach. That constriction was starting to hurt too..

A gruesome scream came from across the woods, high and shrill and gurgling.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but I don't like it!"

"Just keep going!"

More gurgling screams filled the air, sending chills down Ro's spine.

"I hope that's Iain.. God I hope that's Iain.." if something else was coming after them he'd rather not find out..

A triumphant roar split the air as a flock of glittering wings took to the sky half a mile to their left. Al tried not to let his breath falter as they left. The pain was getting worse but they still had a good number of ugly on their tails.

They were getting closer, heavy breaths ghosting on their backs, knobby hands grabbing at their clothing. Al's talons ripped into what they could.

It was all Ro could do to keep spinning them off, but the strain was starting to show on her face. She couldn't fly much longer.

"Ro get outta the trees and back to the house."

"N-not until they're all safe!"

Al threw a dead goblin towards the mob hitting another. "They're outa range by now go!"

"Come with me!"

"I'll be right behind you!"

She gave him a doubtful look but swung a sharp turn regardless. A goblin slid off her back but left a nasty scratch on her leg. They were both getting cut up out here!

Al punched another off his left as he climbed, it was getting harder to breathe..

They needed to break the canopy and they could slow down. Normally he could climb trees without a hitch, but he was wearing thin on energy, getting grabbed at left and right didn't help matters.

"Go back, go back!" Ro nearly reached the canopy when she called and turned back. At least a dozen hobgoblins fell down from the canopy, their wide mouths slobbering and drooling as their greedy eyes locked on her wings. Ambush!

Al hissed using his own wings to knock them away from her. The sheer number of them was overwhelming. One caught her shoulder, dragging her down.

"Alfred!"

Al dove quickly the unlucky goblin getting fried quite well as he held Ro protectively in his arms. Her shoulder was bleeding now, wings twitching as her muscles convulsed in protest. She couldn't go any further.

Al wasn't fairing much better. He groans as his muscles spazed slightly, looing an inch.

The goblins must have sensed the weakness, because they were increasing their efforts! Any that touched him got a good zap but the electric use only constricted his chest more each time.

They needed help! But everyone else should be back at the house by now!

Al screeched as something clawed into his back, flinging him to the ground below. The blonde curled around Ro tightly even as his limbs twitched in pain.

They landed hard, bouncing and tumbling over roots and rocks. Hisses and gurgles followed them down, but they never sank their teeth in. That pain never came.

Al hadn't really noticed yet anyway. His nerves on fire as he lost size forcefully. Ro instinctively curled around his shrinking form, cupping him against her chest as she passed out.

Al looked up blearily around them. All he could see were great black walls, pulsing with furious energy.

_What was that..?_

More of those horrible screams wailed on the other side of the walls. Someone rushed towards them, their voice oddly muffled and distorted.

_Was it his head or was the person talking from a long way off..?_

They were pale, familiar... But it was hard to focus through the screaming and the pain.  
They moved to Ro, checking her over before picking her up. She whimpered, writhing in pain. Al shifted sluggishly, trying to go after her. It was getting harder to stay awake, fatigue pulling at his body.

He fell under as soon as hands wrapped around hm.


	30. Fairy Life

Light pierced his eyelids, sharp and unwelcome. Someone was crying nearby, but he felt too heavy to get up and see who it was. Gentle hands tended to him, a soothing voice easing his troubles. "Easy bud... Doing great, just stay with me..."

"Nnnghh.."

"Wake the skyling," a deeper voice rumbled.

"Let him rest," Iain? "It's easier to heal him like this."

Al cringed as pain came to his senses, stomach turning itself over and out with a heave. There was a mutter of displeasure as a firm but gentle hand rubbed his back. The bird curls into himself trying to shrink away.

"You're okay," strong arms pulled him in, moving him away from the smell of bile.

Al pealed his eyes open tiredly.

It was Iain. The Scot smiled down at him tiredly, bandages around his neck and arms as he carried Al across a flat wooden floor. "Trust you two to find their nest. I asked for a distraction, not an extermination."

"Hmm?"

"Not quite awake yet," the redhead hummed, stopping to call over to someone. "Opal, is there any berry juice left?"

"Why're you tiny..?" or was he big? Al was highly confused at the moment...

"We had a few injuries during the escape," Iain smiled sadly. "Arthur's keeping me small so I can play nurse."

The blonde tried to shift only for the pain to spike back.

"Easy," he set the bird down. "You two took a lot of damage."

"It.. som'in.. can't stay big in there..." He seemed pretty jumbled still.

"Berry juice, sir," a young fae dashed over to them, her short white hair framing dark, intelligent eyes. She passed over a little jug of pink liquid before running off again.

Iain smirked. "Love that kid."

Al leans against Iain as he was sat up, drinking slowly. The liquid was sweet and refreshing, giving him back a little bit of energy. He rubs his face gingerly looking around.

Scores of fae surrounded them, some faring better than others. Fairies clad in white fluttered to and from, tending to the injured.

"We made it?"

"We made it," the Scot smiled softly but it soon dropped. "We did lose a few on the way though..."

"Not all of them followed us did they.."

"There was a lot more of them than I'd thought... Once the fae got out of reach, they all flocked to you two. Didn't top them grabbing a few of them though..."

"I'm sorry.."

"Hey, you saved a lot of fae from being killed," Iain soothed, rubbing his back. "We'll miss the ones we lost, but we're more happy over those we have."

He nodded softly leaning in again, he still felt weak.

"Take it easy. We still need to change your bandages."

"What's the damage?"

"Lots of cuts, few broken bones. You've been out of it for nearly a day."

"..Why does it hurt to stay big in the woods..?"

"Something weird is going on in there. Soon as we clean up the rest of the goblins, I'm getting to the bottom of it."

"Alright.."

"Now lean on me, we need to get you cleaned up," Iain twisted, calling over his shoulder for Opal to come back. She ran back over with armfuls of supplies.

"Ready, sir?"

He nodded. "I'll hold him, you change."

Al stayed as steady as he could, though his limbs did twitch at times, especially the bird parts. Still, Opal's little hands were quick and gentle, confident for someone who looked so young.

He was drained again once they were done. She helped him sip a little more berry juice before bustling away with his dirty bandages.

"Fantastic, isn't she?" Iain smiled sadly.

"There's doctor fairies?"

"Anyone in white is a healer," he chuckled. "You never asked Ro about her home tree?"

"She was always so busy asking me about human stuff.. I feel bad for it now.."

"Well," the redhead shrugged. "Male fae are rare, most fae are female. The girls in white are healers. Opal is in charge of them now - her grandmother was the fae in Ro's room, helping her open up again."

Al nods softly glancing between the fluttering girls. They were like little ghosts, floating across the room.

"...Where's Ro..?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Upstairs..."

Al frowns softly.

"She still hasn't woken up."

_Please don't let it be another memory wipe..._

"Her wings are okay, but she lost a lot of blood. I'm worried about a gash on her leg... But the healers think she'll be alright, aside from being sore."

He sighs, slumping. He tried to keep her safe.

"Oi," Iain frowned, jabbing his side enough to get his attention. "She came back, didn't she?"

"Yeah.."

"Then quit your moping. If you hadn't gotten them off her, there would have been nothing left by the time dragon found you."

He sighs relenting.

"You can visit, but I don't know what good it'll do."

"I'll stay here for now."

"Alright. I promised Opal I'd help her. Would you be alright for a while?"

"Yeah."

Iain smiled and ruffled his hair, helping him into a fairy bed before hurrying off to help the healers. Al lay on his side watching the others bustle about, there were so many. So many fae had gotten hurt... There couldn't be more than about seven healers though...

He sat where he was wanting to help but unable to move. The sound of crying came and went, white fae dashing to and fro. It was a miracle no one crashed!

It seemed like hours passed with him lying there.

Finally, Opal returned to check on him. "Hey," her smile was warm and comforting. "How ya feeling?"

"Could be better."

She smiled ruefully. "We all wanted to thank you and your friend. Those horrible monsters would have torn down our tree soon."

"No problem, saving people is what I do." He grins softly.

"Still, we're grateful. Nana told me you were nice, but I never really thought humans would care much about us. Now I know I was wrong."

"Not everyone is a bad egg."

"I know," she shrugged bashfully. "Just ignorance really."

Well he was bad at that himself.

"Anyway," her smile blossomed, dark eyes sparking. "A few more doses of Red's berry juice and a little more rest and you should be okay to get up."

"That sounds like heaven right now, I hate staying still."

"He warned me you might cause trouble if you stayed still too long. Just let me see if the batch is ready, okay?"

"Please?"

She nodded and skipped off, feet light on the wooden surface. Where were they anyway? Can't be the attic if Ro was upstairs..

It was hard to get a good view from down here, but Iain had said table, so it had to be kitchen or lounge, right? Perspective really was a relative thing. It was a question as to where Iain was too. He'd said he was helping Opal, but Opal was tending to him now. He was too tired to think about it anyway.

Opal came back again, walking slower this time so she didn't spill the cup of berry juice in her hands.

"Thank you."

She smiled softly, letting him drink it. "How does it taste?"

"I love strawberry.."

She giggled. "It was Red's idea. For a human, he understands us really well! I was shocked but Nana promised us he was an old friend to the faefolk... I'm rambling, sorry!"

"It's fine I'm kinda a blabber mouth myself sometimes."

Her smile saddened. "I don't think the others want me in charge of the healers... I'm still young. To be honest, I don't know if I should fight to keep it or just give up?"

"I know how you feel. I'm actually one of the youngest in my group and most don't think I'm up to the responsibility.."

"Thing is, I know I only got offered cuz Nana was training me up for it... But with her gone, she couldn't finish... I've only had my powers for six seasons..."

Al smiles gently gripping her hand. "You'd be surprised what you can accomplish when you need it most."

She squeezed back, eyes misting for just a moment. "Red said you were good at peptalks... I need to get back to work. There's an old weaver who keeps complaining of backache even though he's fine."

"Alrighty. See ya then."

She threw her smile back on and hurried away. Al sipped the rest of his drink quietly.

Time faded on and on, healers coming and going. It was hard to keep track of time. With the lights overhead he didn't have the sun to help either.

Finally, after an irritating amount of rest and berry juice, Iain returned. "Hey, kiddo!"

"Save me from the boredom.."

"Just what I came to do," he grinned. "If I know how to brew a potion - lord hopes I should be able to by now - you should be well enough to limp around and annoy us all with your moaning."

"Yay.."

"Come on, soldier. On your feet!"

Al hefted himself to his talons with a soft groan.

"Hmm, still stiff. Then again, I've never been able to work that one out."

"Better than being limp still."

"True, true..." He hummed. "Better yet though. Arthur's just told me that Ro's been stirring. She might wake soon."

"Great." Al smiles softly.

"Want to head up and see her?"

"Absolutely."

Iain led him to the edge of the table and called his dragon. The black beast appeared with a lazy eye roll.

"Back up to her?"

"If you would, my dear," Iain teased, earning an annoyed snap before they were allowed to climb on. Al bit his lip to hold back a laugh at the two. Awesome now he was a dragon rider!

They launched from the table and glided upstairs towards Ro's room. Holding on was harder than it looked. Dragon scales were smoother than they looked... And it was unlikely dragon would be too pleased if Al dug his claws in.

In the end Iain was half pinning him in place to stay put. Thankfully, the trip to Ro's room was short. Because Arthur was helping to keep Iain small while he helped the fae, Francis had been left to tend to Ro as she lay lifelessly in her bed. The blonde was sat petting her hair at the moment.

Iain hopped off his dragon, climbing across the duvet to them. "Has she stirred anymore?"

"A little here and there.."

"She's been out for three days now. She needs to wake up and eat..."

_Three days?! It's been that long?!_

Al must have been living purely off berry juice... What was in that stuff?! Al sat back on his haunches slightly unsteady now. It was Monday... Ro should be in school, not stuck in bed because he hadn't protected her like he promised...

He hid his face in his hands guilt tripping. Before his pity train could get too far though, Ro shifted, letting out a soft groan of pain.

Al glanced up looking over.

Distress painted her features, weak body struggling against the sheets in panic. Al crawled over awkwardly.

"Al..." she whimpered. "A-Alfie... Please...!"

"Hey I'm right here. It's ok."

"Please..." she sobbed, tears leaking from beneath her eyelids.

"Ro wake up.."

Her eyes struggled to open for a moment then she shot up straight. "T-The goblins! Where-" she cut off, doubling over as her body protested the movement.

Francis caught her, rubbing her back. She huddled against him, letting it pass.

"You're alright, it's over now.."

She looked up hopefully. "We did it...?"

"We did it."

She gave a small hiccup of relief, hugging Francis tightly. He smiles hugging back. Ro stayed buried in his chest, comfy and too tired to bother moving. She just wanted to be held a moment til she got the goblins out of her head.

Francis was more than willing to comply. When she stopped shivering, she eased herself back down into her bed. Al hobbled over to her pillow.

She smiled weakly at him. "You okay...?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"My throat feels dry," she rasped.

Francis handed her a drink. She sat up awkwardly, sipping it.

"Better?"

"Little," she nodded.

He sets the glass aside. Ro closed her eyes for a moment before asking "Did we lose anyone...?"

"A few.."

"Do you know who...?"

Francis turned to Iain.

"Three of the healers, two weavers and the tree's chief..." The Scot answered softly.

Al wiggled over hugging her neck gently.

Ro barely noticed him there. "The chief...? Then... Who's leading them?"

"Right now, me," Iain shrugged. "Until they get sorted."

Al still didn't know how the politics worked other than the basics..

"The chief is leader," Iain turned, explaining for the benefit of Alfred and Francis. "Without a clear chief, hundreds of trees crumble and break into wars. They're only accepting me for now because we got them out of there with minimal damage."

"Do they elect someone new when this is settled?"

"In a manner of speaking..?"

"Candidates fight for the right," Ro mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh.."

"We just need to hope that someone wants the position..."

Al sighs pulling back a little. Iain strode over the bed back to his dragon. "We're heading back down to check on them. Call for me if you need anything."

"Alright."

He mounted and took off, leaving them to themselves. Francis had a hint of sadness in his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Ro caught it though, frowning softly. She reached over and took his hand. He smiles griping back.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "You keep frowning a lot lately..."

"I'm fine."

She just looked up with tired pink eyes. He hugs her reassuringly. Ro snuggled in with a sigh, unsure if she needed comfort or if she was trying to comfort him this time. Al wiggles in with them.

His little hands tickled Ro, making her giggle softly. "Hey...!"

Al smirks tickling again.

"Stop," she whined, squirming away.

"Not until you smile!"'

She couldn't help but grin at that, trying to hide in Francis. Francis chuckles as Al continued.

"Stop," Ro kept squirming, her laugh making the whole room brighter.

"Fiine." Al huffed playfully.

She sighed in relief, slumping.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she sighed, still smiling. "But... I don't know, optimistic?"

"That's a good thing though."

"I know, but I don't know why I feel this way," she shrugged. "Probably because there's not much else that could go wrong at this stage..."

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!"

She flinched, apologizing. He chuckles slightly.

"Do you think it could still go bad...?"

"Nah I think we've had our fill for now honestly."

She relaxed again, sighing. "That's good..."

Al moved into her arms. She cuddled him gently.

"Hey Pops I'm starving, is it too late to eat?"

Ro looked up hopefully. "Can I come downstairs?"

"If you think you're up to it?"

"I'm tired of sitting alone already and I wanna see if I can help with anything."

"Alright then." He stood helping her up. She struggled to find her feet, knees refusing to cooperate. Francis held her firm and they wandered down the stairs.


	31. Talent

The commotion downstairs was still strong with Iain directing the fae in their efforts to regroup and get sorted.

Francis led them to the kitchen for lunch. Ro sank into a chair gratefully. Al hopped onto the table as Francis fixed them up something.

Ro watched the fairy chefs pottering back and forth between their own little kitchens set up along a part of the worktop. Pure longing shone in her eyes.

Al nudged her gently, "If you want to go ahead."

"I wasn't any good at cooking," she muttered. "Besides, I don't know if they'd let me..."

"Just spend some time with them after lunch then? I'm sure they wouldn't mind help back with the others."

"Maybe," she fiddled with her hair, stroking the shorter locks. She was glad Francis had cut it. In hindsight, trying to fly with that much hair would have been a disaster. She chuckled at the irony of it.

Al smiles at her. She smiled back meekly, hope daring to lift her spirits.

"Come on. It'll be fine."

"In case you haven't noticed, meeting new people isn't my strongest skill," she muttered softly.

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"I guess so..." It wasn't like she lost anything but a chunk of confidence for trying.

Al smiles brightly. Francis brings over some vegetable stew for Ro and a small piece of beef for Al. Ro smiled warmly, curling up and bringing the bowl close so it could warm her face while she ate. They sit eating the warm meals, fighting off the chill from outside.

Once her bowl was empty, Ro made no attempt to move. She glanced to the fae but was still anxious about joining them.

Al jumped up on her shoulder, "Go on, I talked to some of them earlier. They'd like to meet you."

"Seriously?" she fidgeted.

"Just go."

"Okay," she whined, shrinking down before he could start yelling.

Al follows after her. Francis had washed up going to check on Arthur again.

They alighted on the worktop, near a group of fae on a break. Ro took a step closer then paused, waving awkwardly when one of them looked over at them. Al came up behind and gently pushed her forward step by step.

One of the fae got up and met them just in front of the group. His hair was a bright blue, eyes like ice. He scanned them up and down.  
"What's your name?"

"That's Ro and I'm Al, we came to see if Iain needed some extra hands?"

He brightened. "Red sent you? If you want to help, you can take the food we've been preparing over to the healers and their patients? We were just about to go, but there's a lot and help would be great."

"No prob."

"Yeah," Ro smiled, finally finding her voice. "W-we'd be happy to help."

Al grins as they get lead over to the pots and start taking them out.

It felt like a long haul, taking them from the kitchen to the living room where the healers were set up. When they arrived with food, a look of relief spread over the healers faces. They were both a little sore still but the looks were worth it.

Just as they brought the last lot over, Alfred's healer, Opal, ran over to them. "You're up already!"

"Yeah, couldn't lay down anymore."

"Who's your friend? I don't recognize her."

"This is Ro. She lost her tree a while back so she's been staying with me."

Sadness softened the healer's eyes instantly. "You poor thing! How have you lived with humans? Surely it doesn't work, I mean... They're thoughtful, but they don't understand us."

"I was lucky," Ro shrugged. "They just asked me what I needed and did what they could."

Al smiles softly.

Opal smiled too then quirked curiously. "Can I see your wings?"

"Um..." Ro shifted uneasily.

Was that a personal thing? Seemed like it. Ro was getting awfully embarrassed.

Opal just smiled apologetically.

_Alright then.._

He really didn't understand fairies at all, did he.. Not a clue..

The girls looked at his confusion and burst out laughing together.

"What..?"

"Sorry," Ro grinned. "It's just... This feels so normal to me and you just look so confused."

Well karma seemed to loop around now. She was often confused about things he did, now it was his turn.

"Say, Ro, you weren't a healer in your last tree, were you?" Opal asked hopefully. Ro just smiked sadly.

"I never grew into my powers..."

"Oh... Well, it's never too late to try," the healer smiled halfheartedly.

Al thought back to his conversation with Iain. He'd said there was still a chance for her talents to blossom, though it was unlikely now. Maybe... Maybe being around her own kind would bring that out in her.

But if it was fire would she accept it? Better yet, could it damage her place in this tree? Would they reject her if it developed?

Yeah fire was destructive but it also had many good uses. They just needed to see that. Maybe he could convince her? Iain would know best on the subject. They could ask him when everything calmed down.

Al sat on the side watching the girls interact. They seemed like an instant match, closer than she'd been with Layla. Ro was trying to help heal the injured and while good, it clearly wasn't her talent. Nonetheless, Opal gave her gentle encouragement all the way through.

He smiles softly. At the very least, it looked like she'd made a new friend. It was nice to see her happy.

She practically glowed. Everyone she spoke to seemed to take to her in no more than a sentence or two.

Al watched her for a while as he sat on his hocks. He felt a bit tired now.

Another healer came over to him, a dashing young man with scruffy brown hair and kind blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"I saw you bringing the meals through," he smiled warmly. "Did you stop and eat yourself?"

He nodded.

"Just checking. You look a little pale," he crouched beside him. "We have spare if you needed a bit more?"

"Nah I just need a nap is all."

"I can see if we have a spare bed for you? It's no bother."

Al shook his head, "I can last a bit longer."

"Alright," he smiled. "Try not to exhaust yourself though."

He grins back. The fae just patted him on the back and went back to work.

Al placed his elbows in his knees and glanced around. The fae had settled now, wandering about rather than running or flying. Only a couple healers roamed rather than all seven of them.

He sighs gently letting his eyes droop, he might have had three days of bed rest but the activities had warn him.

It wasn't too much longer that Opal came back, leading a very tired looking Ro. "She's not a healer, but she knows enough to be an aide," Opal smiled, impressed.

"See you're good at some things."

Ro shrugged. "You got hurt a lot. I was bound to learn something."

Al chuckles softly.

"Maybe I was meant to be a tamer?" Ro swayed with nervous excitement. "I always knew what to do with Ashe? Maybe that's my talent?"

"Oh does that mean you tame me too?"

"Uh..." Ro shrugged but Opal took over.

"Our tamers keep prey birds away and train smaller birds and insects and rodents, anything useful to us."

Al rocked back laughing at that. "I guess I'm included after all. You've gotten too good at puppy faces."

Ro just pouted, teasing him with big round eyes. It made him laugh again.

Opal chuckled before getting Ro to sit. "You two need to get some rest. Your bodies aren't done healing yet and they never will be if you don't take it easy for a few days."

"If you insist." He pouts playfully.

"Doesn't work on me, mister," she grinned brightly. "Now, off with you, before I stick you back in a sick bed."

They hauled themselves up and took off.

Ro landed on the bottom of the banister, debating if she should go back to bed or not. Al didn't know himself, honestly he wanted to see the others right now.

Iain was busy running a community and Francis was probably with Arthur now. Then again, Iain had said Arthur was helping him stay small...? God, this was confusing.

Al decided to look around at least before taking a nap. Ro fidgeted a bit before asking to tag on.

"Sure thing."

She grinned, eager to meet more fae. They took off again looking around.

They came across all manner of fae, doing an array of jobs around the house. Some were foraging, others sewing clothes, some training beasts like Opal had said.

"This is so cool.."

"It's just how a home tree works," Ro shrugged. "Everyone has a talent for something or other. We work like one big family."

"I'm sorry I never asked much about it.. You were always so busy trying to learn human stuff.."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I was raised to work with my family and make sure what I do is to benefit everyone, but I kinda forgot that when I came to live with you... So I guess I stopped living like a fairy for a while?"

"Maybe you can make friends here?"

"I hope so," she smiled sadly. "When the human world gets too much, I can go be a fairy for a while."

Al grins hugging her.

She chuckled, snuggling in with a barely stifled yawn.

"I think we should sleep.."

"I guess so," she hummed. "I kind of like being small again..."

"I've got no choice at the moment."

"Do you know why you're stuck being small yet?"

"My inner selves got tangled up in some kind of chain.. I've only got a few left but now I'm thinking something else is happening too.."

"Something else?" she tensed anxiously, looking up with worried eyes.

"..Theres something in the woods.. it keeps me from my full size when I'm in there, if I try I end up in pain.."

She hugged him tight again. "Maybe we can fix it? I don't know if I can help, but.."

"Let's just get some sleep for now. I'm bushed.."

"Okay," she sighed, rubbing her eye sleepily. "Guess I'll see you later then..?"

"Yeah."

She gave him one last hug then flew up to her room.

Where could he sleep? He had his room but he didn't want to be alone either.. He could stay with the fae? Or just bunk up with Ro. She wouldn't mind.

He wanted someone familiar though, could he sneak in with his parents perhaps? If they weren't busy or resting. Iain should still be somewhere, all else failed. Al went up seeing if the door was open.

It was ajar, Arthur and Francis curled up in the bed together. Al edged over, almost feeling like a little kid again waking up in the middle of the night.

Neither of them noticed him for a while, too small to see or hear coming.

Al pulled himself up the sheets (A tiring task in itself) and snuck between them.

Arthur opened his eye to peer at him and smiled sleepily. "Hello Alfred..."

"Hi.."

"Come to join us?"

"Yeah.."

"Snuggle in then," Arthur smiled warmly.

Al smiles wiggling under his chin. Arthur cuddled him as best he could, comforting warmth radiating from him. it soothed him to sleep quickly.

Arthur smiled down at him for a while before looking up at Francis, checking if he was still asleep. He seemed to be. Smiling softly while clinging to Arthur. Arthur smiled softly in return, nuzzling back into his chest. They stayed nice and cozy through the night.

Come morning, they woke to a buzz of activity running through the house. Francis hums stretching. Al mumbled softly crawling into Arthur's shirt, still half asleep. Arthur groaned, snuggling into Francis. Francis chuckles kissing his head. He wiggles away to see what was going on.

Just as he stepped out of his room, Iain strode straight into him. The Scot was back to full size with such a look of purpose about him it almost seemed rude to get in his way.

"Whoa, hey, you alright?!"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Arthur still asleep?" Iain definitely had his old buzz back. He hummed with energy. Apparently running a community gave him a high.

"Yes."

"Fantastic. He needs the rest," he patted Francis's shoulder before making to slip by him.

Francis blinked confused. First Iain gets pissed and acts like he didn't even want to be near him. Now he's acting like it never happened? The Scot just slipped off, dashing down the stairs.

Francis sighs putting a hand to his face.

"Francis?" Ro had crept out of her room, having grown to her human size again overnight. She looked up with gently concerned eyes.

"Uh Oui?"

"You're not okay, are you..." He could lie, but she could see right through it.

"..I'm.. Just a bit lost is all.."

"Is it because of Iain...?" She fidgeted. "I haven't been eavesdropping or anything, it's just... You two used to be friends and then you just stopped talking..."

"I'm not sure what he thinks of me anymore.."

"Did something happen?" She asked then backpedaled. "Sorry if that's too personal...!"

He chuckles softly ruffling her hair.

She gave a soft whine of protest at that. "Seriously... I'm worried..."

"I am too.."

She sighed, just hugging him.

He held her back.

"Please be happy," she muttered into his chest. "I don't like seeing any of you upset..."

"For you I'll try." he chuckles.

She smiled softly, pulling back to look at him. He smiles back.

She finally gave in and dropped the topic, taking his hand instead. "Come get breakfast with me?"

"Of course."

She beamed, leading him down. They got downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

Iain darted out just as they came in, nearly knocking them both over.

Again? He sure was energetic today. He rushed through a distracted apology before racing off.

"Wonder why he's so worked up.."

"I don't know..." Ro mumbled, rubbing her arm when Iain had run into her. "I don't think I like it..."

Francis sighs softly leading her to the table. She sat, picking an apple from the fruit bowl. Francis shuffled around starting up some crepes.

When they started cooking, Ro perked up. "Can we put banana in them again?"

"If that's what you want? Make sure we have some."

"Does Iain have that chocolate stuff Alfie likes on his toast?"

He opened the cabinet pulling it out.

She grinned. "That's the one! Iain kept telling me he ran out!"

"We went shopping not too long ago."

Truth be told, she did get a little hyper on it... Iain probably got fed up of her running around the house giggling.

Francis smiles, annoying him a little sounded good at the moment. He could slip her a double helping and no one would ever know...

He cooked up the crepes and prepped up a few different fruits for them. Ro waited eagerly, bouncing with excitement. Francis set her plate down as Arthur shuffled in. Al still clinging to his shirt sleepily.

She chirped a cheery hello before digging in. Arthur spared her a little smile before zombieing to the kettle for tea.

Francis fixed Arthur a plate, a small scrap of one on the side for Alfred, before making one for himself. Hopefully this was going to be a good day.

The four of them sat and ate, watching the cook fairies shuffle about and make use of the extra fruit. The look of pure delight on their face at if already being chopped was heartwarming.

Francis swept up the plates to wash after.

Ro sat in her seat, beaming "I wanna do something."

"Like what?" Al was a little more awake now.

"I dunno," she bounced in her seat. "Like... Everything? Everything seems fun!"

Francis chuckles to himself.

Arthur shot him a curious frown. "Francis...?"

"Oui?"

"Why does she look ready to-oh God!" He broke off, ducking as a little red light darted passed his ear. Ro flew off, giggling manically as she flew through the house. Francis chuckles softly. Al watched were she left.

She headed to the lounge, spinning and cheering just like she has when they first met.  
Arthur didn't look impressed. "What did you give her?"

"Alfred's Nutella."

"...Can I have some too?"

"How much?" Arthur asked flatly.

"Just enough to give Iain trouble for a while."

Arthur got up and went to the cupboard, getting the jar. "Francis, half the bloody jar is gone!"

Al creeped up his arm towards it.

"Oh, no," he snapped the lid back on. "We don't need two of you on it."

"Aww.."

"Not a chance," Arthur set the jar back and shut the cupboard. "It'll still be there when you're bigger."

Al pouts softly, fluttering back to the table. Arthur sat down with a sigh. Francis sits next to him.

"You're cleaning up when she's sick later..."

"Fine."

Arthur gave him an appalled look then left. Al glanced up to the Frenchman confused.

In hindsight, maybe Francis shouldn't have given her so much... Last time Ro had a sugar crash, she'd thrown up all over Arthur's beat rug and been stuck in bed trembling for a day. She'd looked like a crack addict on withdrawal. He hadn't realized how much he used..

Sure, he'd get his petty jab at Iain now, but she was going to suffer for it later. Al frowns softly, snuggling in his hands.

They could still hear Ro giggling from the other room, disgruntled complaints on noise or inappropriate behaviour following her. Francis scooped up Alfred and went to search her down.


	32. Obsticals

When they found her, she was zipping around the hallway near the stairs, a string of fae clad in stern blue chasing her. Ro wouldn't stop laughing, despite their clear anger. Francis caught her easily.

"Hey! Lemme go!" she cried, kicking at his hand.

"I Just thought you'd like to play a game upstairs."

She stopped. "I can keep flying?"

"Iain has a lot of junk in his attic, how about an obstacle course?"

She grinned excitedly. "Can we?!"

He grins going up. Ro fluttered happily in his hand. Al perked up too, eager for something fun.

They head up, fumbling to find the cord for the light. Iain's attic was full of all kinds of old junk and mementos for centuries passed. The man never threw anything out! The two munchkins sat on the side as Francis arranged things, occasionally giving in ideas.

"I can't wait," Ro kept hovering without realizing.

Al grabbed her ankle and gently pulled her down. She looked down, bursting into fits if giggles when she realized.

It was set up soon enough, Francis sitting on a trunk to rest a moment.

Ro zipped up to the start of their course. "Bet I can fly it faster!"

Al leapt up after "Nuh uh!"

"Francis! Start us off!"

Francis counted down and the two zipped off. Al was faster, with his larger, more powerful wings, but Ro's smaller size and narrower wingspan made her more agile and better on the turns.

it turned out pretty close. Francis sat recording the whole thing to show the others later.

Ro fluttered at the end, beaming. "Wanna go again?"

"Yeah!"

They set off again, laughing brightly.

After a few rounds though Al got tired, his body still healing. Ro still looked pumped and ready to go. Either that sugar was still kicking in, or she was getting her fire back. Al had sprawled out on his back trying to catch his breath.

She landed next to him, kneeling down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine.."

"You don't look so fine," she pouted. "Want me to get you a drink?"

Al sat up shaking his head. She shrugged, hovering again.

"So you still wanna do this?"

"Yes," she chirped, darting up to the start again. "I'm going to beat you!"

Al chuckles. He didn't know if he could go again right now. She never tired now. Maybe they should send her downstairs to run errands?

"Why don't you see if you can set a best time? Like a track record?"

"Then we can challenge other fae and see who's the fastest," she beamed. "Time me!"

Francis left his phone for them to play with and headed back downstairs. Iain came in the back door wearing a distracted grin.

"Why have you been so flustered today..?" He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Planning," he shrugged. "We're thinking about setting up a new tree closer to my house. Maybe in my garden, I don't know."

"And the smile?"

"I like feeling productive. Anything wrong with that?"

There was no cracking this man sometimes..

"I have a community to rehome, did you want something?"

"Just wondering why you've been running around so much."

"I'm building a missile silo under my house," Iain deadpanned. "A lot of planning goes into growing a tree, you know."

And back to the cold indifference.. Francis turned to leave.

"If you've got a question, just ask it."

"No. Nothing really." The blonde left deciding to lose himself in town for a while.

Iain sighed and let him go, getting back to his project with the fae. Francis drove himself to town, phone still left back in the attic.

The day crept on. Arthur started pacing the house by dinner time, muttering anxiously to himself. Ro had set a pretty decent record. Her and Al coming down to show it off. Iain smiled brightly with approval, but Arthur wouldn't listen at all.

Al flutters over to him worriedly. He fiddled with his phone, muttering worriedly. Al poked his cheek softly.

Arthur stopped and flinched, looking at him. "Oh. Alfred, how long have you been there?"

"You ok?"

"I tried calling Francis, but he hasn't answered..."

"Uh.. He left his phone with us.. Didn't you notice we were showing it to Iain?"

"He what...? But ... Where is he?"

"I donno.."

"He doesn't usually stay out so long..."

"Maybe he's just shopping? You know he takes forever in the store."

"I suppose," Arthur sighed. "I don't know why but I can't stop worrying..."

He had been off lately.. Extra clingy to Arthur and rarely anything but happy outside the bedroom.. Arthur was starting to worry it was him pushing the Frenchman away.

He had been angry at him earlier.. Not even questioning why he gave Ro sugar in the first place. Arguably, using her to piss off Iain wasn't the most noble of reasons... Still, seeing Arthur this worried over it was punishment in itself for him.

Al tugged on his ear, he was zoning out again.

Arthur snapped back, shaking his head. "I'm going to town to check on him."

Al stayed where he was. He'd rather help if he could.

They got to the driveway then stopped. "He took the car..."

Al frowns.

"How do we follow him without the bloody car?!"

"...I could fly us..?"

"You're still healing," Arthur sighed. "It's not fair on you. You need your rest."

Al leans into his neck in apology.

"It's okay," Arthur leaned in gently. "I can ask Iain if he'll let me borrow his bike..."

"Not a chance!" the Scot hollered out through the kitchen window.

_Well that was quick.._

"Why not?!"

"Because every time I lend it to you, either it or you come back in pieces!"

_Oh burn..._

"Iain, what if he went home?" Arthur asked, voice suddenly turning meek and uncertain. "I pissed him off, I must have..."

Iain leaned out of the window, sighing irritably. "You really think that's why he ran off to sulk?"

_Who knew at this point... It could be everyone for all they knew.._

Iain rolled his eyes and jumped out the window, heading for his garage. "Go in and find where Ro crashed. I'll hunt Francis down."

Al glanced between them unsure where to go.

"If you're coming to town, get on quickly," Iain called over go him as he revived up a sleek black motorcycle. "I can see you fidgeting form here, Al."

He flutters over ducking into Iain's collar so he won't get blown off. No sooner than he settled, the Scot sped off. Al clung to the back of Iain's shirt as he sat under the jacket.

It was a matter of minutes and several blazing horns before they skidded to a stop. Al crawled back out where he could see. They had stopped outside the library, the large building mostly empty at this time of day.

"He's in there?"

"If the scent of his self-pity is anything to go by..."

Self-pity? Was that a crack at lightening things or was he really radiating that bad? Either way, they headed in, prowling the building for the blonde.

He was tucked away in a corner, a stack of books by his side. Surprisingly there wasn't one romance novel. Instead he had a few cook books, a medical aid guide, a few horror stories, and a book on mythology. Wait was there a Garfield comic in there too?!

Iain slowed, frowning sadly. Francis looked safe enough... Maybe the blonde needed a little alone time? Al looked between them curiously.

Iain watched for a few minutes before gently setting Al on a shelf, telling him to wait while he spoke to Francis.

Why did he have to wait here? Out in the open no less! No one was near them. If he climbed to the very top, he could eavesdrop without being caught.

Should he though? Iain would probably catch him rather quickly.. Then again, if Iain had wanted this to be private, would he have offered to let Al tag along at all?

Iain reached the blonde, kneeing in front of him. "Francis...?"

Francis jumps slightly glancing up through his glasses, he hadn't expected to be found.

Iain just glanced over, green eyes soft and sad. "Are you alright...?"

"I'm fine.. Just got a little bored is all.."

"Did you and Arthur fight earlier? He's panicking because he's worried you're leaving him..."

Francis frowns checking his watch. "Mon deu I didn't realize how late it was.."

"You two have been distant lately," Iain sat down, indicating that he finally wanted to talk, even if it wasn't on the topic Francis wanted. "Is everything alright between you...?"

"I just gave Ro a little Nutella and he didn't approve.."

"How much was a little?" Iain quirked a brow, daring him to lie.

"..I might have not entirely paid attention.."

"You do know too much could kill her, right?" Iain asked gently, not mad, just tired. "If her heart beats took fast, it'll shut itself down."

He frowns softly, guilt weighed him down now.

"I didn't come here to make you feel like shit though... Just tell me what's bothering you. No one is here to interrupt us. Let's just talk."

Al had shifted over after all, hiding behind the books.

"...I was thinking about going home... There's news kicking up about finances again." It was clearly a dodge.

"I keep track of your news, not to mention Arthur would be having fits if that were true," Iain frowned softly. "How can you complain about me not telling you everything anymore if you won't be honest with me?"

"So what? It's not like you even want me here anymore!" Francis snapped before freezing and looking away.

Hurt flared in Iain's eyes, heart clenching for a moment. "T-thats not true..."

The stutter is what caught his attention again.

"Don't ever say I don't want you here," Iain whispered, vulnerable and unsteady. "It's fucking painful to know you can't be mine anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay anymore..."

Francis glanced back with saddened eyes. "Iain.. I know you're doing this to protect Arthur.. Even if you won't tell me what happened. I understand that we can't be what we once were but I can't just pretend that we were never more than friends... Arthur has to understand that I care about you even if my eyes are on him now.."

"You really don't understand," Iain laughed brokenly, dropping his head into his hands.

"Then tell me.."

"He wanted to fucking die, Francis," Iain whispered, voice catching. "Seeing you with me made him feel so shitty he didn't want to breathe anymore..."

Francis froze at that. That was what he was hiding? Why did he hide it? That was something he should know about!

"He made me promise not to tell you... Thought you'd be so disgusted by it you'd leave him anyway..."

"Oh Iain... Your brother is a downright idiot..."

"You're telling me," he laughed emptily, lifting his head to show glistening tears welling in his eyes. "I'm selfish. I couldn't lose him..."

Francis frowns reaching out and hugging him tightly.

Iain folded in, glad of the familiar warmth. He just needed a moment. Choosing whether to give up his brother or the love of his life had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do... The thing that sealed the deal in the end was that while Francis might never speak to him again, at least he'd be alive to hate him for leaving him with no decent reason.

Francis held him close for a few minutes to calm them both. They then gathered up his books and put them back to their proper shelves, except one he chose to check out. After locating Alfred they set off home where Francis pulled Arthur up to the bedroom for a long private talk.

Al had yet to leave Iain's collar. Wanting to keep an eye on the Scott. Iain had ended up curled up on his porch swing, idly cuddling Ashe. The pup was glad of the attention and Iain was glad of the company.

The three of them were left to themselves for a few hours before Francis had pulled them all inside having ordered pizza as a late dinner. Arthur looked like he'd been crying when he came down, but no one mentioned it.

Francis sat next to him as they ate. Al growing to full size to enjoy it but he couldn't get rid of his bird half at the moment. Iain sat with a slice, but really just picked at the toppings.

Ro had crashed a little while ago, much to the relief of the healers. She'd been tucked away in bed to sleep it off for a while.

The silence grated on Al's nerves so he decided to change the subject, "Hey Iain? You got any idea where that snare came from yet?"

"What snare?" the Scot frowned, feigning interest. He was so distracted since coming back.

"The one that's still clinging to my insides."

That got his attention. Iain jumped up, fussing over him immediately. "Where? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you knew where were still chains left.. I just figured you were too busy with the tree."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes... The chains, the fucking chains, of course..."

_Wow he was more out of it than Al realized.._

"Do you want me to try and get the last few off?"

"If we could? Though I think there's still more to them that I'm not seeing.."

"Then we'll have a good long look at them too."

Al put the rest of his pizza in the fridge and settles on the living room carpet, not much of a fall if he lost his size in the middle of it. Iain sat across from him; too tired for aesthetics, he just took his hands, linking up and slipping in to Eagle.

Al was still tethered but the bird was within reach still. In fact the one chain that was still attached to the bird was now mixed within his own. Eagle sat on the floor where Al lay, gently combing/preening his hair.

It was rather odd seeing him so young, at least a good three or four years lower than his physical age. Yes he and Matt had stopped at the same age but his twins body also grew slower than his did, leaving Al's mind in the dust. And while he was capable to have fully adult moments, most of the time he was like this. It certainly explained his overall childishness.

Iain found himself smiling gently at the young soul. Childhood was a precious thing: his was lost to war and fear. Part of him was glad that Alfred still had a little bit of his left.

"Let's have a look then," the Scotsman hummed, sitting by the duo to inspect the chains.

They had been dulled a little from Al's attack, but they still held firm. He gave one an experimental tug. It didn't lash back this time at least, but it still made Al wince like it was actually connected.

Iain hummed curiously, following the chain to its end. They hadn't stopped to look at these chains really. Just tried to remove them all.

The end he found sort of half faded half fused into the 'floor'. Following the other side, after tangling amongst the others seemed to connect to Al's back.

"Odd," he hummed to himself, going back to the end in the floor. "So if I pull this end..?"

It responded slightly, seeming to resist and retract a bit. He pulled it harder, aiming to break it.

It strained, flares of forgin magic attempting to repair itself. But with Al regaining his strength to fight back it was losing.

Iain gave it a smart yank, ripping the chain right out of the floor.

Al let out a hiss as that particular chain died and detached from him, the ends starting to fade slowly.

"Well now," Iain hummed, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Was that too painful?"

"Compared to the first few times it was more like ripping off a bandaid."

"Fantastic," he chuckled, ruffling Al's hair. "Let's see if we can't get the rest off, eh?"

Al smiles slightly as he tried to sit up some. He had much more movement than before but was still a little limited. Iain shifted along to another chain, prying it out of the ground.

They picked through a couple more, taking the time to look over them thoroughly as they fell apart. They shimmered a soft pink before fading away in Iain's hands.

"..Is it Ro's..?" He thought it was at first but it also felt a little different..

"Looking at it, I think it might be," Iain sighed. "There's traces of my powder in here, but its been her keeping it going so long."

"So why did her power change it..."

"She quite liked having you as a pet," Iain sighed, already easing off the next chain as he spoke. "Even if she won't admit it, you gave her a lot more attention when you were small. My powder changed you, but she locked it in place without realizing."

Al sighs softly to himself, caught halfway between guilt and humiliation.

"If she stays with us, we all need to pay a little more attention to her..."

Al nodded softly. He only had five chains left now, but they were wrapped pretty thoroughly. Eagle still had a tether like a handled bird as well. Iain just moved from chain to chain, methodically removing as many as he could.

The powder still traced around but the duo was free again. He might lose the ability to change to his bigger size until it wore off completely.

"Best hope Ro doesn't start getting anxious again, least she chains you up again..."

"Hopefully all these new friends will help."

"She has gotten quite attached to Opal, I must admit," Iain smiled warmly. "Although she's pissed off the wing guard with her sugar fuelled stunt this morning."

"I didn't even get any." Al sulked playfully.

"Because Francis knows Arthur would have had his head if you ended up sick too," Iain rolled his eyes, shifting over to tease Eagle a bit.

The bird had a slightly gruff exterior being a bird of prey and all, but after a little prodding he had rolled onto his back like a pet canary as Iain started tickling his belly. The Scot couldn't help but laugh, indulging the bird. He'd always had a way with animals of any sort. Eagle really was as playful as Al under all the claws

"Daft buggers, the pair of you," Iain laughed.

Al chuckles beside him. Eagle rolls back to his feet acting like nothing happened.

The Scot just rolled his eyes softly, standing up. "Well, the chains are gone. We just have to let the residue wear off."

"Awesome." he might be normal before New Year's.

Ro still had a few more days of school before her Christmas break, not that it looked like she'd be going in at this rate. Iain had to wonder how long it would be before Layla started to wonder where the redhead had gone though. And how was he going to fit his family in his house around so many fae?

When he left Al's core the blonde was little again, on the floor in front of him. The poor half bird looking half asleep now.

Iain smiled tenderly, picking him up and settling him in his hair. "Rest up there for a while lad, I've got odds and ends to tie up."

"M'kay.." Al replied softly closing his eyes.

Iain chucked softly, carrying on with his tasks. Al slept for a while none too disturbed.


	33. Dream Eaters

When he woke, Iain was sat in the dark, whispering soothingly to someone. He rubs his eyes trying to peer through the gloom.

"Get it all up pet," Iain hummed, the sound of retching and splattering breaking the quiet.

Al frowns crawling closer. They were in Ro's room, the little redhead hunched over the side of her bed, emptying her stomach into a small bucket. Iain sat rubbing her back comfortingly.

He sighs softly the smell making him uneasy. From the amount in the bucket, it was safe to say Ro was nearly done.

When she steadied somewhat he hopped closer. Iain wiped her face gently before getting up to dispose of the mess. Ro lay back with a groan, curling up. Al moved onto her shoulder.

"Opal...?" She turned at the slight weight.

"Nah just me."

"Alfie," a weary smile lifted her lips.

He grins back.

"How'd you get up here...?"

"I fell asleep on Iain."

She giggled softly then groaned as her stomach flipped again. "I think I ate too much Nutella..."

Al settled by her neck comfortingly. Comfortable silence lingered between them for a moment.

"Alfie...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Francis meant to give me that much..." She asked softly.

"Nah, from what I heard he didn't know you'd get sick from it."

"Okay," she slumped, relaxing with relief. She'd been fretting over it for a while. She was so used to Iain knowing just what she could have that she didn't think to question her meals anymore. She just trusted her family.

Al snuggled in next to her.

"I feel gross," she grumbled, pulling her stuffed bear over to bury her face into it.

"Being sick sucks."

"The healers can't fix it either," Ro sighed. "Iain asked..."

"It'll pass soon."

"Hope so..."

He snuggled in dozing lightly. Ro curled around her bear, trying to fall asleep again. They drifted off together.

Ro slept til it was late and the stars were out again. Al sat snoring by her ear.

She jolted, startled by the noise at first. A snort as Al got tossed a bit

She sighed shakily, gently moving him to her pillow before slipping out of her bed. He snuggled in wrapping up in his wings. She smiled gently before going to the bathroom.

The hall was dark, the rest must have gone to bed by now. She felt a slight pang of loneliness but hurried on anyway.

Once she came back to the room Al was fussing in his spot. She frowned softly, perching on her bed to pet his wing. He chirps softly fluffing up.

Ro just settled again, sitting up against her pillows. Al rolled over a few times before standing up. Hunched over on all fours on the unstable surface.

"Oh," Ro blinked in surprise. "Sorry if I woke you..."

Al glanced around before crawling of in one direction.

"Alfie...?"

He almost looked unsure of where he was going. Mumbling something about chocolate bunnies.

Okay, now she was confused.

He discovered the edge of the bed and nearly fell off, wings fluttering from instinct. He looked around and raised to take off. Ro panicked and caught him before he could get too far.

It panicked him somewhat. "No don't eat me."

"What?" she stammered in shock. "I-I would never...!"

"Everything's so big.. big teeth everywhere.."

"I... It's my hands," she whispered in confusion. "They're not that big..."

What was happening? Should she get help?

Alfred's strange behaviour was kind of scaring her, but she didn't want to wake anyone up in the middle of the night. It didn't help that he kept getting more panicked and fought against her hold.

She couldn't let him go for fear he would hurt himself. In the end, she ran for the closest room - Arthur and Francis.

Francis was wrapped around Arthur contently but was easy enough to wake. Ro hurried to him, tugging his hand insistently until he woke. Alfred was cupped against her chest, wings fluttering under her hand.

"Wha.. Wahs wrong.." Being a parent came with the learned skill to wake quickly at distress.

"Alfred's freaking out," she croaked, not much better herself at this stage.

Francis took her hands gently and pried them open over his lap. Al fell to the blankets and rolled to his feet crawling a little ways.

"I tried talking to him but he tried to fly away and I didn't want him to hurt himself," she rambled. "But I think I scared him..."

"Shh.. It's alright let's just watch and see what he's worked up about."

She nodded softly, eyes shining at the thought of hurting her friend. Al moved around the bed, flinching away when Francis prodded at him, muttering about giant monsters.

Ro's guilt doubled. She hugged herself, biting her lip anxiously.

Alfred walked all the way up to Arthur stepping on his face. Arthur grumbled, sleepily swatting at him. Francis caught his hand in a firm grip before it came down easing Alfred away.

Arthur rolled over, sleeping on peacefully. Francis started humming, petting Alfred softly.

Ro watched helplessly, managing to slowly convince herself she'd done something terribly wrong and it had broken her brother somehow. Her tired brain was in no state to correct the outlandish conclusion.

Al had paused at the familiar voice and sat still to listen. His eyes drooped slightly taking a step or two closer, "Papa make the teeth go away..."

Teeth... Her hands... He thought she'd tried to hurt him... Suddenly, she was starting to feel dizzy again...

"There's no teeth you're perfectly safe. Look there's your brother go take a nap with him alright?" Al looked to the side and moved over a little curling up. Mattie would keep him safe.

Ro just watched in confusion, at a complete loss.

Once Al had settled back to sleep Francis sighs softly.

"Is he okay?" Ro whispered.

"He's perfectly fine. Sometimes when he has a bad dream he walks around like that but really he's still asleep. It's called sleepwalking. I think the goblins spooked him more than we thought."

She shuddered at the thought of those hideous creatures "Okay... I... I guess I should go back to bed then..."

"You can stay if you want."

"I'd be keeping you awake...?"

Francis chuckles. "As a parent I've been woken up many many times for bad dreams, I don't mind at all."

"I'll be okay," she stepped back, trying to play it all off despite the fact she was still shaking. Al really had left her unsettled...

Francis pulled her into his lap anyway, Alfred closer to Arthur. Arthur shifted for the little bird, letting him curl up on his shoulder. Ro tensed for a moment, nearly protesting. It was all of five seconds before she sank in, burying her face in his chest.

Francis hums softly watching them all as they drift off.

"I wouldn't hurt him," Ro whispered as her eyes closed again. "Never... I wouldn't..."

"He knows that. It wasn't you he saw, it was something else."

"For a moment, I really thought he meant it... That he wouldn't want me around anymore..."

"That's not true."

"He barely see me anymore," she mumbled sleepily. "I think he's forgetting... Bout me..."

"You didn't see him while he was invisible to you. Snuck in with you nearly everyday and followed you like a puppy."

"Where's my puppy?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily. "I've not seen him for a while...?"

"I'm sure he's asleep right now, he misses you though. You were asleep for a while."

"I guess so... I miss him too," she sank back into Francis slowly. "Miss my tree..."

Francis held her tight rocking softly. She clung to him, the motion lulling her into a very light slumber. Francis settled back watching over them all. Arthur slept like a log. Ro shifted and whined every so often.

He propped up against the headboard till morning. Nearly dozing of himself when Arthur woke.

The Brit yawned and stretched, surprised to find Alfred on his shoulder and Ro curled up on Francis. "Is everything alright?" Arthur asked gently.

"I think Alfred was dreaming about giant goblins, Ro's never seen him sleepwalk before and got scared."

"Poor things," Arthur frowned between them. "Not surprised Alfred's having nightmares though. Hobgoblins are horrid things..."

"Could you handle breakfast today? I need to lay down for a while.."

"Of course," Arthur smiled warmly, kissing him lovingly as he got up and moved to get dressed. Francis rolled Ro to his space and settled back in. She settled into the sheets but kept a firm grip on Francis' shirt. Francis let her cling drifting off. Arthur tucked them in before heading downstairs to start another day of helping the fae.

Al had been placed in his shirt pocket waking up to the smell of tea. Arthur hummed brightly as he stirred the drink, fairies already pottering around the kitchen with him.

Al poked out of the pocket glancing around sleepily, "How'd I get here..?"

"Oh, hello," Arthur's smile softened. "Sleep well?"

"I think so?"

"That's good then," the blonde hummed. "Tea?"

"Sure."

Arthur asked the fae for a cup and poured Al a cupful. Al moved onto the table in front of him and sat drinking. Arthur flicked through the paper, ignoring the fairies flying passes them.

Al watched them go to and fro curiously. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Each fairy has a special job that they're good at right? Like in Tinkerbell?"

Arthur smiled warmly. "They do. When a fae matures, they start to develop a certain skill, usually one that compliments their personality. Why do you ask?"

"What about more.. elemental ones?"

"Alfred, they're rare," Arthur sighed. "If anyone would know the ins and outs, it's Iain. I just know the basics."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry, but I can't really help you... Other than asking him, I could only suggest asking the fae themselves. You never know, they may have an elemental?"

"Alright then.."

Arthur smiled apologetically. "You're still worried about her?"

"..Iain said that her tree would abandon her if she gained fire.. I'm worried if these would too.."

"Her magic has been so messed about, I'm not sure if she will anymore..." The Brit sighed softly. "If she could control it, they'd probably see it as a defense against goblins at this stage."

Al sighs softly moving over to lean on his arm. Arthur petted his head gently.

"She'd be ok with them right?"

"The fae look after their own," Arthur assured him. "They won't be forgetting any of what happened for centuries. I've already heard their bards writing songs about it."

He smiles slightly.

"Try to relax a little, let yourself rest."

"Alright.." he was still sore a little bit..

"Good lad." A crash sounded form the lounge and Arthur cussed, leaping up to see to it. Al latched onto his sleeve as he moved.

"...told you that wasn't steady!" an older fae was shouting at a youngster, the latter cringing as they hovered over Iain's favourite vase, now smashed with flowers and water all over the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?! Someone could have been hurt!"

Ohh this might be bad.. This happened once during Christmas when Arthur brought all his commonwealth siblings to one house for the holidays..

Arthur paled at the vase, hurrying to clean it up. He didn't even blink at the fairy guard bellowing his lungs out at a girl barely old enough to fly. Al even tried to help pushing all the flowers into a pile.

Between them, they soon had the mess collected, but it didn't change the puddle in the carpet, or the fact that the vase was shattered...

Could Arthur magic it fixed maybe? Probably, but not in all this commotion. He needed a quieter place to work.

Al scouted off down the hall. Arthur took the pieces of pot and wrapped them carefully, heading towards Iain's study.

No sign of him yet, Al goes back to the mess and tries to fly away with a few of the flowers. He could only managed one or two at a time. How that man managed to keep such healthy blossoms in the dead of winter was anyone's guess, but they sure were big!

He tried to shift back to his full size to make it easier but it seemed it was Ro's own ability that allowed him to do so in the first place..

If her magic was meant to develop into fire but had somehow mutated into changing size, they could officially say they had fucked her up...

Ok he had about four flowers hidden now. Only... Okay, he couldn't count them. It was a whole heap. At least the guard had stopped yelling.

Bah this was getting tiring. First the goblin attack then the strain on his soul. He wasn't even half way through the pile!

"I-I can help," a little voice piped up as he returned to the pile again, tiny hands trying to heft a rose.

Al held back a sigh. The kid was even smaller than him and he was barely over two thirds Ro's size. None the less, she wore a determined little frown, her silver wings fluttering fruitlessly as she tried to get it off the ground.

Al ended up dragging them at one point, his strength had stayed relative to his size it seemed, but they were so heavy to his current body.

Just as they were about ready to give up, Arthur came back up with the fixed vase.

And now he had to get the flowers back..

Arthur gathered what was on the floor, frowning when they didn't fill the vase. "Alfred?"

"Over that way.."

"Why were you hiding them?"

Al just shrugs tiredly. It was the panic he supposed..

Arthur just sighed, gathering them up and filling the vase again. Al sank down on the floor, tired and a little more than sore now.

The tiny fae sat beside him, her eyes the same bright silver as her wings and hair. She looked like a tiny ghost. "I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine, no harm done." At least they fixed it before it was noticed, his little brawl with Australia before had ended up with sore butts and no sweets for two weeks.

"Captain Thorn said you guys would kick us out," she muttered at her lap.

Al pulled the little sprite into a hug. "No we wouldn't do that."

She flinched at the initial motion but quickly returned the gesture when she realized what he was doing. "Even if I keep flying into things...?"

"You might get put in time out but that's about it."

"Is that better than being yelled at?" she asked sheepishly.

"It's not fun I can tell ya. You get stuck in a corner for a while but they usually let you off after that."

"Red sounds like a nice person... I wish he was in charge of our tree all the time..."

Al rubs her back gently, careful of her wings. When he got near them, she wiggled and giggled softly.

"Ticklish?"

"No," she muttered, trying not to smile.

He grins brushing his fingers again. She squeaked, laughing brightly. Al chuckles wiggling a little more before letting go.

The fae sat back, cheeks bright pink now, solver eyes alight with laughter. Al smiles brightly.

"Ah, there you are," Iain's voice suddenly washed over them, large but gentle hands scooping up Al and the fae.

"Hey.."

"Hey kid," Iain flashed him a grin before turning his attention to the fae. "I see you found our runaway."

He couldn't be very mad right? She looked like she was still in flying lessons.

The fae shrank, but Iain didn't look mad "Too eager to wait for your teacher, eh? Can't blame you. It's pretty fun."

"Y-yeah," she nodded quickly, wings fluttering nervously. "I just wanted to fly l-like my sisters!"

Al relaxed curling his legs a little.

"If you ask Alfie here, he might just give you extra lessons," the Scot smirked mischievously.

"Would you?" she turned to the blonde, excitement bursting through.

"If you'd like? Might be fun."

She made an excited noise and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_Ouch! Little tender.._ Al just grins ruffling her hair.

"Alright," Iain chuckled. "First things first, you need to let your sisters know you're alright."

_Yes please let go.._

She pulled back, nodding. "I can fly up! I'm getting good at it!"

"Off you go then. Just try to avoid the pictures, okay?"

She nodded and took off, clumsy but determined. Al flopped over sideways curling up in an exhausted ball.

"You alright, bud?" Iain softened, petting him gently. "If you're not up to it, the classes can wait."

"Nah I'm fine, been slacking off with weights lately so I had a good workout.."

"If you're sure," he frowned, a genuine tone of concern lilting his voice. Al didn't seem to want to move anyway.

Iain just held on to him as he went to check on the fae again. He seemed to be doing rounds constantly lately. Al sat where he was quietly watching him go to and fro.

"A few of our teachers were taken down by goblins," the Scot chattered idly as he worked. "We only have a couple left watching the young now."

_That explained why the little spark ran off._

"Not everyone has the patience for them, as you may have guessed."

"Grumpy people shouldn't look after little kids.."

"No, they shouldn't," Iain smirked. "But there's just too many now. I considered asking Ro, but she'd probably lead an expedition around my house and break something."

Al chuckles. _Well at least the vase was fixed.._

"Want to meet them now or rest up first?"

He was still tired but..

"Your call, bud. They're pretty energetic."

Al whines on the inside. He was tired but if they needed the help that bad.. "I can do it."

Iain shrugged, turning upstairs. He went to one of his unused guest rooms. All the furniture had been arranged so the fae inside couldn't break anything had could live on here comfortably. The bed was made up with plush sheets, but everything else was bare. Al glanced around looking the crowd inside over.

There looked to be around thirty fae in total, only two of them full grown. Most of the youngsters were trying to fly around the room with varying degrees of success.

_Oh boy.._

"You really sure?" the redhead smirked.

"Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt..."

"Now you're talking sense," he chuckled, slipping out before anyone noticed them. "As soon as I can work out being small and getting my wings out, I'll help you. Right now, I haven't found the time to practice."

Al curls up in his palm again, eyes drooping already. The Scot just smiled, taking his back to his own room so he could curl up on Mana for a while. Nice soft rabbit ear to wrap up in...

Iain left him to rest, going back to tending the tree.


	34. Heart to Heart

Francis woke up from his own nap in time for lunch.

"Morning," Iain smiled over, already making Ro some sandwiches. Despite her uncertainty when moving here, Iain really did dote on the girl.

Francis smiles back, happy for things to be normal between them again. Iain loved him, he knew this now. But he also understood the need for a little bit of distance between them. That was all the Scot needed.

"Is she feeling any better today? Stayed up rather late.."

"A bit," his smile dropped some. "Why did you give her so much yesterday? Arthur was having a fit."

"To be honest I was ticked at you still.. In hindsight it was a rather stupid idea annoying you with a sugar high..."

"She's curled up in bed at the minute. She didn't want to come down yet."

"I need to apologize.. to both of you.."

"Accepted," the redhead smiled sadly, handing him the plate. "It's Ro you need to worry about."

Francis smiles softly and headed upstairs.

As promised, Ro was cocooned in her duvet, reading her book. Ashe had crawled in next to her - the poor pooch had taken to hiding in his outside shed since the fae had moved in.

Francis sits on the end of the bed.

Ro looked up, uncertainty tainting her smile when she saw Francis with her food. "Hi..."

"Chou I'm sorry about yesterday... I didn't know it wouldn't sit well.."

She shrugged softly, fidgeting with her pages.

"If it's any better Iain made these.."

Guilt twisted her smile but she reached for the plate. She was starving after last night. Her stomach had been empty for hours now and that was something she'd never experienced before. Francis handed it over with a sad smile.

She took it and took a testing bite. "...Its good."

"You're still upset though.."

"Being sick is scary," she muttered.

Francis shifted pulling her into a hug. Ro just sighed, hugging back tightly.

"Forgive me?"

"I guess," she smirked, the impish twinkle coning back to her eyes.

Francis smiles back.

"Just please don't do it again... Throwing up sucks..."

"I'll be more careful."

"Thank you," she snuggled for a moment.

He smiles happily.

"Francis..." She pulled back after a moment. "Um ... Are you and Iain .. Y'know...?"

"We made up if that's what you're asking."

She sighed in relief then straightened again. "Why were you even fighting though...?"

"He yelled at me for coddling too much, and I guess I took it the wrong way.."

"You look at him like you look at Arthur," she picked up her plate, smiling shyly.

"Well.. we were married for a few hundred years.. But things happened and I'm with Arthur now. But that doesn't mean I don't still care about him.."

"What's it like to feel like that...?" Her voice dropped low, blush creeping across her face. "Everyone makes it sound so great..."

"What love?"

"I guess so, yeah...?"

"Hmm.. It's different from say what you have with Al or Matthieu. When you love someone it's like you feel connected to them. Like you want to stay with them and learn every little thing about them. That you'd be happy just to stay near."

"I'm happy being with everyone here," she admitted quietly.

"Yes but being IN love is a little different. You might figure it out for yourself one day."

"Maybe..." She picked at her sandwich, pulling out bits of cheese.

Francis hugs her again. She leaned in, mulling it over. Everyone looked so happy when they had someone... But she didn't know if she wanted it too, or she was just starting to feel lonely again.

"You've got plenty of time to find someone. But it's also something you need to take time in choosing. If you give in for the wrong reasons you could end up hurting yourself."

"Like Nate," she whispered. "Would... Would it end up like it was with him...?"

"Like him or something similar yes."

"Okay," she nodded, unconsciously rubbing her neck for a moment before laughing halfheartedly. "Sorry. I don't know what made me think of him..."

"Its alright. He did a number to a lot of us.. Won't be easy to forget."

"No one seems too bothered by him anymore, really..."

"That's because we've all become actors of a sort.. If something happens most of us play it off as nothing after a while, even if it still feels fresh. Bad habit really."

"I still don't like the boys getting too close at school..." She muttered. "It makes me feel small..."

"It's perfectly normal for what you've been through. Being cautious is a good thing sometimes."

"It feels so silly at times... Like I'm over exaggerating..."

"I know how you feel. We've all been attacked in one way or another, the fear won't go away for a long while. But it may get better slowly."

"Okay," she dropped her hand from her neck and started eating her food. Francis held her close for a while. They sat together in silence, just hiding for a while.

Finally, Iain leaned in, looking a little worried. "Everything okay? You've been up here a while now?"

"Just having a little talk is all." He smiles.

"Ah," he nodded softly in understanding. "Need me to come back later?"

"No come in."

He slipped in and shut the door quietly.

"How are things out there?"

"Finally settling down," he smiled tiredly. "We should have enough manpower to raise a new tree in a few days."

"Do you know where yet?"

"Just behind my veggie garden, why?"

"Near enough for her to visit?"

Iain laughed. "They won't even be out of my garden, Francis. We'll find the younger ones seeking into my house for centuries!"

He chuckles. Ro smiled softly under her bangs.

"How's Alfred doing?"

"Still sleeping it off. Poor kid still sucks at emergency landings."

"He's having nightmares too.."

"I know," Iain sighed. "I've been meaning to lace a dream catcher charm into that rabbit if his..."

"I didn't know you had one of those." Francis grins.

Iain just gave him a dry smirk. Francis chuckles.

"I still can't do magic," Ro sighed into her lap.

Francis pets her hair, "Have you tried anything since you got your wings back?"

She shrugged. "It's just meant to happen... But I haven't felt anything? I think my wings were a fluke..."

Francis frowns hugging her.

"Maybe it's for the best," she tried to sound cheerful. "I mean, what if my talent was cleaning? I mean, that would suck, right?"

"Don't give up yet, you just might be a late bloomer."

"Molly said that about something else too," she muttered, probably not meaning to say it out loud.

He kept silent on that.

"Aw well," Iain grinned. "You could just join the guard. You don't need any talents to yell at people and wear acorn armour. "

Francis chuckles. Ro just pouted.

"What?" the Scot grinned. "Why not visit the tamers? Maybe you belong there?"

Ashe woofed in agreement.

"Cute them into submission?"

"I am not cute," Ro huffed, her flushed round cheeks and big eyes doing nothing to help her statement. He laughs brightly.

"Come on," Iain chuckled. "I think we could all do with some fresh air."

They coaxed her out of bed and left the room.

They headed out to the garden where a lot of younger fae were playing in the flowers and running through the bushes.

"Took ages to convince them it was safe to be outside, so long as they stayed in the garden."

Francis watched curiously wondering how old they were. Some of them couldn't even fly, by the look of it. Ro smiled brightly, but was starting to feel a litte homesick.

"Maybe they'd let you join?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh, just go," Iain rolled his eyes.

Francis grins nudging her. She lingered a moment longer before giving in and shrinking down, darting over to the others. The fae stopped, spoke for a moment then set off running and laughing again

"She's still so shy.. Still afraid of people being near her.."

"Well, we've not really dragged her into the prettiest of lives," Iain sighed. "Hell, I'm shocked the cold hasn't gotten to her, being from further south and all."

He nodded softly, Alfred had been inside mostly so he had been fine.

A cold wind was starting to blow in the garden. "I think she'd like living with this tree."

"Are we ready to let her go?"

"Doubt it," he shrugged. "Then again, I doubt she'd want to go either. She's happy with us for now. Might be a comfort knowing she could if she wanted to though."

Francis nodded. "It's her choice.."

"If she wants to go, she'll ask us."

"Alright then.."

Iain smiled sadly at him. "She's not gone yet, don't look so glum."

Francis grins slightly.

"If you'll be alright watching out here, I think I could use a nap."

"Of course."

Iain patted his shoulder gratefully before heading back in Francis pulls up a chair to sit in. The fae ran through the garden, filling it with life and laughter. It made him smile.

After a while, it started to grow colder, threatening snow.

"Come on petites, I think the weather is turning."

The fae looked up at the sky before turning towards the house. He held the door open till they were all in, some of the older ones helping the fledglings.

An older fae flew up to tell him she was the last and all the children were in now. Francis closed the door and shrugs off his coat.

"That was fun," Ro smiled, suddenly standing behind him.

He smiles, "Good, I'm glad."

"The little ones are going to eat then nap, so I guess I should play with Ashe for a while. He keeps getting left out, poor thing."

"Stay inside if you can, it might snow soon."

She looked up at the clouds. "Alfie promised he'd teach me how to build a snowman..."

"See if he's awake yet?"

"But he's still tiny," she pouted. "He'll get too cold outside?"

"We'll find something to wrap him up in."

She shook her head. "He's still hurt, let him sleep."

"Alright then."

"Do you know where my coat is though?"

"Try the closet. If not it might be in the laundry."

"I haven't worn it for a few days... Iain always puts it somewhere strange..."

Francis chuckles and they go off on a hunt.

They found it hanging in the pantry after nearly twenty minutes of searching. Iain was terrible for putting things wherever he happened to be when he picked them up. Francis just laughs at the odd placement.

Ro grabbed it, frowning. "Why would you out it there? Seriously?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the others have come up with a tracking spell with the way he leaves things."

"He's weird," she pouted then smiled softly. "It's fun though..."

Francis chuckles. "Go on have fun. But be back by dark or if it gets colder.

"I will," she smiled the called Ashe. "We're just going down to the park for a run."

Francis let them go and checked around the house.

As promised, the fae had settled and become self-sufficient. Arthur was watching over them. Iain was asleep still but Alfred had woken up, he leans on Francis' palm sleepily as they came down. Arthur smiled up at them when they came down again.

Francis sits next to him. "How are you?"

"Feeling a lot better now," he smiled softly, leaning against him.

Francis wrapped an arm around and Al wiggled up on their shoulders.

"Hello Alfred," Arthur's smile brightened when he saw the little bird. "How do you feel today?"

"Better than this morning.."

"Everything is calming down again now, so you should be feeling better soon."

"Sounds good.."

"Oh," he turned back to Francis. "Ro took Ashe out. I didn't know if you knew?"

"We had a nice little hunt for her coat, found it in the pantry."

Arthur chuckled. "Iain?"

"Yep."

"He sees a peg and thinks that means you can leave a coat there. Don't get me started on his habits with leaving books, good god!"

Francis chuckles. Al grins softly. Arthur launched into a mini tirade on how disorganized his brother was. It was nice for the both of them to just listen to his voice. They even ended up with a small gathering of fae listening too as the night crept upon them outside.

Francis glanced to the clock and then to the door. Ro had been out for nearly two hours now...

"Arthur..?"

"Yes?" he broke off his rant, turning to his partner.

"Where's Ro?"

"Is she not back yet?"

"Not through the front door at least.."

"Check her room?"

Francis shifted up, Al sliding onto Arthur instead. Arthur moved to check outside in case she was on her way. Al shivers pressing closer to his neck.

"There, there," Arthur muttered distractedly as he scanned the darkness. Al couldn't make out much himself..

"Where is she..."

The bird leans forward trying to catch her, sight, scent, sound something.. There was a lingering scent from where she left earlier, but not even a whisper in the wind coming back.

"I can't find her.."

Arthur shut the door, running up to Francis. "Anything?"

"Non.."

"She's still out..."

Francis left to find his coat.

"I'll stay here," Arthur offered. "Someone needs to watch the little ones and Iain needs his rest."

Al jumped over to Francis and they headed out. Ro had said she and Ashe were going to the park, so that seemed the most reasonable place to look first. He started up the car heading off.

It didn't take long to get down there, but the park was big and only dimly lit by lamps on the paths. They split up looking around.

It took quite a while to find her and they only managed that when Ashe came barreling out of the trees at Francis, knocking him over onto the grass. Francis landed with a grunt pulling back the dog.

He had blood in the fur around his muzzle and a pleased grin on his face. Francis pales getting to his feet. The pooch just yipped, trotting back into the trees. The blonde followed after.

It was dark between the trees, gloomy and eerie. Ashe stopped at the base of a tree and picked up a dead rabbit, wagging his tail.

Francis groans. "I thought that was Ro!"

He whined, setting it down again with a look of shame.

"Where is she?"

"Francis," a small hopeful voice called from above. "I-is that you...?"

"Ro?! Where are you?!"

"Up here..."

He looked up. Ro was perched half way up a tree, cold and frightened. Francis sighs reaching up to her. She shook her head, backing away.

"What's wrong?"

"Ashe caught a bunny..."

"I know.. But you need to come down.. We can take care of it at home."

"Get rid of it... Please," she begged. "I-I don't like it..."

They still needed to find where Alfred went too.. Francis picked up the furry body and toted it off. Ashe chased him, whining as his prize was taken away.

Oh this was going to be lovely later... No doubt the pup would sulk...

Francis tossed the rabbit off and went back for the fae.

"Is it gone?" Ro asked nervously when Francis came back.

"Yes."

She glanced down anxiously before starting to shuffle down the trunk. Francis caught her halfway. "Now come on, let's find Alfred and go warm up."

Ro just nodded, clinging to the blonde like a child. They wandered around shouting for the bird, Al coming and digging into Ro's coat both in relief and cold. Ashe sat by Francis's heels, the only one not bothered by the chill.

Francis led them all back to the car and drove home.

"I'm sorry," Ro mumbled when they pulled into the driveway.

"It's alright, just call next time."

"I forgot my phone..."

He nods softly taking her inside. Arthur came bustling over the moment they stepped through the door, fussing over the poor girl. Al was still tucked into her collar. Francis went to make hot tea.

Ashe went and curled up in his bed, unable to understand why his first kill hadn't been appreciated. Al would talk to him later. For now, they could just let it slide. At least Iain wasn't awake for it.

They both get wrapped up in blankets with a warm cup.

"Arthur, I'm fine," Ro finally whined ten minutes later, Arthur still fussing. "I'm just cold, I'm not dying!"

Al smiles softly. Arthur grumbled and skulked into the kitchen Francis chuckles going after him.

Arthur glared at the kettle, waiting for it to reboil. Francis comes up hugging him.

Arthur tensed then sighed and leaned in. "I just want her safe, Francis..."

"I know."

"She's growing up, just like the boys did..."

Francis rocks gently.

"I'm not ready to let her go," Arthur turned into him. "I just want her where I know she's safe..."

"It's alright. She's not going anywhere yet."

"She's too delicate..."

Francis held tight, swaying. Arthur clung for a moment before pulling back slightly. "I'm okay... I don't need to be clingy anymore..."

Francis smiles softly.

"I'll not mess it up like I did the twins..."

He chuckles kissing Arthur gently. Arthur kisses back, a tired smile lifting his face.

"Alright?"

"I'm okay," he hugged gently, just leaning in. "Just put up with me crying when she's ready to step out alone, okay?"

Francis chuckles.

"I think I might go to bed soon," Arthur hummed. "I don't know how Iain manages for days. I'm exhausted after just a few hours on fae watch."

"Alright." They best put the kids to bed too. Arthur gave him one last kiss before heading off. Francis went back to the den.

Ro was still snuggled up on the couch, her small frame nearly lost in the oversized jumper Arthur had bullied her into. Looking at it, it must be Iain's... Alfred was sitting on the table bundled up in a soft hand towel. They sat in silence, mostly because the redhead was sulking.

"What's wrong?" Francis sits next to her.

"Nothing," she sighed into her mug. "I just feel bad for being a pain again..."

"You're not a pain."

"You had to come get me out of a tree..."

"That wasn't you that was Ashe."

"He just wanted to show me..." She sighed again, closing her eyes.

Francis hugs her.

"It never used to bother me..."

"What did?"

"I don't know, anything?" She pulled back, straightening up. "I used to be fearless... For ages, I would fly after dark, stay out in the rain, tease eagle and fly with sparrows. I would go near humans, even though everyone said they were dangerous... I couldn't be scared. But now... Now the dumbest things make me freeze and I'm just..."

"You've been through a lot.."

"I still feel... I don't know, incomplete?"

"Part of growing up."

"Then I don't want to grow up... I think I'm aging quicker than I should anyway..."

He frowns softly.

Ro just shook her head, standing up. "I'll ask Iain in the morning..."

Francis sighs, scooping up the sleeping Alfred and heading to bed. Ro slipped off to her room, crawling back into her duvet. They settled in for the night.


	35. Early Mornings

It started snowing in the night, fat flakes falling in flurries on the frozen ground. By the time Iain woke around 4am, the world outside was flat and white. It was quiet in the rest of the house though.

He smiled softly to himself, roaming through the halls like a ghost. It was nice to finally get some quiet again.

He almost stepped on Al at one point. He pulled his foot just in time though, stooping to pick him up instead. The boy stumbles in his palm. Mumbling softly.

"Hey, easy there," the Scot stopped him wandering off his hand.

He sat curling up with a soft whine.

"Come on, wakey wakey," Iain nudged him gently.

Al snorted a little glancing up in sleepy confusion.

"The idea of having a bed is that you stay in it," the redhead teased lightly, voice soft.

Al stared at him for a moment before groaning and rubbing his face.

"Having bad dreams?"

"Teeth.. Giants.." He frowns for a moment. "Winter.."

"Probably just the goblins," Iain sighed. "You shrank in the woods, they must have looked like giants to you."

Al still seemed to be thinking something over before shuddering and ducking in his feathers. "It's FREEZZING today!"

Iain chuckled, slipping him into his chest pocket, where it was surprisingly warm and comfy.

That couldn't be what he was dreaming of right..?

It kind of made sense... He shrank, the goblins had vicious teeth - the scars on Iain's stomach were testament to that.

But the winter didn't fit the goblins... No. It couldn't be 'that' he was just over thinking things... ...but what if it was..? Should he tell someone?

Al shudders again curling into Iain more.

"You alright, bud?" the Scot looked down at him, a worried frown starting to form.

"Fine. Just can't get the teeth outa my head."

"They'll fade..." He sighed, strolling down to the kitchen.

Al hadn't moved again, soaking up the warmth.

When they got down though, Iain eased him out of his pocket and sat him on the table. "It's been a day or so now, right? I want you to try and turn big again."

Al watched him a moment before closing his eyes. Iain watched calmly, waiting. He got about a foot taller before it stopped.

"Not yet then," the redhead sighed.

Al groans softly rubbing his head. "Why does this stuff hurt so much.."

"Fucked if I know," he shrugged. "Magic is a bitch when it wants to be."

The blonde sighs sitting up again.

"Just be warned, Dylan and Pat should be coming up soon, so you might want to start hiding..."

Al frowns softly. They were the only two who still didn't know about the twins powers..

Did he keep hiding it or just tell them? Was it really fair to keep it from then when the rest of their family knew?

Dylan didn't seem to happy when Pat grew into his, and Patrick might not like the fact that Al was half bird, but like Iain pointed out a lot of the time how was that any different than how he was before they knew?

With him trapped in bird form, it was only a matter of time before they found out or one of the fae let it slip. Al sighs softly, silently apologizing to Matt in his head. Hopefully this wouldn't be too painful.

"Between Ro toting me around and Patrick chasing everyone he sees they'd just find me sooner or later.. I think we should just get it out of the way..."

"Your call," Iain just shrugged. "Best hope Mata doesn't care."

He smiles slightly curling up in his wings again.

"Still cold?"

"A little.. ...Can I take a bath? Haven't had one for a while.."

The Scot just chuckled and went back upstairs. He set Al on the side of the sink before filling it with warm water.

Once it was set and given some privacy Al slipped in the potential swimming pool and let his feathers soak, normally birds don't allow themselves to get too wet but he needed a thorough cleaning from the goblin fight. Besides, Iain left him a tiny towel, so at least he could cover up afterward.

He stayed until the water cooled off some before wrapping up and waiting to be carted away somewhere. Iain must have some sort of divine sixth sense because he came in just a few moments after Alfred finished. "Where to?"

"Is it late enough to eat yet? We got up awful early.."

"If you're hungry, you don't need to wait. Mealtimes are fucking annoying."

Al chuckles as they walked off.

A couple of fae were stumbling around the kitchen, a pair of cooks trying to wake up so they could start breakfast for their tree. Al remained bundled in the towel until his feathers had dried enough not to cost him body heat.

"You still chewing down raw meats, or you feeling something different?"

"Whatever you're having's fine with me."

The Scot shrugged and set out a plate of fruit for him. It filled him up well enough and satisfied his sweet tooth a bit. It was light and refreshing after so much meat.

It was still fairly early, Al sat for a while watching TV as Iain did things around the house. His clothes in the wash.

"Bit chilly for that, isn't it?" a cheery voice leaned over his shoulder -Opal. He jumped covering up more.

"Sorry," she giggled, coming around to hover in front of him. "I forget humans are a bit shier than us. Where are your clothes?"

"Iain had to wash them.." He had his wings hanging out the back to air, having shifted and preened them back in shape. But the damp towel was doing little to keep him warm now.

"Don't you have more than one set?"

"I'd switch them out when I was able to grow, but now it's just the one."

Opal scrunched her nose up for a moment before he smile came back. "I can ask around if anyone has spares? One of the guards should be able to lend you a set."

Well it was rather hard getting it over his wings.. They had to cut the back of his shirt in the end. When he shifted normally his shirts just opened up around them then sowed back together.

"Hm," the fae frowned. "Ban won't be too thrilled about this, but at least you're warmer now."

He smiles. She caught his gaze and smiled back.

"So how've you been?"

She shrugged. "Busy?"

"Things calming down yet?"

"A little," she grinned again. "Most of the shock has worn off and we're all getting our feet back under our wings. Well, most of us anyway."

"That's good."

"And are you and the humans getting better?"

"I'm still a little off but the rest are good now."

"That's good."

He smiles softly. Opal swayed distractedly.

"You ok?"

"Bored," she sighed. "I have nothing to do. Craydon said rest, but I don't wanna..."

"I'm stuck here till my wings finish drying.."

"Want some company..?"

"Sure."

She sat beside him, hugging her knees. Al flipped the channel on the TV. They sat for a while before the fae started getting restless.

"Wanna see what everyone else is doin?"

"Sure? Are you a good climber?"

"Pretty good."

"Great!" she jumped up, rushing to the side of the couch. "Let's go."

Al followed after.

She climbed down the side of the couch, skipping lightly across the floor. She was agile and nimble. Al tried not to poke too many holes in the fabric, but it helped that the fibers were more ropes than anything at this size.

"Come on!" Opal called excitedly.

He trotted along after her. The others should be close to waking up by now right? It was starting to get light outside, surely at least Arthur and Francis would be up, even if Ro decided to sleep in again.

They walked across the floor to the other room. Iain had sat on the counter, leaning by the window to have a sneaky cigarette before Francis woke up and told him off for it.

He followed Opal through the kitchen. The cooks were all at work now, bustling to and fro. Opal grinned, using the drawer handles to climb up onto the counter. Al hopped up after.

After a cheeky bit of bartering with the cooks, she came away with a chunk of strawberry. "Hungry?"

"Thanks."

They sat and ate for a moment. Al watched the others go about, glancing up to Iain. The Scotsman leaned out of the window, letting out a smokey sigh in satisfaction.

Al finished his food. "...Hey Iain?"

"Yeah, kid?" the Scot hummed distractedly.

"When are the others getting here?"

"Around lunch, should be. Save Molly. She's still got shit to deal with."

Hopefully things would get better for her soon.. At least it was only a few hours before the other two arrived.

Francis came down a few moments later heading for a drink. Iain glanced up, a soft smile pulling at his lips for a moment before his eyes turned outside again. The blonde sits at the table enjoying the quiet.

The scent of smoke drifted gently through the room. Francis raised a brow at that looking around. Iain had lit up another cigarette, seemingly planning to smoke the day away until his siblings arrived.

Something was bothering him..

Should he ask? Or tell Arthur? Would Iain indulge either of them?

Francis debated for a moment before slipping over and leaning on his other side. They sat in silence for a moment before Iain gently took his hand.

Francis grips back. "You alright?"

"Aye," he sighed, exhaling in a cloud of smoke. "Thinking about how full this place is going to be soon..."

Francis pet his hand gently. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Patrick would chase the fae, but Dylan always kept an eye on him. It wouldn't be that much different than it was now, not to mention the fact that with four out of five of them there, they should have enough manpower to grow a new tree for the fae, so it should in theory be quieter than it was now.

They sat in silence for a while, Francis making himself some toast, Al going off with Opal again. The little fae was full of spark. She had him climbing up and down all over the house. It was tiring to be sure, but at least by now he could fly again. She still chose to climb though. He kept with it for a while before he had to rest.

"Who knew Red's house was so big?!" She giggled happily.

"Yeah. It's pretty huge.."

"Why though? He lives all by himself."

Al shrugs. "Probably to fit everyone when they come over? Our family is pretty big."

"I suppose so," she hummed, swinging her little legs idly. "I guess it's like the tree then? Everyone loves together in one big home."

"Well no.. Usually we all live in our own house."

She frowned, confused. "If you have your own house, why do you stay here?"

"I came to visit, then got caught up in this whole spell mess. But were having a celebration of sorts soon so more people are coming."

"Oh goodness," she jumped up, gasping dramatically. "The midwinter festival!"

"Is that Christmas for you?"

"What's Christmas?" she frowned softly.

Al chuckles going into an explanation, also slipping into Hanukah and kwanza since not everyone in his country was Christian.

Opal listened and smiled politely, bit it was clear half of it was going straight over her head. Well he cut off when he noticed anyway.

Opal took a moment to try and let the rush of information sink in. "So... It's like a big party... For a dead guy?"

"Well not really. In the moral sense it is but in real life it's just an excuse to hang out with your family and have fun."

"Oh," she fidgeted. "The midwinter festival is how we usually strengthen the spells around our tree... So... I guess we won't, actually..."

"Hm you never know. Sometimes special things happen around this time of year."

"But... I..." She sighed. "I can't take Nana's place and I don't want to."

Al glanced at her. "...You're right you can't take her place."

That stunned her into silence.

"Lemme finish. When you lose someone and they stick you with their job, people expect you to be just like them. You can try all you want to do things the way they did but you just can't. They were them and you are you. That's all you can ever be."

"What if I can't do her job at all...?"

"Who says you can't? I've seen you run around all day taking care of others without a problem. All it takes is the right heart to do it."

"I can do the looking after people," she smiled sadly. "She was one of the best spellweavers we had... She was teaching me, but I didn't learn very much..."

"To be honest I never learned much myself. Most of the magic I have is figured out through trial and error."

"I was trying, but I've not had much of a chance lately..."

"You could always ask around for tips if you need to."

"I guess," she sighed. "I just don't want them to think I'm a disappointment..."

"Yeah I know what you mean.."

"Maybe the elder...?"

"Worth a try."

"I guess so... Wonder where he is..."

"Donno."

She hummed distractedly, slipping off the table they'd rested on. Al took up after her, curious. She paced a few steps to the left, then the right before finally nodding to herself and heading for the stairs.

Well it was still a while before lunch. Al followed along.

Opal headed downstairs then towards Iain's conservatory where he liked to keep plants in the winter. They were allowed in here? Usually he didn't let people mess with these unless they knew what they were doing.

Opal just strode right in. The room smelled sweet and fragrant, like summer, but it looked devoid of fae. Some of these plants he knew but some he hadn't seen before. They bore bright blooms with wide petals. Some looked like plants he was familiar with, aside from being completely the wrong color. A few shelves were devoted just to herbs.

Opal stopped in the middle of the room, looking up. "Pappy...?"

Al had lingered by a pot of reddish leaves, watching.

It took a moment, then a grey wisp floated down from a higher shelf, dancing on the air like a dandelion seed. He alighted on the floor and straightened, a tall, once broad male fae who was now undeniably old. His skin looked like weathered parchment as it creased around his mouth, the old man smiling as he embraced the small sprite before him. "Opal. Nice to see you."

Al's head tilted curiously, how long do fae live? However long it was, this one didn't look like he'd last much longer... A strong breeze would scatter him.

"Hey, pappy," Opal smiled softly, clinging for a moment.

"How have you been coping?" he asked her gently.

"Okay? Tired, but I kept up."

"Good, good," he hummed. "Who's your friend?"

Al just waves slightly. The old man just smiled back, inviting them both to sit with him. He walked over sitting across from them.

"So what troubles you, my dear?" the wizened old fae asked.

Opal glanced at her hands then met his gaze. "I need to finish Nana's lessons."

Al glanced between them silently.

The elder simply smiled, taking her hand. "Of course. But not until you've rested and healed yourself."

Opal sighed softly but agreed. Al was pretty warn himself from the days adventures so far. A few of his bones still rather tender.

"And you, young eagle," he turned his attention to Alfred, the hint of a smile lighting his pale eyes. "My granddaughter may be charming, but you don't really have to let her drag you around everywhere."

He flushed slightly at that, smiling awkwardly.

"Now, be away with the both of you," he chuckled. "See to it she gets some rest, aye?"

"Yeah, sure."

Opal pouted slightly, betraying her own immaturity. Al chuckles at that. The elder gave one last tender smile before drifting back up to his perch above.

He was kind of curious on what the old geezer was doing up there, but just took Opals hand and pulled them towards the living room. He spotted Arthur reading in a chair and went to settle on the armrest next to him.

"Hello there," the blond smiled warmly. "I swear, since shrinking I rarely see you alone, Alfred."

He hadn't really noticed he was being so clingy, but then again things were a lot scarier down here. He smiles tiredly. "Mind if we sit with you a while? I feel like I'm about to crash.."

"You're more than welcome," Arthur chuckled. "Would you like me to read for you, or are you alright?"

"I don't mind, I like hearing you read.."

"In that case, get comfy," he picked up a small basket of yarn and set it on the sofa. "If Iain asks, Francis pulled it out."

Al chuckles softly and curled up on the soft material, bit warmer than the open air too. Opal followed curiously, slipping on the edge of the basket and falling in with a giggle. They settled in content to lay back a while. Arthur's voice was always good at weaving stories. It didn't take much for Al to drift off.

When Arthur glanced down at them, Opal has snuggled up beside him, smiling softly as she dreamt.

It was good that he had a new friend, maybe Ro would join them later when they woke up. Though it wouldn't be long now till they had to pick up his brothers.

Arthur checked his phone to see of Dylan had messaged him at all, rather disappointed when it seemed he hadn't. He got up, cracking his back before going to look for Iain - maybe he knew if the others were close yet.


	36. Closing In

The basket was left to itself for a while, within easy sight of anyone who passed by.

Alfred rested easily until small hands picked him up, pinning his wings against his back. "Alfie, you're a Birdie!"

Al squawks awake wriggling in a panic.

"Oh, sorry," Patrick cringed, quickly opening his hands. "Did I hurt you?"

"Patrick..? When'd you get here?"

"Just now," he smiled brightly. "We were in Wales, but we got on the train - I love trains! Much better than planes, but I love the way they rhyme!"

Ok Al, wake up so you could keep up with the kid now.. He yawns rubbing his face a bit.

"Dylan's in the kitchen with Iain. I think they're talking big people stuff, so I came to watch TV, but you're here," he cheered. "And you have a fairy friend too! Well, one that isn't Ro. There's fairies everywhere, have you seen?!"

"Yeah, they kind of got kicked out of their tree so Iain's letting them stay for a while."

"Oh, poor fae," he pouted sympathetically for a moment but the poor child was clearly too excited to keep it long.

Al glanced up at the child, "So how you been?"

"Good! Great! Dylan taught me how to birth a horse!"

"Did you drink too much pop again..?"

"No... Maybe? I had a little bit because I was thirsty on the train," he shrugged, giggling. "But I'm excited because Dylan said I might get to learn earth magic soon!"

"That's cool.." He glanced back to the basket to check on Opal before turning to Patrick. "Hey wanna go find the others and let her sleep a little longer?"

"Aww, I wanted to talk to her. She looks fun!"

"She's also been playing doctor for the last week and really needs a nap."

"Aww, okay," he whispered, creeping out of the room. "So where am I meant to play?"

"Ask Iain? Some of the kid fairies might wanna play."

He shook his head. "Iain says I can't play with the little ones because they can't fly away and I might step on one."

"Hmm.."

He swayed for a moment then grinned. "Francis."

Al blinked glancing up.

The Frenchman had just come out if the bathroom, but that didn't stop the child from all but tackling him. "Francis!"

Al had curled up defensively in his hand at being thrown around. Francis nearly stumbled over but managed to catch himself.

"I missed you," Pat just beamed, hugging his legs.

Francis chuckled picking him up. Al hurriedly transferring to the blonde's head before he was grabbed again. The child was too busy clinging to the Frenchman right now.

Francis takes them both toward the kitchen. Al tensing as he caught whiff of something and tearing off ahead. Patrick perked up, frowning fretfully.

They entered to see Al hovering around the Scot who was trying to bat him away from the fresh fish they had picked up for dinner on the way home. Canned and processed tuna was alright but whole and straight from the water was too tempting to pass up. "Fishy! Fishy!"

"You lay a claw on this and I'll get the fucking fly swatter, now piss off!" the Scot finally snapped, covering the fish.

Francis caught the bird away letting Iain finally get to the fridge. He put it away, having to remind himself not to slam the door. Last time he did, he needed a new fridge...

"So how bad was it?"

"What?" he shot snappishly, still riled.

"Iain, breathe." He adjusted Patrick in his arms, Al sat on his shoulder looking properly embarrassed at his own behavior. It had just been far too long since he had real fish and he lost it for a second.

"I am breathing," he grumbled. "Just sick of small flying creatures."

Even so Francis rubs his back gently, trying to calm him. Pat frowned sadly, trying to help Francis. The feeling of his tiny had served to calm him, if only for the fact he didn't want to yell at Pat. Francis smiles.

"Fine," Iain sighed. "Everyone out so I can start dinner."

Francis took the two away leaving him be.

Pat snuggled in, pouring softly. "He's mad..."

"He's had a lot to deal with lately. We just need to keep him happy for now." Francis set off to find the others.

Arthur and Dylan were out in the yard, muttering between themselves. The Welshman looked travel worn but happy to be around family.

Francis grins letting Pat lose to chase Ashe. The two youngsters took off happily. The brothers smiled, just watching for a moment.

Al huddled against Francis' neck fighting off the surrounding cold. He hadn't seen Ro today yet, but then again she might be hanging out with the other fae. It must be nice for her to have her own kind around again.

Arthur came to join them shortly. "Everything alright?"

"Iain's getting stressed again, so keep an eye out for him."

The brothers sighed softly, agreeing that he'd probably relax some when his house was back to capacity. He'd been keeping the fae in order for a while now.

"What about you Dylan? How've you been?"

"I've been alright," he smiled warmly. "Been a bit hectic at the farm, and it was a long journey over here, but I'm okay."

Francis chuckles. "Speaking of animals I think someone wanted to talk to you." Francis gently scooped the ball of feathers off his shoulder and handed him over.

Dylan blinked a few times, just taking it in, then smiled. "Well now, this looks interesting."

"Hi.."

"So what's the story behind this one," he asked kindly. "Did you piss off Iain?"

"Actually Ro knocked something off the shelf and into my coffee.."

"Oh boy," he chuckled. "Where is she anyhow? I've not see her yet."

"I think she's hanging out with the fairies somewhere."

"Ah, much better for her then," he beamed. "So, the wings?"

"Um.. I've kind off always had them..?"

Dylan sat in a patio chair, waiting patiently for him to explain.

"See Matt and I have spirit animals.. I guess its like Iain's dragon in a way but I didn't know about him till back after the world wars.. I was just afraid to tell people about it.."

The Welshman nodded softly. "So you're part bird?"

"In a sense yeah. Normally I can change back and forth but I'm stuck half way for right now."

"Well," Dylan had to smile, chuckling softly to himself. "That explains why you've always been so free spirited."

Al smiles softly.

"So what about Mattie?"

"He's a polar bear.. That's why he left actually.. Needed to look after some cubs."

"Well that explains a lot, actually..."

Al shrugs awkwardly.

"So..." The Welshman blushed softly. "Um... What's it like to fly?"

Al chuckles "Its hard as hell to learn but probably one of the best things in the world. But being a bird has cons too, lost count of how many times I broke something."

"No different to living in general then," he smiled gently. "Is love to try it, but part of me doesn't much care for being off the ground."

Al smiles.

"Have you told everyone else yet?"

"You and Pat were the last.."

"Then you've no more loose ends," it was hard to tell if there was a disappointed tone in his voice, but there may have been.

Arthur stepped over. "Okay?"

Al felt a little guilty now, wrapping up in his wings.

Dylan shrugged and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go clean up and relax? We won't be starting the tree tonight."

Dylan nodded softly, letting Arthur take Al before slipping inside.

"Is he upset..?"

"Probably," the Brit sighed. "I don't think it's you. He's fed up with always being the last to know."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. It took a huge amount of trust to tell any of us. The main reason Dylan doesn't know is likely due to how little you see him."

Al sighs pressing into Arthurs palm, the snow had only deepened during the day and Al was getting cold.

"Let's get you back in the warm, hmm?"

"Ok."

Arthur took him back inside, heading to the warmth of the living room fire. The house still seemed to buzz with activity around them. No wonder Iain was getting stressed. It was a constant hum of white noise that only came with lots of people being cramped together, all talking at once.

Al glanced around at the various groups that passed. Were all the goblins gone? It was hard to tell without checking. Even if they were, who was to say the woods were safe or their tree was still in one piece anymore?

They'd have a new one soon enough though. Their biggest problem was stopping Iain for losing his shit in the meantime.

Al was left by the fire for a while, the others milling about. Fairies passed by, a sea of easily forgotten friendly faces. Arthur let him be. After a while, he finally heard a voice that had been missing all day. "Hey Alfie."

He turns with a smile. Ro beamed at him, her wings fluttering happily. She'd been spending a lot more time as a fairy now she'd worked out how to stay small.

"Hey, have fun today?"

She nodded quickly, hair bouncing. "I've been helping out in the guard, not that there's much to guard here. But they said I'd be a really good guard with a bit of training and building up my wings again!"

"That's good."

That earned him a curious look. "You think I should join the guards?"

"That's up to you. If you want to spend time here or go back to school. Whatever makes you happy."

"I can't just invite myself into another tree," she poured, sitting beside him. "Sure, I can visit and play now and talk to them all, but I can't just decide to live there. That's their home."

Al hums patting her shoulder.

"If I was invited though," she drew her knees up, resting her chin on them; she sounded hopeful, wistful. "That would be a whole other story... Then I really would have a chance to be a guard."

"There's always that chance?"

"Its nice to think so," she confessed, smiling softly.

Al grins hugging her. Still a bit awkward with her being taller than him like this. Ro just snuggled in, giggling quietly.

"So how you feeling?"

"Happy," she mumbled. "I forgot how great it felt to have friends..."

Al smiles softly. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through lately. But maybe now things will get better."

"It's already better," her little smile returned. "When you're not trapped being little anymore, it'll be perfect."

He chuckles.

Ro sat in silence for a moment. "...do you think school will be easier after Christmas..?"

"I think so. You got your spark back, should be easy to stand up to Jamie now right?"

She shuddered slightly. "She's crazy, I swear... But I'm not worried about her."

"What then?"

"I still suck at half my classes."

"Ro I can help you with that. The teachers expect you to see things the way they do, but I can put it in a way that's easier to understand if you'll let me."

"Really," she looked up at him like he'd just told her he was secretly an alien. "You can do that...?"

"I've been through school plenty of times, I know this stuff."

"You have to go through it more than once?" The look of horror on her face was almost comical.

"No that's just me. Since I don't age my bosses like to send me back through every few years to keep up with things."

"Maybe... Maybe in a few years, we could go to school together?"

"If you want to, I'd like that."

She brightened a little. "Maybe we could go to American school? Are your schools better than Arthur's?"

"They're structured a little different but mostly the same."

"I still wanna see," she sat up, moving so her wings had more space. "It'll be fun."

"Alright then!"

"Maybe not for a while though," she giggled again.

"You think dinners done yet? I'm starving and Pat and Dylan wanted to see you."

"They're here," she gasped, excitement winning. She fluttered up, ready to dart off to find them. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Al jumped up taking after her, well she had been out of sight for most of the day.

She checked the kitchen first, only to be growled at by a very stressed Iain and redirected by Arthur who was still trying to help calm him. They headed to the yard and then the library.

It was in the library that they found them. Dylan sat with the child in his lap, reading a book of fairytales to him. Al nudged her over, trailing behind slightly.

Ro stayed small, creeping over to the duo. "Um..."

Although her voice was soft, Pat must have heard her because he looked down and saw them both, beaming instantly. "Ro!"

Al hung back a little not too set on being grabbed by Patrick again.

The child reached down and scoops up the fae, chittering brightly about how little she was this way. Still it was good to see them happy about it.

They may have had issues a while back, but they all learned to put it behind them. Dylan especially. Al went over sitting on Dylan's knee. The Welshman smiled at him, no trace of his earlier disappointment visible.

That was a relief at least.

"You wanna hear a story with me?" Pat asked brightly. "Dylan's even better than Arthur, I think."

"Sure."

Ro fluttered up to his shoulder, snuggling in. Dylan couldn't help smiling as he started up again. It kept them occupied and happy.

In the end, it was Francis that finished dinner, Arthur gathering them all down to eat. Al sat by Arthur sharing plates again. Patrick sat beside them, constantly offering Al little bits of fish. Al was all too happy to eat it, even if in the end he got too full and sleepy to fly.

Arthur took him back to his room, settling him for the night. "Tomorrow," he hummed. "We'll see about getting you freed up."

"Sounds good.."

"Get some rest."

Al just nods settling in. Arthur left the door ajar and slipped back downstairs.

Francis was downstairs with the rest of them still. Arthur came back, sighing tiredly. "Has Iain calmed down any yet?"

"A little."

"Where is he?"

"In the yard."

Arthur sighed again, finally stepping into Francis arms. "Soon... Then we can just relax."

Francis held him firmly, snuggling.

"I'm guessing he isn't in much of talking mood then? If even you can't crack him."

"There's just too much to deal with I think.."

"Then we'll help. If the stubborn butt just let us in the first place, he wouldn't wear himself thin like this."

"I keep telling him that but he never seems to absorb it."

That got a mumble of agreement from the brothers. The blonde sighs softly resting his cheek on Arthur's hair,

"We're going to head up to bed," Dylan yawned softly, scooping up a protesting Pat. "It was a long ride."

"Good night then."

"Night," they headed up to the sound of sleepy protests.

Arthur leaned up, pecking Francis's jaw. He smiles softly, kissing back.

"I'm so glad I have you..."

"I'll always be here."

"Thank you..." Arthur just hides in his chest for a few minutes before pulling away. "I should go talk to him."

"Call if you need backup."

"It might pay for you just to come with me," Arthur cringed softly.

He chuckles getting up. They slipped quietly outside, hoping to avoid startling the Scot and annoying him further.

Iain lay on his back in the grass, his soft voice carrying across the yard. "...be alright... Yeah, soon... Always."

Was he talking to one of the fae?

Before they could ask, he sat up, giving them both a look of annoyance. "I'll come in when I'm good and ready."

"Who said anything about that?"

"You've got that fucking look on your faces," he lay back, rolling onto his side.

Arthur frowned. "You've been sulking out here all day. At least tell one of us what's bothering you."

Francis strolled over to sit beside him after being sure there wasn't anyone to sit on. Arthur sat by his feet, leaving his brother room to sit if he chose to.

"Tell me, one to ten how upset are you right now?"

"Zero, now fuck off..."

"Iain you're laying in a yard full of snow.."

"It's refreshing."

Francis rested his chin in his hand.

"Iain..." Arthur glanced at his lap, voice soft. "Are you mad at us...?"

"I'm not mad Arthur," the redhead sighed, rolling onto his back again. "Just trying to get some peace, which is being artfully interrupted by everyone."

Francis sat still for a moment before stretching out beside him

"Seriously, just go back inside," Iain rolled his eyes, turning his back on the blond.

"And what if we don't want to?"

"Then go freeze your arses off somewhere else."

"No I think I'll stay here."

"Then I'll move," Iain growled in frustration, pulling his tall frame out of the snow.

Francis didn't reply just laying where he was. Arthur started to get up after his brother, the need to just communicate with him plastered on his face. "Iain, please..."

Francis gripped his leg though. Arthur gave his lover a pleading look.

Francis sighs letting go and sitting up.

Iain was already taking off across his yard, clothing soaked by the snow. Arthur chased after him, latching into his waist. "Come back in."

"What the.." Iain spluttered, nearly thrown off balance. "Let go!"

Francis stifled a laugh, Arthur truly looking like the clingy little brother he was at the moment. Iain looked a little flustered by the sudden clinging, unsure how to react. He didn't want to go inside his overcrowded house, bit Arthur wouldn't let go...

It was almost like they were kids again.

"Just come back in," Arthur pleaded. "You'll get sick if you stay out here..."

"No," Iain hardened, though not cruelly. "I'm not going back in."

"But why?!"

"Because I don't fucking want to, now let me go!"

Francis hunched over chuckling softly.

"Will you shut up," that earned the Frenchman a sour glare from the Scot. "Come get him off me."

Francis stood up but instead of prying off Arthur he hugged Iain as well.

"For fuck sake, let go," he twisted, trying to wiggle free.

"If you want to sulk you might as well do it with company.

"I'm not sulking," his voice changed, too soft, almost unsteady. "I just need space, I need you two to let go."

Francis released his hold. Arthur did too, though with some reluctance. Iain stumbled away a few steps.  
"I just need some space..."

There really was nothing they could do for his claustrophobia.. It was surprising really that none of them had considered it, with so many bodies, no matter how small, now filling up his house.

Francis pulled back to the porch chairs, giving him range but still keeping an eye. Arthur sat in the chair beside him, resisting the urge to stay and curl up with his brother. He reached out to hold the Brit's hand firmly.

"I hate seeing him worked up like this," Arthur squeezed gently, eyes locked in the line form curled up under a bare apple tree.

"If he just would have said in the first place.."

"He never does... Stupid pride..."

Francis smiles sadly. These brothers had come so far together. They used to be at a stage were just seeing each other brought on uncontrollable rage. These days, they were fine. Either way, it was getting late - they should probably head to bed soon.

Hopefully Iain would remember to come in on his own. Christmas wouldn't be much fun if he was sick for most if it...

Francis pulled Arthur inside and took off his wet coat.

Arthur hung his up with a wistful glance outside. "I worry about him..."

"I know.. He'll be ok, just give him time."

Arthur conceded, going to make himself a warm drink to take to bed. Francis had gone to change into dry clothes. Arthur left a flask of coffee on the windowsill for his brother before taking his tea up to his and Francis's room. They settled in to the warm sheets.

Arthur sipped his tea for a bit before curling into his partner. Francis wrapped an arm around him using the other to read for a bit. Arthur wanted to stay awake and listen for his brother, but it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Francis wasn't really getting anywhere either, eyes staring at the same spot on the page.

Should he check again? Not that it would likely do much good, but reading wasn't working and Arthur was snoring noisily. He sighs putting away the book and slipping off to the window.

No sign of him under the tree where they left him... It was starting to snow again.

He walked towards the hall padding as quietly as he could. Arthur grumbled, but stayed asleep.

Down the stairs without much of a creek and peeking into the kitchen. Empty. But the porch light was still on. He checked the coat rack. Iain's coat was still inside. He hadn't been in for it...

Francis sighs looking out the kitchen window. There he was... From here, Francis could see the shadow of a tall form, curled up on the porch swing.

Francis rolled his eyes opening the door quietly and stepping over. He lay the coat over him. "If you're going to stay out here at least bundle up."

"I did," he mumbled, curled up under an old blanket with the coffee Arthur left for him. He looked a lot more miserable now the night had well and truly set in.

Francis ran a hand through his hair, as if he could brush away the stress from the red locks Iain smiled sadly, just letting the touch soothe him as much as it could while he was free to enjoy it.

"You really ought to stop straining yourself like this.. You'll end up with grey hair."

"I think I'd look quite rugged, going grey," he smirked weakly. "Mature and manly."

Francis chuckles softly.

Iain sighed, his mirth dying. "I just want to get this tree out of the way..."

"Then bring it up tomorrow. Arthur's just about ready to put you in sick bed if you keep this up."

"I don't need him to baby me," Iain huffed lethargically. "I just need them to help me grow a fucking tree so I can have my house back..."

Francis rolls his eyes softly, patting him on the shoulder. "The sooner you do, the sooner he'll get off your back."

"Arse holes, the lot of you," he grumbled into his coffee.

Francis just chuckles ruffling his hair slightly and heading inside. Iain stayed put, letting his mind linger on the warm touch. That would be enough to see him through the night.


	37. Growing Pains

Al didn't feel all that great when he got up, opting to walk out to the hall instead of risking an unsteady flight. Gliding to the floor was hard enough. It was still dark outside, due to those annoyingly long winter nights.

It didn't feel like nausea or a cold.. He just ached all over. Maybe he'd ended up contracting some wonderful test tube illness Iain had decided to cook up. Honestly, that man would put most mad scientists to shame with the ridiculous things he tried to create.

Both his arms and wings were wrapped around himself as he moved toward the stairs. A damp chill clung to his feathers. He finally sat down at the edge of the top step, really having no further to go. Hopefully someone would wake up soon. Al sighs curling into his knees with a whine.

The first person by wasn't really who he was hoping for. Ro shuffled out, human today in a baggy onesie, a sleepy mess of cute, but utterly useless for his sudden bout of illness. At least she could get him down the stairs if she was awake enough to see him down here.

"Morning Alfie," she mumbled, awake enough to notice him, but too sleepy to think why he was there.

Al just raised his arms to her in a silent plea. She looked down and nodded, gently picking him up. They headed downstairs together, the house still quiet with all the fae sleeping. It was a relief to have a little peace and quiet for a moment.

He sat in Ro's palm quietly, the warmth of it itself slightly comforting. She waddled downstairs to the kitchen, heading to the fridge for her fruit juice like she did every morning. Al glanced at the clock as they passed by it, not horribly early like yesterday at least. They sat in quiet companionship.

Al had taken more after Francis in some aspects, being a quiet clingy sick person was one of them. Not that Ro really minded. She liked the company.

The morning grew on, Francis coming to join them. Ro smiled up at him, brighter now she'd woken up.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she grinned, bouncing up.

Al clenched his eyes shut in protest from his spot clinging to her shirt.

"Oh, sorry," Ro steadied, cupping him gently once she saw his discomfort. "I forgot you were there... Are you okay?"

He didn't give a real reply, just grumbling and nuzzling in again. Ro just sighed, moving over to Francis. "Um... I don't think Alfie feels very well... He's been down all morning."

Francis frowns softly, prodding the little bird. Al whines curling into himself. Francis rubs his back gently with a finger.

"What's wrong with him?" the little redhead pouted fretfully.

"I can't get a good look at him like this.. Keep him warm for now and I'll see about getting help."

"Okay," she took him back and cradled him gently. Francis went off to find Arthur.

He found him peering in Iain's room, probably hoping his brother had come in last night. Francis touched his shoulder.

Arthur jumped, making a rather undignified noise. Francis smiles slightly.

Arthur sighed, smiling sadly. "So he's still outside?"

"Is he..?"

His smile fell. "He's not in his room, I assumed you would have checked on him?"

"I went down for breakfast and found Ro saying Alfred was sick."

"Alfred's sick? What's the matter with him?"

"I'm not sure.. He's too small for me to look at properly."

Arthur swore quietly, slipping passed him and hurrying downstairs. Francis hurried after.

They swept back into the kitchen, startling Ro. Arthur quickly took Alfred from her, moving across the room. The bird fidgeted slightly at the quick movement. Francis frowns watching.

"Hush poppet," Arthur cooed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Hurts..."

"What hurts?" Arthur asked patiently.

"Everything.."

"Alright, just relax. I'll do what I can."

Al hums curling up. Arthur closed his eyes, doing what he could to alleviate some of Alfred's discomfort. The tension fades slightly from the small form in his hands.

"There there sweetie, just rest..." Arthur petted him gently for a moment before turning to Francis. "That's about all I can do for now. Patrick is better at healing than I am; if Iain needs space..?"

"I'll look for him, will he be alright?"

"He should be? I think it's all this stress getting to him..."

"Alright."

"I'll settle him in a little nest. If you could let Iain know?"

Francis nodded going out to the porch. A cold wind hit him as soon as he opened the door. It blew the blanket Iain had been using into his face. Francis fumbled with it momentarily before clearing his vision.

When he did, the first thing he saw was an empty swing.

Well not out here then.. Did he go back in after all? But why was the blanket still here? And if he wasn't in his room and he wasn't already downstairs, where would he have gone? Not the library, it was full of fae.

Francis frowns looking out to the lawn. Nothing there either... The yard was completely empty. He bundled up the blanket heading back inside.

Ro looked up hopefully, still sat at the table.

"Have you seen Iain at all?"

She shook her head. "Not since yesterday... I know he went outside cuz it was too full in here..."

Francis sighs softly sitting next to her.

"What's wrong with Alfie?" she turned to him, hands clasped anxiously between her knees.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe it's the spell? I know last time turning back was rather painful.."

"Is there anything I could do?"

"Just keep an eye on him for now, make sure he stays warm."

"Okay," she glanced down for a moment then gently reached for his hand. "Are... Are you okay...?"

He smiles gently "I'm alright."

"That's good," she smiled back. "You looked sad."

"As long as everyone's alright I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to help you look for Iain quickly? I think Arthur is looking after Alfie for a moment?"

"That would help wonderfully thank you."

She squeezed his hand and bounced up, saying she'd look upstairs. Francis smiles for a moment and continues downstairs.

They regrouped in the lounge with Arthur after half an hour of searching, both empty handed. Iain was gone. Francis sighs sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder. Al had fallen into a fuzzy lull.

Arthur sighed softly, rubbing his face. "So he left... Did you try calling him?"

"I think it's off."

"Fucking hell..." He groaned then caught himself, turning to Ro. "Ah, forget I said that! Don't use that kind of language, okay!"

"O-okay," she stammered, slightly startled, wondering if he even realized Iain swore near constantly. Al smiles sleepily where he was.

"I need some air," Arthur stood quickly, causing Francis and Ro to fall into the spot he had previously filled.

Francis watched him go then pulled Ro in to snuggle. She just folded in quietly, hugging him tight. Al watched them quietly. Ro smiled gently at him.

"You ok?"

"A little worried," she sighed, sitting up. "Iain disappeared. How are you?"

"Better than earlier.."

"Oh good," her smile blossomed. "You had me worried for a bit."

"Sorry, don't know what it was.."

"Just tired, maybe? Or like, a cold?"

Al shrugs gingerly.

She offered him her hand. Al crawled into it, dragging the washcloth blanket with him. Ro smiled softly, hugging him gently. It was nice and warm here.

She snuggled back up to Francis, content. Al drifted off in her hands, Francis hugged Ro settling in.

It was a while before Arthur came back in, frowning irritably.

"No luck?"

"None," he sighed. "I need to tell Dylan..."

"Are they up yet?"

"Probably in the library... Pat's going through a reading phase again."

Francis nodded softly.

"I'll be right back," he sighed again, slinking upstairs.

Francis sighs laying his cheek in Ro's hair,

"Francis," she piped up quietly, worried for the blond again. "Are you sure you're okay...?"

"Just a little worried.."

"Where do you think he would go?"

"I'm not sure.."

"Do you think he's okay...?"

"I hope so." Al twitched in his sleep softly.

"Do you know why he's been so cross since the fairies came?"

"He's just claustrophobic. Too many people in one space, it gets to him after a while."

"Is that why he lives so far away from everyone?" she asked innocently. "Because he doesn't like lots of people?"

"Don't tell him I told you, he gets nervous around crowds."

"I won't," she shook her head. "But... He never looks nervous? He rarely looks sad!"

"He's got the best poker face I know." Al twitched again.

"What's a poker face?" Ro blinked, confused. There were still a few phrases she didn't know. Francis chuckles softly rubbing her arm. Al however jerks trembling.

Ro gasped, turning her attention to the little bird. "Alfie?"

Al whines softly, his wings twitching in distress.

"Shh," she petted his wings gently, cooing quietly. "It's okay..."

Francis frowns softly. Al twitched again his wings seeming to get a fraction bigger.

Not that the girl holding him noticed. She was more concerned with calming him down.

He spazed for about fifteen minutes, but only grew an inch and a half. It was enough for him to spill out if her hands though.

Once the pain faded slightly he groans laying back down. Ro just cradled him against her shoulder, helping him settle again. Francis pets his back gently.

"I hope everyone feels better soon..."

"They will honey they will."

She sighed, leaning back into Francis. He held her tight rubbing her back.

"Having a family is hard... All this worrying is exhausting..."

"It is, but it's rewarding too."

"I know," she smiled softly. "I love every minute of it."

He smiles softly, glancing down at her then up to the stairs. Arthur had been up there for a while now...

"Come on, lets go find Arthur and have him look at Alfred."

Ro nodded, getting up carefully. Francis kept a hand on her shoulder and went upstairs.

They found Arthur in the library with his brothers, Dylan making him stop to calm down. The blond was getting too stressed. Francis hesitated momentarily. Ro frowned sadly.

Dylan looked up, smiling apologetically. "Everything okay?"

"Well.. It's Alfred.."

"What's wrong?" Dylan didn't get up and stopped Arthur when he tried to. "No. We can handle it."

"Looks like he's starting growth spurts, didn't last long though.

Patrick stood, running over. "Is he okay? Did it hurt him?"

"From what we can tell yes."

The child frowned, reaching for the bird. Ro shifted uncertainly. Francis nudged her gently. She handed him over reluctantly. Pat cuddled him gently, going back to his seat.

Francis followed them over pulling Ro along. She watched fretfully. She still wasn't used to the fact that Patrick was older than her.

Francis sits next to Arthur hugging him gently. Arthur looked up at him then curled in, clinging. Francis held tight swaying softly.

Patrick Dylan and Ro hovered over Alfred, the brothers curious and waiting to see if Alfred would have another growth spurt.

He was slightly bigger but out of it, the last one had thrown him through a loop. Pat just held him, quietly trying to ease any pain and help him recuperate. The child had the gentlest magic of all the Kirkland siblings, perfect for soothing and healing.

"He'll be alright through this right?" Francis asks quietly.

"It's not fun," the child hummed distractedly. "It hurts and he's gonna be really sore, but he should stay big after this... However long it takes..."

Francis grips Arthur a tad tighter. Al sat between them tiredly, worn out.

Patrick just smiled brightly, his youthful face just naïve enough to soothe any worries. Al smiles back softly.

"We're gonnae make you feel better, okay," he grinned. "Try to get some rest and I'll ask Francis to make something yummy later."

"Ok.."

The child giggled, snuggling the bird into his big pouch pocket in his hoodie. Al settled into the warm space curling up.

Being this close to Patrick, the healing glow was still taking effect. This should be fine until he outgrew the pocket. He quickly drifted off again.

Dylan watched for a while then turned to Francis and Arthur. "So Iain stormed off?"

"As far as we know.."

"No clue as to why either?"

"Not really.."

The Welshman sighed. "Has anyone heard from Molly lately? She might know?"

Francis shook his head.

"I tried calling her, but she hasn't answered," Arthur muttered.

"One year, well have a nice calm Christmas," Dylan sighed again before shaking it off. "If he isn't back soon, I'll go look for him."

"Agreed." If anything, they needed him before they could raise the new tree.

They gathered back up and went down for a breakfast. They had to duck and weave between busy flocks of fae going about their business. It was easy to see how someone could go mad living in this.

Al woke up long enough to eat a slice of banana at least. Ro felt a little left out now he had been passed over to Patrick, but she reminded herself that he wasn't a toy to argue over. And she owed Ashe some time too.

After they ate they retreated outside to the porch and away from the crowds. Ro hunted down her puppy, coddling the poor thing all morning.

Come lunchtime, Iain still hasn't turned up. Dylan stood, deciding to start looking for him. Francis followed after.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked when they were a little way from the house. "Arthur's pretty overwhelmed..."

He looks back for a moment and sighs, "Keep in touch?"

"I promise," Dylan smiled apologetically again. "It's not that I don't want you to come, I'm just worried about Arthur..."

"I understand."

"Thank you... I'll be as quick as I can."

Francis nods heading back to the others. Dylan took off, hoping his brother had gone to town to relax.

Francis sits with Arthur again.

"I'll be happy when this mess is sorted," he huffed.

"Me too.. How are the kids?"

"Patrick's quite content, Ro won't leave him be."

Francis chuckles softly,

Arthur sat up with a groan. "I should probably go keep an eye on the house..."

"No, stay."

He paused, giving the Frenchman a kind but questioning look.

"Come on you need to relax a bit."

"I relaxed all morning," he smiled tiredly. "I just need to make sure everything is in one piece still."

Francis pouted softly, following him. They headed down, checking on the various groups of fae throughout the house, helping with what they could and making sure everyone had enough. After that, Arthur turned back to Francis. "Now I can relax."

France hugs him tight. Arthur snuggled in, letting his lover soothe him. They settle for a while cuddling.


	38. Recovery

**Its a rather short chap but I've put it off long enough! I've still got plenty of RP backlogged up to edit and I've just been super busy with school but classes are lightening up now so I might have more time! Also being sick sucks! Tuesday night I started hurling and here it is Sunday night when it finally calms down, hopefully it stays that way.**

* * *

It was near dinner time when Dylan came back, tired and annoyed and soaked by a sudden downpour of freezing rain. He shuffled I to the house, shivering. Francis ushered him upstairs into the shower.

When he came back down, Arthur started fussing over him, much to his brother's annoyance. He's stuck in mother hen mode it seemed..

The Englishman had to do something and it seemed Dylan ended up with the short end of the stick today.

Al was still in the clutches of the younger two, he'd had another burst and was roughly the size of a kitten now. Patrick was cuddling him like a doll, looking close to dozing off after staving off the pain with magic. Ro was covering them with her favourite blanket.

Francis sighs watching the brit fumble around.

"Arthur, for Christ's sake, will you let me be," Dylan finally snapped, setting his cup down. "I'm fine!"

Arthur shrank back, grumbling meekly.

Even if he was the youngest (well before Patrick came along) Arthur was always pushy when it came to the others. Among them, he had caused the most trouble over the years, so he overcompensated now in hopes that he could make it up to them. The older three knew this and tried to humour him, but it got too much after a while.

Francis pulled him into a seat rubbing his back. Arthur sighed, sulking more than anything.

"Oh don't be that way.."

"What way?" he huffed. "I'm not being anything."

Francis pouts.

Dylan frowned, throwing a grape at him. "Quit acting like a child."

Francis brushed his ear. Arthur sank down more, turning red. This new trick was rather useful, Francis thought as he tickled a little more.

"Stop it," he twisted, squirming.

Francis chuckles softly.

"Please don't start getting frisky," Dylan sighed. "I don't want to see it."

Francis smiles leaning back.

A moment of silence passed between them before they heard the distinct sound of tires crunching on gravel.

Francis perked up, was that him? The trio turned to the window and weren't disappointed. They watched as Iain stepped out of his car, looking exhausted and angry.

Oh merde..

Arthur just matched it with his own, storming outside. "Where have you been?!"

Francis followed after quickly ready to separate them.

Iain just blanked them both, turning his back on them. Arthur growled, grabbing his shoulder spinning him so roughly Iain nearly lost his balance.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?!"

"Will you shut up?!" Iain hissed right back.

"No," Arthur cut off whatever else the Scotsman might have added. "We've all been worried sick about you all day! Dylan got soaked looking for you and Alfred's been needing you help all day!"

"Arthur.." something had to be wrong with the Scot for him to behave as such.

"What? Tell me you weren't worried sick!"

"Arthur, seriously, stop yelling," Iain snapped, but his voice stayed low, quiet.

Francis slapped a hand over the other blonde's mouth. That was the voice you didn't argue with. Arthur gave muffled protests, squirming. Iain just turned back to the car, easing out a bundle of blankets.

Was that a person..?

He turned, letting them see the little figure curled up inside. He had Molly...

Francis frowns worriedly, releasing Arthur. The sight of his sister managed to shut the Englishman up. She looked thinner than before she left, skin pale and tight as she huddled into Iain. The Scotsman held her tight, shouldering passed the other two men.

Francis glanced to Arthur and followed after, rolling up his sleeves for examination. Arthur made to follow, but Dylan caught him, telling him to give them space.

Iain hurried up to his room, one of the few that were fairy free, and gently set Molly on his bed. She grumbled, but didn't wake.

"What happened?" Francis asked quietly as he came in, first aid kit in hand.

"She's been trying to settle a conflict between her leaders," Iain muttered, sadness and rage blending into an odd tone. "She thought she had something..."

Francis gently pushed him to one side and unraveled the blankets. Molly shivered, curling up at the sudden lack of heat. Her clothes were crumpled and torn, dirty. She looked like she'd just fallen down a hill.

Francis checked her over anyway. She had a few nasty bruises, but her biggest problem was being underweight. She was too thin to be healthy.

He and Iain helped her into fresh clothes and tucked her back in. She huddled in, looking a bit more peaceful now.

Iain sat against the side of his bed, letting out a long sigh. Francis grips his shoulder firmly. He gave him a tired but grateful smile.

Francis smiles back. "Come on, I want to see some food in you. We can start up some stew for when she wakes up."

The Scot rolled his eyes playfully but let Francis pull him up and usher him downstairs nonetheless.

They were met in the kitchen by the children, trying to coax some sustenance into each other. The growing was wearing them all out.

Patrick and Ro were bartering for cookies, but Arthur and Dylan weren't budging. Iain had to chuckle. If anyone could always make him smile, it was Patrick. Al sat on the coffee table sleepily holding a small peanut butter sandwich. He still roughly the size of a kitten.

"Oh," Iain spotted him and slipped over. "What do we have here then? You alright, bud?"

"Hey.."

"You look like shit," he smirked, kneeling in front of the couch. "I hear you've started growing?"

"Yeah. Hurts like hell too.."

"Does it hurt right now, or just when you're growing?"

"Worse when it's happening, achy in between."

"Seems we take growing pains literally," Iain muttered to himself and he gently pressed two fingers against Alfred's brow, sending a wave of relaxing calmness through him. "That should help a wee bit."

Al's posture relaxed with a sigh. "Thanks."

"Grab me when you have another growth spurt. I'll see if I can't help you grow and make you more comfortable through it. Lord knows I need the extra fucking hands."

Al smiles tiredly and starts picking at the sandwich, he needed the protein. Iain left him to it, spotting Opal lingering. She'd be company enough for the blond.

Francis had already started a large pot of food to cook. Iain stepped into the kitchen again and was instantly tackled but his brothers. All three of them latched onto him at once, leaving the redhead very confused.

Francis chuckles softly from the side.

"Ah, shut up," Iain muttered, slowly giving in to his siblings. Tough as he was, Iain was a sucker for a good hug.

Francis just smirks turning to grab veggies from the fridge. Ro lingered by the back door, just watching the boys. Ashe sat beside her, both with an almost wistful look on their face.

Francis reached over pulling her in. She squeaked in surprise them beamed and hugged him tightly. She was just a naturally loving person. He smiles back and got her to help him with dinner. She bubbled along, eager to learn.

The house quieted down some. Al settling in Arthur's lap while the pot simmered. Iain lingered outside, but promised to stay on the porch this time and to wear a coat. Francis came and sat with the rest of the brothers once he had a chance to leave the stove.

They actually managed to enjoy a peaceful afternoon once they tuned out the fae fluttering above their heads.

Al had nearly fallen back to sleep in the warmth of Arthur's lap. Their almost quiet was disrupted by a creak from the stairs, little feet creeping down them.

The birds ear's twitched glancing up. Molly shuffled down, just standing in the hallway, looking dazed. Al reached up tugging Arthur's sleeve.

Arthur hummed, looking down. "Another growth spurt?"

"Molly's up."

"What?" he turned to see her disoriented and started shifting Alfred. "Good heavens!"

Al crawled off to the side letting him up. Arthur hurried to his sister, gripped her shoulders gently. "Molly, what're you doing up? You should be resting."

"Why am I back here..." She asked hoarsely. "I thought I went home...?"

Francis comes over touching her face. She was warm and clammy. She just looked up at him vacantly, blinking slowly.

"You did but Iain brought you back. Go get a drink and I'll get you some stew alright?"

"Did I get everything sorted?" she asked urgently. "I had stuff I needed to do! People... Is it..?"

"Its fine Molly, go sit down and rest for a bit."

"I rested," she muttered, weakly gripping his sleeve. "Don't leave me..."

"Molly," Arthur took her hands gently. "It's okay, we're all here."

Francis pushed them both to the couch before stepping into the kitchen for a cold drink and stew. He poked his head out the back door. "She's up."

Iain perked up at that, silently slipping back inside. He slunk off to the lounge.

Francis returns bowl and glass in hand. Molly still wore her vacant look, like she couldn't quite figure out what she was looking at anymore. It took a few tries to get her attention before she'd even take her drink.

What the hell did they do to put her like this? Whatever it was, they'd better keep them away from Iain until he'd calmed down on the matter or men would die.

Al had even curled into her side trying to give off comfort. She was just completely out of it. Iain had to coax her into eat and practically feed her half the time. Not that she could stomach much right now anyway. Francis takes the rest away with a soft sigh.

After her attempt at a meal, she huddled back into Iain, closing her eyes. Al had gone back to Arthur clinging worriedly. Arthur kept looking to Iain for answers, but the Scot kept shaking his head, leave it.

Francis comes back and covers them with a blanket, starting up the fire. Looked like they were camping together tonight. Iain shifted, getting comfortable with Molly resting on his chest. Arthur and Dylan hovered close by, even though they knew it wouldn't help. They were worried and with the amount they argued at times, it was kind of sweet to see they all still cared.

Francis settles with Ro and Patrick. The kids cuddled in either side if the blonde, wearing identical worried frowns.  
"Is she okay?" Ro asked quietly.

"..I don't know.." It was useless lying to them really, they were far too perceptive.

"She looks really tired," Patrick pouted sadly. "And thin... Do you think Iain would be mad if I tried to heal her...?"

"I don't think that will fix everything. She needs to eat."

The child sank dejectedly. "I don't like her like this..."

"Neither do I.."

"How do we fix it?" Ro asked.

"It'll take time.. We just have to look after her."

"I want to help," resolve settled in those warm pink eyes. "I want to help her get better."

Francis smiles hugging them close. The children snuggled in. With all their good intentions though, they were starting to get tired. It had been a long day and it was getting late. Al had already knocked out on Arthur's chest. The others following one by one.

Soon enough, it was just Iain and Francis awake. Iain smiled wryly. "It always ends up being us, doesn't it?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"At times, it feels a cruel joke," the Scot answered honestly. "When we can't be together, I hate it..."

Francis smiles sadly at that. Iain just shrugged, idly petting Molly's hair as she slept.

"..How did you find her?"

"I kicked in her boss's door and threatened him until I got what I wanted. How else?"

"They kept her like this?"

"Claims he didn't know... She collapsed in her office."

"Damn politicians.."

"One of these days, we'll all have enough if this crap... One day, we'll be in charge of our own land."

It's not that good, understanding bosses weren't unheard of. It's just that more often than not mortals were skeptical of both their existence and capabilities, especially in more modern times.

A lot of older nations often dreamed of ruling themselves. Or at the very least, having some say in his their land was run. Without the ideals of power hungry overlords, they could have all avoided so much pain...

Francis sighs softly.

"Someday..."

"Someday."

"Think we should get this lot settled in a bed," Iain mumbled, distractedly swatting at a fairy that got too close. The fae grumbled but hurried on.

"Probably a good idea."

Iain gathered Molly up, getting up carefully. "I'll get this lot if you sort the kids?"

Francis nods and gets up himself. Ro whined slightly but Patrick just snuggled further into him. It was easy enough to set them to bed. Francis stepping back into the hall.

Iain finished settling Arthur and Dylan and joined him, a tired smile slipping g across his face before he could stop it.

"Alright?"

"As I can be," he shrugged.

Francis rubs his arm reassuringly. "We'll have things sorted out soon enough."

"Soon as that tree is up..." Iain sighed, rubbing his face.

Francis smiles warmly. "Go to bed, you can work on it in the morning,"

"If you could watch Molly, I can get it up with just Art and Dylan... I just need to know she's okay."

"Of course."

Iain just smiled gratefully, patting his shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning."

Francis smiles back heading to bed.

Iain Went to his room, spending a while just watching Molly. Her room was full of fae right now, so she couldn't rest there. At least he was close if she woke in the night. He ended up settling in the window seat, leaning against the glass.


	39. Sing the Trees

***cough Eragonreferencetitle* Sorry it took so long to put this out, things have been super hectic school wise, and then when I got on break I tended to keep vegging out while Simply was still caught up in a mountain of homework. This is actually backlog I've had for a while now, I just needed some motivation to get it edited.**

* * *

When morning light came through the window Al started twisting in his sleep. Arthur woke to the shuffling, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Al flailed around, claws catching on the Brits shirt.

"Whoa, easy, easy," Arthur sat up quickly, trying to soothe the bird. Just touching him he could feel tingles of magic in the trembling body.

He cupped him against his chest, getting ready to ease any discomfort.

Al shook as he grew bigger, his feathers started fading away from his legs as they started to change. Arthur held him as best he could, focusing on not dropping the boy more than anything.

It finally stopped once he was the size of a toddler, the lock on his form seemed to have cracked as his legs were almost normal now.

Arthur cuddled him close, rubbing his back. "Nearly there..."

Al huddles in with a soft whine, the sooner the pain stopped the better. Just a few more fits and he should be back to his normal size.

Francis shifted next to them, looking over.

Arthur smiled sadly. "Almost..."

The taller man pulled them both into a hug. Arthur nuzzled in, sighing softly. They snuggled for a minute before letting go.

"Breakfast," Arthur suggested.

Francis nodded slipping out of bed. Arthur followed him, keeping Alfred cradled in his arms. Al was too sore and dazed to go on his own anyway.

They headed down to the kitchen, ducking fae as they went. Francis started up the stove, opting for waffles this morning.

As soon as they started smelling good, the children came down, almost drooling in anticipation. Alfred even started perking up again. It was starting to look good.

Plates were passed around and they began to eat. The room buzzed with conversation, feeling warm and homely, like Iain's house always used to before being invaded by asylum seeking fairies.

Al was even allowed some sugary syrup on his now that his body mass was more substantial. Ro put too much on hers and it left her giggling like a chipmunk.

Francis raised a brow worriedly, sliding the bottle away. Dylan couldn't help laughing at it, finding the sight oddly funny. It just made Ro laugh more. Al even chuckles a little.

As soon as their plates were cleared, Pat asked if they could play in the garden with Ashe.

"As long as you bundle up."

"We will," they chimed and ran off.

Francis sat back down next to Arthur in the den. Arthur just sat smiling at his tea, cheered up by breakfast and hyperactive children. Al had curled up next to him watching tv.

The duo seemed content. Dylan had the other end of the couch and was just reading quietly. A nice break from the current chaos.

Speaking of chaos, Iain had yet to make an appearance. Francis was tempted to check but with the way Molly was it wouldn't be surprising. He'd come when he was ready to start the new fairy tree. Until then, he'd be busy fussing over his sister. They sat back for a while enjoying the chance to rest.

It was nearly lunch time when Iain emerged, a rather clingy Molly latched onto him.

"Any better?"

"More aware, but kind of feverish," he sighed. "Think you can help me? I was going to start the garden."

Francis stood up coming to take her. When he tried to pull her away though, she put up a fight, whining in distress.

"Molly you're fine."

"No..! I-I want Iain...!"

Francis pouted softly, "Am I not good enough to sit with anymore?"

"Wha-I..." That got her, leaving the poor girl fumbling for what to say. "I... No, I... I mean, you are, I...!"

"Come on, just for a little while? You really should see how far Alfred has shot up lately."

She looked to Iain uncertainly, silently pleading him to stay.

"I'll be back before you know it," he assured her calmly. "But I really need to get this tree up so we can all have some space."

Molly hesitated, but finally, reluctantly let Francis take her away.

Francis grins brightly settling back in his chair. He started talking lightly about odd things to keep them occupied.

Iain quickly waved his brothers outside, eager to get this blasted tree done and dusted. Al shifted over towards the other two as they left.

Molly spotted him and gently grabbed him, hugging him like a teddybear. She just needed something to hold. Al snuggled in.

A few moments later, a heavy hum filled the air, pressing down around them. It made his ears ring somewhat. Molly curled up, muttering quietly into his shirt.

Francis rubs her back gently as Al pressed in more.

The pressure grew and grew, getting almost unbearable. All of the fae in the room had landed, hands covering their ears in protest. Al had burrowed into Molly's stomach doing the same.

Just when it was close to bursting their eardrums, it stopped, something changing. The noise went from a dull hum to a voice, sweet and pure, singing in an ancient tongue.

Francis smiles softly, listening.

The voice was soothing. It sounded like hope, growth and love. Al had started to relax again, tension leaving.

A second voice joined in and a ripple of excitement went through the faefolk. They started whispering, wings fidgeting restlessly.

Al glanced up to the others questioningly. Molly didn't react at all. Honestly, she looked like she'd fallen asleep. Francis just smiles softly hugging them both.

The singing continued for a short while, then stopped just as suddenly as it began. Before the last note had been finished ringing, the fae took wing, flooding out into the garden. Al shuffled to the floor, following curiously.

The first notable difference was the new addition to the end of the garden. Iain, Dylan, Arthur, Patrick and Ro were gathered at the base of a giant oak tree, the highest branches of it dwarfing Iain's house by a good ten feet. The fae darted to the tree, disappearing into its branches, their joyous laughter ringing out behind them.

Wow they grew that in just a few minutes? Further proof that the UK was insane...

They were sat in a patch of grass around the trees new roots. The closer he got, the more tired they all looked. Al saddled up to Arthur hugging him lightly. Arthur just smiled, hugging back firmly.

The house was oddly quiet when they finally came back in. Iain stopped in the hall, letting it soak in. He half expected to be trampled by fairies any moment.

"Feeling better now?"

He opened his mouth then just shook his head, laughing.

Francis smirks.

The kids ran passed them, chattering excitedly. Iain chuckled for a moment more before simmering down. "Molly?"

"Fell asleep."

"At least she's staying calm, I suppose..."

Francis smiles softly, leading the way back to the lounge.

Iain slipped into the chair with Molly, letting her snuggling back into him. It seemed to soothe him too. Francis sat on the couch sitting back.

Silence crept over their group; an odd sensation, considering the amount of noise they'd been tolerating lately.

Al's wings shuffled nervously in the quiet, never one to get used to it quickly.

"This is weird," Dylan finally broke the silence. "I'm waiting for screaming or something to break."

Francis chuckles.

"I haven't had to duck in ten minutes," Arthur laughed. "It's so odd!"

Al smirks a little.

"I was enjoying it, til you pair opened your traps," Iain smirked playfully.

"Ah, come off it," Dylan grinned. "You hate silence more than the rest of us."

They all laughed a bit at that. It earned the Welshman a pillow thrown at him.

Francis smiles stealing Alfred from Arthur and cuddling the boy.

"Hey," Arthur pouted playfully. His brothers instantly started making gagging noises, making the blond flush.

Al just sat quietly in Francis's arms embarrassed at being passed around so easily.

"They're all gone," the kids came charging back in at that moment, still bubbling with energy. "All the fairies are gone! The house is empty!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good," Iain answered. "I've got my house back."

"I'm gonna miss them though," Ro muttered.

"They're right outside."

"I know," she shrugged. "I guess I just liked living with them. Felt like home..."

Al frowns softly.

"Not that I don't love living with you all," she covered quickly. "I do! I really do! I just... I..." She shook her head and panicked, darting up to her room.

Al slumped slightly, ears tilting back a bit.

"Whose turn is it this time?" Iain asked tiredly.

Al glanced around the room. Everyone looked tired and uncomfortable. No one really knew what to say to her to help anything.

Al finally resigned to slip off the couch toward the stairs.

Arthur spotted him, calling him back. "Alfred, maybe she just needs a moment to calm down?"

He glanced back to the stairs before relenting and going back. Arthur gathered him back up into his lap, sitting him beside Pat.

It was odd to be cuddled like a child but sort of comforting too. Might as well enjoy it while he could.

The day continued on quietly. Tv being turned back on eventually to counter it

As evening crept in, Iain managed to convince Molly to settle between Dylan and Arthur so he could go start dinner.

It was getting close to Christmas wasn't it? It had been a while since Al had checked his mail or anything. And with all this happening, none of them had done any shopping. Iain hadn't even put a tree up for fear of fae knocking it over.

Maybe he could sneak up to his room and check, hmm how hard would it be to get to town like this? Even if he could make it out of the house though, he'd end up getting sent straight back when people thought he was a child that had gotten lost.

_Darn.._

Looked like he was stuck until he was grown up again... Or he had to ask someone to go with him.

Al raised a brow at that thought glancing around, would anyone willingly let him go in this state? If someone tried to take a coat off it would be hard to hide his wings.

Then again, now that he was slowly becoming human again, maybe he could draw his wings in now? He hasn't tried it yet.

They twitched at the notion of their own accord. Worth a shot? The worst that would happen is that he'd be exactly the same as he was now.

Al took a breath and tried, concentrating on drawing them in. They shivered, creeping in a little.

He only managed about halfway before they stopped. _Darn.._

At least they were retracting again though, even if only a little. He might be able to go out yet. At least looking like a child was workable. Now to find someone willing.

Everyone looked bored senseless, surely at least one of them would go.

He tried Arthur first.

"I don't see why not," Arthur shrugged, shifting Molly slightly off his shoulder. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"Great!"

He just chuckled softly. "We could all do with a bit if shopping really."

Some of them had been cooped up here for a while. Hell, maybe the fresh air would do Molly some good too? Iain, definitely.

Al grins settling in again.

After a while, Iain called them through to dinner, asking for someone to fetch Ro down. Al jumped up at the chance, going through. Patrick tried to follow him, but his brothers quickly stopped him. The kid meant well, but it wasn't his place.

He stopped in front of her door and knocked, too short to reach the knob.

A moment passed and it seemed like the door wouldn't be opened when the handle clicked and a furry muzzle pressed through the gap. Apparently Ro had taught Ashe to open doors.

Al chuckles petting him a moment, pushing through the door. It was no question where Ro was. She always hid in her duvet and the bundle of blankets left nothing a secret.

Al trotted over pulling himself onto the bed. The bundle tightened in response, probably thinking Ashe was back again, trying to pester her for attention.

Still didn't stop him from tugging at the sheets.

"Stop it," the weak protest came, muffled by the fabric.

_Nope not happening._

"Stop," she pulled back her sheets with more conviction, accidentally pulling him off his feet.

He flopped over at the force, pouting. Next he tried crawling on top of the lump.

She grunted at the weight, whining. "Ashe...!"

Poke.

"Stop," she squirmed, but rather than her usual giggle, she sounded annoyed.

Al frowns softly tugging again.

"Please just go away..."

Maybe he can work under the sheets?

All else failed, he could just jump on her like Patrick does with Iain. It always got the Scotsman up.

He shifted and tried to burrow in. He just managed to slip under, ending up in the curve of her waist. Al reached a hand out tickling.

"Please," she writhed away, throwing off the sheets. "Just stop already!"

He looks up at her with a sad smile. Ro looked at him then dropped her haze, turning to curl back into her duvet.

"Ro.."

"They're sending me away, aren't they?" she was whispered.

"No they want you to come to dinner."

"I'm not hungry..."

Al wiggled back over to her. Ro looked away, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Ro."

"What...?"

"Talk to me.."

"There's nothing to talk about..."

"Why?"

"Because there isn't..." She muttered petulantly.

He sighs trying to hug her. She didn't stop him, but she didn't return it either. He spent the next few minutes trying to coax her downstairs.

She clearly didn't want to go, but he somehow managed to get her to the kitchen. At the doorway though, she froze, her anxiety creeping back in.

"Come on it's fine."

The brothers all smiled at her and Iain offered her his seat, since he was chatting more than eating anyway. Still, she was reluctant to go in, still in the mindset that she'd offended everyone earlier. Al had to push the back of her knees to get her to move.

She stumbled over, slipping into the chair. After a few moments looming at her dinner though, she gave in and started picking at it.

Al ended up sitting in Arthur's lap again just to reach the table, but none of them seemed to call Ro out. In fact, they all acted normal, trying to encourage conversation and familial engagement. They just wanted her to smile.

No one would call her out for missing her old life, considering how long they lived and how drastically things could change they knew what it felt like.

Still, she must be feeling pretty bad about it to be this jumpy. She didn't want to seem ungrateful by saying she wanted to go back to living with the fae. The talk was kept light and happy, laughter easy to find.

She eventually calmed down, but he could see in her eyes she felt bad about it.

Maybe their trip out tomorrow would cheer her back up. All they could do was show her they still cared. At least she ate her dinner - it would just be a pain in the ass if she refused that again.

The rest of the night fared well enough soon they all set off to bed. Al heading to his room and all but smothering Mana. At least he could relax in his room. Arthur promised to wake him in the morning and Ashe decided to come curl around him.


	40. Bird's Day Out

**Alright it's been a while since I've updated this so here's the last of the saved up stock I have. Not sure when we can pick this RP back up just yet, but it will get finished! Someday!**

* * *

The next day the whole house prepared to head out. Al's wings could barely shrink enough to not be obvious. Francis had dug out some of Patrick's old coats to fit him.

Molly had to borrow Ro's clothes, but Iain had managed to convince her to go with them and that was the important part. She was still timid and a bit dazed, but she was growing more aware of the people around her and her surroundings. They just needed to keep an eye on her.

They piled into both Iain and Dylan's cars and headed off.

It was a chilly day, but somehow felt brighter, more cheerful. Iain hummed idly and Patrick insisted on playing eye spy all the way to town. Not that Al could see over the door to join in but it was fun either way.

By the time they pulled up near the shops, even Molly was smiling softly. Al was grinning, happy to not have to bother hiding, free to wander as he liked.

Walking around as a group and with Patrick, everyone assumed he was simply another child. They all climbed out of the cars and Patrick took his hand instantly.  
"Gotta stay safe. Iain says always have a buddy."

Fair enough he supposed. Not a good idea getting separated in this state.

"So, who wants to go where?" Iain asked the group, his own hand securely holding Molly's, keeping her close.

"I'd like to start with the book store." Francis piped up.

"Onward!" the Scot cried, starting off towards the nearest book store. Arthur and Dylan followed, chuckling between themselves.

The group followed along and split up among the shelves. Pat dragged Al over to the children's books, bouncing excitedly. He loved books.

Al was content enough to follow, but seeing pictures of white bears here and there among the Christmas stories gave him a little twinge.

Patrick gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze. "We can look at something else if you wanna?"

"Naw I'm fine."

"Okay," he smiled brightly. "Do you think Arthur might let me have two books this year?"

"Why not? You sure read them quick enough."

"Maybe I should get bigger people books instead," he pouted thoughtfully. "But I don't know..."

Al shrugs softly, "If you like em stick to em."

"I like the idea of big books, but sometimes the words confuse me..."

"We can look anyway?"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure thing." Al grins. They head off to another shelf, Al's half golden eyes roaming around. He still hadn't gotten his glasses to reappear yet, probably when he was bigger.

They roamed through a few teen fiction books, trying to find some that were easy to read but still more than children's picture books.

There was always the Eragon series, those books were rather big. Al carefully avoided the Twilight section. Not that the kid would read Twilight once he figured out what it was. He liked dragons. Maybe Eragon was the way to go?

Al pointed it out and they picked up a copy going back to wandering. Pat skimmed a few pages and, despite not quite understanding a few of the words, took an instant liking to it.

They ran into Francis on their travels. Francis had been looking around for new cook books to skim through. Al came up latching onto his pants.

Patrick smiled up at him, hugging his book tight. "Did you find a good one yet?"

He glanced down to them and smiles. "Nothing particular. You?"

"Alfie helped me find this," he beamed, showing him the cover. "It's about dragons!"

Francis chuckles picking up the blonde, he sort of missed being able to hold him like this. Patrick reached up to hold Francis's hand, not wanting to be left out.

They walked down the aisles looking for the others.

Arthur and Dylan were by the checkout, not really looking for books and just waiting for the others to finish. Iain and Molly were in the fantasy isle, Iain skimming books while Molly fiddled with the hem of her jumper.

Francis came up next to them.

"Find what you were looking for?" the Scotsman asked without even glancing up.

"Not particularly."

"Did you even know what you were looking for?" Iain sighed, straightening up.

Francis smirks softly was browsing such a bad thing? Al leans out of his arm partially, reaching towards one title that caught his eye.

Iain quirked and brow and pulled it off the shelf for him so Francis wouldn't lose his grip and drop him. "Looking at this?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at the title and shrugged. "You want it?"

He didn't exactly bring his card with him..

Iain just glanced between boy and book then shrugged, took Molly's hand again and headed for the counter. Francis followed after and they moved to check out.

Iain bought Patrick, Al and himself a book before heading back outside. Molly relaxed in the cold air, coming out of her daze a bit. Francis finally let Alfred back on his feet and they headed off again.

They were half way down the street before Iain stopped dead, swearing loudly.

It made them all jump slightly. Al grabbing onto Arthur instinctually.

"We need to go back," the Scot turned around and started walking without explaining. Needless to say his brothers gave him an arrangement of confused looks. Al was the first to move after.

The group slowly moved along, heading back to the bookstore. Al rushed to keep up with Iain, damn he missed being tall..

They soon got back to the bookstore, finding Ro outside, looking very confused and upset. They'd left the store without her. Smooth...

Al fidgets nervously.

Iain just pulled her into his side, rubbing her arm. "This is why we have a buddy system. You alright?"

She nodded softly, latching on. Al hugs her leg. That got a little smile from her too. She'd panicked when she couldn't find them, but now they were back again, she was okay.

They gathered up and headed out again. They wandered around for a while before stopping for lunch at a cute little cafe.

Al still couldn't see over the table…. At least Patrick had the same problem, so needing a booster seat wasn't too bad.

_Just a little more.. He'll be back soon..._

Iain, Arthur and Dylan were doing a grand job of keeping the mood up. It was light and cheery. At least Francis didn't have to work so hard for it today. They were determined to make this holiday happy. They sat munching on their lunches content.

After lunch, they paired off and went to shop for each other secretly.

Al had wanted to stick with Ro. She'd ended up with Iain though. Francis had Molly and Dylan had Patrick. So Alfred was trapped with Arthur, plodding along after him like he was a colony all over again.

It was oddly reminiscent, clinging to Arthur's hand when he was barely higher than his knee. But the different surroundings kept him grounded.

Arthur looked happy though. He hummed happily as they browsed through stores.

Still he felt something was missing, turning to look whenever red caught his eye. It was never the red he wanted though. Matt was ok though right?

A kid ran passed with a stuffed polar bear, the poor thing getting waved around in the child's excitement.

He stopped walking at that point. Arthur had to stop, yanked back by their linked hands. "Alfred? What's wrong?"

"Nothin." he said quickly.

The older blond frowned flatly. "Forgive me if I don't believe you. You've gone white."

Al frowns fidgeting.

"Talk to me Alfred," Arthur led him to the side of the path, kneeling down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Arthur's voice softened to his rarely used fatherly tone.

"Matt.."

"Oh poppet," he sighed, pulling the child into a warm hug.

Al sighs leaning in.

"I'm sure that he's doing just fine out there. Hell, he'll soon be back before you know it."

"Yeah.."

"Chin up lad, okay!"

Al smiles softly.

"Come on," Arthur smiled, scooping him up. "Let's go finish up our shopping."

He smiles clinging to Arthur's shirt. The Brit was content to cuddle him while they finished their shopping.

The warm grip along with Arthur's voice had nearly put him to sleep by the time they left. Arthur just hummed contently. None of his siblings commented when they met back up again. Likely, everyone was exhausted and more than ready to head home again. It had been a rather nice day over all.

They drove home again and split off to hide their hordes.

Later that night Al sat in his own bed for once, snuggled under the covers. It was still too big for him, but at least he was bigger than the pillow now.

Mana tucked in right next to him and the bed nice and warm but he couldn't sleep. The ache was back worse than ever.

Everyone else had gone to bed already, tired out from shopping, so it was unlikely he'd be getting any relief from it either... Not unless he woke someone up.

Al bit down on the pillow as pain pulsed up again. Claws ripped at the sheets. Feathers filled his mouth as the pillow tore.

He spit them back out once the pulse passed, a momentary relief. Al shuffles to the edge of the bed intending to go outside, maybe the cold air would help numb the pain. Also no one would hear him likely.

As if the world was against him though, he stepped of the bed and onto something furry. It helped in protest, jumping up. The surprise caused Al to tumble to the floor, letting out a low groan.

The dog leapt up and darted for the door, running into it headfirst.

_That had to hurt.._

The poor thing curled up on the floor, whining. Al sighs softly working to his feet and going over to help.

Just as he came up beside the hound, his door creaked open slowly, a whisper hissing in. "What's all this noise about? It's the middle of the night."

"Nothin, just uh stepped on Ashe.."

"Didn't know he was in here," Iain stepped in, only in pyjama bottoms, despite the chill in the air. "Is he alright?"

"I think so."

The Scot knelt down, gently stroking the dog. "Aye, he's fine, just sulking."

Al smiles softly.

"Did you need a piss?" the redhead shifted aside so Al could slip passed him and get out. "I can take Ashe back with me."

Al just nodded and slipped off. His feet creaked on the wood, everything else about him silent.

Al snuck downstairs, he needed air. The walls seemed to be pressing in the more the ache came back.

When he came to the back door, however, it was locked and the key was missing. Al groans softly sitting on the floor. His nails scratched the door lightly while his body trembled. Maybe he should have stayed upstairs...

Al clamped his hands on his head at a sudden spike of pain. These fits were getting worse each time.

He curled up on the floor trembling. Pawing at his clothes and scratching his skin.

Just as it grew unbearable, the pain vanished, a soothing hand rubbing his shoulders, another holding his hands aside. Al groans turning his head.

It was Iain again, knelt beside him with a concern frown on his face.

_So much for not bothering anyone_..

Iain always had an annoying habit of turning up when someone needed help, whether they wanted it or not.  
"Alright, bud?"

Al smiles weakly, he could just faintly hear his own bones creaking.

"Grim auld affair, ain't it?" the Scot smirked. "Shouldn't be much longer now."

Al had already gained a foot while he was distracted, no sign of stopping yet. Hopefully, he'd finally regain his normal size.

Al lay on the floor limply for what seemed like an age, his limbs twitching through the pain that was being blocked, vision blurring in and out, clothes straining against his skin.

Iain sat watching the awkward growth, just waiting patiently.  
"Okay?"

He nodded softly, eyes blurring once more but not clearing this time.

Iain frowned softly, leaning down to get a closer look. "You sure..?"

"Yeah..." He managed to croak. The gold was gone and Al couldn't see without it, but he was nearly back to full size now.

"Alright, up you get," he hefted the blonde up, pretty much carrying him. "Let's get you in something more fitting."

Al didn't have much stability in his legs either way, just stumbling along quietly.

Iain helped him back to his room and pulled out fresh pyjamas for him. "Now, I hope you can get changed by yourself."

He nodded determined to try at least. Al grabbed the clothes and tugged the old ones off. Iain leaned in the door way just in case, but stared down the hall to let him have his privacy.

He managed to pull them on fairly well, the pants went down to his toes and the shirt was a bit big but he was back in his own clothes, wings nowhere in sight.

Iain glanced back over and smiled. "I'd call that a success. Need anything else?"

"Not really."

"Would you like anything else?" he quirked a brow slightly, just in case Al was trying to avoid being troublesome to him.

Al rubbed his arm lightly, that look in his face when he didn't want to be alone but wouldn't voice it.

The redhead rolled his eyes teasing and came back to the bed. "Want me to camp over, bud?"

"Please..?" Not being able to see made him nervous as it was, but that last session still had him on edge.

Iain stifled a yawn and pulled him into a hug. Al huddled in, latching onto him.

"You're alright, bud," he hummed warmly. "Try to get some rest."

Iain's warmth and heartbeat helped ease him to sleep. Once he settled, Iain lay back and got comfy himself, knowing it wouldn't be worth the fight to try and get Alfred off now anyway. He could just nap here.


End file.
